


Why It's Important That Every Story Has A Happy Ending

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Corporate Conspireshipping, Gravityshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 99,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Ryou gets a mysterious RPG for his birthday...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CardiacCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardiacCrisis/gifts).



> And once again I'm posting a fic from my phone while out of town for a birthday present. This is a multi-chaptered fic for Cardiac Crisis' birthday! Kol sana enta tayeb.

Ryou's shirt slipped over his shoulder for the eighth time.  He gave up trying pull it in place and let the fabric hang off of the white curve of shoulder.  His hair tickled, so Ryou swiped it around his other shoulder, fluffing it up and playing with the long, loose strands as he talked to Marik's face on the computer screen.

 

“So what are you doing for your birthday?” Marik asked.

 

Ryou shook his head.  “Talking to you, I guess.  I don't really have any plans.  Been kinda busy.”  

 

Marik's scowl showed through the monitor.  “You can't just waste your birthday talking to me.  You need to have fun.”  

 

“This _is_ fun.”  Ryou smiled.  “Talking to you is my favorite part of the day.”

 

Ryou blushed, wondering if he'd said too much.  Ryou and Marik used to only talk in group chats with the others.  That was until Marik discovered _The Elder Scrolls_ , which happened to be one of Ryou's favorite series of games.  After that, they started having the occasional private conversation, usually consisting of Ryou telling Marik all the console commands to make the game more fun.  Player.additem 0000000A 100 (although the zeros weren't necessary) – and bam!  One hundred lock picks because Marik did not have the patience to play and extensive RPG straight up vanilla.  

 

But their occasional conversations spun out of control, to the point where Ryou almost ran to his computer as soon as he walked through the door just to see Marik's face.  They texted each other throughout the day, but that was never as good as seeing those exotic lavender eyes – even if it was only through a screen.  It was difficult, living in different countries, and Ryou often found himself missing more sleep than he should have, but it was worth having chronic raccoon eyes in order not to miss a single moment of Marik's company.  

 

This couldn't be any less true as Marik chose that moment to stretch.  His perfect washboard belly accentuated with the suggestion of a six pack.  As Ryou stared for a beautiful, mind-fogging moment, he couldn't help but think _Marik Ishtar is my aesthetic._

 

Marik gave Ryou a sleepy grin, leaning a little closer to the camera.  

 

“Honestly?  It's my favorite part of the day, too.”  A sterner look replaced the smile as Marik pursed his lips.  “But that's no excuse to spend your birthday alone.”

 

“Am I alone if I'm talking to you?”

 

“You know what I mean.”  Marik checked his phone.  His former grin turned into a smirk.  “As a matter of fact, I think I know what will fix the problem.”

 

“Yeah?”  Ryou raised a thin, white eyebrow.  “What's that?”

 

Marik stared at Ryou through the screen, his smirk never leaving his mouth.  “Why don't you answer your door and find out?”

 

Ryou's brows crashed together in confusion.  “Answer my door?”

 

The doorbell rang and a crowd of knocking echoed through Ryou's apartment.  He frowned at Marik.  “What did you do?”

 

“Me?  Nothing.  Yugi's had this planned for awhile.”  Marik's eyes had the same smirk-like quality as his lips.  “My job was to distract you while they picked up the beer and cake.”

 

“Beer and cake?”  Ryou muttered to himself more than Marik as he got up to answer the door.  

 

He was overwhelmed as soon as he did.

 

“Happy birthday!” They shouted in chorus; Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda.  

 

Anzu held a cake in her hands.  Jonouchi and Honda held brown paper bags.  Yugi held a long, rectangular box wrapped in bright yellow paper and red ribbon.  

 

Ryou's brown-sugar eyes went wide when he saw them.  “I thought you were going to New York to visit Anzu?”

 

Yugi grinned, a little sheepish.  “Did I say that?  What I meant was that Anzu flew from New York to visit us.”

 

“Surprise!” Anzu cheered.  “Happy birthday, Ryou.”  

 

“Thank you.”  Ryou stood a moment, still in shock, then he realized he was being rude.  “I'm sorry, come inside!”  

 

He stepped out of the doorway so that the others could pile into his apartment.  

 

They took it over.  Anzu reached into Honda's bag and pulled out a bag of balloons, throwing them to Jonouchi.  “Here, why don't you put all your hot air to use and blow these up.”  

 

“You're so mean, Anzu,” Jonouchi teased her.  “Haven't seen you in a year, and this is how you treat me?”  

 

“Now that she's a star, she thinks she's too good for us,” Honda chimed in.

 

A blush swept up Anzu's cheekbones as she fiddled with a roll of bright blue streamer paper.  “I'm not a star.  I mean, I'm getting steady work now, but it's not like I live in Hollywood or anything.”  

 

“I'm still proud of you.”  Yugi grinned as he arranged the cake, present, and alcohol on the table.  “Dancing was always your dream, and you've made it come true.  Although, I do miss you.”

 

Ryou sighed, looking thoughtful.  He blinked a moment and then spun back towards his room.  “I left Marik on Skype.  I'll be right back.”  

 

“Take your time.  I'm trying to decorate,” Anzu said as Ryou ran down the hall.  

 

Ryou's heart tittered in his ribs.  He thought maybe Marik left already while he was talking to the others, and something about the thought made Ryou feel sad and a little panicked, but when he got back to his laptop, he saw Marik's face with a soft grin making the Egyptian look heart-stopping gorgeous.  

 

Ryou lost his breath as he looked at Marik's face through the computer screen.  He returned the smile.  “Well . . . looks like I have plans after all.”   

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Ryou felt warmth wash over his cheeks and hoped it didn't show on the screen.  “Thanks, Marik.”  

 

“Have fun.   _Kol sana enta tayeb_.”  

 

Ryou waved goodbye before their conversation ended.  He sighed again.  He was really happy to have his friends waiting for him in the living-room, but part of him wished he could waste the evening lying in bed and talking to Marik all night long.  Ryou shook his thoughts away, refusing to let his friends see him melancholy when they worked so hard to surprise him on his birthday, and walked back to the living-room.  

 

“What should we do first, Ryou?  Cake?” Yugi asked.

 

“Drink!”  Jonouchi raise a fist into the air.  

 

Anzu put a hand on her hip.  “Drinking is _last_ Jounouchi.”

 

Anzu wouldn't allow anyone to slice into the cake until they sang, which made Ryou turn into a beet as he had to sit there and be the center of attention during the entire song, but at least they didn't put any candles on the cake.  He forgot most his embarrassment once he had sugar to occupy his mind.  The cake was two layers of chocolate held together by a thick wall of butter cream.  

 

“This is delicious.”  Ryou spoke between mouthfuls, sweets always having been his favorite.  

 

“Anzu made it.”

 

Anzu stared at her slice of cake, looking bashful.  “No big deal.  I'm sure Ryou could have made a better one.”

 

“No way.”  Ryou shook his head.  “This is the best.”  

 

They had two slices each, reducing the cake to a delicious memory and a plate of crumbs.  Jonouchi shoved the package into Ryou's arms.  “Hurry up and open this so we can play it and get smashed.”

 

Honda smacked Jonouchi in the back of the head.  “Good going, now he knows it's a sort of game.”

 

Jonouchi rubbed the back of his head.  “Of course it is.  What else would we get him?”

 

Ryou had to laugh at that because it was very true.  He untied the bow, trying to open the package at the seams instead of carelessly ripping through it.  It looked so beautiful, the package in its bright paper and ribbon, and Ryou felt bad for undoing the work someone - probably Yugi - put into wrapping it.  Once he finally unfolded the last of the yellow wrapping paper, Ryou saw an old, wooden case with brass fittings and runes instead of readable letters.

 

“Wow,” Ryou said.  “I don’t recognize this game at all.”

 

Yugi nodded, his face glowing with excitement.  “An old woman brought it into the Game Shop trying to sell it.”  He frowned.  “I think she really needed money.  Grandpa tried to tell her that we only sold new games, but she got kind of upset when he turned her down, and I felt bad.  When I asked her what kind of game it was, she said it was a story-telling game, and then she showed me the dice.”

 

Ryou opened the top of the wooden case to look inside.  He saw parchment, and hand-carved figurines, and dice that looked like they were carved from ivory, bone, onyx, and jade.  For a second, Ryou stared at the beauty of the craftsmanship, jealous of the skill and detail involved for each piece.  Then something dawned on him.  “It looks like an old, hand-made Monster World set.”  
  
“That’s what I thought.”  Yugi nodded.  “I figured by story-telling game she meant that it’s an RPG.  It looks old and kinda creepy, so I figured you would like to own something like this, and me buying it made that woman really happy.”

 

As Ryou listened to Yugi, he also looked at all the pieces.  The parchment was blank, but a leather-bound book inside had handwritten notes for building characters and fighting battles, a sort of player’s guide.  “Oh my god, Yugi, this is so cool.  Thanks!”  He set the box down in order to dole out a round of hugs to everyone to show his appreciation.  “So are we going to play?”

 

“Of course.” Honda grinned.  

 

Jonouchi wrinkled his face.  “Just don’t make the story-line too freaky.”

 

“You’re such a chicken.”  Honda reached for a bottle of beer and pressed it into Jonouchi’s chest.  “Here, liquid courage.”

 

“About time.”  Jonouchi laughed, opening the beer and chugging half it down before he stopped for breath.

 

Ryou ignored them, lost in the game.  He carried it over to his gaming table and started unpacking everything from the box.  “What kind of campaign do we want?”   

 

Yugi grinned.  “It’s your birthday, Ryou.  Pick anything you want.”

 

“I better not, Jonouchi would get scared.”  

 

“Whatever, I don’t care,” Jonouchi said, loudly, his cheeks tinted a healthy pink.  “The scarier the better.  Yugi’s right, it’s your birthday.”  

 

“Wait, I think I have the start of a campaign that will work.  It has a bit of everything.”

 

“But if it’s only the beginning how will we beat it?”  

 

“Improvising,” Honda lifted up his beer bottle and Jonouchi clinked his own against it in a toast.  

 

“Pretty much,” Ryou agreed.  He ran to his room once more, stealing his laptop from the bed and bringing it to the table so he could read his campaign notes.  

 

“This is going to be awesome.”  Yugi handed out blank parchment for character sheets.

 

“Here.”  Ryou handed Yugi the leather-bound hand book.  “The job classes are listed on page twelve.  I notice that they’re different than Monster World.”

 

Yugi flipped through the pages.  Anzu leaned over his shoulder, her chestnut hair pressing against Yugi’s cheek.  He smiled, letting her press close as they read together.  “Look Anzu, they have a dancer class that specializes in assassinations.”  

 

“That would be fun!”  She bit her lower lip, grinning.  “And after I level up a bit I can dual class as a enchantress so I can boost our weapons.  What are you going to be, Yugi?”

 

“A druid looks interesting.  They seem similar to beast tamers, but have a better range of spells.”  Yugi passed the booklet to Jonouchi.  

 

He only looked at it for a moment.  “I’ll just be a knight.  I like being tank characters.”  

 

Honda took a little longer, going through the classes twice before saying, “archer,” and passing the book to Ryou.

 

Ryou smiled as his eyes rested on the last job class option.  “Necromancer.”  

 

“What?” Jonouchi scrunched up his face.  “Those creeps that have sex with dead people?”

 

“Uh . . .” Ryou felt his cheeks flare with heat.  “No.”

 

“You idiot.”  Honda gave Jonouchi a playful smack to the back of his head.  “That’s Necrophilia.”  

 

“Well, it freaking sounds the same to me.”

 

“A necromancer in this game can communicate and summon the dead, Jonouchi,” Ryou explained.  

 

Anzu tapped Yugi’s shoulder and he nodded.  They both took three large drinks each.  Ryou wondered at the action.  It seemed strangely scripted, but they didn’t explain so Ryou shrugged and went back to building his character.  

 

“Oh.”  Yugi set his beer down next to his papers.  “I have a good idea.  Since it’s your birthday, Ryou.  You should be able to cast a special spell once at any time you want during the game.  Not anything in your character list.  It has to be something special, something you normally wouldn’t allow in a game because it would be unfair.  That way if we get in a tight spot, you can save us.”

 

“That’s a good idea.”  Anzu smiled.  “What do you want your special skill to be, Ryou?”  

 

Ryou pursed his lips, thinking about it.  “Something related to my character class, so something with the dead, maybe a special summon?”

 

“Like a badass demon,” Honda suggested.  

 

“Or a great hero,” Jonouchi said.  

 

“That might work.”  Ryou nodded.  “I’ll have to think about it more.  I guess it depends on the circumstances.”  

 

“Let’s get started.”  Anzu set her character sheet on the table.  

 

“Let me make characters for us real quick.”  Ryou dug through his extra Monster World supplies, finding old figurines from one of their older campaigns and repainting them for their current characters.  They didn’t have a diorama to use, but the box itself had plenty of grid maps with different settings.  “We’ll start at the pub, drinking and trying to hear rumors for adventures or to see if anyone needs a fetch quest done.”  

 

“This is the easiest role play ever.”  Jonouchi took a swig.  “We should just sit in the pub and drink all night.  Forget the adventure.”  

 

“You might not want to deal with the owner when it comes time to settle the tab.  We better have money by the end of the night.”  

 

“Honda, you should have good sight, right?” Yugi asked.  “Look around and see if there’s anything interesting.”  

 

“Okay.”  

 

Ryou rolled his dice.  “You notice some interesting people talking in the corner, but they look kind of dangerous.  You also see a job board near the front door.  It has three pieces of paper attached.”  

 

“And I’m sure they’re all boring.”  Jonouchi rested his chin in his hand, as if he knew what would come next.  

 

Yugi glanced at everyone.  “Probably, but we should check it out anyway.  Some fetch quests will be good to get us enough money to buy better equipment before we start anything serious.”  

 

Ryou nodded.  “The first note is to rescue a lost kitten.  The second is to find a lost pocket watch somewhere around town.  And the third only gives a location and a time.”  

 

“Okay.”  Anzu sighed.  “I know it’s stupid, but can we please rescue the kitten?”

 

Yugi chuckled.  “I’m going to drink to that, you know.”

 

“Fine, as long as we do that quest first.”  

 

“Why are you drinking?” Ryou asked.  “Does it have something to do with why you were drinking earlier?”  

 

Yugi and Anzu exchanged a sheepish glance at each other.  “Well . . .”  He looked at Anzu again, as if questioning her.  

 

She sighed.  “Go ahead and tell them.”

 

“It’s a sort of drinking game we play when all of us hang out together.”

 

“Sweet,” Jonouchi said.  “Tell us the rules so we can play, too.”

 

“Well, whenever we do something  that’s . . .” Yugi thought for a moment, “typical for us?  We take a drink.”  

 

“So everytime Jounouchi says something ridiculous or Ryou tries to talk about a horror movie?”

 

“Yup.”  Anzu giggled.  “And I’m trying to rescue a helpless animal, so we should all take a drink.”  

 

Ryou smiled, taking a gulp from his beer.  “We’re not going to be able to walk by the end of the night.”

 

“We’ll just all sleep on the floor in a circle.”  Yugi laughed.  

 

“I’ll make pancakes in the morning.”  Ryou grinned at the thought of food, especially food involving maple syrup.

 

Everyone took a drink and Ryou blushed when he realized that food, like horror, was something he tended to get excited about.

 

By luck, they found the pocket watch while searching for the kitten.  The kitten herself was in a cellar full of dire rats, Ryou remembered putting that in as a first quest for shits and giggles and laughed while they fought, which made everyone take another drink - because RPG jokes were another one of his tics.  Fortunately, he wasn’t the only one causing them to drink.  Yugi kept trying to befriend every person he spoke to, when seeing the rich mayor, Jounouchi made a joke about Seto Kaiba, and Honda wouldn’t stop flirting with the barmaid when they went to cash in their two completed quests.  

 

Their beer supply ran low rather quickly, and they were all giggling at every joke that floated into their minds.

 

“Anything but another board quest!” Jounouchi shook his head.  “Let’s talk to those people hiding in the corner, I need a break from noob missions.”  

 

“Fair enough.”  Yugi nodded.  

 

Ryou smiled at his luck.  The third note initiated the main quest, and he wasn’t in any hurry.  They were having more fun interacting with their personas than serious gaming.  “Okay,” Ryou said.  “Who approaches first?”  

 

“Who has the highest charisma?” Honda asked.    


“Uh . . .” Anzu squinted at her sheet.  “I think I do.  I’ll go talk to them.”

 

“If they give you a hard time, let me know and I’ll kick their ass.”  Jonouchi said and everyone took a drink except him.  

 

Anzu tried being friendly, Yugi even joined her, but the group in the corner was a bait to a battle so, in the end, Jounouchi got his wish, clobbering their characters and leveling everyone up to level two.  They had to pause a moment to pick new traits.

 

Ryou sighed.  He was having fun, more fun than he’d had in a long time, but he couldn’t help but think how much better the night would be if Marik were with them.

 

Honda nudged Ryou’s shoulder.  “What are you thinking about?”

 

“Um, nothing.”  Ryou smiled.  “I just thought that Marik would probably like to play this with us.  He’s gotten into Elder Scrolls a lot, well, Skyrim.”

 

“That game’s the best.”  Yugi sighed.  

 

“Let’s drunk call him!” Anzu shouted, a little louder than she normally spoke.  

 

“Yeah,” Yugi agreed.  “That’s a great idea.”  

 

“Wait, no.”  Ryou shook his head, cheeks burning.  “We shouldn’t bother him.”

 

“We should, too.”  Jonouchi smacked his beer bottle on the table.  

 

They all started thudding their bottles on the table, chanting _call him, call him, call him._

 

Ryou hid his face in his hands, preparing to die so he didn’t have to deal with the peer pressure, or the look on Marik’s face when Ryou inevitably caved and called.  It didn’t take long for Ryou to forfeit, pulling up Marik’s account and calling him on his laptop.  When Marik’s face appeared on the screen Ryou physically rolled his dice for a will save in order to prevent himself from leaning forward and kissing the screen (it was funny).  That’s when Ryou realized that they were three quests into their new RPG, but already drunk out of their fucking minds.  

 

“Hey.  What’s up?” Marik asked.  

 

“We’re drunk calling you.”  Anzu laughed.  

 

“And drafting you into our RPG.”  Yugi laughed with her.  They leaned against each other, both of their faces flushed from booze and laughter.  

 

“The one you got Ryou for his birthday?  Is it fun?”  

 

Jounouchi snorted.  “If you like random battles, we haven’t done much yet.”

 

“See,” Yugi smacked his hand on the table.  “Perfect time for Marik to join in, we haven’t really gotten into the game yet.”

 

“Sounds fun.”  Marik smiled, amused by their drunk expressions.  “But I’m a little far away.”

 

“So what?”  Yugi shook his head.  “We’ll move your character for you and you can just tell us what to do.”

 

“But you need to get drunk with us!” Jounouchi raised his beer.  

 

Marik glanced at Ryou.  Ryou gave Marik an apologetic shrug, the material of his shirt slipping over his shoulder again.

 

Marik grinned, and the expression made Ryou’s belly flutter.  “Hold on.”  He disappeared from view and returned with a bottle of wine a minute later.  “This is Ishizu’s, but I’m sure I can get her to forgive me.”  He winked.  “It’s Ryou’s birthday afterall.”  

 

The others cheered.  



	2. Chapter 2

*****Okay, everything has been post-drunk pancakes in my stories lately. What can I say? Fond memories?*****

* * *

They ran out of beer and Marik ran out of wine. Marik found an old, half-empty bottle of brandy in his kitchen, while Ryou found an unopened bottle of Bacardi 151.

"I forgot I even had this." Ryou stared at the bottle, as if the label held some sort of code for him to decipher, a warning perhaps.

"Isn't that a little strong?" Yugi asked.

"Nah, it'll be fine." Anzu waved her hand in the air. "C'mon, I'm visiting, it's Ryou's birthday, let's just go for it!"

Marik's voice came from the computer. "I already started on the brandy, y'guys can't leave me alone."

"He's right." Jonouchi nodded. "We'd be lousy friends if we did that to Marik."

Ryou opened the bottle and poured shots into several shots into tea cups he'd brought with him from the kitchen.

And that's when things got fuzzy . . . good old Millennium Ring I-can't-remember-a-thing level fuzzy. They explained the drinking game to Marik, and Marik's sarcastic quips and sly grins added into the mix were enough to send anyone to the hospital for alcohol poisoning.

Ryou realized that while they still played the arcane RPG as well, his original storyline ran out a long time ago and they made up plot as they went along. It was the same as children playing a game of make-believe: everyone chimed in, the first to shout out (or the loudest) won and then everyone acted out that idea. Math became hard. Anzu was the only one that seemed to be able to do it in her head, and Ryou kept asking her what certain numbers meant. Sometimes, if no one was paying attention, he ignored the reference charts altogether and just made up outcomes based on what struck him as humorous.

What Ryou remembered more than the game, was Marik's eyes. Lavender glass gleaming with wine and brandy, Marik openly started at Ryou through his computer screen. The attention made Ryou blush although the others didn't seem to notice Marik and they kept spinning wild scenarios for their characters to act out. Ryou sang, cheated dice rolls, flicked his eyes repeatedly to his laptop to catch Marik staring, and drank three more shots.

Then he woke up.

"My head." Ryou held his skull with both hands. He looked around, beer bottles, tea cups, and game pieces lay strewn around the carpet. The others all curled together, a litter of kittens asleep on the floor next to the sofa.

Ryou stumbled to the kitchen. He forced himself to drink a glass of water. Back in the living room, Ryou gathered up trash and dishes. He put all the game pieces back on the board, wondering why they'd been scattered in the first place. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything, really, except the urge to pull Marik through the computer screen. Knowing his goofy friends, however, Ryou guessed that Jonouchi and Honda probably launched the figurines at each other, and that's how they ended up all over the floor. Ryou also noticed two Yugis on the board and wondered what spell Yugi learned in order to copy himself.

He glanced back at his friends, sleeping in a ball, lit up by the sunlight that snuck through Ryou's blinds. Ryou smiled. They'd given him one hell of a birthday.

With the living room somewhat tidy and Ryou's head still spinning, he decided to crash in his bed. Ryou grabbed his phone and sent Marik a quick text.

_Hung over? I sure am._

He didn't expect a reply, assuming Marik was passed out like everyone else, but his phone beeped a moment later with a message and a picture.

_I don't remember falling asleep ... or taking off my shirt?_

The picture was a selfie of Marik laying in bed and holding the phone high overhead. The shape of his torso and stomach reminded Ryou of a sculpture, and Ryou fanned at his face while he stared. With his hair a mess and the previous day's kohl still lining his lavender eyes, Marik looked like a bedroom deity.

_It's not fair_ , Ryou typed.

_What's not?_

_That you can get trashed and look like a supermodel the next morning._

_I bet you do too._

_No, I looked trashed._

_Send me a pic._

_With or without a shirt? Lol._

_Without, of course._

_Haha, I was joking._

_Too late to back out now._

Ryou blushed. He wondered if they weren't both still a little drunk. Their budding friendship could have been seen as flirtatious, but never anything so overt. Then Ryou remembered some of the looks Marik had given him the night before. With a shiver, Ryou slipped off his shirt and switched his phone to camera mode. He took eight pictures, toying with different poses, camera angles, flash or no flash, before he thought one of the pictures was alright. He slipped his shirt back on, in case someone woke up, and sent the picture to Marik.

_Damn ..._ Marik replied.

_Shut up._

_No, you look good._

_You're flattering me._

_No. I don't pretend around you._

Ryou exhaled, smiling at his phone. _That means a lot to me._

_Hey, Ryou?_

_Yeah?_

_When everyone leaves … call me. I want to talk_ _._

Ryou's heart skipped. He got the impression that Marik didn't just want _to talk_.

_The second they're gone._

_I'll let you go, now._

_Get some sleep, Marik._

Ryou sank into his pillows and duvet, mind racing as he thought of the picture on his phone.

* * *

Marik fell back asleep, hoping the mild hangover would pass after another nap. After what felt like five minutes, Marik heard his curtains being drawn, and winced as natural light, brighter and more piercing than his three lamps and night lights, struck his closed eyelids. Marik shielded his eyes, blinking until Ishizu's bleary image came into focus.

"Okay." Marik cleared his throat. "Before you start screaming, I didn't just go on a bender for no reason."

Ishizu folded her hands in front of her, watching Marik and waiting for him to continue.

"Yesterday was Ryou's birthday and everyone surprised him. They called me and talked me into drinking and playing games with them to celebrate." Marik shrugged, wondering for the second time that day where he'd put his shirt. "It was nice. That they tried to include me. It was like I had friends." Marik sighed, hangover decidedly worse instead of better. "But I'll admit that we drank too much if that's what you want to hear."

"I heard you laughing a lot last night," Ishizu said.

"Sorry if I kept you awake."

He expected his sister to scowl, but Ishizu smiled. "No. It was nice to hear you laugh like that. I haven't heard that since you were small. You miss them, don't you?"

He liked Yugi and the others, but he missed _Bakura_ , and he missed Ryou. "Yeah. It's easy to talk to them . . . because they already know who I really am."

_I don't pretend around you_.

He'd meant that, when he typed it to Ryou over his phone. Even around Ishizu he always stayed polite. He was more upfront around Rishid, but Ryou was different altogether. Marik pushed his thoughts to the back of his head, sighing.

"Marik," Ishizu said, more than a touch of authority in her tone.

"Yes?"

"Pack."

Marik rubbed his throbbing forehead with his fingertips. "I'm sorry, say that again?"

"Pack. I'm buying you a plane ticket. I think spending some time with people will do you a lot of good."

Marik's heart lept into his throat at the thought of seeing Ryou in person instead of on a screen. He almost laughed; he could almost _hear_ the Spirit of the Ring taunting him for being a sap, but Marik couldn't help it. Their causal gaming discussions had expanded into serious conversations, jokes, memories of things only the two of them could understand, memories of Battle City . . . memories of _him,_ but Bakura wasn't a ghost haunting their relationship. He was more like the bridge that had brought them together.

Marik shook his head. "I can't leave you and Rishid just so I can run off and have fun."

"We don't need a wet nurse, Marik."

Marik smiled, grateful to his sister at that moment. He stood up and hugged Ishizu as hard as he could. "Thank you."

"If you're happy, Marik, we're happy. Remember that. Now pack so I can find the quickest tickets to Japan, and promise me you'll have fun."

Marik nodded, releasing his sister and finding a duffle bag. He was in a cab and on his way to the Luxor airport before his hangover had time to wear off, but Marik didn't care about the nausea or piercing headache, he was going to surprise Ryou. A smirk lit up Marik's face when he imagined the surprise on Ryou's face. He gazed at the city speeding by through the cab's window, thinking idly about Ryou the entire time.

* * *

Ryou woke up when Honda and Jounouchi crashed into his bed.

"Didn't you say something about pancakes?" Honda asked.

"You're actually hungry?" Ryou peeked up from his pillow, head throbbing.

"I'm starved."

"Me, too," Jounouchi agreed.

"So am I."

The third voice belonged to Yugi, and soon both he and Anzu lay sprawled on the mattress with the other three. They all looked a little rough, rumpled clothes, mussed hair, tired eyes, but everyone smiled and joked as if their heads weren't pounding.

Ryou laughed, shimmying out of bed backwards so he didn't have to crawl over anyone. "Okay, okay, pancakes. I did promise."

"Ryou, can I use your shower?"

"Sure, Anzu, there are towels in the linen closet."

"Thanks!"

Ryou shuffled into the kitchen, tying back his hair and washing his hands. He fumbled through the cupboards, searching for bowls and ingredients. The cold tile felt good on his hot feet. While the first batch bubbled on the hot skillet, Ryou watered his house plants and washed the plates and tea cups from the night before. He was almost done with breakfast when Marik messaged him.

_Sorry, Ishizu has me running errands and I'm going to be tied up the entire day. I wanted to let you know so you didn't try calling me while I was out._

Ryou frowned, already missing the promised conversation he was suppose to have had with Marik. He sighed before replying.

_I understand. Thanks for letting me know._

_Hey Ryou?_

_Yeah?_

_I still want to talk. Can I call you later? It'd be at a ridiculous time. About 6 am your time._

Ryou tried to do the math to think of what time that would be in Egypt, trying to think of why Marik would pick that particular, random time, but the hangover still fogged Ryou's thoughts and he acquiesced without much thought.

_Okay. I'll make sure my computer's on._

_Actually, I'll call your phone._

Ryou frowned, not understanding why Marik would call his cell instead of his Skype.

_Well … okay, if you'd rather just talk._

_I won't have my computer nearby._

_Oh, that makes sense. Okay. Talk to you tomorrow, then._

They exchanged goodbyes and Ryou realized he'd burnt the last batch of pancakes, but it didn't matter. He already had enough to feed an army - or one good sized group of nerds. By the time he had the table set, everyone had taken a quick shower and changed. It made Ryou feel extra greasy, but he figured he might as well enjoy breakfast while the hot water tank refilled itself.

"These are the best!" Jounouchi cheered, mouth full.

Ryou grinned. He didn't love compliments in general - they made him feel nervous - but his cooking was one of the exceptions to the rule.

"Do you have any plans today, Ryou?"

Ryou shrugged, chewing. He waited until it was polite to speak. "Not really."

"You should hang out with us. We're just going to go wander around, maybe find an arcade and kill a few hours, stop somewhere for lunch. Y'know, the usual."

"We'll have to show Anzu around since she's been gone so long." Honda grinned.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Not that long."

"I need to take a shower," Ryou said, back on topic.

"We'll wait," Yugi said.

"Okay, then. Sounds fun."

"We'll do dishes as well." Anzu shot the others a look that left no room for argument.

* * *

The early September weather was pleasant as they walked down the sidewalk. The cobalt sky unfurled from horizon to horizon, and sunlight washed the city in bright color. A breeze blew strands of hair into their faces.

"Hey look." Honda bent down. "A pocket watch."

"Ha!" Jounouchi laughed. "Antiques like that still exist?"

"Whatever, I think it's cool."

They continued to walk siren the street. Something about the watch gave Ryou déjà vu, but he was still a little hung over and dismissed the feeling.

"Where should we go first?" Honda asked.

"Um, I don't know, maybe -"

Anzu interrupted Yugi. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jounouchi asked.

"Like a little cry?"

They all stopped, straining their ears to hear past the traffic.

"Oh, I do." Ryou nodded his head.

"Up there." Yugi pointed.

"Awww. That kitten's stuck in the tree." Anzu pressed her hand to get chest. "It's so cute! One of you lugs should rescue it."

Honda sighed. "Anzu, cats don't actually get stuck in trees. He'll come down when he wants to."

"But Honda, he's so little. He looks terrified."

The kitten did seem afraid to jump down with his claws splayed, eyes wide, and body quivering.

"Whatever." Jounouchi rolled his eyes. He jumped up, grabbing the branch and pulling himself up. He scooped the kitten up and let it cling to his shirt as he jumped back down to the concrete.

"Jounouchi, my hero!" Anzu kissed his nose and stole the kitten from him.

Jounouchi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "No big deal, Anzu."

"You got him down," a woman, gray-haired and hunched with age smiled at them. "Florence has been up there all morning crying. I thought he'd come down eventually, but I was starting to worry."

"Don't worry, ma'am. We took care of it for you!" Anzu followed the older woman into her shop.

The guys stayed behind, hoping Anzu would hurry knowing that they waited on her. She came out a minute later with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what?"

"She was a crazy cat woman with seventeen other cats inside her shop?"

"Not everyone has to have dogs, Honda."

"No, just awesome people have dogs."

"So what were we supposed to guess?" Yugi asked to break up the familiar debate.

"She gave us candy as a thank you." Anzu held out her hands, revealing several pieces of hard candy.

"Sweet!" Jounouchi cheered. "Being a hero is awesome."

"Yeah, some great hero you are." Honda laughed.

"I won't turn down hero candy." Ryou popped his piece into his mouth. It was butterscotch and he hated the way the taste somehow reminded him of the color of Marik's hair.

"Well, that was a lovely sidequest," Yugi said, "Let's go and see what other kind of adventures are in store for our hero, Jounouchi."

"Don't worry, Yug, you get to be my sidekick."

"I'm honored!"

They kept walking down the street, window shopping, mostly. They headed in the general direction of the arcade, and that's probably where they'd end up, but no one said it out loud to make it official. They stopped when they saw a man muttering to himself and patting down all his pockets.

"Sir, are you okay?" Anzu asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, sorry. I lost my watch."

"Really?" She leaned forward a little. "What does it look like? We'll help you find it."

"It's an old pocket watch." He sighed. "Probably long gone."

"Is this it?" Honda asked, pulling out the watch from his pocket.

"Yes! I can't believe you found it."

"I found it earlier." Honda handed the watch over.

The man bowed. "Thank you. Thank you very much. Here . . ." He reached into his pocket and pulled out several 1,000 yen notes.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Honda shook his head.

"No, I insist. It's not a lot, but you can buy some sodas or something. You've really helped me out."

"Thank you." They all bowed, and Honda took the money out of politeness.

The man left and they all stared at each other.

"This has been a crazy day. First candy and now money?" Katsuya's gaze circled between the others.

"It is an awful lot like a video game, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

Ryou frowned. "Or a tabletop RPG."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked again.

"I mean, we find a watch, save a kitten, and then turn in the watch. That's exactly how our game started last night."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jounouchi laughed. "That was just a game."

"And the game kitten was in a cellar while this one was in a tree," Anzu said.

"Yeah, maybe some exceptions are being made to facilitate real life, but it's too similar to be a coincidence."

"You're just trying to be creepy as always." Jounouchi frowned.

Ryou sighed, not wanting to argue. "If you say so."

"Come on, you guys, let's do what that guy suggested and buy some drinks with these." Honda started walking again.

They all nodded in agreement and went to the nearest fast food chain. When Ryou saw a group of guys blocking the way to the counter, he reached into his pocket for a hair tie and knotted his hair up behind his head.

Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Are you hot?"

"No." Ryou smiled, his voice calm and cheerful. "I just wanted my hair up before we fought these guys."

"Okay Ryou, I think you're taking this RPG idea a little too far. Those guys look a little rough, but I'm sure they're perfectly friendly."

"Hmmm-mmmm." Ryou nodded and smiled. He knew by now that his friends meant well, but when they didn't want to listen - they didn't listen and there was nothing for him to do except nod and smile. In this, Ryou also missed Marik because _he_ at least considered what Ryou had to say even if it sounded far-fetched.

They waited a few minutes as the group ahead of them talked and drank from paper cups with straws. They didn't seem to be in line to order, but at the same time, they were blocking everyone else's way to the counter.

Anzu walked up to them after a few more minutes and tapped the jean jacket of one of the guys. "Excuse me?"

He grinned when he saw her, a single earring dangling from his ear. "What's up, baby?"

"I was just wondering if we could sneak past you real quick so we could order."

"Sure thing." He grinned, but didn't move.

Anzu looked nonplussed at him. "Okay . . . so, if you could just scootch over a bit."

"Well, thing is, you gotta pay the tax before I can move."

His friends laughed at his words, and Ryou really wished he could cast some buff spells.

"Hey guys." Yugi frowned. "We just want to order, so step aside."

"No problem." The guy in the jean jacket turned back to Anzu. "Just give me a quick kiss as payment and I'll be happy to move."

"Ugh, you creep." Anzu pushed him instead of kissing him.

As soon as she did, Katsuya took it as permission to start punching and Honda followed. One of the punks charged at Ryou, but Ryou stepped to the side and used the guy's momentum to throw him. He hit the swinging door and crashed to the pavement outside. The other guys chased after him a moment later with Jounouchi and Honda laughing and giving each other hi-fives.

"Thank you!" A kid, about seventeen years old, said from behind the counter.

"Um." Jounouchi scratched the back of his head. "Aren't you going to kick us out for fighting?"

"Well, I should." The kid had a towel and he wiped the front counter from nervous habit. "But those guys were creeps. I was afraid they were going to rob me, so . . ." he grinned. "As long as the manager doesn't hear about it, let's say I didn't see what happened." He beckoned them over to the counter. "Come on. I'll give you my employee discount on whatever you order!"

"Yes!" Jounouchi and Honda cheered again as they slapped one last hi-five at each other.

Ryou stayed quiet until everyone sat down with their drinks. "So . . ." Ryou looked straight at Yugi. "That's three for three - do you believe me now? Something really weird is going on."


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing else happened that evening. If Ryou remembered correctly, though he didn't remember much correctly from the night before, that's when they had to take a break to level up, so it made sense that there was also a pause in their _game_. They went to the arcade, played non-magical video games, and headed their separate ways. No one completely believed Ryou yet, but their conviction sounded wounded.

Back in his own apartment, Ryou slumped onto the sofa and closed his eyes. He hadn't forgotten Marik's strange promise of an early morning phone call, and he wanted to be awake for that, so falling asleep early seemed prudent. Ryou blinked his eyes back open, trying to think of what happened next in their RPG the night before. Had they started the mission? That was the only thing else on their job board at the time. Ryou pursed his lips, wishing he hadn't drank _quite_ so much. He didn't think they went back to the board. Jounouchi had been adamant about avoiding it, so the decided to go exploring and ended . . . in a graveyard? Ryou thought that was correct. A graveyard, and then _something_ had happened - Ryou couldn't remember what at all - but they ended up in a forest with an old, abandoned temple.

Nothing else came to Ryou's mind save a headache from straining too hard to remember. Ryou sighed and decided to drop it for the night. Maybe Marik would recall more. Ryou drifted into a light sleep as he tried to stop thinking about it.

The phone playing _Owen Was Her_ made Ryou jump awake, and almost fall onto the floor. He stumbled for the phone. "Hey? Marik?"

"You were asleep," Marik's voice said on the other end. He sounded apologetic.

"No, well, yes, I was, but I wanted you to call so it's fine, uh . . ." Ryou shook his head trying to wake up, but he was never good at switching from unconscious to conscious.

"Don't worry, I know it's too early for you." Marik laughed. "Do me a quick favor and I'll let you go back to sleep."

"No. I mean, of course I'll do a favor for you, but I'd rather talk to you than sleep."

"Really?" Marik asked, his voice noticeably breathless even through the receiver.

"Of course." Ryou couldn't help but grin, although Marik couldn't see the gesture.

"Okay. Open the door and we can talk."

"What?" Ryou rubbed his eyes, thinking his drowsy brain misheard Marik, but then he heard a knock. The phone fell out of Ryou's hand and he looked up, as if the door were a portal back to the Shadows. In the back of his mind, Ryou realized that this was when Marik entered the game because they had drunk-called him, but Ryou couldn't focus on that. Instead, he used his hands, shaking with excitement, to push himself up, and then he stumbled to the door. Ryou gave the handle a delicate turn and peeked out into the hallway.

He looked travel-worn, hair in a ponytail, his short-sleeved, white button-up was wrinkled, and he only wore his gold earrings instead of the entire set, but still . . . still . . . Marik was gorgeous, too gorgeous to be human and perhaps too gorgeous to even be a god. Ryou threw the door back and threw his arms around Marik's entire body, squeezing him hard. "Oh my god! How did you get here?"

"Ishizu bought me a ticket. She wanted me to visit everyone, but I came straight here." Marik laughed, slipping his arms around Ryou's waist. "I wanted to surprise you first."

"You're so sneaky." Ryou laughed.

Marik pulled back away to look at Ryou. He teased the loose strands falling from Ryou's updo. "I've never seen your hair up before."

"Ah, well." Ryou pulled his hair down and tried to comb it out. "I didn't want it getting pulled when we fought those punks earlier."

"When you _what_?" Marik asked as if he didn't believe he truly heard Ryou.

Ryou sighed. "Come in." He pulled Marik through the threshold and shut the door. "This is a long story. Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee if you have it."

"Let's go to the kitchen. Drop your stuff anywhere. My room, I guess."

"Yes, I've been wanting to see what your room looked like."

The words had been casual, but Ryou knew Marik well enough to blush. His mind conjured the image of Marik's selfie. Under other circumstances, Ryou would have played coy and wandered into the bedroom to try and escalate things, but the RPG hung in the back of his mind, and he wanted to ask Marik's opinion before they were too distracted to think about it. Also, it was six in the morning and Ryou couldn't see straight. He needed at least one cup of coffee in him before anything else happened that morning.

He set his kettle on the stove and found his French press. By the time Marik returned, Ryou had the grounds stepping in the hot water.

"So what's up? You seem distracted."

"I'm thrilled to see you," Ryou began. "And you did surprise me, but . . ."

"But?"

"It shouldn't have been a surprise." Ryou sighed, putting coffee into two cups. He added sugar and milk to his own, but left Marik's black.

Marik smiled. "We Skype far too much if you know how I take my coffee."

"It was not too much. I enjoyed those conversations. " Ryou sat down. "So Yugi bought me a game for my birthday."

"Yeah Ryou. We all got shitfaced and played it."

"Yes, but you didn't see the beginning. There were stupid quests. We found a watch, rescued a kitten, turned in the watch, and brawled some random punks."

"Sounds like typical level one bullcrap, glad I missed out."

"Sure, but listen to this - yesterday Honda found a watch. Then we rescued a kitten out of a tree and her owner gave us candy. Then we found the owner of the watch and he gave Honda some reward money, and when he went to buy snacks with the money, some incredibly generic punks picked a fight with us and, after we beat them, the fast food worker behind the counter gave us a discount for getting rid of them."

Marik caged his fingers as he thought. "And this is when I joined the game?"

Ryou exhaled in relief. "Exactly. Thank you for taking me seriously, Marik. Everyone else thinks I have an overactive imagination."

Marik smirked. "They're nice, but they're fools." His face became somber again. "Show me the gameboard."

Ryou led Marik to the living room. Everything still sat in a pile. Marik picked up the pieces and examined the books. "It doesn't feel like Shadow Magic."

Ryou nodded. "But it feels just as old, right?"

Marik nodded.

Ryou bit his bottom lip. "Marik. I can't remember how the game ended. I remember we had a huge battle, but I was so damn wasted and everyone was shouting and I don't remember how it ended. Do you?"

Marik shook his head. "Honestly? I was watching you the entire time. I didn't give a fuck about the game."

Ryou looked up, realizing how close his and Marik's faces were. Ryou parted his lips, feeling Marik's gaze on his mouth. Leaning forward a touch, Ryou closed his eyes and allowed Marik to bridge the gap between them.

Marik's mouth was quick, hot, and bold as it captured Ryou's. He added his tongue like he had a right to the inside of Ryou's mouth, and Ryou whimpered and grabbed Marik's shoulders. Marik pulled away and pressed his wet lips against Ryou's throat. Ryou sighed twice from pleasure, but the third turned into an involuntary yawn.

Marik laughed, pulling back. "Don't spare my feelings, Ryou. If you're bored, let me know."

"It's not that." Ryou rubbed his eyes, the coffee hadn't really helped.

Marik smiled and shook his head. "I know. I'm exhausted from travel and drinking last night as well." He grabbed Ryou's chin and pulled their mouths together again, kissing him once, long and slow. "I've just wanted to see you in person for a long time now."

"I know." Ryou slipped his tongue back into Marik's mouth. "I know." He did it again. "Me too." He kissed Marik a third time, combing Marik's gossamer hair with his fingers. "Come and take a nap with me?" Ryou kissed him one last time before pulling away and allowing Marik to answer.

He answered with a smirk. "Better put me on the couch. You know I can't be trusted in your bed."

Ryou smiled. "I'm sure you'll be a very accommodating guest while in my bed."

Marik lifted Ryou up and started to carry him down the hall and to the bedroom. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Their shirts and pants came off as soon as they hit the mattress, leaving Marik naked and Ryou in a pair of pacman boxers. As their lips danced together, their hands grabbed for each other. Marik maneuvered Ryou's erection through the hole in his boxers so it could be caressed and pulled. Ryou did the same for Marik. They stroked and kissed and two minutes later found them both flushed, panting, sticky with each other's seed.

"Will that hold you over until tonight?" Marik whispered, kissing Ryou's jaw and neck.

"If not, we'll just have to do it again." Ryou used tissue to clean them up and then wrapped them up in his duvet. He nuzzled into Marik's chest, sucking in the scent of Marik's travel-worn body and sighing out contentment.

"Ryou . . ." Marik whispered again.

"Hmmm?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you . . . for a long time now."

Ryou smiled, kissing Marik's chest once and then settling back into it. "I'm here. We don't even need our laptops."

"I know." Marik smiled. "And that's good, because what I want to say . . . it's not really for Skype. Well, I would have said it online, but this is better . . . this is much better."

"Hmmmm," Ryou agreed, starting to doze. "So what were you going to say?"

"I . . . I mean . . . I just think . . . I think . . ." Marik held his breath, exhaling slow.

Ryou forced himself to wake up. "Marik? Are you okay? I've never heard you stutter before."

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Ryou felt all the air escape his lungs. He lay there, staring at Marik with his jaw slack. Marik looked away, his face the color of rose quartz. Ryou's lips curled into a hopeful smile. "R-really?"

Marik nodded, face still turned away.

Ryou's smile wilted, filled with worry. "With _me_?"

That made Marik face Ryou once again, his own face sombre and his lavender eyes bright and locked on Ryou's face. "Yes. _You._ " He sighed and pulled Ryou back into his chest so he could kiss the snowy crown of his head. "I mean, neither one of us have forgotten Bakura, and you and I have spent a lot of our nights talking about him but . . . " Marik shook his head, struggling for words. Even now, despite banishing his own darker self, Marik still struggled when his emotions became too strong in any one direction. "Don't ever think of yourself as a replacement. It's not like that. Although, I think part of me will always . . ."

"Love him," Ryou finished saying the words that Marik never could bring himself to say. "We loved him. He was a sarcastic asshole, but that somehow made it easier to love him." Ryou smiled into Marik's chest. "You really do have trouble saying it, don't you?"

"Even to Ishizu and Rishid, and they're completely different." Marik sighed again. "But you're right. I did - do . . . I love him." It hurt to say, honed steel slipping between his ribs and into his heart. "Despite that, I've been falling in love with you for quite some time now."

Ryou shifted up so he could kiss Marik, soft and deliberate on the lips without the use of his tongue, although the kiss wasn't chaste. He smiled, pulling away and laying beside Marik instead of half on top of him. "I remember, during Battle City, peeking at both of you through Bakura's mind. You two were like . . . I don't know, like watching a myth acted out and I was in the front row of the audience. The lights were on the two of you and I was sitting in the dark. We were so close to each other, but I couldn't touch either of you because of the fourth wall."

"I'm sorry," Marik whispered. "Ryou, I'm sorry."

Ryou shook his head, pressing a finger to Marik's lips to shush him. "No. Don't be. Because now the play is over. The lights have come on. The actors are off the stage. It's good now."

Marik caressed Ryou's cheek. "I've always admired how you take everything in stride. You're never bitter."

Ryou snorted. "Being bitter would probably make me miss him even more. That feeling is tied so deeply to him in my mind. I miss him enough without the reminder."

This time Marik shifted so that he was above Ryou. They kissed again, as if - through their own love - they could heal the shared pain of love lost to the Shadows. Ryou slipped out of his boxers and Marik gasped.

"Are you sure? You're not too tired? We've already fooled around once."

"I'm sure. Marik, I'm very sure. It's been long enough. I could go again- if you want to."

"Yes," Marik said.

They rolled their tongues together, kissing and slipping against each other until their lips chapped and their erections returned. When they were both hard and twitching against their bellies, Marik ran to his suitcase and grabbed a bottle filled with clear gel.

Ryou giggled. "Came prepared?"

"I was hoping." Marik grinned as he slinked back to the mattress. "You look awfully good, Ryou."

Ryou blushed, turned away, turned back because Marik was too gorgeous not to stare at. "Let your hair down."

Marik dropped the bottle near Ryou's leg and shook out his blonde hair. "Like it?"

"I'm planning on pulling it in a few minutes."

"The way I'm about to fuck you? You'll need something to hold onto."

Ryou flushed at the way Marik's lips moved when he said the word _fuck_. Marik's smirk was lurid, but his eyes looked affectionate. Ryou spread out his legs, running his fingers up his thighs in an inviting gesture.

Marik took the hint and saturated Ryou. The gel was cold, but Marik's fingers were thick and warm. After a few minutes of preparation, Marik rubbed himself with generous dose of lube and lined up until he pressed against Ryou's opening. He leaned down, their friction-sore lips almost touched.

"Ryou, I love you."

Ryou already struggled to breath from anticipation. "Marik . . . I love you t-ah- _ahhh_. Oh Marik! Ah-ah-ah . . . ohhhh!"

"Don't . . . sound so hot, damnit. I won't last very long."

But Ryou continued to shout out in pleasure. "Damn! Marik damn! You're so thick!"

Marik huffed, closing his eyes. The scents of fabric softener from the sheets, and worn, day-old cologne, and the sweat from their skin all mixed together to create an erotic, heady fragrance unique to the moment. Ryou continued to scream, so loud that someone pounded on the wall sharing their headboard, but the thudding didn't detour Ryou. Marik smashed their mouths together to help mute Ryou's shouts, moaning himself from the feeling of Ryou's heat surrounding him.

Ryou hitched up, rubbing his erection against Marik's belly. The action made a pleasant shiver spiral throughout Marik's stomach. He slipped his lube-slick hand between them, kneading Ryou and not even their lips pressed together could keep Ryou from wailing in pleasure.

Ryou reached out, smashing his fingers against the old radio on his nightstand that looked like it only sat there out of habit instead of use. Some static-filled pop station started playing and Ryou turned the volume up, making Marik laugh.

"Can't - help - ahhh!" Ryou fulfilled his promise of pulling Marik's hair.

Marik gasped at the sharp tug. In any other circumstance, Marik would have lashed out at the sudden pain, but knowing it was Ryou's hands tugging from desire made Marik pump harder into Ryou's body. Marik himself groaned as waves of euphoria crashed against him. "Oh gods . . . _inta habibi_."

Ryou's hands unbound themselves from Marik's hair and wrapped around his back to press them closer together. He throbbed in Marik's hand as he ejaculated and moaned. Marik grabbed Ryou's shoulders. He slowed down, but his thrusts turned deep. He pressed his forehead against Ryou's chest and bit his lip as he came. Marik stayed inside Ryou, laying on top of him and listening to Ryou's heartbeat.

"I love you, too," Ryou whispered, petting Marik's hair.

"You . . . you didn't really touch my back," Marik spoke to Ryou's chest. "Did you not want to?"

"Did you want me to?"

"I just thought you would. Most people are interested in seeing . . ."

"I . . . it's not that I forget about your scars, it's that I didn't think about them. I was too lost to think about what I was doing - the good kind of lost, like when you're walking and you have nowhere to be so you just wander for fun."

"I've never done that before."

"Oh, we should then. It's peaceful."

Marik smiled. "Sounds good . . . um . . . sometimes when I sleep, I scream."

Ryou shrugged. "We'll leave the radio on. Want the blinds up?"

"The overhead light is good enough . . . if that's okay?"

Ryou kissed the crown of Marik's head. "I'm so happy you're here, Marik. No matter what else happens because of that game - it'll be worth dealing with it because you're here."

* * *

Ryou woke up smiling. It was the specific smile he got when Marik used to message him unexpectedly on Skype, but this time it was because he was tangled in Marik's arms. Marik's body was warm, and his arms felt strong encased around Ryou. Ryou sighed and began to kiss across Marik's chest, hoping not to wake Marik, but needing to express his joy in a tangible way.

"Mmmmm, don't stop, _habibi_ ," Marik muttered. "That's nice."

Ryou traveled up to Marik's neck. Marik tried to kiss Ryou on the mouth, but Ryou pulled away, slipping out of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

Ryou covered his mouth with his hand as he walked towards the bathroom. "You can't kiss me until I brush my teeth."

Marik laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Ryou called as he entered the hallway.

He brushed his teeth, used the toilet and shower, and then wandered into his bedroom because he'd forgotten clothes. Marik still lay in bed with the duvet spread over his lap and his cellphone on speaker. He smiled at Ryou, and Ryou smiled back but kept quiet as Ishizu asked a hundred different questions.

Ryou frowned in his closet. He usually didn't think too much about clothes, but Marik's presence changed that. He had a pair of pants the same color of Marik's eyes, but Ryou thought that might be a little too much to wear when Marik was visiting. In the end, he tossed on a faded, well-loved pair of comfortable jeans, a black undershirt, and his favorite striped tee.

Marik watched Ryou the entire time, even as he answered all Ishizu's questions. He had an amused look on his face that made Ryou feel self-conscious. His stomach fluttered. When he finally escaped from Ishizu's phone call, Marik stood up and stretched. His long, lean body arched as golden hair spilled down his back. Ryou stood and watched, entranced.

"Can I use your shower?"

Ryou smiled. "Make yourself at home as long as you're here, Marik."

Marik gave Ryou a goofy, endearing grin that Ryou suspected was Marik's _natural grin_ and not his usual sarcastic one. "Thanks."

While Marik left, Ryou made breakfast. He had everything ready by the time Marik returned. Ryou poured coffee for Marik and tea for himself. They sat down across from each other. Ryou picked at his rice omelet, but didn't have much appetite with Marik so close by. Marik seemed to have the same problem, so Ryou gave up after he finished half, and got lost in conversation, keeping their drinks filled.

After a while Marik stared at his cup. "I guess I should tell the others I'm here."

Ryou propped his chin in his hand with his elbow on the table. "If we do, we'll end up on the next quest with them and continue the game."

"The first quest we did together was finding that lost child in the graveyard, right? And then we went through some bullshit woods and found an old temple."

"I . . . think? I was already getting fuzzy by then."

"Yeah, I can't remember what happened after the temple." Marik winked at him. "You know, we could always stay here and fool around instead."

"Okay." Ryou smiled into his tea cup.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's see if we can stop whatever magic is fucking with us by locking ourselves in my room. Maybe we can stop it."

From the kitchen, they heard knocking on the front door. Marik rolled his eyes. "Dammit, guess we should have known it wouldn't be so easy."

"Guess we're playing this RPG all the way through after all." He set his cup down and stood up. "I just wish I remembered how it ended."


	4. Chapter 4

*****Sorry I got off schedule. Holidays. 2016. You know. Not sure if Johji is in the anime? (Maybe season 0?) but he's in the manga. Honda's dog gets an honorable mention in this, too in a later chapter.*****

* * *

Ryou opened the door and saw a worried-looking Yugi and Anzu. "Hey, sorry to bother you," Yugi said. "We would have texted instead, but we were right across the street, so we figured we'd just come over."

"That's fine. What's wrong?" Ryou asked, although he knew it'd involve a missing child.

"Honda's nephew, Johji, ran away again. Honda usually finds him right away, but he didn't go to any of his usually hiding places this time." Anzu frowned. "That kid's a brat, and he'll probably end up in juvenile detention in a few years, but I hate the thought of him having spent the night on the streets all alone."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, so we all promised to help look for him. We thought maybe you'd want to help, too?"

Ryou nodded. "Of course. I already know where he is. He's in the cemetery."

Anzu's and Yugi's mouths dropped open. They glanced at each other and then back to Ryou. "Um," Anzu began. "How would you know that?"

"Because we're still playing the game," Ryou said. "This is the next quest. A child goes missing. We find him in the cemetery."

"Ryou, that's just a coincidence," Yugi said.

Marik's voice drew their attention towards the kitchen doorway. "Come on, little Yugi, we have to search for the kid anyway. What would it hurt to check the cemetery?"

"Marik?" Yugi and Anzu asked both at once.

Marik walked through the living room and stood beside Ryou. He'd chosen to wear black leather pants, a white button up shirt, and more gold accesories than before. He rested a hand on the jut of his hip, smirking and looking so much like the adversary that once fought them- only more relaxed, more comfortable in his own skin, someone who could lose graciously but choose his battles so that he rarely had to do so.

Ryou almost swooned at the sight.

"Don't you remember?" Marik asked, a taunt in his voice. "This is the part of the game where I joined the party."

"So you believe what Ryou's saying?" Anzu asked.

Marik's kohl-lined eyes flicked towards Ryou and then back towards Anzu and Yugi. "Yes. I do, but we don't need to speculate. If Ryou's right, the kid you're looking for will be in the graveyard just as Ryou suspects. If he's not there, then . . ." Marik shrugged.

Yugi glanced at Anzu. "We need to look for him anyway. I'll text Honda and Jonouchi to meet us there."

Anzu nodded, and then they all left Ryou's place, heading for the cemetery. They stopped at Burger World- it was one of Johji's favorite restaurants, so it didn't hurt to check for him there. No one had seen a kid matching Johji's description, so they continued on to the graveyard at the edge of town.

The overcast sky stretched smooth, sleek, and gray above them, giving the tiers of pillars an ominous look to them. They saw Jonouchi and Honda walking towards them. Honda looked irritated; Jonouchi's face was marble pale.

"Did we really have to look here?" Jonouchi crossed his arms over his chest. "This place gives me the creeps, especially with the forest looming in the background. I keep waiting for zombies to sneak past the trees, or vampires, or werewolves, or, uh, something else."

"Mummies." Ryou laughed.

Yugi frowned at him. "That's not funny, Ryou."

"We'll find that kid faster if we split up into teams. Jonouchi and Honda, check near the entrance, Yugi and Anzu, you should look around the graves" Marik wrapped his left arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Come on, Ryou. We'll check near the woods just in case he wandered into them."

Their feet crunched into the grass. Ryou watched lightning flick across the gray. "So? You going to protect me from the mummies if they attack?"

"As a former tomb-keeper, I'm obligated to bring you to them as a sacrifice." Marik bumped Ryou with his hip. "Lucky for you, I've been known to go against my duties as a tomb-keeper from time to time."

Ryou glanced behind his shoulder. "Didn't we find the kid sleeping next to one of the graves?"

"Yes, that's why I told Yugi to check them." Marik lowered his arm, taking Ryou by the hand and leading him into the wooded shade.

Ryou grinned. "Then what are we doing here?"

Marik shoved Ryou against the bark of a pine. "Looking for ghosts," he said before kissing Ryou.

Ryou sighed through his nose, holding Marik's hips as they pulled at each other's lips. They only had a few minutes before they could hear yells of _I found him_. Marik growled before pulling away, and Ryou tried to smooth down his hair. He also had to adjust himself in his pants, grateful for the baggy t-shirt to help hide his forming bulge.

"I've never been so annoyed at having completed a quest before," Marik muttered.

Ryou smiled, but something caught his eye, making Ryou gasp.

"Ryou? What's wrong?"

"I saw a shadow . . . it moved . . . it must have been a dog or something, I guess, but I could have sworn it was a person."

"Is it the next stupid quest that's going to keep me out of your pants?"

"It might be," Ryou answered Marik's facetious question with a serious tone. "You said we went to a temple, right? Didn't we chase something through the woods in order to find the temple?"

Marik exhaled. "Honda had to pee, if I remember correctly, so he left the party and you told us to go into the woods where we fought shadows."

"Dammit." Ryou shut both his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before opening them once again. "It wouldn't be so bad, if I could remember . . . didn't we fight something else? Like a boss at the end?"

Marik shook his head. "You were flushed and laughing; it was really distracting, Ryou."

Ryou gave Marik half a grin, nudging him towards the cemetery so they could meet up with the others. They found the others surrounding one of the small, stone obelisks rising from the ground. Honda yelled at a pre-adolescent wearing a Pikachu hoodie. The kid yawned, stretched, rubbed grit out of his eyes, and ignored Honda completely while he ogled Anzu's short skirt.

Yugi turned when he noticed Ryou and Marik. "Okay, Ryou, I think I believe you now."

"Great, do you happen to remember how the game ended? Because all I remember is how much we had to drink."

"Yeah we . . ." Yugi stopped, his face thoughtful. "Anzu?"

"You guys kept making me do all the calculations, I don't really remember the storyline."

"But we won, right?" Jonouchi asked. "I mean, I remember cheering a lot."

"We cheered every time someone took a drink," Honda said. "Or every time someone rolled the dice, even if it was a fumble."

"What are you guys talking about?" Johji asked.

Honda scowled at him. "None of _your_ business. You're coming home with me right now."

"No I'm not."

Anzu grabbed Johji by the ear and tugged him a step closer to her. "You listen here. Your mother is worried sick. You go home right now with Honda because you _do not_ want me to escort you there."

"Ow. Ow. _Ow_. Stop-it. Fine. I'll go home, goddamn."

"Watch your mouth or I'll send you home with a fat lip."

"Honda!"

Honda shook his head. "Don't look at me, you should know better by now." He gave the group an apologetic look. "Thanks guys, I'd like to stay and help sort this all out, but I need to get him home."

"Hey." Jonouchi clapped Honda on the back. "Take care of your nephew."

Ryou pointed to the woods. "There's a dirt path leading into the woods. You can ride back on your motorbike and catch up with us."

"How will I find you?"

"Don't you remember? We went into an abandoned temple. I think it's our first boss battle."

"Oh goody." Honda rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't want to miss that."

Jonouchi grinned. "If you do, more XP for the rest of us." Honda left and the rest of them lingered in the cemetery. Jonouchi kicked at the grass, breaking the silence. "Wasn't this the part where we had to fight all those creepy shadows?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember re-rolling anyone's character, so I don't _think_ anyone died," Ryou said.

"Still, how much HP damage equals what kind of injury?" Yugi asked. "We could get hurt fighting. Maybe we shouldn't risk it and just go home."

Anzu nodded. "Even if we seem to be following the game that's no reason to wander into a forest looking for trouble."

Ryou gave them a little hum of agreement. "Yeah. I agree. See you guys later." He turned and waved.

"Where are you going, Ryou?" Jonouchi asked.

Ryou gestured with his chin. "Across the street to the pharmacy. I'll be right back, but the rest of you should go home if you don't want to get sucked up in the game's plot."

Only Marik stood near the tombstones when Ryou returned. He gestured to the forest. "Yugi took off running without a word of explanation. The others followed."

"Well, they're going to wish they had these." Ryou handed Marik a bottle of water and three flashlights.

"Clever." Marik grinned.

"Remind me to equip a bag of holding before our next mission."

Marik frowned.

Ryou touched his arm. "Is something wrong?"

Marik shook his head. "No, just deja vu of a sort. I felt like I was on the verge of remembering something important."

"I hope I didn't make you forget it."

"No, it slipped my thoughts on its own. Come on. We can't let these fools wander off on their own."

They marched together into the woods, picking their way through shrubs and roots. Marik rolled his eyes a little when he heard Anzu scream. "Guess it's time to save them."

Ryou grinned. "Experience points."

"Ryou, this isn't fun."

"But it is a little," Ryou said as they jogged.

They saw Jonouchi, Yugi, and Anzu standing shoulder to shoulder in a triangle shape so that their backs were to each other. Yugi noticed Ryou and Marik running towards them.

"Uh, guys, those shadow things - they're actually pretty scary."

"Here!" Marik tossed one of his spare flashlights.

Yugi caught it, his eyes lit up. "Thanks!"

Ryou gave Anzu a flashlight while Marik gave Jonouchi his last spare. Their eyes scanned the gray-green shadows. The leaves scratched against each other as the wind blew through them, making the patches of light and dark shift as if alive.

And then the shadows _were_ alive, and rushing towards them in a great swoop. Ryou flicked his flashlight on, pointing even as he repressed a chuckle when he thought _light come forth!_ The light did cut through the shades like a sword, however, so the reference was apt.

"Are they gone?" Jonouchi asked, his breath struggling in his lungs.

"For now," Marik said. "We should move."

"What made you come into the forest?" Ryou asked.

"I saw a silhouette . . . Atem's silhouette."

"Are you sure?"

"It was him." Anzu winced as she tore her jacket sleeve to wrap around a gash in her upper arm. "We all saw it."

Jonouchi nodded, eyes closing for a second. "Yeah . . . definitely him."

Marik and Ryou glanced at each other for a moment. Ryou felt heavy in his stomach, but he couldn't say exactly _why_. "Are you sure it wasn't bait?"

"It was him!" Yugi shouted, shocking them all, even him. "Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," Ryou said. "Let's go."

"Ryou," Jonouchi said. "Thanks for the flashlights. They really saved our asses. I'm sorry we didn't believe you."

"Keep an eye out. They'll still try to attack." Ryou pointed his flashlight to a trail grown-over with clover and saplings.

He thought back to his blurry memories of the game as they traveled. They went slow, every time Ryou turned behind him a shadow would disappear. He was mad that he couldn't see his XP on a statsheet, and imagined that it must have be how video game characters felt, immersed in their world, unable to call up the stat screen like the player could.

Being _in_ the game world made him think of the Spirit that possessed the Ring. The one that had stolen Ryou's name and called himself Bakura. His presence was a constant ache in the back of Ryou's chest, and Ryou knew Marik felt the same, so he didn't blame Yugi for running into the woods unarmed when he saw Atem's silhouette- but something about it bothered him.

"My birthday wish . . ." Ryou whispered.

"What are you saying?" Jonouchi asked.

"I had a special summon - to call someone forth that would normally be impossible."

"Like a great hero!" Yugi beamed. "It _was_ him."

"It could still be a trap," Marik said, frowning.

"Let's hurry!" Yugi ignored Marik and walked as fast as his short legs could move him while still being wary of shadows.

* * *

The temple was nothing more than a skeleton of rotted wood rising from maples and black pines. Stone Buddhas guarded the stairs. The first raindrops pricked at the backs of their necks, and stained the stones with dark speckles.

"Well." Jonouchi held up his flashlight as if making a toast. "Here's to our first boss battle."

Anzu clicked the plastic case of her flashlight against Jonouchi's, and then started walking forward.

"If this is the way to find him, to find Atem, then let's do this."

Yugi followed close behind her, their faces determined. Jonouchi grinned as well, although he walked a little slower. Marik and Ryou tagged behind, looking at each other.

"You don't think I'd waste such a powerful spell on _Atem_ , do you?"

Marik shook his head, his hair a more bronze shade from the cloud-darkened sky. "I don't know. I can't imagine me letting you do that. No matter how drunk, you think I'd find a way to manipulate it to be anyone but . . . him."

"Marik, I'm sorry. Even just playing a game and not knowing it was going to happen, I shouldn't have let them talk me into bringing back the Pharaoh."

"It was a stupid game." Marik brushed his knuckles against Ryou's cheek. "Who would have ever guessed . . . what we could have done with that power."

And that was the worst of it. Not only did Ryou potentially bring back Atem, whose presence would be a constant reminder to Marik that he was bred to be a servant to another, but it also meant that he _could have brought back Bakura_ but had missed his only opportunity.

Before Ryou could apologize again, Marik grabbed his sleeve. "What's done is done. Right now, we have to go in there and see what sort of monster we're fighting."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, the growl of a great beast. They found the others in a dusty room filled with statues.

"We could pray," Anzu said.

"It wouldn't help." Marik stared at the statues as if they personally let him down years ago.

"It worked for Alex Kidd in High Tech World." Ryou laughed, although he could tell by the blank stares that no one got the old video game reference.

Jonouchi shook his head. "One thing's for sure, Atem ain't here so maybe we should-"

The creek of rafters interrupted him. Their beams all darted to the ceiling at the same time as they searched the rafters.

"What the fuck is that?" Marik asked when his flashlight caught a glimpse of black scales coiled around one of the support beams holding up the roof.

"Whatever it is - it's huge." Jonouchi took a few steps towards the others.

"And our flashlight beams aren't going to hurt _that_." Ryou glanced around for any other kind of weapon, but unless they could hit the thing in the head with a statue, it was going to be a hopeless battle. "Fuck."

Dust showered onto their hair as the creature moved above them. Its scales flashed from their flashlights. The all watched in frozen horror as a long, black tail began to sink down from the rafters and towards the floor.

"It's not possible." Marik furrowed his brow. "That thing is bigger than an anaconda. It's big enough to wrap around the entire temple. Nothing like that exists."

Ryou closed his eyes. "It exists because we made it exist."

"Okay, everyone stay still, keep your flashlights still, and slowly back away. Maybe if we don't move-"

"Yugi, it can see our body heat." Ryou interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's what I would have done as a DM."

"Then what's it's weakness?"

"Fire? Blades? Things we don't have. I didn't have enough time or inventory space to properly prepare for this battle."

"Should we run?" Marik asked.

"No!" Anzu glared at him. "We just have to dodge it until Honda gets here."

"What do you remember?" Ryou asked.

"Honda has a gun. He's the archer, remember? He came back from the bathroom and . . . helped? I don't think he killed it - dammit I can't remember - I just know that we were cheering a lot."

"Yeah, dodge, great for your job class," Jonouchi muttered under his breath.

"It's not my fault that you're a knight without a sword."

"Wait, don't we have spells? I could try to charm it. I'm a druid." Yugi reached into his pocket and took out his house key. He aimed his flashlight at the metal to making it glimmer.

Ryou opened his mouth to explain that it saw in infrared (again, explain _again_ ), but he decided it'd be quicker to let Yugi cast the spell and fail his "roll". The creature was coiled like rope on the ground, tasting the air with a forked tongue and considering them with bright, yellow eyes. Yugi's noise and movement _did_ draw the creature's attention. It blinked and then sprung towards Yugi. Anzu pushed him out of the way. They rolled together in the dust, her skirt spinning like a pinwheel, and then they crashed into a statue.

The snake hissed, turning to strike again, but Jonouchi ran forward, grabbing the snake's tail and yanking it as hard as he could.

"Are you stupid?" Marik screamed, lavender eyes wide with shock.

"I got this!" Jonouchi tried to drag the snake's body backwards, but it was too heavy and he fell to the ground.

Ryou acted on instinct more than thought. He dashed forward, even as the snake turned around, and as the creature snapped towards Jonouchi, Ryou shoved his flashlight into the snake's mouth. It shook its head, writhing to rid itself of the flashlight so it could close its mouth. Ryou watched it dance around like a slapstick cartoon as everyone regrouped near the door.

"What'd you do, Ryou? Role a Supercritical?"

"Probably," Ryou said. In truth, it was more likely he'd faked a Supercritical roll to save everyone and they had been too drunk to notice.

In its frenzy, the snake smacked its head against a support beam and dislodged the flashlight. The plastic rolled across the floor and the snake ignored it, searching for their heat signatures. Ryou held his breath, out of ideas, and hoping that if anyone were to get bit, that it'd be him instead of Marik or his friends. Everything in the room felt still and quiet except the scraping of scales against an old, wood floor.

Gunfire tore away the tense tranquility of the scene. The serpent jerked and recoiled towards the back of the room.

"See? I told you guys!" Anzu cheered, holding Yugi's arm.

She was right, Honda stepped into the room holding a small handgun. "What the hell _is_ that thing?"

"Our boss battle." Ryou shrugged.

"I only have three more bullets."

"Why the hell didn't we equip better for this battle?" Jonouchi clenched his jaw.

"Because we were too drunk to play right." Yugi sighed. "But at least it's not attacking anymore. Should we retreat?"

"That sounds prudent," Marik spoke, holding his flashlight in a tighter grip than before. Ryou looked around, and realized the problem was that the room was growing darker as the storm built-up outside.

"I'll cover everyone. Leave the room one at a time."

Anzu and Yugi went first, followed by Marik, and Ryou, and Jonouchi, Honda shot his gun three more times before leaving. "I'm out of ammo. We better hurry."

They ran. Ryou had an extra flashlight that he'd purchased for Honda, but he used it himself since Honda still held his gun. They continued to sprint until they were back outside, panting and gasping for air. The drizzle had changed to heavy, large drops that almost hurt when it hit their arms and faces, but everyone was too tired to care.

Ryou passed around what little water he had, and everyone took a drink.

"That was pathetic." Jonouchi clenched his hands into fists. "Next battle we're going to be prepared."

"Well, we're not hurt." Yugi grinned, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "That's something, right?"

"But where's Atem?" Anzu frowned, her bottom lip near-trembling. "I know we saw him."

"It could have been an illusion, or one of the shadows we fought," Ryou rested a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah . . . I was just so sure."

"Come on." Yugi took off his jacket and wrapped it around Anzu's shoulders. "Let's get out of the rain."

"You're right." She nodded.

Marik spun behind them. "Do you hear that?"

Ryou looked back into the shadows of the temple; yellow eyes broke through the dark as the serpent chased after them.

"No fucking way!" Honda shouted. "I shot it six times! It should at least be wounded!"

"Wounded and pissed," Marik said.

Jonouchi grabbed the closest stick and held it. "To hell with this thing! When it comes down the stairs, let's rush it!"

But as it slithered down to the two Buddha statues, a bottle of Stolichnaya flung from the doorway of the temple and shattered near the serpent's black, diamond-shaped head. The creature paused, flicking at the air with its tongue.

There was a metallic click, and then a zippo lighter cartwheeled through the air as well, landing in a puddle of broken glass and Russian vodka. The liquor ignited, and the serpent curled in on itself to escape the flames, but heat surrounded it, charring its body. The smell of burnt snake-flesh and smoke overpowered the scent of rain and pine needles. Ryou covered his nose with his shirt, coughing.

From the dark entryway of the temple came another shadow, opaque and human-shaped.

"Atem!" Anzu dashed past the dead snake, up the stairs, and to the man walking out of the temple. She flung her arms around him and hugged him. They walked down the stairs together.

Honda and Jonouchi also gave the former Pharaoh an embrace, but when he reached Yugi, he paused a moment. ". . . Aibou."

"Atem," Yugi whispered, locking his arms around Atem's shoulders. They were the same height; their hair looked the same; other than some minor features in their faces, they looked almost identical. "I've missed you."

"Me too, aibou."

"You look like me." Yugi giggled, pulling away enough to give the Pharaoh a thorough inspection. "I thought you would have looked like you did in Egypt."

Atem shook his head. "I don't know why I look like this, or even why I'm here."

"Well . . ." Yugi wiped rainwater away from his face. "It's a long story. Let's go someplace dry first."

They lingered, talking and doling out more hugs. Only Ryou and Marik edged closer to the trees to block some of the rain. Ryou leaned next to Marik, savoring the heat of Marik's body as they shivered and waited for the others to start walking. "You know what?"

"What?" Marik asked.

"I fucking hate the drunk version of ourselves."

"Yeah." Marik nodded, raindrops rolling down his hair. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

They went to Ryou's apartment. Ryou suggested a café where they could get coffee, but not one ever listened to his suggestions. They poured into Ryou's house, raided his fridge, used his towels, and camped out in Ryou's living room. Normally he wouldn't have minded, would have thought it fun, and Anzu did gather up all the towels to wash them so Ryou didn't have to clean up the mess later, but Ryou's stomach felt heavy, his chest hurt, and he didn't feel like having the group in his personal space at the moment.

Jounouchi, Yugi, Atem, and Anzu occupied the couch, in that specific order. Honda sat in a chair near them, and Marik leaned against the wall leading into the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. Marik smiled, and looked cheerful enough, and stayed engaged in the conversation, but Ryou knew he was perturbed and faking the pleasantries.

Ryou busied himself serving tea so he had an excuse to move around and avoid their conversation.

Anzu smiled as she took her cup. "I wish you'd let me help you, Ryou."

"No need!" Ryou smiled.

Atem turned towards Yugi. "Aibou, tell me about this game again."

Yugi shook his head, sipping on his hot tea. "There's nothing else to say. I bought it from an old lady because I felt sorry for her and thought it'd make a good birthday present for Ryou."

Atem shifted his glance towards Ryou. "You still have it, right?"

Ryou nodded, "Of course. I've left everything the same just in case it can provide some kind of clue." Ryou walked over to the game. "I did remember seeing what I thought were two Yugi figures. I just thought he'd cast some sort of illusion spell."

Everyone followed Ryou to the game, staring down at it. Yugi pointed. "Okay, there's the town that represents downtown Domino. Ryou's apartment is the tavern. There's the graveyard and the forest and the temple. What other areas are there?"

"The pier." Jounouchi gestured with his chin."

"Yeah, didn't we fight more thugs there?" Anzu asked.

Honda nodded. "We got sent there for some reason. Some illegal shipment. We were going to steal it because it was too dangerous to be delivered. I don't remember much, but I think a mysterious sorceress gave us the mission."

"Didn't we have a thief in our party?" Yugi looked up at the others.

"No," Anzu shook her head. "Honda is an archer, Jounouchi a knight, you're a druid, I'm a dancer/assassin, Ryou's a necromancer, and Marik's an illusionist."

"What about me?" Atem asked.

"Pyromancer," Ryou said.

"How do you know?" Atem asked again.

Ryou tapped a sheet he noticed near the game board. "I just noticed your stat sheet here on the floor."

"That wasn't even an offered job class," Honda said.

Ryou tapped the sheet of paper again. "We were drunk. I'm sure we just made something up."

"I still remember having a thief in the party."

Anzu pointed to a place on their game with a castle sketched onto one of the grid maps. "Remember, we tried to get into the castle three times, but we could never get past the guards. I think Yugi's right. We had a thief that showed us a secret way."

"I think I dual-classed because my spells sucked," Marik spoke up from his spot against the wall.

"I tried to warn you," Ryou said.

Marik half-shrugged. "It sounded like a fun idea at the time."

"So Marik's our thief . . ." Yugi muttered to himself. "And we go to both the pier and the castle - you think that's the Kaiba Corp building?"

"Probably." Jounouchi snorted.

"But all that was later." Anzu pursed her lips at their maps. "Even drunk, we probably decided to equip ourselves better after almost losing the last battle."

"Game shop for magic," Yugi said.

"Sporting goods store for weapons and armor." Honda nodded.

"And the grocery store for health items," Ryou added. "I guess we're going shopping tomorrow. At least that gives us a break from any serious gameplay."

Jounouchi looked at his watch. "It's late. I better go."

"Me too," Honda said.

"Okay." Yugi glanced at everyone. "We'll meet back here a little before noon and then gather equipment."

"Thanks," Ryou said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, I know you hate waking up early. Don't worry, Ryou, and-" Yugi slung his arms around Ryou and squeezed hard.

"Yugi?"

"Thank you. Thank you, Ryou, thank you so much, because of you Atem's back."

Ryou sighed, but at that moment, he was happy for Yugi. He returned the hug. "Of course, Yugi."

Yugi backed away, grabbing Atem's hand as if he were afraid of the Pharaoh disappearing again. They walked to the door, Ryou saw them out with a cheerful smile, but as soon as the door was locked he leaned against it and slid to the floor.

"They're exhausting sometimes." Ryou closed his eyes.

"I can see that," Marik said. "Ryou."

Ryou looked up, tears threatening to well in his eyes. Marik's face was strange, and wonderful. He looked joyous, in a way Ryou had never seen before, not even on the day of the Ceremonial Duel. "Marik?"

"Come here, _habibi_."

Ryou frowned, but obeyed, standing up and walking towards Marik. Marik pulled Ryou close so that Ryou's back was pressed to Marik's chest. He leaned over and whispered in Ryou's ear. "You said you saw two Yugi figurines, right?"

Ryou nodded. His heart pounded. His palms felt hot and clammy. He wasn't sure why, but something in the tone of Marik's voice thrilled him.

"Can you see what I see from here? Hiding in the corner?"

Ryou glanced at the corner near their game set. There, hiding in the shadows, was a little lost game piece. In the dark, the only distinguishing feature was the red robe the figure wore.

"That's him, right?" Marik asked. "You showed it to me once."

Ryou nodded again, swallowing, forcing breath into his lungs and words out of his mouth. "Y-yeah . . . that's what he looked like when he was alive."

Ryou ran to the corner and scooped up the little doll. He brought it back to Marik, resting the figure in Marik's hand. Ryou smiled, sad but sincere. "The arrogant bastard called himself _The Thief King_."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," Marik said. He touched the white hair and red cloak. "Do you think that it's an accident? That this was near the game board? Or could you have . . ." Marik's voice cracked.

Ryou shook his head. "I don't know, Marik."

Marik set the doll down next to Ryou's and Marik's icons in the inn. "Well, he's there now. Near us, near the bed."

Ryou nodded. He laced his fingers with Marik's. "Why don't we head that way ourselves? Maybe he'll be lying naked and waiting for us?"

Marik snorted, but he lead Ryou down the hallway. And, deep down, Ryou thought they'd see him there, lying on the mattress with a smirk, but he wasn't there. Ryou threw himself on the mattress instead, smoothing his hand over the cool duvet. "I fucked up . . . I fucked up. I had a chance and I-"

"Don't." Marik settled down beside Ryou, stroking his hair. "If anything, this game proves that there's plenty of magic in the world. Maybe after we deal with this, we can find a way to bring Bakura back after all."

Ryou blinked, looking at Marik. "You think we could?"

Marik shrugged. "It won't hurt to try."

Ryou sat up. "Be careful, Marik. It sounds like you're becoming optimistic."

Marik smirked. "Not at all, merely opportunistic. I have no issue with exploiting foreign magics to get what I want." Marik crawled closer to Ryou, tracing the curves of Ryou's chest through the fabric of his two shirts.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked, his tone sultry.

"Tonight? You." Marik tugged both of Ryou's shirts off in one pull.

Ryou grabbed the back of Marik's hair, rushing so quickly into a kiss that he only caught half of Marik's mouth. Their hands grabbed at each other. Everything was quick, and rushed, and desperate. Ryou twisted his hair into a hasty rope and slung it over one shoulder, already panting and sweating. Marik didn't give him time to catch his breath, groping Ryou's ass and biting into the exposed half of his neck.

They flung their remaining clothing in any direction. Marik's shirt hit a lamp shade, sending a lopsided circle of light tilting across the ceiling. Ryou lay on his belly, facing the bedroom door as Marik swirled his tongue down the dent of Ryou's spine. Ryou arched, tilting his head back. A shadow caught his vision.

Ryou gasped, tensing up at the human figure standing in the shadows. "Marik."

Marik jerked his head up, a smirk curling on his lips.

The thief stood and stared at his hands. His voice was sand pouring into the bottom half of an hourglass. "Why am I . . . how the hell?" He looked up, noticing Marik and Ryou laying naked in bed and on top of each other. "What the fuck? Marik? Why are you here?"

Ryou felt Marik trembling on top of him. He stood up, proud and unashamed as his gold jewelry flashed in the lamp light. Bakura's eyes lost focus when he noticed Marik was naked. "Oh . . ."

Marik took two steps before something broke and he dashed to Bakura, slamming him into the wall and kissing him. A surprised noise strangled in Bakura's mouth. He gripped his own robe as if he didn't know what else to do with his hands.

"Bring him here," Ryou ordered, nudging over to one side of the bed.

Marik ripped off Bakura's scarlet cloak and navy shenti before dragging him to the mattress. Bakura's eyes were polished opals, wide and unable to process the situation. Marik shoved him down, and Ryou caught him. Bakura's body was hot like the desert, but he shivered as if fevered.

"What did you two do?" Bakura asked.

"We put you back on the game board," Marik answered, trying to kiss Bakura again, but Bakura shoved Marik away.

"What do you mean you put me back on the gameboard? What gameboard?"

"Bakura, later. I don't want to give you exposition right now."

Bakura kept his hands on Marik's chest to keep him at a distance. "You'd better. I want to know how I'm alive."

During Bakura's and Marik's exchange, Ryou sat content and nuzzling into the crook between Bakura's shoulder blades. "We should show him, Marik."

Marik growled, glaring at both Bakuras. "Fine. Whatever."

He stood up again and marched out the room. Ryou held Bakura's hand and lead him to the living room. Bakura stared at Ryou as if he'd never seen Ryou naked before. Ryou offered him a coy smile. When they entered the living room Ryou pointed to the game setup. "For my birthday, Yugi bought me a game from an old woman. We got drunk and played it, and now everything is happening."

"Is it Shadow Magic?" Bakura asked.

"No," Marik answered. "We don't think so, but it's similar." He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's why I'm here. I was playing through Skype. It's also why you're here. Ryou had a specific spell he used to bring you and Atem back."

"Why would you do that!" Bakura screamed.

"We were drunk and it was a stupid game!" Ryou screamed back at him. "We didn't know what would happen!"

" _You_ of all people should have been able to sense the truth."

"The Items were gone! That kind of stuff wasn't supposed to be real anymore." Ryou spread out his hands in a helpless gesture. "Even after I figured out what we'd done, Marik was the only one who believed me at first."

Marik snorted. "Yeah, but Atem's return changed their minds quickly."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at Ryou. "You know what happens now. Everything goes back to what it was before. Even without the Items. Even without the Ring. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to-"

Ryou cupped Bakura's cheek. The thief jerked at the movement. "Bakura," Ryou whispered. "You're not going to do anything that wasn't scripted in the game. At least until it's over. We're stuck in our roles."

Bakura pulled away, snarling. " _When_ is it over? How long do I have to wait?"

Ryou and Marik glanced at each other. Marik shrugged. "We were drunk."

"So what?"

"So we don't remember the ending, or much of anything. We weren't even sure that Ryou had brought you back, but when we found your figurine hiding in the Shadows I thought it was worth a try." He snorted. "Thanks for killing the mood, by the way. If I'd known what a wet blanket you were going to be I would have waited until after to put you back on the board."

"And then there's that." Bakura stared at both of them. "When did that become a thing?"

"Officially this morning," Marik said.

Bakura snorted, staring at the game board like he wanted to stomp all the figurines into the carpet. "I don't care. I've never cared about destiny, or rules, I'm leaving- now- I'm going to find that asshole and rip his heart out."

"Will you shut the fuck up about the Pharaoh!" Marik screamed, hands balled into fists. "We don't care about the Pharaoh! We don't care that he's back! All we care about is y-" Marik ground his teeth to stop his last word. He looked away. "You're such a fucking idiot." He stormed away, down the hall and towards the bedroom.

Bakura glanced at Ryou. He looked confused. Ryou sighed, pulling Bakura into his arms and holding him. He rested his cheek against the top of Bakura's dark shoulder, enjoying his warmth and solid figure pressed against his body. Ryou's eyes fluttered shut. He didn't think the moment would last long, so he soaked up every detail he could before Bakura had a chance to push him away.

Ryou whispered, "You really are stupid, you know that? We've spent so many nights talking about you, and now you're back, and it's a miracle, and you're being so damn difficult." Ryou buried his face deeper into the crook of Bakura's shoulder, chuckling at his own sentimental tone. "But I guess that stupid, stubborn, gung-ho personality of yours is why we both love you."

Bakura stiffened in Ryou's arms, but he didn't pull away. Ryou lifted his head so he could watch Bakura's face. The thief's eyes stayed wide and wrong, a tick fluttered on the scarred half of his face, and his mouth lay slack against the backdrop of his expression.

Ryou frowned, combing Bakura's silvery hair. "I . . . maybe I shouldn't have said it so casually, but it's true. Bakura . . ." Ryou held the thief's face, drawing close so he had to stare into Ryou's magenta eyes. "Bakura, I love you."

He started to shake, slamming his eyes closed and jerking his head away. Ryou waited for him to scoff, or insult Ryou, but the thief stayed still with his eyes screwed shut, as if to block out Ryou's words.

Ryou touched Bakura's cinnamon colored shoulder one last time, dragging his white fingers down Bakura's arm. "You know where the linen closet is if you want to sleep on the couch, but I'm going back to bed with Marik . . . I'm leaving the door open for you."

With that, Ryou walked away. He found Marik sitting on the bed and tearing cotton out of one of Ryou's pillows, shoving fistfuls of stuffing onto the carpet.

"Oh Marik."

He looked up, face lined with angry furrows. "I'll buy you a new one."

Ryou shook his head, going to his bed. He took the pillow out of Marik's hand and dropped it onto the floor on top of the growing mound of cotton stuffing. Ryou brushed his nose against Marik's. "Hey, Marik? Want a back rub?"

The anger washed away from Marik's face. "That's not really-"

Ryou silenced Marik with a quick kiss. "Lay on your stomach."

Marik hesitated a moment, but temptation made him succumb. He lay down, brushing his hair away from his neck and shoulders. Ryou bent down, kissing along the wings on Marik's back. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Ryou ran to his bathroom, opening up his medicine cabinet and pulling out a bottle of lavender massage oil. He rushed back to his room, pouring some of the oil into his hands and warming it with his body heat. "I'm going to use lavender oil. I- uh, I've read on the internet that it helps soothe scars."

Marik turned his head to catch a glimpse of Ryou. " _Habibi_ , as soon as you're done, I'm going to lay you down and show you how much I appreciate this."

Ryou blushed, lowering his hands to Marik's back. He started with small circles, gliding his hands along the marred skin in order to evenly coat everything from Marik's tailbone to his neck. Ryou started with Marik's neck and worked his way to the trapezius muscles on either side. Then he spread out to Marik's shoulders.

Marik's breath hitched; he sighed. Ryou slung a slender, white leg over Marik so he could straddle Marik's ass. He dragged his fingers down and then slid his thumbs back up. The scars slowed his fingers, but the oil made sure they glided in a smooth, even movement across Marik's skin.

"Oh habibi." Marik sighed again, deeper.

Ryou felt Marik relax beneath his fingers. The sight of Marik's spiced colored skin gleaming with lavender oil made it hard for Ryou to concentrate. Marik flinched as Ryou hit a knot of tension near his shoulder blade.

"I'll stay gentle," Ryou whispered as he used only two fingers of each hand to massage where Marik had tensed up.

Marik moaned, low and sultry.

Ryou felt the blood rushing to his cock, but he kept his hands on Marik's back and focused on finding tight spots he could knead. Marik moaned again, pressing his ass up between Ryou's legs.

Ryou caught a quiet huff behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Bakura standing near the bed. The thief's opal eyes were half lidded. He looked spellbound as he watched Ryou draw his fingers along Marik's back and listened to Marik moan in euphoria because of it. Ryou gestured for Bakura to get on the bed.

Bakura slipped onto the mattress. Ryou handed him the bottle of lavender oil. He poured some in his hands and then placed them on Marik's shoulders as Ryou's hands wandered near Marik's spine. As soon as both of their hands touched Marik, the former tomb-keeper fisted the sheets and groaned into his pillow.

" _Ah_ , Bakura."

The sounds of his stolen name made Bakura's eyes dilate. He mimicked Ryou's motions, staying high while Ryou worked towards Marik's tailbone. After about ten minutes, Ryou grabbed Bakura and situated him so that he also straddled Marik. He allowed Bakura to continue circling his hands around Marik's mid-back while Ryou did the same for Bakura's shoulders.

Bakura shuddered. "Ryou, you-"

"Shhhh," Ryou whispered into his thief's ear. "I want to."

He used more oil to make sure Bakura's back glistened. He was tenser than Marik, and there were more knots hiding in his muscles. Ryou searched out each one, destroying them with tender caresses and firm kneading. When Bakura's back felt relaxed, Ryou lowered his hand down to his ass. He and Marik moaned in union, and Ryou smiled.

He kissed the side of Bakura's neck. "I'll be right back."

Ryou went to the bathroom, washed his hands, and grabbed a few hand towels. He watched Marik and Bakura for a moment, thinking about how damn beautiful they were, thinking about how much he wanted them both, thinking about how much he ached for them. He went to them, drawn in by their gravity. He took a small bottle of lube and coated his middle finger.

"I'm going to prep you," Ryou said to Bakura.

"For wha-ohh."

Bakura twitched as Ryou's slick finger wiggled and then pushed up into Bakura's asshole. He didn't complain, but Ryou noticed how his breath quickened.

"Is it uncomfortable?"

Bakura shook his head _no_ , but his hands slowed against Marik's back. Marik pushed himself up on his forearms. "Here, let me up."

Ryou pulled away from Bakura's toned ass so they could readjust. Bakura ended up on his stomach with his legs spread. Ryou fucked Bakura's ass with two fingers, using his free hand to caress Bakura's hamstring.

"We should both take him at once." Marik grinned. His lavender eyes glinted from lamp light. He looked ready to devour the dark skinned thief like Ammit with an unworthy heart.

"It's a new body, Marik. Let's save the porn tricks for after we break him in."

"I'm right here, you know," Bakura snapped up at them. He turned enough to shoot them a glare.

"Yes. I can see that," Marik said. "I'm staring at your perfect bubble of an ass right now. I'm going to destroy it, too, so you better have Ryou stretch you out _very well_."

Bakura's muscles clench around Ryou's fingers as Marik spoke. Ryou squirted more lube from the bottle and added a third finger. A huff of air left Bakura's mouth, but he made no other protest.

"So." He pulled out his fingers and smacked Bakura's ass. "It's your first night back so I guess we should let you decide- how do you want it tonight, Bakura?"

* * *

*****This is a cruel spot the end a chapter, uh sorry. If I don't post chapter 6 by next Wednesday you guys have permission to message me on Tumblr and remind me*****


	6. Chapter 6

"What, so I just order Marik to suck my dick and he- _holy fuck_!" Bakura flinched as Marik dove to his cock and swallowed it. He hitched up, his breath rapid. Ryou watched as Bakura's nipples grew rigid and swollen. Bakura writhed into Marik's voracious, sucking mouth. "F-fuck, M-Marik. I-I was jo-jo-k-ngh."

"Be careful what you wish for," Ryou said on Marik's behalf. He moved behind him, brushing platinum hair away from Bakura's ear so he could whisper. "You should ask to sit in Marik's lap instead."

"W-wha?"

Ryou grinned at Bakura's response. He was already lost, eyes clouded and unfocused, mouth parted so he could suck in quick breaths. Ryou dabbed his tongue around Bakura's ear, flicking the lobe and giving the top crest a slight nibble.

"I said, ask to sit in Marik's lap. Don't you want his cock inside you?" Ryou chuckled, making sure his mouth was close enough for Bakura to feel the tickle of it against his ear. "Trust me, you do."

Bakura gave out a soft cry. He stared at Marik for a moment, watching as Marik bobbed up and down Bakura's already hard shaft. "M-marik?"

Marik's eyes flicked upward, bright lavender staring straight at the thief. His expression showed that he was listening, but his mouth didn't stop moving.

"C-can I - I mean is it okay if I . . . uh-ah-I-I- you have to . . . because I'm telling you to."

Marik gave a final, slow, suck upward, letting Bakura's cock bob freely from side to side without Marik to hold the base. He gave Bakura a controlled, wicked smile.

"Yeah? And what exactly are you telling me to do, _hayati_?"

"L-let me sit in your lap," Bakura said. He was breathing a little slower without Marik sucking on him, but he still stuttered a bit.

Ryou would have laughed, but watching Bakura so succumbed to arousal that he couldn't form sentences was turning Ryou on. Ryou found himself brushing the head of his own erection against Bakura's brown skin instead of laughing at him. Meanwhile, Marik sat on the edge of the bed, patting his garam-marsala colored thighs in order to beckon Bakura to him.

Bakura crawled across the bed, eyes lidded and lust-glazed. He stopped a breath away from Marik, staring as if tranced. His lips parted as if to speak, but only a muted breath exhaled from his mouth. Marik used his thumb to caress the scar on the thief's face before leaning in to give him a gentle kiss.

"Stupid," Marik whispered, kissing him again. "Stupid, we missed you."

"You're stupid. I never asked to be missed," Bakura whispered back.

"I don't need your fucking permission." Marik gave him one last kiss, biting Bakura's lower lip for a second before turning Bakura around and coercing Bakura into his lap.

Marik held the base of his cock as Bakura eased down the shaft. Bakura groaned, his cheeks growing ruddy from the exertion. He sat a moment, panting, before easing up several centimeters and allowing gravity to pull him back down.

Ryou waited and watched as Bakura grew accustomed to Marik's girth. Once Bakura seemed comfortable, Ryou knelt down at the carpet in front of them. He smiled, looking up at Bakura with his softest gaze.

"Want me to finish what Marik started?"

Bakura gasped at the thought, nodding instead of speaking. Ryou started slow, licking instead of sucking. Marik wrapped both arms around Bakura's belly as Bakura rocked instead of bounced- Ryou's mouth preventing him from going up or down. Ryou sealed his lips in a wide O just below Bakura's head, slipping down and sucking up. Bakura was still damp from Marik's mouth and Ryou's own licks, so Ryou's lips glided across the warm skin in smooth, easy strokes.

"Is this what you wanted?" Marik asked, his lips pressed against Bakura's shoulder blades. He planted several kisses onto Bakura's skin.

Bakura moaned. He shifted forward, changing his angle and began to exhale soft cries of euphoria. Ryou looked up, watching the hair mat against Bakura's forehead from sweat, watching his eyelashes twitch.

Ryou pulled back, stroking instead of sucking so he could speak. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Bakura's eyes popped open; he gave Ryou a confused look. And then Ryou realized that no one had ever said anything nice to Bakura- not since his village burned and his family died.

Ryou kept Bakura's attention by kissing up his shaft and licking his head.

"You are." He gave Bakura's swollen tip another sensuous lick. "You're very beautiful."

With that he returned to the blow job, taking as much of Bakura in as he could manage. Marik used the springs in the mattress to bounce up further into Bakura's asshole. The thief grabbed Marik's knee with one hand, the other latched onto Ryou's shoulder. By the lopsided rocking of his pelvis, Ryou knew Bakura was trying to get the most out of Marik's cock and Ryou's mouth at the same time. His movements became small and quick. His moans became deep and raspy. Then he jerked forward, shoving hard into the back of Ryou's mouth and coming.

Bakura curled in on himself. Marik had to catch him and keep him from dropping to the carpet. Ryou helped Marik lay Bakura down on his back. They both teased his sweat-dewed hair.

"You okay?" Ryou asked.

Bakura blinked as if he hardly heard them, nodding after a moment.

"Do you need a break?"

He shook his head no more quickly. Ryou dropped down to kiss him, feeling Marik's lips on his own pale shoulder while he pressed against Bakura's thick, thick mouth. Ryou wasn't really thinking about what he was doing. A strange, mad instinct took over as he kissed the spirit-now-human. Ryou cupped both his hands around Bakura's face, keeping their lips feather soft against each other. As he did so, he used his knees to push Bakura's thighs apart and slip inside him. He was hot, fucking burning hot, and Ryou gasped against Bakura's mouth.

Ryou was about to ask Bakura if he was comfortable, but the thief wrapped his arms around Ryou's mid back and held tight, a timid moan echoing from his mouth, and Ryou realized he was enjoying himself so Ryou slammed a little deeper and relished the louder moan he forced from between Bakura's lips.

He felt a shock of cold and a breathtaking jolt starting at his ass and shooting up his spine. He realized Marik was prepping him and the cold lube contrasting with Bakura's hot flesh made Ryou's insides flip and somersault.

"Ryou," Marik spoke next to Ryou's ear.

"Please Marik!" Ryou called out, knowing what Marik wanted. "Please!"

And then he felt the frantic, filling heat of Marik's width as it shoved into Ryou's body. Ryou's thoughts swam. It was heat clenching him, and heat filling him, and the body heat of Marik's and Bakura's chests surrounding him, and Ryou knew he couldn't . . . last . . . one . . . more . . . second . . .

* * *

Bakura breathed. It was not easy, nor was it natural for him. Ryou lay half on him, already sleeping; Marik lay beside him. Everything felt new and sharp. He'd forgotten what living in a body truly felt like.

"At noon, Yugi and the others are going to knock on the door," Marik spoke to Bakura's arm more than him. "And that means that the Pharaoh is going to be here as well, so you'll have your chance. You've never given a fuck about destiny, or magic, or even common sense, you can see if the course of the game can be broken- you can try to kill the Pharaoh." Marik's right hand clutched at the sheets. "But I swear to every, single, fucking god that if that's the path you choose I'm never speaking to you again, nor will I ever forgive you."

Bakura shot Marik a vicious look. "Of all people, why are _you_ protecting _him_?"

"If by _him_ you mean Atem then you can go fuck yourself." Marik pushed himself up on one arm so he could glare down at Bakura. "I already told you I don't care about the damn Pharaoh anymore. My duty to him is done. He isn't my concern." Marik's sharp, lilac eyes flitted over towards Ryou. His stare softened as soon as his eyes caught Ryou's sleeping, oblivious face. "It's him I'm trying to protect. Even if you manage to kill the Pharaoh, you'll have to flee Domino to avoid getting arrested. You don't have a passport or I.D. which means you'll have to get back into crime to support yourself."

Marik sat up, shaking his head in disgust. "And then the cycle starts anew, doesn't it? You become the lone thief, you'll be good at what you do, but you'll die in a gutter somewhere, eventually, and meanwhile I'll be here trying to hold together all the pieces you left behind. The last few years have been easy for you- you've been dead- but we've been here, we've been alive, and I hate it when Ryou cries."

An old, faded memory flashed in Bakura's mind. Battle City. Ryou on his knees holding a knife wound that Bakura himself had made. He'd been exhausted from blood loss, confused from Shadow Magic, and there had been tears in the corners of his eyes. At that moment, Bakura had realized that the wrath of the god Slifer himself wasn't nearly as bad as standing passive and watching.

Bakura snorted. "I'll sleep on it."

Marik rolled on his other side, his scarred back facing Bakura. "You do that."

Bakura _tched_ as if he didn't care, but he did miss the warmth of Marik's body to his side. Bakura tugged the black duvet up higher on his chest. The movement made Ryou shift in his sleep. His former host cooed and clung more tightly to Bakura's torso, muttered some half-dreamt comment. Bakura glanced down, staring at the white crown of hair that was more pure, prism white than Bakura's own metallic platinum.

He thought maybe staying wouldn't be so bad.

But the thought of setting aside his revenge made his stomach wrench.

He was back in his own body, and with that came memories lost to him when he occupied the Ring. Years spent meditating in the desert, dedicating his existence to one, single goal- revenge. The only time he ever saw another human being was when he went to the markets for supplies. Otherwise he'd spent his time with the ghosts of his people, all driven mad by the Shadow Alchemy used to create the Items.

But that spell was undone. Bakura had lost, but his goal had still been achieved, the door to the Other Side had opened the the Items had been destroyed. His people were free to move on.

Did that mean he could as well?

* * *

It was three in the morning, but Yugi and Atem were still laying in his bed and talking. There'd been too much Yugi had wanted to say, and now he found himself spilling out everything at once, as if he were afraid Atem would have to leave again and he'd never get another chance to talk. As Yugi spoke, Atem smiled.

"Sorry." Yugi chuckled, a little embarrassed with himself. "I'm talking too much."

Atem shook his head, the half of his spikes that were against the pillow lay flat, but the other half swayed from the movement.

"Not at all."

Yugi stared at his other half. Dark kohl lined his eyes. He'd been resurrected with it, but Yugi didn't have any in the house and he thought that he'd have to order some for Atem to have. Yugi's hand went out and touched Atem's cheek. He hadn't thought about the action. It'd happened on it's own, but once Yugi felt Atem's warm skin beneath his palm, Yugi jerked his hand back.

"Sorry."

Atem took Yugi's hand and placed it back on his cheek. "Strange, isn't it? To be able to lay next to each other like this in our own bodies."

Yugi nodded, brushing his thumb across Atem's cheek. "It's nice, though."

Atem leaned into Yugi's palm, closing his eyes and nodding. Yugi dragged his hand down Atem's cheek, ending by tracing the small cleft in Atem's chin. Atem's eyes remained closed, his face looked serene.

"Don't stop," he whispered.

Yugi's heart fluttered in his chest. He raised his hand again and allowed his fingertips to light on Atem's forehead, circling Atem's temples and allowing his fingers to wander back to Atem's cheekbones. This time, instead of Atem's chin, his fingers traced Atem's lips. Atem inhaled through his mouth, lips parting. Yugi gave Atem's bottom lip a second run-over, noticing the slight tremble his touch caused.

When Atem parted his mouth further, Yugi leaned in and ghosted his lips across Atem's. Atem sucked in a sharp breath, a small, needy gasp accompanied the action. He tilted his face so Yugi had a better angle to give Atem's mouth a second sweep and then a third and then a fourth.

Yugi felt like he was dreaming. Everything was sweet, and gentle, and his head floated as his lips stole kiss after kiss. Yugi grabbed Atem's shoulders and pressed him onto his back so that Yugi could lean down and deepen their kisses. When he finally drew back, Atem opened his eyes and looked up at Yugi. He was smiling.

"I'm glad you're back, _mou hitori no boku,_ " Yugi whispered.

"Me too, _aibou_."

Yugi snuggled against Atem's shoulders. "I guess we should get some sleep."

* * *

Ryou woke up feeling as if he were missing something, and then he realized that Marik slept at the edge of the bed, and then that Bakura was gone. Ryou's eyes shot open, his heart quickened. He wondered if Bakura had already left them to hunt down the Pharaoh. He threw the blanket away and ran to the living room.

Ryou skidded to a stop against the carpeted floor when he saw Bakura sitting on the couch with Ryou's gaming laptop. He exhaled, leaning against the wall as relief washed over him.

"You know, there's some pretty hilarious conversations in your history between you and Marik."

"I thought you left," Ryou said, trying to keep his pitch even, but it rose despite his efforts.

"Why would I do that?" Bakura smirked. "Marik already told me that the Pharaoh's coming here this afternoon."

Ryou's heart dropped like a stone. "Oh . . . is that why you're still here?"

"Does that bother you?"

"You know how I feel, Bakura, don't twist the knife by making me say it again."

"Ryou."

Ryou looked up, Bakura patted the cushion beside him. Ryou frowned, little snowy furrows carved into his forehead from the action. Nevertheless, he wandered to the couch and sat beside Bakura, looking onto the computer screen.

He pointed. "Here's the spell you used, _The Scales of Ma_ ' _at_. It reads that Ma'at is the balance of all things, this spell summons one epic hero back into the game; however, an equally epic opponent must be brought back at the same time."

"I'm so stupid, all this time and I never thought to check my gaming notes."

Bakura chuckled. "And then you went on a rant about it being your damn birthday, and you weren't going to let the nerd-herd tell you who to resurrect - nerd herd? Isn't something Kaiba used to say?"

Ryou shrugged. "Drunk me thought it was hilarious."

"Drunk you also wrote all the lyrics to _Asterisk_ by Orange Range."

"I love that song." Ryou smiled. Apparently he didn't hate drunk him as much as he thought he did. Anyone that liked Orange Range couldn't be all bad.

"Well, whatever. At least from what notes you have that _aren't_ drunk ramblings and misquoted song lyrics, it seems like you kept me out of the game until it was absolutely necessary to drag me into the mess."

"To get to Kaiba's office, right?"

"Yeah, apparently you were trying to warn him about something quest related. Your notes are a mess by then." Bakura frowned. "What concerns me is the last thing you wrote."

Ryou leaned closer, reading out loud. "Well, dear diary, I need to go. Yugi just rolled a fumble so now we have to fight . . ." Ryou covered a hand over his mouth. "Oh dear gods."

"That's right. You morons managed to do by accident what all my plans could never manage - bring Zorc Necrophades back into the world. Maybe I won't need to kill the Pharaoh after all."

"And there's _nothing_ after that?"

Bakura shook his head no although Ryou could see it for himself on the screen.

Ryou pressed his forehead against his knees. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!"


	7. Chapter 7

Marik woke up to an amazing, sweet smell. He smiled to himself a bit, savoring the scent of yeast and cinnamon, then his stomach growled and Marik decided to wake up. He managed to get into last night's pants before stumbling into the kitchen. Marik started, and then his expression melted into a smile. Ryou and Bakura stood next to the counter, laughing and licking icing off of each other's fingertips. Ryou held up a rubber spatula for Bakura to lick, but he got more on his mouth than inside it. Ryou laughed again, licking the icing off of Bakura's lips and then kissing him.

Marik always thought the sky was the most beautiful thing in existence, but at that moment it fell to second place. He stood quiet and still as he watched. The moment was perfect, and he didn't want to interrupt it. The two had gotten lost in their kisses. Bakura leaned against the counter, tilting his head up for Ryou.

Ryou pulled away, testing a pan of what looked like cinnamon rolls with his fingers before noticing Marik. He smiled.

"Good morning, Marik."

"Hey."

"They're almost cool enough to ice. Sit down and I'll make you coffee."

Marik smirked, taking a seat. "Yeah, I noticed Bakura was helping you with the icing."

"Jealous?" Bakura sat across from Marik, licking each finger and then licking his lips.

Marik opened his mouth to retort, but his chest tightened and he couldn't speak. For a moment he'd been so happy, watching them together, but the thought of Bakura _fucking that all up_ by fighting the Pharaoh again . . . Marik couldn't stand it. He pushed himself up and walked out of the kitchen, fists clenched in anger. Ryou called for him, but he couldn't stop himself from leaving.

Marik felt a hand grab his shoulder. He spun around, glaring down at Bakura.

"What?"

"We weren't going to tell you until after breakfast."

"Tell me _what_?" Marik's jaw clenched, but then he noticed how serious Bakura looked. "Tell me what?" he asked again, less angry.

Bakura stared at Ryou's laptop sitting on the couch. "I looked through his notes. I think I know who the final boss is."

Marik snorted. "Is it somehow you?"

Bakura looked guilty, Marik was going to make another snide remark but then Bakura's opal colored eyes flicked in Marik's direction.

"It's Necrophades . . . all the doom in your tomb-keeper prophesies? All the darkness that you fear? _That's_ what you'll be fighting." He shook his head. "Because apparently Yugi of all people picked the worst possible time in his life to roll a fumble."

Marik realized he couldn't breathe. His chest rose and fell, but there didn't seem to be any oxygen in his breaths. Ryou had told him stories, about the Items, and about the power focused in the Ring. How could they be stupid enough to bring that back? Bakura would surely join Zorc for his power once again if it meant he could kill Atem, destroy Atem.

Marik's face crumpled. He hammered his fists down on Bakura's shoulders. "Bastard. You bastard. Is that why you're still here? Are you waiting so you can whore out your soul again? You fucking moron! I hate you so much!"

Bakura jumped on top of Ryou's coffee table, grabbing the back of Marik's head and pressing Marik's face against his bare chest. "Shhhh."

"I will not _shhhh_ , you fucking asshole!"

"Marik, stop running your mouth and listen. Yes, I'm staying. No, I'm not going to merge with Zorc again."

"Don't you fucking lie to me Bakura." Marik tried to push away, but the former thief was too strong and he held on tight. Marik growled against Bakura's skin, digging his nails into Bakura's biceps. "As soon as you see a chance- you'll take it."

"Marik, I said I'm going to stay." He grabbed Marik's face, forcing Marik to look up so he could steal a kiss. Bakura pulled away. He looked pained, lines creased in the corners of his eyes. "I'm staying with you this time."

Marik shook his head. He still didn't believe the thief. "Why would you? Why would you stay when you could have another chance to get what you've always wanted?"

Bakura let go of Marik, dropping down to the floor and sitting on the table. He looked out into nothing, he looked out as if a desert stretched before him that no one else could see. "What I've always wanted- what I've always really wanted- was my village back. But I can't have it. I never could. Revenge was my consolation prize."

Marik sank down, kneeling on the carpet. "I still don't see why now, after three thousand years, you're willing to give that up."

"I wouldn't say I'm giving it up." Bakura gave Marik a crooked, boyish grin. "I'm just waiting until a better time. Who needs Zorc to destroy the Pharaoh? He failed me the first two times, why would I believe that the third time would be the charm? I'll kill the Pharaoh on my own- after I make sure you idiots don't screw everything up with this game."

Marik considered Bakura, trying to separate the bullshit from his actual feelings. "Are you really . . . staying?"

Bakura reached out, as if to touch Marik's face. He faulted, so Marik grabbed his hand and resting his cheek against Bakura's palm.

A soft, foriegn smile stole over Bakura's face. "Your face is warm. It's been a long time … since I could truly feel warmth. Zorc is cold."

Marik frowned at the thought. He remembered how Bakura used to walk around as if he couldn't feel anything- a stab wound- a blast from Slifer. Marik always thought Bakura was good at pretending it didn't hurt, but he realized at that moment that Zorc had numbed him. Marik leaned forward, kissing Bakura as if he were Ryou, kissing him softly, kissing him without holding back.

Bakura gave a deep, needful moan. His eyes fluttered open, as if the sound surprised even him. Marik broke their kiss and laughed, wiping his mouth.

"I bet breakfast is ready."

Bakura still looked as if he stared at a faraway desert that he knew as a child, but he nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

Ryou had plates for them and cups of steaming black coffee. Marik didn't often eat sweets. They'd only had dates, figs, and apricots in the tombs, but he ate three of Ryou's cinnamon rolls.

"What time is it?" Bakura asked into his cup as he drained the last of it.

Ryou looked over Bakura's shoulder and at the microwave clock. "11:30."

Bakura pushed himself away from the table and stood up. "I'm going back to bed. I don't want to hear that prick's voice when he saunters in here like a legendary hero."

Marik laughed. "I have fucking missed you."

Bakura gave Marik and wink, shooting Marik with his finger and then refilling his coffee and grabbing one last cinnamon roll. He kissed Ryou on the forehead and then disappeared.

Ryou smiled as he watched Bakura go and it made Marik smile as he watched Ryou. Their eyes met and Ryou's smile widened, and it made Marik giddy to see it because it felt like that extra touch of happiness on Ryou's face was for Marik specifically.

"Will you put the extras on a tray and set them down on the coffee table while I finish the dishes?"

Marik nodded, doing as Ryou said. A moment later Ryou appeared with a carafe of coffee and some styrofoam cups. He shrugged. "I'm sure everyone will want some."

"Only you would go through all this trouble." Marik shook his head.

"It's no trouble," Ryou said.

Marik did not want an adventure. He wanted to kiss Ryou and lead him back to bed so that they could laze around. Three perfect kings ruling over their kingdom of blankets and pillows.

It was a good daydream until the doorbell soured it with reality. Ryou opened the door and greeted the others. They pooled into the living room, cheering Ryou for the snacks and coffee and swarming around the coffee table.

They looked happy. Like it really was an adventure, another game for Yugi and Atem to win. Marik reminded himself that they didn't yet know. He glanced at Ryou.

Ryou nodded, expanding his gaze to meet everyone else. "I re-read my gaming notes."

"That's a good idea," Anzu said after her last bite of sweet roll. "Find out anything useful?"

"Yes. There was a lot of drunken gibberish, but I know some of the quests now … and the final boss."

"It sounds serious," Honda said.

"Look, there isn't a gentle way to say it. We're going to fuck up and bring Zorc Necrophades back."

Simply by glancing at their expressions Marik could tell that out of all them, Atem was the only one that truly understood the weight of the situation.

"Okay, that's bad." Joey shoved a huge wad of sweet roll into his mouth, chewing and speaking. "But we'll just have to kick his ass, right?"

"What did your notes say about the battle?" Yugi asked.

Ryou shook his head. "Nothing, I'm afraid."

"We'll think of something," Yugi said it to everyone, but he squeezed Atem's hand, trying to comfort him. "For now, let's focus on what we can. Game shop, sporting goods, grocery store, right?"

"The sooner we go the better," Marik said, thinking about Bakura hiding in Ryou's bedroom.

Jounouchi was the first to his feet, licking his fingers. "You're right. Thanks for the snack, Ryou. Now let's go gather up some gear."

Marik breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they were on the streets. He'd half expected Bakura to charge into the living room with a knife. Hell, he'd fully expected it, so it was good for them all to be out of stabbing distance. Still, Marik was perturbed that Bakura got to stay in bed while the rest of them were forced into an adventure that Marik had only agreed to play when it was on paper and cardboard.

Ryou slipped his hand into Marik's, and Marik smiled despite himself. Once they reached the game shop, Ryou grabbed a bag of marbles.

"How are we supposed to fight anything with marbles?"

"This is the magic shop," Ryou said.

"Yeah, I'm not really seeing any Millennium Items here."

Ryou shook his head. "A marble can cause a distraction, or make someone slip and fall. You have to get creative."

"This is fucking stupid."

"It's your first time LARPing, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Larping?"

"Live action role play."

Marik groaned, wondering how he got mixed up with a group of Japanese nerds. Ryou chuckled, whispering so only Marik could hear.

"If Bakura was here, he'd be grabbing everything. He gets really into RPGs of any kind."

"That dork would."

"It's a shame he doesn't enter the game until later."

"It's a good damn thing, otherwise he'd gut-"

"What are y'guys whispering about over there?" Jounouchi asked.

Marik bristled. "I'm trying to flirt, is that okay with you?"

Ryou blushed, Anzu giggled, and Jounouchi turned away and started a quick conversation with Honda. Marik smirked. It was too easy to distract Yugi's group, even after all these years.

"So what sort of crap do I need for our pretend magic spells?" Marik asked Ryou.

"Well, you're an illusionist that ends up stealing a lot of stuff, so … maybe the practical joke section?"

"Practical jokes?" Marik scowled.

"Yeah, maybe there are some cheap toy smoke bombs, or, uh, I don't know, something you can use?"

Marik sighed and trudged away. He did find toy smoke bombs, and a compact mirror that he thought could come in handy. He also bought a trick alarm, a pen that shocked whoever held it, fake blood, and a dagger with a collapsing blade. He bought the last one mostly because he thought Bakura would want to play with it.

"See? You got lots of stuff," Yugi said as his grandfather checked them all out- giving them a rather generous discount as he did so.

Marik gave him an award winning Namu grin, but he honestly couldn't imagine how any of the junk he bought was suppose to be useful. The sports shop was a little more practical. Jounouchi got a baseball bat- they joked about it being a level one wooden sword. Honda purchased a paintball gun. Atem bought matches, another lighter, and some lighter fluid. It didn't settle well with Marik. He couldn't ignore everything he'd learned about Kul Elna from Ryou as Atem impressed the others with slight of hand tricks that made his lighter disappear and reappear at his whim.

He and Anzu bought hunting knives, while Yugi and Ryou stocked up on aspirin, ointment, bandages, and other first aid supplies. They also bought knapsacks to store everything in.

"I guess I should get one too." Marik frowned at the clunky bags. He'd grown out of purple belly shirts, but liked to hold a higher standard of fashion than a camping backpack.

"Don't worry, Marik, I can carry your stuff," Ryou said, smiling.

The smile gave him away. Marik knew better than to trust a smiling Bakura, regardless of which one.

"I can carry my own stuff," Marik said.

"I know, but it'd make me really happy if you'd let me do it."

Marik narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I want to?" Ryou dropped the smile. "I'm not a weakling. I can carry a few toys in a backpack."

"Of course you can." Marik reached out, playing with a strip of Ryou's hair. "So can I. I'm scarred, not crippled."

Ryou frowned now. "It's not good for you. Please let me help."

Marik's jaw clenched. He didn't _want_ to need help. Even Anzu carried her own bag.

"We'll all help if we need to." She smiled at him.

They were all watching he and Ryou again. Marik tried to remind himself that this is how they were, supporting to a flaw, but he couldn't forget a time that he'd worn Anzu's body as carelessly as a backpack, even confronted his alter ego in her form. She shouldn't have been offering to help so readily. None of them should. Ryou most of all.

But Ryou clenched his fist. "Thanks, Anzu, but I wanted to do it on my own. I've carried heavier things."

Yugi laughed then, breaking the tension in his easy way. "I think he's trying to be chivalrous, Anzu."

"Sorry." A hint of color lit up Anzu's cheeks. "I'm used to these bozos." She pointed to Jounouchi and Honda. "Sometimes I forget guys are still capable of chivalry."

Marik couldn't help a grin as he addressed Ryou. "Getting all boyfriend on me?"

"Yes," Ryou answered without apology.

"I've warned you about spoiling me."

"Your warnings have been noted."

At the grocery store they loaded up on jerky, granola bars, bottled water, and energy drinks. By the end of it all they each had a full backpack. Except Marik who held Ryou's hand and didn't care anymore if they others saw them or not. They'd pretty much outed themselves at this point, and Ryou's hand felt warm.

"Excuse me," A woman's voice interrupted Marik's thoughts.

"Did you need help?" Yugi asked as they all turned around.

The woman held out a package to Yugi. "I don't suppose you could drop this off at the post office for me? I can't walk as far as I used to after my fall, oh but I'd pay you for the time."

"You don't have to pay us. We'd be happy to help," Atem said.

Yugi beamed at Atem's generosity. "Yeah! We're more than happy to help!"

"Bless you all. You're so kind."

Watching Ryou roll his eyes into the back of his head was precious, but he waited until they were out of earshot from the old woman to say anything.

"Excuse me, but let's not forget that these are side quests, so it isn't impolite to accept rewards. If we don't, we won't be able to buy new equipment when we need to."

"We're heading in that direction anyway," Jounouchi said.

"And I doubt she'd pay us much anyway," Honda added.

"Besides." Yugi shrugged. "It's just a little quest. We'll pick up more later."

Later turned out to be that moment as they walked near a park. A ball rolled into the street, several children chasing after it, but Anzu darted in front of a car and snatched the ball into her arms before any of the children could hurt themselves trying to do the same. They cheered her, called her _Nee-san_ , and gave her a box of pocky for her valintry.

At the same park, Ryou freed a duck tangled in balloon string, deflated balloon still attached, and Jounouchi climbed to tree to free a kite. Ryou earned a feather for his trouble, while Jounouchi got a kiss on the cheek along with a ring with a pink, plastic jewel.

"Anzu, take this. Pink ain't my color."

"I'll wear it." She admired the way the fake pink jeweled tried to catch the light. "It looks like it blocks paralysis."

After that, they dropped off the package and went out to get lunch. They went to Burger World again, it was close and Yugi's favorite. There was nothing at all on the menu Marik wanted to eat. Everything was a meat on bread that tasted like glue. He pretended he wasn't hungry and settled for a granola bar out of their supplies.

"I'll make dal when we get home." Ryou patted Marik's thigh under the table.

He stole one of Ryou's french fries just to tease him, making Ryou giggle.

"Already leveling up those thief skills?"

"The illusionist spells really do suck."

"What do you think ever happened to Bakura?" Yugi asked.

Marik and Ryou jerked their heads towards him, feeling caught.

Yugi looked bashful, lowering his head. "Sorry Ryou, I meant the other you."

"It's okay … you can call him Bakura. I never knew what else to call him either."

"Wouldn't he still be trapped in the Ring?" Atem asked, paying more attention to his food than the conversation.

Ryou slammed his fists on the table. "If he was trapped in the Ring this entire time then that's _your_ fault!"

"Ryou?" Honda asked, eyes wide in shock with Ryou's outburst.

"What made him different? Why did you save everyone else?" Ryou pushed himself away from the table, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and storming off.

"Ryou, wait!" Yugi stood up to chase him.

"One moment, Yugi." Marik gestured for everyone to stay seated, allowing Ryou to stalk away. This was going to have to be dealt with sooner or later if Bakura was going to join the game.

"I don't understand why he's upset." Atem shook his head.

"Ryou's not the type to leave quests unfinished." Marik smiled down at Ryou's half eaten food, realizing that he really was in love with Ryou.

"What do you mean?"

"Look," Marik glanced at the former pharaoh, careful to keep his own emotions reigned in order to lead the conversation where it needed to be. "I know I was angry with you, back then, and I know it wasn't really your fault. You didn't ask for tomb-keepers, you didn't create the ritual, you didn't kill …" Marik's voice caught in his throat.

"Marik, it's okay." Anzu rested her hand on top of his from across the table.

He appreciated the gesture, even if it felt weird to have his hand held by a hand he once controlled like a puppet.

"Yeah, dude, no one's mad at that," Jounouchi said. "We understand. You went through a lot."

"I wasn't the _only_ one that went through a lot." He locked his eyes on Atem again. "Did you ever ask _why_ he hated you?"

"He wanted revenge."

Marik stood up. "Why? Think about it. Think about what it'd be like- to watch your entire world burn away without being able to stop it."

Marik went home, and when he walked through the door he was greeted by the warm smells of garlic and cumin. He found them both in the kitchen, Ryou stirring and Bakura draped over Ryou and standing in his tiptoes in order to rest his chin on Ryou's shoulder.

"Welcome back, asshole," Bakura said.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryou held his breath when he walked into the apartment.

 

“Bakura?”

 

He didn’t hear an answer. Ryou clutched his shirt, where the Ring used to sit, but the familiar, solid shape no longer hung from his chest. Ryou checked the bedroom, finding an unmade bed scattered with several old comic books. Ryou rushed back to the living room, on the verge of tears, fearing Bakura had left. A noise from the kitchen startled him, and he dashed through the door, sighing audibly in relief when he saw the thief walking along the counters and checking the cupboards.

 

“What are you doing?” Ryou asked.

 

“Hungry. What the hell happened to your kitchen? I never had trouble reaching before.”

 

“You're shorter.”

 

“I am not!” 

 

“I'm about to make dinner if you want to get your feet off of my counter.”

 

Bakura grinned and did a backflip off of the counter and onto the kitchen floor.

 

“So where's Marik? I want to argue with him.”

 

“About what? Ryou sprayed cleaner over the counter and wiped it up with a fresh cloth.

 

“Whatever comes to mind.”

 

“You're hopeless, you know that? He should be here soon, I … sorta stormed off from the others. I should probably text Yugi and tell him I'm sorry.”

 

“Eh, fuck him.” Bakura shrugged. “What he'd do, anyway?”

 

“Let you die.” Ryou's chest hurt as he said it.

 

Bakura snorted. “That's my fault for losing.”

 

“He always has a way to save who he wants.”

 

Bakura gave Ryou a bitter grin, but didn't verbally reply.

 

Ryou exhaled. “I need to make dinner. Do you like lentils?”

 

Bakura scrunched his nose. “I'll eat them.” 

 

“I'm making dal for Marik. They took us to a burger place for supper, Marik didn't really eat anything.” 

 

“Sounds about right.”

 

“Help me chop the garlic and onions?”

 

“Pfff, I guess. Don't know why we're spoiling that brat so much.”

 

“Because, when he smiles-”

 

“-he looks like the god he always wanted to be.” Bakura finished Ryou's sentence, as if reading Ryou's mind.

 

Ryou grinned. “Exactly.”

 

“I’ll deny ever saying that.”

 

“I know.” Ryou grabbed a cutting board. 

 

“Don't you dare tell him I said that.”

 

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

 

“I'm serious, Ryou.”

 

“I know.” 

 

“Ryou.”

 

Ryou started laughing. “I'm not promising anything. Come on, you said you'd help.”

 

“Put a whole bulb in.”

 

“Only if you chop it.”

 

Bakura snorted. “Never thought my knife skills would be reduced to prep work.”

 

“Sorry to inconvenience you, oh mighty Thief King.”

 

“Hah, you should call that out in bed some time.”

 

They both stopped for a moment, looked at each other, blushed, and went about their separate tasks. By the time Marik came home Ryou was almost done with dinner.

 

“Welcome back asshole,” Bakura said.

 

Marik snorted at him. “Quit hanging off of Ryou like a leech.”

 

“He’s comfy.” 

 

“You’re such a parasite.” 

 

“You’re such a nag.”

 

“I’m hungry and I have a headache, Bakura, go ahead and see where this argument takes you.”  

 

“I’m eating these disgusting lentils just for you, so quit bitching about being hungry. We’re doing the best we can.”

 

“Ha,  _ we’re _ . Riding Ryou’s back doesn’t count as cooking.”

 

“I'll be riding your ass later tonight!” 

 

“He actually did help,” Ryou chimed in before Marik could retort. “He did most of the prep work and choose all the seasonings. This is actually better than my usual dal.” 

 

Bakura stuck his tongue out at Marik. Marik grabbed Bakura, pulling him away from Ryou and cramming his own tongue down Bakura's throat as punishment. 

 

Ryou glanced over his shoulder, wanting to watch. He was rewarded for his voyeurism with the most beautiful sight. Bakura's hair ruffled around his face. His skin was darker and richer than Marik's honeyed complexion and the two different tones created a gorgeous contrast.

 

Marik had both hands fisted into Bakura's scarlet robe in order to pull him up to Marik's mouth. Bakura hardly reached on his toes, but Marik didn't seem to mind bending down to meet Bakura halfway. 

 

When they pulled away from each other, both were glassy-eyed and panting. They sat at the table as if nothing had happened, but Ryou couldn't stop running the scene through his thoughts while he ladled the dal into three bowls. 

 

He served them all a bowl of dal with flat bread, and after they ate they crowded together on the couch. They took turns playing Super Smash Brothers, but after a few hours Marik lost interest and decided to play with Bakura's silver-white hair. It looked like the better game, so Ryou dropped his control pad and decided to help.

 

“Um…” Bakura tried to protest, but shivered instead.

 

“It won't kill you,” Marik teased him.

 

Bakura clenched his hands into fists, jerking away. “It's frightening, alright?” 

 

“What is?” Marik asked.

 

“ _ This.  _ This is.” He scooted on the floor to put some distance between himself and them.

 

“Did we do something wrong?” Ryou asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Bakura. Explain. We're confused.” Marik's brow furrowed as he looked down at Bakura.

 

Bakura hugged himself. “The last time I had my own body, no one ever touched me.”

 

Marik laughed. “You're were the King of Thieves. I'm sure you had a lover on each arm  _ and _ one between your legs.”

 

“Tch, feel free to write my biography, Marik, but in truth no one wanted to get near the little white-haired bad omen child. They feared me long before I gave them a reason to.”

 

“I suspected as much.” Ryou sat on the floor next to Bakura. He hovered both hands over Bakura's hands. “May I?”

 

Bakura snorted and shrugged, his form of permission. Ryou picked up his hand, brushing his fingertips over Bakura’s knuckles. Bakura stared at his knees. Marik dropped down beside him and grabbed his other hand. He simply held it with still fingers, staring at Bakura as Bakura stared at his knees. 

 

“S’okay?” Ryou asked. 

 

Bakura nodded. Ryou leaned closer, resting his head on Bakura’s shoulder. After a moment, Bakura sighed, pressing his head against Ryou’s. He tugged Marik closer, and Marik smirked and lay in Bakura’s lap. They had to let go of each other’s hand when he lay down, but Bakura surprised Marik by combing through his hair. 

 

They stayed that way, quiet and bundled together. In the end it was Bakura that broke the stillness by pressing a kiss into Ryou's neck. Ryou made a soft, pleasant sound, but kept both his hands wrapped around Bakura's hand. Bakura made a slow exploration of Ryou's throat, brushing strands of long, white hair away with his nose and then meeting newly exposed skin with his lips.

 

Marik twisted to his other side so he could kiss Bakura’s brown belly and chest.

 

“You need clothes,” he muttered between kisses.

 

“I guess,” Bakura murmured against Ryou’s neck. 

 

“No he doesn’t,” Ryou teased. 

 

Bakura closed his eyes and sighed, one hand squeezing Ryou’s hands, the other holding the back of Marik’s head. Ryou gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, then tilted away so Bakura could go back to brushing his lips against Ryou’s throat. 

 

“Take me to bed,” Bakura ordered. 

 

“Are you sure?” Ryou asked. “We can go slow.”

 

“I’ve never been good with moderation.”

 

Marik laughed against Bakura’s toned stomach. “That’s for damn sure.”

 

“Shut up and take me to bed.”

 

Marik leapt to his feet, scooping Bakura into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. Ryou giggled at Bakura’s surprised look and raced to follow them. He stood and watched them against the mattress for a moment, trying to decide what he wanted to do and finding himself overwhelmed with options. 

 

“Ryou,” Marik growled, wanting him in bed with them.

 

“I’m thinking.”

 

Bakura stared at Ryou with bright opal eyes. “Make me forget how to think.”  

 

That look- all jeweled fire with silvery-white hair framing his face and pale scar defying the darker skin- made Ryou’s stomach flip. He tugged his clothes off with careless pulls of his hands, and lunged towards the bed. Marik kissed Bakura’s chest, so Ryou yanked his hair and began to suck on Bakura’s bottom lip. 

 

“You sure?” Ryou whispered. He knew that the shift from utter loneliness to the center of attention was harder for Bakura than he’d ever admit. 

 

Bakura only nodded, sighing against Ryou’s lips, so Ryou pulled Bakura into a sitting position and sandwiched him between himself and Marik. They each took a side of Bakura’s neck, nibbling, sucking, dragging lips against flesh brought into existence by magic instead of birth.

 

Bakura moaned, shuddering again, but this time his posture was relaxed, more submissive than Bakura would have ever admitted to being. Ryou and Marik both reached for Bakura’s cock at the same time, bumping into each other. They exchanged knowing grins, and then locked their hands together around Bakura’s shaft, sliding up and down in union. 

 

Bakura squirmed, cooing like a love-sick dove, and Ryou ate up the sound like a monster eats up terror. He searched for, and found, the lube and drizzled it over Bakura’s cock to make it slick. With his free hand, Ryou stuffed his fingers into Bakura’s ass and started pumping hard and fast. Bakura threw his head back and moaned.

 

“Don’t… stop…”

 

Ryou let go of Bakura’s cock and held his side to give himself more leverage with his thrusting fingers. He angled up, searching for Bakura’s prostate. It was easy to find and as soon as Ryou started brushing his fingers against it Bakura’s moans grew loud and needy. 

 

“Tell me when, Marik,” Ryou winked.

 

Marik grinned, nodding. He continued to pump Bakura until Bakura was bucking, his nipples rock hard. Ryou felt Bakura’s ass clench in a quickening rhythm and knew he was close. 

 

A moment later Marik pulled away. “Now.”

 

Ryou withdrew the same time as Marik, leaving Bakura to writhe on his own, giving them both a desperate look and blink. 

 

“Wh-why? Don’t, please, gods please one more minute.”  

 

Marik kissed Bakura’s chest. He pressed forward into the motion, desperate for touch now that he was on the edge. 

 

“You’re too close.”

 

“So? Finish me off.”

 

“Oh no, Bakura. This is too fun. Right, Ryou?”

 

“Much too fun, I’m afraid.”

 

“You jackal-faced whores.”  

 

“Better be nice.” Marik bit Bakura’s nipples for punctuation. “If you want us to touch you some more.”

 

Bakura growled, thrusting his chest towards Marik’s mouth again. 

 

“Please!” he whined, and Ryou was rather sure Bakura didn’t realize he was begging.

 

But they only kissed his body- shoulders, chest, stomach, thighs, then back up to his neck. Ryou’s balls screamed in protest. Hearing Bakura gasp and moan, watching the smooth, controlled way Marik teased him, it was too much for Ryou to take in, and he felt like he’d start begging with Bakura if he didn’t get to come himself. 

 

Finally they switched spots, adding more lube to their hands. Now Ryou started to toy with Bakura’s cock, long, slow strokes of his hand, while Marik started with three fingers. Then four, then his added his thumb. Each time Bakura screamed in ecstasy until he was clinging to Ryou’s shoulders for balance while Marik fisted him. 

 

“Yes! This! Please! This!” Bakura shouted, nuzzling Ryou’s neck again. 

 

“Yeah? You like this?” Marik growled playfully into Bakura’s ear as he continued to fist-fuck him.

 

“Yes!” Bakura answered without hesitation. 

 

“Oh Marik,” Ryou moaned. “I can’t tease him anymore. This is driving me crazy.”   

 

Marik was careful about pulling out, and Bakura made the most sensual sounds Ryou ever heard. They both admired the mess they'd made of Bakura. He lay curled on hands and knees, panting.

 

“Please… please…” he begged between pants.

 

Ryou lay on his back as Marik helped situate Bakura on top of Ryou's cock. Bakura moaned, squeezing around Ryou's shaft and making Ryou gasp. Marik pushed Bakura back until he leaned on his elbows and hovered just above Ryou’s stomach and chest. Then Marik pushed his way inside. Bakura called out again and Ryou moaned low and throaty and he felt Marik’s cock slide against his own. Ryou began hiking his hips up into Bakura’s body, but the true pace was set by Marik’s thrusts. 

 

Ryou cries began to compete with Bakura’s. The neighbors pounded against the wall, and Marik swore at them in colloquial Egyptian and what Ryou thought might be Urdu but could have been anything from that area. The complaints only spurred Bakura to shout louder.

 

“That’s right, scream for those assholes!” Marik commanded Bakura, a sinister gleam in his eyes as they intentionally pissed off the neighbors. 

 

Ryou buried his face in a pillow. He couldn’t believe how neither Marik nor Bakura cared that they were bothering other people, but he couldn’t stop himself from crying out either. The sex felt too good to be quiet. 

 

“Ryou!” Bakura screamed his name. “Touch me.”

 

A jolt of pleasure stabbed Ryou at the command. Ryou slide his hand up and down Bakura’s side, and then spread his fingers out across Bakura’s belly before he finally grabbed Bakura’s shaft and started to stroke him. 

 

The bed shook so hard, and Bakura screamed so loudly, that if the neighbors pounded on the wall again, Ryou didn’t notice. Ryou was lost to Bakura’s screams, and Marik’s profanity, and the way Bakura seized up as he came so hard that he managed to get all three of them sticky. 

 

In the excitement of the moment, Marik pulled out of Bakura and pushed into Ryou. Ryou clenched his teeth and hissed out breath and clung to Bakura. He hadn’t been prepped and Marik felt like an inferno. Ryou held his breath, trying to relax. Part of him wanted to ask Marik to prep him, but he didn’t want to stop. They’d teased Bakura for too long, and despite discomfort, Marik was striking Ryou’s prostate, and Bakura was sitting on Ryou’s cock, and he couldn’t give that up, so he grit his teeth, and held onto Bakura, and tried to relax until the fire in his guts faded to burning coals, and the pleasure rose in its place, making Ryou’s toes curl. 

 

“Marik! Marik! Marik!” Now it was Ryou's turn to fully scream.

 

He came and it felt like the world opened up and swallowed them. That was the only way Ryou could describe it, a sudden sense of connectedness that flooded him as the pleasure began to ebb.

 

“Ryou,” Bakura sighed Ryou's name as Ryou came inside him.

 

Marik pushed Bakura into the mattress, applying lube and entering Bakura once again. Ryou caught his breath and then went to get tissue from his dresser- and turning on the radio again. He dabbed the sweat off of Marik's back. Marik sighed in appreciation.

 

Then Ryou started kissing up and down Marik’s spine, keeping his kisses gentle so he didn’t interrupt Marik’s rhythm. Bakura’s voice was hoarse from shouting, but he kept keening. Ryou peeked over Marik so he could watch Bakura a moment. His face was in a state of transcendence, eyes closed, mouth opened. Then Marik started cursing, freezing as a ripple shivered down his back. 

 

Ryou lay down, wrapping his arms around Bakura, who was already falling asleep. Marik lay on his side beside Bakura, watching him sleep in Ryou’s arms. 

 

“Do you think they’d evict me for noise complaints?” Ryou asked, but he was smiling and combing Bakura’s hair. 

 

“Well, I’m sure between the three of us we can scrap together enough money for a new deposit.” 

 

“Marik,” Ryou said in a soft voice.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That sounds permanent. Isn’t this only a visit?” 

 

Marik winced. “How can I leave? I can’t leave you or him.”

 

Ryou glanced down at Bakura. “Dear gods, he’s here for good, isn’t he? This has been like a dream, and I’ve been so focused on the game, that I haven’t thought about how he’s  _ here _ , and in his own body.”  

 

“A nice little bonus, that.” Marik smirked. 

 

“Yeah.” Ryou smiled as he continued to smooth his fingers through Bakura’s hair. “Can you imagine … never really being touched by anyone?”

 

Marik frowned. “No. Even with all the trials of my life I’ve always had the support and affection of my siblings.” 

 

“I, just …” Ryou shook his head. “If anyone ever hurts him again I’ll tear them to pieces.”  

 

“I’ll help.” Marik nodded. 

 

Marik’s cell phone beeped him from the nightstand. Marik turned to check it, answering right away.

 

“Hello, sister. I’ve been meaning to call you, but we’ve been so busy … yeah, we’ve been running around all over the place, going out to eat, visiting temples, shopping,” Marik laughed, “Yeah, they’re treating me like a regular tourist.”  He nodded a moment. “No problem, go ahead…”

 

Marik continued to nod, making occasional  _ go on _ noises to show that he was listening. 

 

“No, it’s okay. Sounds important,” Marik said.

 

Ryou quirked up an ear as if it’d help him hear the other half of the conversation. He held Bakura a little tighter, knowing already that it was their next main quest. Ishizu was the sorceress telling them to go to the docks. 

 

“I will. Yes. No, it needs to be looked into. Yes. Yes. Alright. I’ll call you back as soon as I have information.  _ Ma'is salāma _ .” 

 

As soon as he hung up, Ryou spoke. “The pier.” 

 

“Some lower cast tomb-keepers have been selling treasure on the black market. Normally this is handled by the proper authorities, but…”

 

“But,” Ryou finished. “What we’re going after is magical and dangerous for people that don’t know how to deal with Shadow Magic.”  

 

“They have slabs, stone slabs. Originally, the Rod was used to trap the ka of criminals into these slabs, and then the Priests would summon them to protect-”

 

“I know,” Ryou said smiling down at the silvery-white head of hair against his chest. “I saw, in a way. They couldn’t contain Bakura’s ka, though. Too strong.”

 

“The ones they have though aren't normal ka- they have the god slabs. They're probably just going to some rich yakuza boss with an art kink, but if someone that knew what they really were got ahold of them the damage would be catastrophic.”

 

“But, can anyone but Yugi or Atem use the gods? Weren't the god cards made to use instead?”

 

“I…” Marik frowned. “I don't remember as much as I should. As the heir of head tomb-keeper, my father was teaching me, but… I think I always blacked out during the lessons.”

 

“It's okay, Marik. This is all the game's fault. I'm sure we worked this out somehow.”

 

Marik snorted. “By summoning Zorc?”

 

“Well.” Ryou grinned. “Think of all the XP.”


	9. Chapter 9

The few hours of sleep they managed to catch were lovely, dark, and deep, but then the door pounded.

 

Marik grumbled, rolling out of bed. “If it's your asshole neighbor complaining about the noise I'm going to bury him in the walls.”

 

“How Poe of you.” Ryou yawned. “Maybe I should handle it.”

 

“I'll behave,” Marik said, slipping into his pants and leaving the room.

 

Ryou stood up and searched for his own clothes.

 

“What's going on?” Bakura asked.

 

Ryou smiled. Bakura was always alert, wary. The fact that they'd worn him out and relaxed him to the point of being groggy made Ryou's heart feel full.

 

“Someone's at the door. Marik's handling it. Need anything?”

 

Bakura rubbed sand from his eyes and shook his head no. That's when Ryou heard talking and crying.

 

“That sounds like Yugi.” Ryou ran to the living room.

 

He stopped when he saw Yugi standing in the living room and weeping in Atem's arms. Marik stood beside them, hand on Yugi's shoulder in an awkward attempt to calm him.

 

“Yugi? What's wrong?” 

 

Atem glance in Ryou’s direction. “They burned the Game Shop.” 

 

“What? Who?” Ryou rushed to help console Yugi. 

 

Atem shook his head. “We didn’t see, it was dark and there was too much smoke.”

 

“Where are the god cards?” Marik asked in a dark voice.

 

Atem’s eyes dropped to the floor. It was Yugi who sniffled out an answer. 

 

“S-stolen. I saw someone in black clothes run down the street with my box.”

 

“We couldn’t go after them. We had to help Grandpa.”

 

“Is he okay?” Ryou asked.

 

Atem nodded. “In the hospital overnight, but he’ll be fine. We were wondering if we could stay here tonight because it’s closer to the hosp ...”

 

The way that Marik suddenly flashed with an annoyed look at the same time Atem paled as if there was a ghost behind Ryou let Ryou know that Bakura had decided to walk into the living room. Ryou glanced over his shoulder, thankful that Bakura at least had stolen a pair of Ryou’s boxers before joining them. The shorts were big on him, but something. 

 

“You. I’m sure you had something to do with this” Atem narrowed his eyes.

 

“He wouldn’t do that!” Ryou shouted.

 

“He was with us all night,” Marik said in a calmer voice. “We were asleep when you knocked.” 

 

“How do you know  _ he _ was asleep the whole time?”

 

“Because he was in my arms.” Ryou snarled. He felt angry, so, so angry, like Bakura was still possessing him and he still had the Ring. 

 

Atem blinked. Yugi was rubbing his eyes dry while trying to stare at the thief. 

“Ryou?” Yugi asked. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“He joins the game later,” Marik said. “We were going to tell you when it was time.”

 

“But what if he’s responsible-”

 

“Have no doubt,  _ Pharaoh _ , when I kill you, it’ll be with my bare hands. Only a low, despicable  _ coward _ would burn down someone’s home.” 

 

“Atem don’t stand there and act like you don’t remember what happened to his village!” Ryou screamed, hands balled into fists. “He wouldn’t burn the Game Shop!”

 

“He always had a twisted sense of justice.” 

 

“Listen.” Marik punched the door beside him, cracking the wood where his knuckles hit. 

 

He was still composed but the anger was there, always there, below the surface. It made Bakura grin, Ryou bite his lower lip, and Atem and Yugi take a step away from him. He panned his gaze to catch each of them.

 

“It’s the game. Ishizu called me to tell me that the god slabs were sold to an anonymous buyer in Japan, and then the night before they arrive the god cards are stolen. Whatever’s happening is our fault.” He narrowed his eyes towards Yugi and Ryou. “We made this game. We laughed at this plot between shots. Now it’s real and fighting with each other isn’t going to fix anything.” 

 

Ryou bowed his head. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Not you.” Marik’s stabbing gaze shifted to Atem. “You.”

 

Atem looked punched. His mouth dropped open. 

 

“Don’t give me that wounded puppy look. You assumed he attacked you when he was innocent. You accused him the second you saw him. Yes, sometimes Bakura is crass but he raised himself in a desert of ash and ghosts- what’s the king’s excuse for being rude?” 

 

“Marik,” Yugi pleaded.

 

“I’m sorry Yugi. We have to get this out now. We can’t fight Zorc expecting knives in our backs.”

 

“Why would  _ he _ help us fight Zorc?” Atem shot a look at Bakura and turned back to Marik. 

 

“Zorc isn’t exactly on my good side these days.” Bakura snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “After all, he let you defeat him and ruined my chances for vengeance, didn’t he?”

 

“I defeated you both.”  

 

“A technicality I’ll fix after this ridiculous game is over.”

 

“Why wait? I’ll face you now.”

 

“Atem, I’m not warning you again.” Marik marched over to Bakura, jerking his arm and dragging him to the kitchen.

 

“Um, excuse me. Yugi, please make yourself at home and I’ll go make some tea.” Ryou followed his lovers into the kitchen. Of course they were arguing. 

 

“Bakura? What the hell?”

 

“What? I didn’t attack him? Don’t fucking give me an attitude.”

 

“But why couldn’t you just stay in bed? I could have gotten rid of them but now-”

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Ryou jumped, and turned over his shoulder to see Yugi standing in the doorway. His eyes were red-webbed from tears, and his hair was sleep strewn, and there was ash on his face. Ryou sighed and put the kettle on the stove and dampened a cloth while Yugi spoke. 

 

“Was it to check on me?” Yugi asked.

 

“That’s stupid,” Bakura snapped in the quick, defensive way that told Ryou that Yugi had called it right.

 

“Oh. I just thought maybe … if your home burned down, and you heard me crying, maybe even someone like you could feel empathy.” 

 

“Don’t be stupid.”

 

Ryou walked over to Yugi and started to clean his face. Yugi grinned.

 

“Thanks, Ryou. I thought you were mad at us.”

 

“No.” Ryou shook his head. “But please understand that I’ll do anything to protect Bakura.”

 

“Protect me? Did you hit your head?”

 

But Ryou's words made Yugi smile. “That's exactly how I feel about Atem, so I understand.” Yugi sighed. “Marik, I'm sorry we let them steal the god cards. I should have protected them better.”

 

“I told you, it’s this bothersome game. This is just our next battle. Besides, family is more important than anything- even the gods. I'm glad your grandfather is safe.”

 

Bakura snorted, arms still crossed over his chest. 

 

“Bakura …” Yugi whispered. “If there's any apology I can give to make this right, any gesture that will atone, I'll-”

 

“Stop,” Bakura barked, marching out of the kitchen. Marik followed him.

 

Yugi gave Ryou a sad look.

 

“It's okay.” Ryou encouraged him with a pat on the shoulder. “That really wasn’t a bad response from him.”

 

The kettle trilled and Ryou fixed five cups of tea. He set everything on a tray, and he and Yugi went back to the living room.

 

The first thing that caught Ryou's eye was the way the living room light struck Bakura's hair. He stood with his fists at his sides, staring down the Pharaoh. Atem stood with a slight lean and one hand on his hip. Marik lay sprawled on the sofa like a king waiting for an arena fight. The room was silent.

 

“Atem.” Yugi frowned.

 

The small, disapproving glance from Yugi was all it took to change Atem's body language. His shoulders relaxed and he lowered his head.

 

“I'm willing to try a truce,” Atem said.

 

“How gracious of his majesty.” 

 

“Do you have to answer everything with sarcasm?”

 

Marik laughed at that.

 

Atem held out his hands. “Look, I'm trying, but every time we've ever trusted you, you've tried to kill us.”

 

“ _ You _ . I was specifically trying to destroy  _ you _ .”

 

“Aknadin’s the one that attacked your village! I had nothing to do with it! I was a baby!”

 

“The day you took the throne, everyone in Egypt became your responsibility. Not just your friends, but your peasants and your criminals too,” Marik said, ending with a harsh smile. “And if you're not up for the responsibility then you should have let me take the throne back when I was after it.”

 

Atem bristled. “What if you  _ were _ the pharaoh? What would you have done?”

 

This time Bakura was the one to laugh. Three loud barks with no mirth within them.

 

“He would have impaled me because he knew I was a threat.”

 

“Or tried to get you to work for me.” Marik winked. “I would have given you at least five minutes to think about it.”

 

“It doesn't matter, because it wasn't Marik.” Bakura looked pained.

 

Atem started to pace. “I still don't know what you want from me? What could I have done to fix it? There are myths of magicians so powerful that they could return the severed head to a corpse and bring them back to life, but no one in my court had that kind of magic. So what did you want me to do? Nothing. Nothing would have been good enough! You just wanted to lash out by that point!”

 

Bakura matched towards him, screaming. “You could have done something! Anything!  _ Hurt! _ ” Bakura screamed the last word out with a cracked voice. Tears welling up in his eyes. “Hurt! I wanted you to hurt! I wanted you to feel as bad as I felt!”

 

Ryou slammed the tea tray down on the floor and ran to Bakura, pulling him close and petting his hair. Bakura attacked Ryou's chest with weak punches as his tears started breaking free and rolling down his cheeks.

 

“This is your fault. I hate you. I was fine before you idiots got sappy.” Bakura's weight caved in beneath him. 

 

Marik jumped up to help Ryou support him, a sprawl of brown limbs hanging from their arms as he wailed out three thousand years of pain all at once.

 

“I don't want to feel this!” He moaned in grief.

 

“Bakura, you have to feel it,” Marik whispered, “it's bad to hold it in.”

 

“No, no …” Bakura tossed his head from side to side with violent jerks. “Not in front- of  _ him _ .” Bakura curled closer to Marik and Ryou, crying into their arms. “He can't- see me- weak.”

 

“Maybe we should go,” Yugi offered. “I'm so sorry we bothered you. It was just, everything was so hectic, and the Game Shop's gone now, and I was worried about my grandfather.

 

Yugi burst into tears again. Ryou wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't let go of Bakura who started to hyperventilate at the sound of Yugi crying.

 

Atem tried to hold him, but Yugi stumbled towards Bakura instead. “And you felt worse than that, didn't you? It was your whole village, and you were so little, and you had no one left.”

 

Yugi crashed into their group. Bakura flinched. Ryou, Marik, and Bakura had shared a mental link. Their touch felt natural, an uncontrollable instinct. Yugi was a foreigner. Ryou knew he meant well, but his presence was still jarring.

 

Yet Yugi was persistent. He fought his way through until he was a part of their embrace. He grabbed Bakura's face and pressed their foreheads together, and matched him tear for tear. 

 

“You're not weak,” Yugi wept. “You're too strong. You're so strong that no one ever knew how much pain you felt. We thought you didn't care about anything.”

 

“I don't.” Bakura said it if he were begging for it to be true. 

 

Yugi held him more tightly. Atem walked up to the group, hand reached out as if he wanted to stroke Yugi's hair but was afraid to touch him. 

 

Bakura shook his head no. No, no, no, as if Yugi’s touch hurt. Ryou tensed, prepared to push Yugi away in order to spare Bakura, but at that moment the tension broke, and Bakura shifted his weight willing towards Yugi, allowing their foreheads to stay tightly pressed. 

 

“Sorry will never be enough,” Yugi whispered.

 

“No, it won’t,” Bakura agreed. 

 

“I don’t think anything is enough.”

 

Bakura nodded, agreeing, nothing would ever be enough, and Ryou realized part of Bakura would hurt forever. There was no salve that could ease the destruction of everything that made up a single child’s world. All Ryou could do, all Marik could do, was try to balance the scales- to add joy into Bakura’s life so that it was filled with something other than misery. Ryou wanted to cry with them, felt the hot sting in his eyes, but he held them back, trying to be strong for Bakura. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bakura jerked when another hand rested on his shoulder. He knew  _ whose _ hand it was without looking. 

 

“Don’t,” Bakura wanted to snarl, to scream in rage so strong that his words physically burned the Pharaoh’s skin, but his voice was cracked and strained, exhausted from an outpour of emotion that was unwanted and scorned. 

 

“Please,” Atem begged. “I don’t want to hate you anymore.”

 

Bakura’s laughter was loud and bitter. It hurt his throat, but he didn’t stop because it was more familiar than this  _ weakness _ of tears and shaking that he loathed. He was the fucking Thief King. He did not fucking cry. But there he was, in his old Host’s living room bawling in front of his enemies the same way he once balled to angry, insane ghosts as a young child. 

 

He held the laughter in his lungs, comforting and familiar, as long as he could, but it only spun into another round of tears and wails. He couldn’t cram it in anymore, as if the latch on his soul had snapped and he could no longer trap everything inside anymore. Again he blamed Ryou and Marik for opening him up like a long sealed tombed, but Bakura felt like an empty tomb without treasure, his soul linen-wrapped and dried like a mummy. 

 

He managed to stand on his own feet, no longer requiring Ryou and Marik to keep him upright. If he had to face his enemy like this, bear the shame of breaking down in front of the object of three thousand year old hate, he’d do it on his own two feet, even if his limbs shook. 

 

But Atem was a fool. He took the gesture as an invitation to step closer, the insulting hand still on Bakura’s shoulder. 

 

“If I was a better person I’d hand you a knife and offer my throat. If that’d settle things then it’d be worth it. But I’m selfish. I want to live. I want to spend more time with my friends.” 

 

“A piss poor apology.” Marik glared at Atem. 

 

“The truth.” 

 

Bakura held his breath, ending his loathsome tears. When he took his next inhale it was trembling but much calmer than before. He stared at Atem. Remembering old words, and old language that he used to speak, and it was in that tongue that he addressed Atem. 

 

“You were a shitty god-king.”

 

“I think you might be right,” Atem answered back in the same language. “Maybe if my father had been alive longer I would have learned to be a better one.”

 

“Maybe if my father had been alive longer I would have been a better person.” 

 

“I’d like to think so,” Atem said, his expression candid. 

 

Bakura made a  _ tch _ sound in the back of his throat. It dawned on him that the others still stood in a huddle around him. Yugi had dropped his hands from Bakura’s face to his shoulders, one hand overlapping Atem’s offending hand. Ryou and Marik held Bakura’s sides, their touch more intimate and less scornful, and in that moment Bakura couldn’t decide if he wanted to push them away or pull them closer. There was something coveted about the human closeness. It felt taboo to him, a luxury that he’d never been able to properly indulge in in his original life, but damn if he didn’t feel warmed now by it. Even the hands on his shoulders. That touch was nothing like the brush of lips and fingers Ryou and Marik had done earlier, but there was still something indulgent in it, like the way a neighbor might rest a hand on one’s shoulder, something wholly overlooked by most, but not by Bakura that had watched all his neighbors burn. 

 

He switched back to Japanese. “You assholes woke me up. I’m going back to bed.” He grabbed both Marik’s and Ryou’s wrists, pulling them with him. “And I’m taking them with me. Get your own tea off of the floor and get your own damn blankets if you’re going to camp out in  _ my _ living room.”

 

“Bakura, that’s rude.” Ryou’s polite nature got the better of him as he tugged against Bakura’s grip.

 

“It’s okay Ryou, I know where they are.” Yugi smiled, drying his eyes again. “Thank you, Bakura.” 

 

Bakura snorted. He didn’t want to be thanked, especially by that twerp.

 

It wasn’t forgiveness. The wounds in Bakura’s soul were still too deep, too festered, to heal, but Bakura knew what it was like to have strangers come in the night and burn down his home. He knew what it was like afterward when everything was gone and you had nowhere but the cold ground to sleep that night.

 

Maybe he couldn’t forgive them, not that night, but he could tolerate their presence for several hours while he slept in his lovers’ arms.  

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Bakura fell back to sleep the instant he settled in between Ryou and Marik. Marik spent the better part of the night stroking his hair. Seeing Bakura break down made Marik feel thin-shelled as well. Like their pain, their strength, and their vulnerability were somehow intertwined. 

 

He fell asleep with his fingers locked in Bakura’s hair and Ryou’s hand touching his waist. 

 

In the morning Marik woke up to the noise of “the gang.” He sat up, rubbing his eyes and trying to get his bearings and wondering why everyone was over so early. Bakura sat in bed, reading one of Ryou’s comic books. 

 

“Are you hiding in here?” Marik asked, noticing that Ryou wasn’t with them. 

 

“I got a cup of coffee and went right the fuck back in here,” Bakura said in his usual cantankerous, but fierce, tone full of bravado. 

 

Marik stood and stretched, preparing for what would be a long, overly-adventurous day. He took a credit card out of his wallet and handed it to Bakura.

 

“Here.”

 

“Why?” Bakura asked, suspicious. 

 

“Buy clothes- buy some for Yugi and Atem, too. I’m sure they lost everything in the fire.”

 

“Oh fuck no, I’m not shopping for them.  _ You _ go shop with them if you want to be buddies now.”

 

“We have more serious problems, like someone who’s not any of us controlling the three Egyptian gods. You’re not in the game yet. Be useful.”  

 

“Fuck you. I don’t want your money, anyway.”

 

“Look.” Marik combed his fingers through his hair. “It’s … It’s Ghoul money. I promised Ishizu I wouldn’t spend it, but this is charity, right?”

 

“Exactly.” Bakura tossed the card on the floor. 

 

“I meant getting Yugi and Atem clothes was charity. Don’t be difficult.” 

 

“How is it different? If it's charity for them it's charity for me.”

 

“I owe you.”

 

“You don’t owe me shit.”

 

“Really? You did a lot … in Battle City. You lost the duel, but you still managed to keep Rishid out of danger. Beside, I want to see your ass in a pair of jeans.” Marik winked at the last part. 

 

“I know you’re playing me, but I’ll do it.” Bakura snorted, reaching down and picking up the card again. “But I’m buying nothing but pink dresses for those other two assholes.” 

 

Marik snorted. “Just buy belts, Yugi won’t even notice there’s nothing else.”

 

They both laughed a little before Marik sighed and went to take a shower. He wasn’t surprised that the others were swarmed around Yugi; however, he was somewhat surprised when Jonouchi marched up within punching distance and started shouting. 

 

“What’s the big idea, Marik? How could you and Ryou bring that asshole back? Weren’t you working with him before? How can we trust you now?”

 

“Jonouchi, we told you it’s okay,” Atem called from the couch.

 

“But I don’t like it.”

 

“Kat, please,” Yugi said in a very quiet voice. 

 

Everyone stared at Yugi when he used the nickname. Marik had never even heard him call Jonouchi by his first name before let alone an abbreviated version, and the name carried weight with it because as soon as Yugi spoke, Jonouchi spun around, stomped back to Yugi, knelt on the floor in front of him, and threw his arms around him. 

 

“I just hate the thought of the Game Shop being gone, and I know they said your Grandpa’s fine, but still … Yug, I’m sorry.” 

 

“What’s important is that everyone’s okay. That and we get the god cards back so no one can use them to cause harm to others. Guys, we can’t get the god cards back if we’re fighting each other. Besides, I told you, I think Bakura will help us.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Jonouchi released Yugi and sat back on his haunches. “You’ve trusted him before, and every time-”

 

“I know,” Yugi said, “but it’s different now.”

 

“How is this time different from any of the others?” 

 

“Because this time I’m stuck playing along with whatever crap script you morons wrote for the RPG when you were drunk.” Bakura marched into the livingroom in a pair of Ryou’s jeans and a long-sleeved, black undershirt. 

 

“Speak of the devil,” Honda said. 

 

“Eat me.” Bakura went to steal a pair of Ryou’s shoes. The clothes were baggy, but Marik couldn’t help to think that Bakura looked cute in them. 

 

“Yeah, Yugi, not sure how we ever doubted you. He seems completely reformed.” Anzu shook her head.

 

“I'd lick dog food before I gave even half a fuck about what  _ any _ of you think, so spare me your opinions.”

 

“Bakura,” Ryou sang out the name, twisting in place and locking his fingers together behind his back. The body language imitated bashfulness, but Marik knew better. 

 

Bakura gave Ryou a suspicious look, seeing the act for what it was. 

 

“Can I have a goodbye kiss before you leave?” 

 

Jonouchi sputtered at the question. Honda pulled a sour face. Anzu rolled her eyes. Atem looked away as if embarrassed, and Yugi perked up a bit like he wanted a better view. Marik chuckled, wondering how loudly Bakura would scream. 

 

He didn’t, though. He smirked as only Bakura, King of Thieves, could smirk. 

 

“If you want it, come and steal it.” With that he left. 

 

Ryou bit his lower lip for a second, before giving a polite bow to the others. “Excuse me. I’ve decided to accept his challenge.” 

 

With that Ryou dashed out the apartment to chase after Bakura. Marik hurried to the doorway, wanting to see how it played out. He reached it just in time to catch Ryou shoving Bakura against the wall and claiming Bakura’s mouth like he owned it. Marik couldn’t help the grin on his face, not only at Ryou’s aggressive behavior, but at the way Bakura melted into it. Bakura happened to glance sideways afterward and catch sight of Marik standing at the doorway. He grinned. Marik blew him a kiss.  

 

He waited for Ryou to come back, so they could face the awkward stares together. They both started laughing.

 

“See? I told you he's not as bad,” Yugi said. “I think it's because he's not in the Ring anymore.”

 

“Not as bad? He was a total jerk.” Honda frowned.

 

“At least he isn't trying to destroy the world anymore.” Atem smirked. 

 

Marik thought about how he kept catching Bakura in the kitchen helping Ryou cook- cinnamon rolls and dal- and how needy he got in bed, and the way he cried last night simply because the Game Shop had burned. No, Marik didn't think Bakura would be trying to destroy the world any time soon. 

 

He had thought he loved Bakura.

 

He hadn't.

 

He'd been a foolish teenager caught up in the thrill of danger, power, and shadow magic, and Bakura had seemed to embody those qualities back in Battle City.

 

He hadn't truly loved him. He'd merely understood him, the rage and bitterness. And he depended on him during fight with his darker half that ended in fire.

 

He hadn't truly loved him.

 

But Marik felt as if he was falling in love with him now.

 

Not the dark spirit trapped in the Ring.

 

But the thief who knew pain and loss as sharply as Marik knew it. The version of him that he was, sarcastic and constantly hanging from Ryou's shoulder. Marik felt a warm shudder in his gut as he thought of Bakura and Ryou at the same time.

 

“Speaking of the end of the world.” Marik pulled himself from his romantic thoughts in order to concentrate. “Whoever put the Game Shop to the torch is probably connected to whoever acquired the god slabs. I can't imagine them having an academic interest, nor do I see them as an antique collector. This is connected to the game and we have to stop whenever we set into motion.”

 

“What’s the point?” Jonouchi asked. “If Zorc gets summoned no matter what we do?”

 

“What level do you want to be when you fight him?” Ryou asked.

 

“He’s got a good point,” Anzu said, although she didn’t look happy about it. 

 

“Okay, so we go to the pier, right?” Yugi asked. 

 

“Tonight. That’s when the shipment arrives,” Marik explained.

 

“Okay, good. That gives us all day to prepare. I want to visit my grandpa before he’s released, and I suppose I need to go to the store since everything we have got burned.”. 

 

“I have extra overnight toiletries you can have,” Ryou offered. 

 

Marik nodded. “And Bakura’s buying some clothes. Hopefully that moron picks the right sizes.” 

 

“Bakura’s … shopping? For us?” Atem asked as if Marik had just told him aliens were in the kitchen drinking tea. 

 

“I asked him to,” Marik said. He was certain Bakura had been joking when he threatened to buy only pink dresses, at least he better have been. Marik didn’t donate his credit card for Bakura to fuck around.

 

* * *

 

Bakura felt like a pack mule with all the bags he carried. He had to take the train, and deal with the crowds, and now he was starving because he’d wanted to hurry and get it over with so he hadn’t stop for lunch. Bakura was remembering all the little inconveniences about owning a body, and he couldn’t just shove Ryou in the driver’s seat anymore with things got boring. 

 

Bakura had to knock, and it pissed him off. Usually he’d have no problem picking the lock, but it wasn’t worth getting the stolen bobby pin out of his pocket to try it when his hands were so full. Marik opened the door with a sizable grin on his face.

 

“How the mighty have fallen. The great King of Thieves knocking on the door.”

 

“My hands are full, asshole.”

 

“Weren’t they full of treasure back in your thief days?”

 

“Are you going to let me in or am I going to dump all this shit in the middle of the hallway and piss on it?” 

 

Marik stepped back and Bakura stormed inside. He dropped the bags in the middle of the floor, in the most inconvenient place he could think of. He walked towards the kitchen, planning to raid it for snacks since his stomach was grumbling.

 

When he neared the kitchen he started smelling garlic, and ginger, and the rich fragrance of meat. Bakura moaned as he entered the kitchen and the smell became overpowering. 

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

Ryou giggled, setting a bowl on the table. 

 

“Since you bought everyone clothes, I thought I’d reward you with a beef bowl.” 

 

Before Bakura thought about what he was doing, he was scooping Ryou up in his arms and kissing him in thanks. They’d made dal for Marik the other day, but Bakura had never thought of anyone making anything special just for  _ him _ . He hadn’t been fed since he was six and his mother gave him bread in the mornings, so the fact that Ryou had chosen something based on Bakura’s tastes …

 

“Hey.” Ryou pulled back and cupped Bakura’s face. “You okay?”

 

Bakura opened his mouth to answer and found he had no words for the overwhelming rush of thoughts drowning him. 

 

“Is it hard? Being human again?” 

 

Bakura shrugged, dropping to his chair and focusing on his lunch while he tried to sort out his thoughts and feelings. He felt better after eating, even helped Ryou wash dishes although Marik teased him for it. 

 

When they were done, Bakura started digging through the character sheets of the game.

 

“What are you doing?” Marik asked.

 

“You had to have written my character wrong.”

 

“Why would you think that?” Ryou asked.

 

“Because I don’t  _ feel _ things, and I don’t  _ care _ . This isn’t me- you fucked me up somehow.” 

 

“Don’t blame us.” Marik crossed his legs and leaned back into the sofa. “Just admit that you’re a sap.”

 

“Fuck off. You drunk bastards wrote me fucking wrong. I’m sure of it!”

 

“It’s because the Ring’s gone, Bakura.” Ryou knelt beside Bakura, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“No, no. Even in Egypt it wasn’t this hard.”

 

“You were still surviving in Egypt. Even did you ever have time to think about how you  _ felt _ ?”

 

“It’s true.” Marik spoke to Bakura, but he stared at the wall. “It’s harder. You think it’d be easier afterward, but it’s harder. I’ve been dealing with that for years. It’s okay to feel things, Bakura.” 

 

“No it’s fucking not. This is awful.”

 

Bakura found what he was looking for. He scanned his base stats and perks. 

 

“See?” Ryou asked. “Everything is fine.” 

 

“Why is my wisdom higher than my intelligence? I don’t use white magic.”

 

“You’re dexterity is your best stat.” Ryou crossed his arms over his chest, his body language stubborn. “But Diabound would work off of a wisdom stat.”

 

“And you’re dumb,” Marik called over from the couch. “What’s your intelligence at? Like seven right?”

 

“Fuck off, Marik.” Bakura grit his teeth. Then a sly look stole over his face. “I wonder what would happen if I took five of my wisdom points and moved it over to intelligence?”

 

“Bakura your intelligence is fine. Don’t fuck with your stat sheet. If you want to add points then level up like the rest of us.” Ryou frowned.  

 

“Then stop me.” Bakura snorted as he searched for a pencil. 

 

Marik stood up and walked towards the game board. “Don’t you fucking dare, hayati. You know if you change your stats on the sheet you’ll change your personality.” 

 

“Afraid I’ll be smarter than you?” Bakura snatched a pencil and licked the tip of it, ready to trace over the numbers. 

 

Marik dropped to his knees, grabbing Bakura’s wrist. “Don’t. You’re a dumb fucking nerd, and I love that about you, so don’t make me slap the pencil out of your hand.”  

 

Bakura rolled his eyes. “Just let me add five to everything then.”

 

“No cheater.” Ryou smacked Bakura's arm. “I don't want to find out if this game does penalties or not. I have a feeling they wouldn't be pleasant.”

 

Bakura dropped his pencil. After thinking about it for a moment, he didn't want to chance it.

 

* * *

 

Ryou stood near the pier, hugging himself for warmth despite his sweater and jacket. The water lapped at the concrete and a horn blew off in the dark out of sight. 

 

“Cold?” Marik wrapped an arm around Ryou’s shoulders.

 

“Thanks.” Ryou huddled a little closer against the warmth of Marik’s body.

 

“It was really nice of you to get us these clothes.” Yugi held out his gloved hands. 

Marik stared out into the dark waters. “Ishizu doesn’t want me spending the money I made after leaving the tomb, but I figured if it can do some good then that’s better than letting it sit in a bank accruing interest I’ll never get to spend.” 

 

“Maybe you can talk to Ishizu about donating it,” Anzu suggested. 

 

“That’s something we should talk about one day,” Marik said, but by his cheerful tone Ryou could tell that Marik really wanted to use it freely. 

 

He smiled, thinking Bakura was sort of a charity case in his own right, and that maybe Marik could spend it on him- and a new apartment if they ended up getting evicted because of noise complaints. 

 

“So when do we get to do something other than stand around?” Jonouchi asked. “I’m ready for action.” 

 

“Calm down, Jonouchi. The shipment isn’t scheduled to arrive for another fifteen minutes.” Anzu also rubbed her hands to keep warm. 

 

“We should still have a game plan,” Atem said, standing so close to Yugi that their sides pressed together. 

 

“What’s there to plan? They step off the ship and we clobber them.”

 

“We’ll survey them from a safe distance and try to find where they take the god slabs,” Marik said. His expression and tone leaving no room for fighting the issue. 

 

Jonouchi pouted, but didn’t complain.

 

“There's mist rolling in from the water,” Ryou said. 

 

“It's … a little thick, isn't it?” Anzu asked.

 

They waited moment longer, watching the midst turn into a heavy fog.

 

“I don't like this.” Atem crossed his arms over his chest. “Feels reminiscent of Shadow Magic.”

 

“It's true.” Marik nodded, squeezing Ryou a bit as if to shield him.

 

They watched arms of fog crawl along the pier, nearing their feet.

 

“Should we use our flashlights?” Yugi suggested. 

 

“No, we’ll give away our location when they arrive,” Marik warned, and Ryou admired his bravery, because he knew Marik would prefer the extra lighting if he could have it. 

 

“Look, it’s worse around that ship.” Honda pointed, and they all turned. Sailing towards the pier was a massive cargo ship. Only a thin outline of the vessel showed through the thickness of fog. 

 

“This … reminds me of Mahad.” Atem’s eyes never left the fog. “Could it be possible? That they have a magician on the ship?”

 

“Magic hasn’t worked like that in three thousand years.” Marik shook his head. 

 

“But we’re playing a game,” Anzu reminded him. 

 

“If magicians used to exist, why couldn’t more exist now?” Yugi asked. 

 

Marik bit his bottom lip, thinking. “If the tomb keepers have been selling off things … It’s possible that someone figured out how to use  _ heka _ like magicians used to.”  

 

“Ha! No problemo guys! A mage can’t stand against a knight!” 

 

“Let’s avoid fighting if we can,” Ryou said. “It’s better to follow them. Maybe we can find who has Yugi’s god cards if we’re smart about this.” 

 

“Yeah.” Yugi nodded. “And I’d rather not fight if we can avoid it.”

 

“Thought we wanted the experience points,” Jonouchi argued. 

 

“If we finish the quest, we level up. Fighting, diplomacy, sneak, or sabotage. There’s lots of way to finish a quest.” 

 

“But fighting’s the only way that’s fun.”

 

Honda laughed. “He has a point.”  

 

Marik ignored them, instead hiding behind a huge, metal storage crate. Ryou followed him as did Yugi and Atem tagged along by the others. The ship approached painfully slow and Ryou could only rub his cold arms to pass the time. They didn’t speak. Marik used his mirror to see around the corner of the crate without them having to poke their heads out from it. 

 

After a quarter of an hour, the boat docked in the harbor. Men were screaming and rushing to load various cargo off of and back onto the ship. Ryou didn’t like their hiding spot. It was the best one in the area, but far too exposed for his liking. His days merged with Bakura gave Ryou enough instinct to know that their hiding spot wasn't ideal. 

 

Ryou noticed Marik’s eyes narrow, so he leaned closer, looking in Marik’s mirror. A tall man in a long, black robe stepped off of the boat, looking around. Several dock workers addressed him, and he pointed to three armored trucks across the street from the pier already waiting. 

 

Marik glanced at Ryou and Ryou nodded.

 

“Who has the highest sneak?” Marik hardly breathed the question into Ryou’s ear.

 

“Bakura,” Ryou answered.

 

“Who that’s actually here, smartass.”  

 

“Anzu.”

 

Anzu nodded. “Want me to sneak onto one of those trucks?”

 

“Anzu, no,” Yugi hissed in a loud whisper. “That’s too dangerous.”

 

“I’ll go with her,” Atem offered.

 

“You both could get hurt.” Yugi’s round, violet eyes begged them both to stay. 

 

Atem cupped Yugi’s cheek and smiled. “Aibou, you know I’ll keep her safe.”  

 

“I still say we just clobber them now.” Jonouchi grit his teeth. “Standing here like mormons doesn’t help.” 

 

“Hurry and go before someone notices you,” Ryou said, thinking about the mission. “Look, from my notes, it seems like everyone makes it alive to the final boss battle with Zorc.”

 

“That doesn't mean safe or whole.” Yugi frowned, worry wrinkling his brow. 

 

“Yugi, trust us.” Anzu held his hand. 

 

Yugi sighed, nodded. “If anything happens, run away, okay?”

 

“We can go too,” Honda offered, not liking the idea of their group splitting up anymore than Yugi did.

 

Marik skill his head no. “More people means we’re more likely to get caught. Anzu is a more than capable bodyguard for the Pharaoh.”

 

“Don’t you mean I’ll protect Anzu?” Atem raised an eyebrow.

 

Marik gave Atem a sweet smile. “I said what I meant. Hurry before we’re all caught.” 

 

Atem and Anzu each gave Yugi a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to the trucks. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Ryou asked.

 

“I know that guy,” Marik said.

 

“The magician?” There was no reason not to suspect it. They were playing a RPG, afterall, and the man in the robe might as well had neon lights bathing is skin from a sign reading MAGICIAN BOSS FIGHT HERE, or at the very least, there should have been a stash of medical supplies nearby. 

 

Marik nodded his head. “He worked with Ishizu in Luxor.”

 

“Any weak points?” 

 

“Not that I know of.”

 

“Well … damn.”

 

“Are we going to fight him?” Jonouchi asked, face beaming with hope.

 

Marik gave Jonouchi an annoyed look, but then the magician shouted out. 

 

“I know you’re hiding, Marik Ishtar. Why don’t you come out and talk?”

 

Something about the way he used Marik’s name made Ryou mad. It was formal, and taunting, and had dark implied intentions that Ryou couldn't quite place, but hated. 

 

“What does he want with you?”

 

Marik shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

 

“Let’s make a deal! I could use someone like you working for me!” The magician shouted. “If you're amiable I won’t have to mail you back to your poor, dear sister piece by piece.” 

 

Ryou’s fists clenched as he turned to Jonouchi. “Yeah, Jonouchi. We’re going to fight him.” 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Marik stepped out from behind the crate, marching towards his sister’s coworker, Rahal. The breeze pulled at Marik’s hair, and it was hard not to think of that day when he’d had a similar meeting at this very spot. Ryou and Jonouchi walked behind him, but Honda and Yugi had stayed behind the crate. 

 

“Yes, let’s discuss deals.” Marik smirked, shifting his weight to one foot and resting his hand on his hip. 

 

“Glad to see you’re reasonable.” Rahal nodded his head. 

 

“What did you have in mind?” 

 

“I need a certain game piece removed from the board.” 

 

“I don’t know about that. I’ve lost contact with all of my Rare Hunters over the years. I’m reformed you know.” Marik twirled his golden hair around his finger, as if he was thinking about the color of it instead of what Rahal just said.

 

“I thought you were the sort that could handle these things on your own.” His brown eyes skirted to Ryou and Jonouchi. “Or have one of those two take care of it for you.”

 

Marik laughed, sweet and musical and disarming. He pointed behind him. “The lug is here to protect me, and the pretty one is here to entertain me.” Marik pinched Ryou’s chin, displaying Ryou’s face to Rahal. “Look at him. He’s fresh as farm milk. He couldn’t hurt anyone.”

 

Marik was impressed by the way Ryou blushed and tried to turn away, keeping his eyes lowered and his body language meek and submissive. He knew that Ryou was ready to skin Rahal alive for his earlier threat, but Ryou never broke character. He was also proud of Jonouchi, who played the part of silent thug beautifully. 

 

“Still …” Marik brushed his fingers along Ryou’s rosey cheek as he continued to play the disinterested ex-con. “I have a few other pets that might be more suited for errands. Who would they be going after?” 

 

Rahal started to laugh. Marik turned to face him, the fine hairs rising on Marik’s neck. 

 

“You think I’m stupid.” 

 

Marik raised an eyebrow, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. 

 

“I couldn’t give that information unless you gave me a token of your loyalty.” 

 

“Such as?”

 

Rahal snapped and two of his hired goons brought out a bound and gagged Yugi from behind the shipping crate in which they’d been hiding. Marik rolled his eyes, wondering who’d fumbled their roll to get Yugi caught. At least they didn’t have Honda and that hopefully meant that he’d avoided or escaped them. 

 

“We found a mouse hiding behind that crate. I think he’s looking for some cards he lost.” A look of mock surprise expanded Rahal’s face. “Now that I think about it, isn’t that where you were hiding?”

 

“It’s no secret that I’m an acquaintance of the famous King of Games,” Marik said with a calm level voice. 

 

“But you were once enemies.”

 

“We were.” 

 

“Well, consider this your second chance. Kill him. Right here. Now. Get vengeance on the shame he caused you during the Battle City Finals. Do that, and-”

 

“I get the honor of being your lap dog. Fail to do so and you’ll kill us all. Yes, yes, I know how this works.” Marik interrupted, his annoyed tone genuine. “Jonouchi. Go for it.”

 

“It’s about time.” Jonouchi adjusted the grip on his baseball bat and swung it at the nearest goon holding Yugi. 

 

At the same time Jonouchi attacked, the other goon screamed as orange paint exploded over his face, blinding him. The blind guard dropped to his knees while the other one dropped face first after another hit from Jonouchi’s bat. 

 

“That was a mistake, Ishtar.”

 

“Oh was it?” Marik asked as Ryou un-tied Yugi.  

 

“Do you know the secrets that lie in those old tombs you spent your life trying to escape? Power, beyond mortal dreams, sitting and rotting in the dust, locked away from humanity because the  _ Ishtars _ were always there to guard it.” His lips peeled back with a smirk. “But not anymore, thanks to you. As soon as you left, it was easy to bribe the lower castes, and now even the gods are ours- behold!” He spread out his arms. “Power lost for Millennia now reborn!” 

 

A pendant around his neck and a three headed dog the size of the shipping crates appeared behind Rahal. The center head howled up into the foggy sky as the outer two muzzles growled.

 

“It’s so cute!” Ryou shouted as he watched spittle dripped from their growling mouths. 

 

“It’s so gross.” Jonouchi twisted up his face in disgust.   

Marik snicked. “You need a charm to summon a mediocre ka like that and you want me to be impressed?” 

 

“Hey! Yugi!” A voice shouted from above them. They looked up and saw Honda on the roof of one of the closest warehouses. “Catch!” 

 

He tossed something, and Yugi caught it with both hands. “Thanks, Honda!’

 

Marik used the distraction to tackle Rahal into the ground. He struggled, but Marik pinned him down. Meanwhile Yugi opened up the bag Honda had tossed to him and pulled out three Milkbones. 

 

“Come on, Katsuya! Let’s charm the beast!” He handed one of the doggy treats to Jonouchi, and ran towards the monterious ka.

 

“Why do I have to help!” Jonouchi whined, but followed Yugi all the same. 

 

Ryou pulled some zip ties out of his bag and helped Marik bind Rahal’s wrists and ankles. 

 

“When did you bring those?”

 

“I always keep some with me.” Ryou giggled. “Gaming nerd habits die hard, I guess.”

 

“Okay, but what’s Honda doing with dog treats?”

 

“He always carries them with him-”

 

“Now you’re just fucking with me.”

 

“No! Honda loves dogs!”

 

“What are you doing! Stop that!” Rahal screamed at Yugi and Jonouchi as they gave the dog snacks to the Cerberus-like creature. 

 

Yugi spoke with a cheerful tone as he fed two heads at once. “Who’s some good boys? Who’s some good boys? It’s you! Roll over, puppies!”

 

The dog-creature obeyed, and Yugi rewarded him with stomach scratches. 

 

“Stop that right now!” Rahal shouted again. 

 

“Let’s kill him,” Marik said.

 

“Yeah, this boss is lame. I don’t want him to be a repeat.”

 

“We can’t kill him.” Yugi scowled at them even as he turned the Cerberus creature into a loveable pup. “That wouldn’t be right.” 

 

“Yugi.” Ryou pursed his lips. “If we don’t kill him now, he’ll just pop up during the worst possible times annoying the hell out of us until he finally falls off a cliff or gets eaten by his own monster or something dumb like that.”

 

“He’s still a human being, Ryou.”

 

“NPC’s aren’t really  _ people _ .”

 

“You sound like a sociopath!” 

 

Ryou sighed. “Fine, but when he’s bad comic relief for the rest of this quest, just remember who’s fault it is.” 

 

“Dammit, Yugi.” Marik frowned. 

 

“Stop it you two.” Jonouchi stood up and pulled Yugi away from the giant creature. “Yugi’s right. He’s still a person.”

 

The entire time Rahal continued to scream at them, threatening death, curses, all manner of torture. No one listened as they simply walked away before the guards showed up- guards that should have attacked them already, but Ryou probably forgot to generate them as they were taking shots during the night of the game. 

 

Honda met them in the streets as they started to walk away, the trucks (and Atem and Anzu with them) already gone. 

 

“Hey guys.”

 

“Nice shot, Honda.” Jonouchi gave him a thumbs up.

 

“And those dog treats really saved the day!” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll have to stop by the store and get Blankey some more on the way home, though, or she’ll pout all night long.”  

 

“Is it okay to leave that guy tied up?” Yugi glanced over his shoulder towards the dock. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure some of his goons will find him,” Ryou said, still looking annoyed that they’d left him alive, and Marik loved him for it. 

 

Yugi sighed. “I guess now we have to go home and wait for Atem and Anzu to return.” 

 

“Do you need to stay at my place?” Jounouchi asked. 

 

“Maybe I should go back to Ryou’s? That’s probably where Atem will go when they’re done.”

 

Ryou nodded in agreement. 

 

“Are you sure you should go there? I mean, Bakura-”

 

“Is fine,” Yugi insisted. 

 

“If he hurts you-”

 

Yugi kissed Jonouchi on the cheek. “Thank you for worrying, but I’ll be fine.”

 

“We wouldn’t let Bakura act too badly.” Marik huffed. He understood the concern, but it was still insulting. 

 

“If you don’t call back in an hour, I’ll come over anyway.” Jonouchi said before walking down a side street to get to his own house. Honda waved and turned with Jonouchi.

 

“Would you really have killed him?” Yugi asked Ryou.

 

“Maybe not,” Ryou said, “I just really hate the repeating boss trope.” 

 

They went back to Ryou’s apartment. Ryou’s mood improved the moment they entered the door. 

 

“We’re home!” He cheered, running to the sofa and jumping next to Bakura to nuzzle against the side of his throat. 

 

Bakura laughed, running his fingers through Ryou’s hair. “Did you level up?”

 

“Probably not, the boss was a little bitch. He needed a charm to summon his ka, and the thing was a four star Duel Monster card  _ at best _ , but he called it a god.”

 

Bakura laughed. “Too bad I wasn’t there. I could have showed him what a real god-ka looked like.”

 

“That’s what I was thinking.” Marik grinned, sitting beside Ryou. 

 

Yugi sat on a chair next to the sofa. “I thought that battle was fun.” Yugi gave them a sheepish look. “Except the part where I got captured.”

 

“How did that happen, anyway?” Marik asked.

 

“Well, Honda left to find a spot to play sharpshooter, and then those two guards just appeared.”  

 

“Did you find anything useful?” Bakura asked.

 

“Atem and Anzu snuck onto the trucks taking the slabs away. Hopefully we’ll learn where they’re taking them.” Marik shrugged.

 

“And maybe Atem will die during the quest.” Bakura grinned.

 

“Don’t say that!” 

 

Marik felt bad for Yugi, the look of distress on his face was too genuine not to feel some sympathy. 

 

“Atem’s great with dice rolls, don’t worry, Yugi.” Ryou gave him a reassuring smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until three hours later that Atem and Anzu knocked on the door. By then Ryou was passing around hot tea to the entire gang as they waited and tried to keep Yugi from getting anxious. 

 

Yugi flew to the door when he heard the knock, bursting into tears at the sight of his friends unharmed. 

 

“Yugi! We’re fine!” Anzu hugged him and planted several kisses on Yugi’s forehead. 

 

“Sorry, aibou.” Atem ran his fingers through Yugi’s hair. “It took us a while to sneak out of the warehouse.” 

 

“What warehouse?” Honda asked. 

 

“One of Kaiba’s.” A frown shadowed Anzu’s face. 

 

“That bastard!” Jonouchi shouted, punching the flat of his opposite hand. “I’m going to kick his ass.” 

 

“I don’t think Kaiba’s aware of what’s happening.” Atem shook his head. “We overheard several workers talking. They sounded nervous that Kaiba might discover what they were doing.”

 

“Rahal- the man we fought tonight- wanted ‘a certain game piece removed from the board.’ How much would you like to bet that Seto Kaiba is the piece in question?”

 

“We have to warn him,” Yugi said.

 

“We’ll try tomorrow, but he won’t listen to us,” Ryou said.

 

“He can’t just ignore us!” Jonouchi clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. 

 

Ryou sighed. “Remember the game. We fail twice, and then Bakura sneaks us into the Kaiba Corp HQ.”

 

“Guess I better start casing the building in my free time.”

 

Marik snorted. “You make it sound like you have other kinds of time.”

 

Ryou smiled, thinking about Bakura’s high wisdom stat. “Hey, Bakura? Who among us do you think you could teach to summon their ka?”

 

“That’s a good idea.” Marik gave a single nod. “If that charm Rahal wore has been mass produced, who know what monsters we’ll face later in the game. It’ll be better if we can attack on equal grounds as them.”

 

Bakura pursed his lips. “You and Ryou will be easy.” He side-glanced at the others. “She’ll be good at it. Those two wouldn’t be able to summon leftovers out of a refrigerator.”

 

“Hey!” Jonouchi shouted. 

 

“You’re a knight,” Ryou reminded him. “You’re not good with magic. It’s okay.”

 

“What about us?” Yugi asked.

 

Bakura shrugged. “Atem used the gods. Considering this is technically a LARP, I doubt you’ll be able to summon anything unless you get your god cards back.”

 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Yugi nodded, but he looked a little disappointed. 

 

“So tomorrow morning we’ll go see Kaiba-”

 

“And get sent away somehow,” Anzu interrupted Atem. 

 

He nodded to acknowledge that she was right. 

 

“And tomorrow afternoon we’ll grind with Bakura.” Ryou winked at him. 

 

A smirk distorted the scar on his cheek. “Sounds way more fun than how you mean it.”  

 

Atem gave Bakura a smug grin. “So, Bakura, do we get to have another slumber party tonight?”

 

Bakura matched the look with a smirk of his own. “By all means, take the floor again, but you might want to turn the TV up because it’s going to get loud tonight.” 

 

Marik stretched across Bakura’s lap. “You think so, Bakura? It’s pretty late. Maybe I’m tired.”  

 

Bakura looked down at Marik in his lap. “Is that an excuse because you’re shy in front of an audience?” 

 

Marik snorted, giving Bakura a smirk saying that an audience was no concern of his. 

 

Atem gestured with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You won’t be bothering us. If anything, I’ll have to turn up the TV so we don’t keep you guys up long after you finish.”

 

Ryou giggled behind his hand, noticing how Honda buried his head in his hands, but the others blushed. 

 

Bakura leaned forward, Marik made the movement awkward, but it didn’t stop him from glaring at the Pharaoh. “Bitch, you want a contest then you got one!” 

 

“Game on.”

 

“You’re both sleeping at my house tonight!” Jonouchi yelled. “And it’s time to go home!” 

 

He grabbed Yugi, who was still sandwiched between Anzu and Atem, and pulled him towards the door. 

 

“Have fun at Jounouchi’s.” Marik winked. 

 

“We will.” Atem pivoted and sauntered out of the apartment with Anzu looking nonplussed behind him and Honda muttering about being the only normal person in the group.  

 

Ryou followed everyone to the door so he could lock up behind them. He sighed, turning and laughing at Marik and Bakura on the couch together.

 

Bakura looked concerned. “Are you really too tired?”

 

“Hell no, get your sweet brown ass to the bedroom right now because I’m about to tear it up.” 

 

Ryou ran to the room first, turning on the radio  _ before _ they started. 

 

“Good idea, set up the mood.” Bakura joked from the doorway, his arm slung around Marik’s waist. 

 

Ryou sighed, pulling off his shirt. He’d ask them to keep it down, but he knew better (he also knew he was too loud himself). Marik untangled himself from Bakura and went straight to Ryou, slipping his arms around Ryou’s stomach and kissing up Ryou’s shoulder blade. Ryou sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Marik’s lips on his skin. Ryou couldn’t help but look over his shoulder at Bakura.

 

The former thief watched with wide eyes and a slack jaw. He looked like he sleepwalked to them, stopping just out of reach. Ryou tilted his head, beckoning Bakura to take the last step and join in, even as Marik reached up and twisted Ryou’s nipple, making him swallow a moan. 

 

Then Bakura was right in front of Ryou, lifting up on his toes so he could reach Ryou’s lips. Bakura’s fingers fumbled at Ryou’s chest. They continued to torment Ryou, twisting and tugging until red blotches decorated the skin around Ryou’s nipples. Ryou leaned back against Marik’s chest, and puffed out his own. Bakura’s fingers started to sneak down until he was stealing Ryou’s belt away and slipping teasing caresses down Ryou’s pants.

 

Ryou bit his bottom lip. He already wanted to start screaming and they hadn’t even started yet. 

 

Bakura growled. Ryou suspected that he was angry at the height difference. He stripped and jumped on the the bed, stretching like a cat and clawing at the black duvet. 

 

Ryou lunged for the bed, tackling Bakura and swallowing as much of his bottom lip as Ryou could fit into his mouth. He felt Marik tug his pants away, and Ryou shifted to help him. And then he was woven up with their warm skin. Ryou went feral, kissing every flash of skin that came into view, be it honey or clay. There were fingers inside him and fingers wrapped around his cock, and he stroked Bakura as a bottle of lube was passed between hands.

 

Then Ryou twisted, pinning Malik down on his stomach and kissing his back even as Bakura prepped Ryou. Ryou leaned close, whispered against Marik’s scars.

 

“Do we need to switch?”

 

Marik groaned, fisting the duvet. “I want to try it. I’ll say stop if it’s too much.” 

 

Ryou glanced over his shoulder. “Let me shift down.”

 

Bakura nodded, pulling his fingers out so Ryou could move. Ryou bent down and licked up Marik’s crack. A high-pitched, endearing squeak shot out of Marik’s mouth. Ryou glanced at Bakura again and they shared the same grin. Ryou dove back down, generous with his tongue and causing Marik to throw back his head, squeeze his eyes shut, and call out to gods he’d never revered before that moment. 

 

Ryou circled and flicked and circled again. As he did, Bakura alternated between stroking Ryou, bringing him to the edge, and then milking Ryou’s prostate until he was almost at the edge again. Licking became hard; Ryou couldn’t think. He used the bottle of lube and saturated Marik, adding fingers one at a time and giving Marik plenty of time at each phase to relish the feeling. 

 

“I’m ready.” He forced the words out of his mouth  to let Bakura know it was time to start. 

 

He slid into Marik and waited for Bakura to enter him. It took a little longer for Ryou and Bakura to set up a rhythm than it had for Ryou and Marik. Without Marik to domineer the pace and thrusts, Ryou felt uncertain. 

 

Marik, however, did not sound uncertain. He sounded like he was going out of his mind in the best possible way, so Ryou kept thrusting and tried to predict Bakura’s rhythm until he felt like they were starting to mesh. 

 

Then Bakura pulled out. Ryou looked back, concerned. 

 

“Can we switch?” Bakura asked.

 

Ryou nodded. He was curious, but allowed Bakura to slip into the middle. Ryou started adding lube.

 

“Just go.” Bakura said, inserting himself into Marik who didn’t mind the switch. 

 

Ryou nodded, shoving himself into Bakura’s asshole. Marik was a little warmer, but Bakura was a little tighter. In the end, it was hard to try and compare them. It was like comparing one heaven to another, and Ryou wanted both. 

 

They seemed to do better with Bakura in the middle, and Ryou noticed Bakura moaned a lot more. He smiled as it dawned on him that Bakura missed being filled and that’s why he’d wanted to swap. Ryou stared down at Bakura overlaying on top of Marik, two heavens stacked on top of each other. 

 

Marik ground into the mattress, trying to get friction to his cock. Bakura noticed and slipped his hand beneath Marik so he could stroke him, and watching them caused Ryou to come at the same time Marik came.

 

Then there was Bakura, on edge, thick lips plump with arousal. Marik bucked, freeing himself of Bakura’s weight, and then he tackled Bakura onto the mattress, climbing on top of him and impaling himself onto Bakura’s stiff cock.

 

He threw his head back, rocking back and forth, and then bouncing, making Bakura flex his chest and hold his breath. Ryou watched. He could only watch. It was too beautiful to touch, the way the light played off of Marik skin and golden jewelry, the way the light played with Bakura’s skin and platinum hair. 

 

“Oh sweet, sweet, gods.” Bakura curled up and then sank down, turning his head, noticing Ryou, and smiling- making Ryou feel as beautiful as they looked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (mild dsod spoiler) I still stand by my pre-dsod statement that Yugi doesn't get to summon he gods w/o the god cards. Maybe in "real life" Seto gets to summon Obelisk for no other reason than he's Seto Fucking Kaiba, but in this fic they have to follow the rules of the game, and in the game Yugi can't summon his damn gods w/o the god cards (/rant)


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Ryou woke up with Bakura’s top half draped over him. Ryou leaned up a bit so he could kiss the side of Bakura’s head. Bakura stirred, sucking in a heavy breath and turning to look at Ryou.

 

“Morning,” he muttered.

 

“Good morning,” Ryou whispered, as if speaking loudly might drive the sunlight away from their bedroom window. 

 

He laced his fingers with Bakura’s, and he felt fingers running through his hair. Ryou turned and smiled at Marik, who smiled back. 

 

“You know, that stupid game really was the best birthday present Yugi could have gotten me. Look at what’s happened because of it.” 

 

Marik’s smile widened. “I don’t know, is Bakura worth all this trouble?” 

 

Ryou laughed. “Don’t listen to him, Bakura, you’re worth 1,000 fetch quests.” 

 

“That’s either the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard, or the most insulting thing I’ve ever heard- I can’t decide.” Bakura closed his eyes again, sighing and trying to go back to sleep. 

 

Ryou tapped his shoulder. “I have to get up and shower before the others get here.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m going to have to agree with Bakura just this once.” Marik slung himself on top of Bakura, adding weight to Ryou. 

 

Ryou laughed again. He couldn’t stop smiling or laughing; he was so happy. Ryou lay back in bed, sighing and savoring the weight of Marik and Bakura on top of him. The sunlight slicing into the room through the window made the dust glow, and even that was beautiful.

 

“I guess ten more minutes wouldn’t hurt.”

 

It turned into 45 extra minutes and Ryou ended up answering the door with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair in a messy bun because he hadn’t had time to wash it. It was Jonouchi, Yugi, Atem, and Anzu.  

 

“Sorry guys, I’m running late this morning. Come inside and I’ll get breakfast ready.”  

 

They all looked groggy. Jonouchi kept rubbing his eyes. Atem yawned, and Yugi leaned against his shoulder. Ryou was about to ask if they’d slept well, but then he heard yelling and fighting from the kitchen. Ryou glanced at the door leading to the kitchen.  

 

“There’s probably coffee if you’re brave enough to go get it. I better hurry up and change before they trash my kitchen.”

 

Ryou threw on the first clothes he found, jeans and a t-shirt that he thought was probably Bakura’s because Ryou didn’t remember owning it. He raced back to the kitchen to check the damage. Almost everyone crowded around the table, including Honda, and drank coffee. Bakura sat on the counter next to the coffee pot as he brewed another pot. His short legs swung and his heels smacked the wooden panelling every few swings. 

 

“Bakura, ass off the counter,” Ryou scolded.

 

“Hey, that’s mine.” Bakura frowned at the shirt instead of moving off the counter. 

 

Ryou looked down and back up. “It was in my drawer.”

 

“Uh, yeah, where else was I going to put all those clothes Marik made me buy?”

 

“Why didn’t you just take a drawer for yourself? You can’t just mix all our clothes together and expect me not to grab stuff by accident.” 

 

“I just did what I always do. We never had two bodies before, so it was never a problem.”

 

“Wait.” Anzu set her coffee cup on the table, turning so she could look at Bakura. “You just implied that you used to help Ryou with the laundry.” 

 

Bakura scratched the back of his head. “So what’s for breakfast?”

 

“Oh my god, Bakura you  _ did _ help Ryou with his laundry, didn’t you?” Anzu grinned at him. 

 

“I always paid  _ yadonoshi _ rent one way or another.” 

 

“Is that what you were doing last night?” Marik smirked behind his coffee cup. 

 

“How come  _ you _ never helped with chores!” Yugi scolded Atem.

 

He looked sheepish. “Um, sorry aibou…” 

 

“Oh, like spoiled rotten Mr. King ever had to do common work before.” Bakura scoffed, hopping off the counter and grabbing the new pot of coffee. 

 

He poured a fresh cup for Ryou first, and then he refilled Marik’s cup, only then did he go around the table to top off the other’s drinks. He emptied the pot just before he reached Atem and grinned. 

 

“Ooops, looks like I ran out.”

 

“I’m not useless.” Atem stood to his feet, snatching the coffee pot handle from Bakura’s hand.

 

“You keep away from my coffee maker.” Bakura scowled. 

 

“It can’t be that hard.” Atem jutted his chin out, proud and regal. Then he stopped and stared at the coffee pot as if it were a monster with ten heads and he wasn’t sure which one to attack first. 

 

“Seriously?” Bakura shouted, rolling his eyes into his head and pulling out the trap for the used grounds so he could dump it and add a fresh filter. 

 

He didn’t  _ say _ he was showing Atem how to do it, but Ryou noticed Bakura was going slower than normal, and muttering little directions (like how many spoonfuls of ground coffee beans to add) as if he were speaking to himself. 

 

Ryou wondered if they’d somehow scripted this moment in the game. Did drunk them think it was hilarious to roll dice for coffee? How the hell would they even roll for that? 

 

* * *

 

 

All they had to do was reach Kaiba Corp headquarters. 

 

They walked together as a group, everyone except Bakura who they’d left sprawled on Ryou’s sofa bragging about how he’d spend the morning napping and playing Skyrim. As they started walking, a group of highschoolers blocked their path. Ryou recognized their old high school uniforms. It might have been nostalgic, if Ryou had any good memories from high school, but he really didn’t. 

 

“Sorry y’all, this is a toll road.”

 

“Ryou, couldn’t you write better dialogue than that?” Jonouchi complained. 

 

“Not drunk and on the fly.” Ryou frowned. He was pretty sure he’d ripped the line off of the thugs in Skyrim, so it was technically a homage and Jonouchi could kiss his ass. 

 

“You little punks.” Honda spat onto the concrete. “You better leave us alone and rush off to school.”

 

Ryou’s hair was already in a bun, which helped when a brass-knuckled fist swung in his direction. He ducked and headbutted the kid in the stomach. Ryou was pretty sure he was supposed to be casting spells of some sort, but uppercutting the kid in the jaw and then shoving him to the concrete below felt more satisfying. 

 

They didn’t hurt the kids too much, hell, they were just high schoolers. After what amounted to a mild brawl, Marik used smoke bombs and they ran off during the confusion. Although, not until after they confiscated a few choice weapons from their attackers. They really shouldn’t have things like brass knuckles anyway, so Ryou figured they were doing a community service by looting them. 

 

“Have we leveled up yet?” Jonouchi scowled. 

 

“Press triangle and find out,” Honda joked. 

 

“Next time we need to play a nicer game with less fighting.” Yugi shook his head. 

 

Yugi must have had a similar request as they’d played the tabletop version of the game, because they ended up helping a shop owner fix their store sign, bought food for a hungry looking dog (Honda’s quest, of course), and then helped an eight-year-old tape flyers down the street for their lost lucky baseball cap. By the time they reached Kaiba HQ, Ryou was already tired. 

 

“Sorry, we can’t allow you past this point.” A security guard stopped them well before they reached the doors. 

 

“It’s very important that with speak with Mr. Kaiba,” Anzu said in her politest voice. 

 

“Sorry, Ma’am. We have specific orders not to allow Yugi Mouto or any of his consorts near the building.”

 

“Look you blockheads, we’re trying to help Kaiba out here!” Jonouchi shouted. 

 

Atem placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Jonouchi. We knew this wouldn’t work.”

 

“But there’s no reason for that stupid jerk to boycott us like this!” 

 

“Unless we drunk called him too,” Ryou muttered. 

 

He’d been thinking about it during all their sidequests. They should have at least been able to get into the building, or make an appointment, or even speak with Kaiba after mentioning Atem’s return. Seto Kaiba was nothing if not obsessed when it came to his rival, so for them to be completely blacklisted as they were- they would have had to provoke it somehow. 

 

“Ouch, would we do that?” Yugi asked. 

 

“You guys called me,” Marik said.

 

“Think we were trying to get him to play?” Yugi asked again. 

 

“Probably.” Ryou nodded, then gestured away from the guards. “Come on, if we fight them, they’ll just call the cops, and arguing won’t give us any XP. Let’s go back to my apartment.”

 

“This is so disappointing.” Honda shoved his hands into his pockets. 

 

“And unnecessary,” Anzu agreed. “If Kaiba’s in real danger we can’t waste time like this.”

 

“He’s only in as much trouble as we put him in,” Marik said. “Since we speak with him eventually, that means he’ll be fine until then.”

 

“It’s still frustrating.” Atem had his arms crossed over his chest, visibly annoyed by their current circumstances.   

 

“Well, at least we’re going to learn how to summon our ka. That should be fun,” Ryou said, trying to cheer everyone up. 

 

“Yeah, it will be interesting to see what kind of spirit we each have.” Anzu nodded.

 

Yugi sighed. “Although, Bakura said I wouldn’t be able to without the god cards.”

 

“What does he know? Try anyway, aibou.” 

 

Yugi grinned. “You’re right. Why not?”

 

“You guys have fun.” Jonouchi waved. “Come on, Honda, let’s go.” 

 

“Go? Where are you going?” Yugi asked.

 

“Well, we can’t summon, so it’s better we train somewhere else.” 

 

“Where?” Anzu asked, her expression suspicious. 

 

Honda grinned. “You’re thinking of that place, aren’t you?’

 

Jonouchi nodded.

 

“Where?” Anzu insisted. 

 

“Just one of our old stomping grounds near the high school.”

 

“You two better not get into any trouble like you used to.”

 

“Relax, Anzu, we’re not punk kids anymore,” Honda said.

 

“Yeah! Don’t worry!” Jonouchi said. 

 

“It’s hard not to worry about  _ you two _ .”

 

Yugi laugh. “She has a point.” 

 

As an example of his maturity, Jonouchi stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes before he and Honda disappeared. Ryou shook his head. 

 

“So, back to your place?” Marik asked. 

 

“Yes, I think that’s the best course of action.” 

 

“We’ve just walked in a circle all day long.” Atem pouted, arms still crossed over his body.

 

“But look at all the people we helped.” Yugi grinned, genuinely happy. 

 

“Those high school kids this morning could have hurt someone,” Anzu agreed. “And that poor dog really did look hungry.” 

 

Ryou wanted to mention that those quests were generated by them on Ryou’s birthday, but who knows? It’s not like the dog or store owner came into existence just for the convenience of the game, right? At least, Ryou hoped … it wasn’t like he could prove it one way or the other. 

 

Inside the apartment, Bakura sat in the kitchen, wrapping his wrist in bandages. 

 

“Bakura! what happened?” Ryou rushed to him, checking his wrist for cuts or bruises. 

 

“It’s just a sprain. I’m fine.”

 

“What did you do?”  

 

“We got attacked.” Bakura glanced at Marik and the others watching them, then turned back to Ryou. “They … appeared? Like, from thin air. I had to do a back flip to dodge three assholes wielding khopeshes- who the fuck uses those these days?”

 

“Uh, RPG?” Ryou winced, gently massaging Bakura’s wrist as an apology. “At least we didn’t give them guns?” 

 

“Yeah, thanks for that. Next time role better on dexterity so I don’t sprain my wrist.”  

 

“But you managed to fight them off, right?” Yugi asked, his eyes wide.

 

Bakura used his free hand to gesture around the kitchen. “No Yugi, they’re still here. We’re having tea and biscuits and talking about kittens. Come and join us.” 

 

“Okay, smart ass,” Atem snapped. “But what happened? Did they run away? There aren’t any bodies lying around or even signs of struggle.”

 

“Pfffft, they didn’t have time to struggle. Diabound disintegrated those fucks. I even got that guy with the dog Ka. You’re right Ryou, he was a total bitch.”

 

“Right?”

 

“Ryou!” Yugi shouted.

 

“Yes?” He jerked his head to the side.

 

“I told you not to kill him and you did anyway!”

 

“What the fuck? Yugi,  _ I _ killed him, don’t yell at my hos-er, Ryou.” 

 

“You put that into the game on purpose,” Yugi continued scolding Ryou. “I said you shouldn’t kill him, so you just used Bakura as a pawn to do it for you!” 

 

“I …” Ryou didn’t finish the sentence at first. 

 

Then he realized Yugi was right. That’s exactly what Ryou had done. He didn’t feel bad about killing Rahal. Ryou had thought they were playing a harmless game at the time, so it wouldn’t have been a moral issue to him. But he felt  _ horrible _ about using Bakura, even accidentally. After what Zorc had done to him … Ryou felt sick inside. 

 

“Bakura, I-”

 

“Hell no!” Bakura snapped. “You don't get to take credit for something  _ I  _ did.”

 

“But I really do hate the repeating weak-ass boss trope. I probably-”

 

“Knew it was something I’d do anyway and used that to your advantage.” Bakura leaned forward, holding Ryou’s cheeks despite his bandaged hand. “Dammit, I know what you’re thinking, and it’s not the same thing.” 

 

Ryou tried to slump his head but Bakura held it up, forcing their faces a little closer together.

 

“It’s not the same thing, Ryou.” And the soft, gentle way Bakura said it the second time both hurt Ryou’s chest, and convinced him that Bakura was being serious instead of masking his emotions like he normally would. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“You still shouldn’t have killed him at all.” Yugi sat down next to them, propping his chin against the table top. 

 

“Maybe it’s for the best, aibou,” said Atem, “Rahal can’t hurt anyone now.” 

 

“I agree with Atem.” Marik nodded, arms crossed over his chest. “He wasn’t very strong, but he was still dangerous. It’s better he’s out of the way so we can focus on the real enemy.”

 

“But according to Ryou’s notes, that’s Zorc.” Anzu sat down next to Yugi. 

 

“We summon Zorc.” Marik took the chair next to Bakura and Ryou. 

 

There was an empty chair left, but Atem chose to stand behind Yugi instead. 

 

Marik continued, “But someone has to be acting as puppet master to all this, besides the game.”

 

“The final boss that ends up turning into the ultimate monster.” Ryou glanced over his shoulder to look at Marik. 

 

Marik nodded. “Precisely.”  

 

“It has to be someone tied to Kaiba Corp,” Atem said. 

 

“Especially if they’re using his warehouses and potentially trying to kill him,” Yugi said. “Although, that doesn’t narrow it down much. Kaiba always has someone trying to take over his company. I don’t know how he stands it.”

 

“I’m glad Jonouchi isn’t here for this conversation.” A wry smile played on Anzu’s lips. “He loves to overreact whenever Kaiba’s name is mentioned.”  

 

“In any case, finding out who’s behind this is important, but I think our priority for today is learning how to summon our ka. Random battles have just been upgraded to wizards that can teleport even into our homes. I doubt a bag of marbles and a dagger will protect us in future fights.” 

 

“Can you still show everyone with your hand hurt?” Yugi asked, honest concern showing in his expression. 

 

Bakura laughed, raising his hand. “This? This is nothing. Besides, summoning a ka takes focus and concentration. Marik is going to be a way bigger handicap than any physical injury.”  

 

“Oh? Distract you, do I? Is it because I’m beautiful?”

 

“It’s because you can’t keep your mouth shut.” 

 

“You weren’t complaining about my wide-open mouth the other night.”

 

“That’s because it was sucking my dick.” 

 

“Do you morons have no self-restraint?” Anzu stood up, a hand on her hip. “Let’s start level grinding. You both can get off on your own arguments when the rest of us go home.” 

 

“Well, you heard the lady.” Atem smirked, going into the living room with Anzu following behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“When did she get so sassy?” Bakura asked. 

 

Yugi snorted before answering, “Anzu? She’s always been that way. You’ve just never paid any attention before.”  

 

“Not exactly going to learn the personalities of the cattle intended for slaughter.” 

 

“What about now?”

 

“Shut up and let’s move the furniture against the walls so we have more room.”  

 

“That means you’re practically family.” Marik laughed as he started to move an end table. 

 

“I got it.” Ryou grabbed the table and carried it away before Marik could touch it. 

 

“Ryou, I don’t want to have the discussion again.” Marik frowned. 

 

“Then you should go stand by Bakura and make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.” 

 

“That’s really unfair, Ryou. You gave him the hardest job possible.” Anzu winked, helping Atem and Yugi move the couch against the wall. 

 

Bakura wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew Ryou never did anything by chance. He walked up to Marik, wrapping his arms around Marik. He wanted to rest his chin on Marik’s shoulder, but Marik was too tall. 

 

“I’m really pissed off that you’re taller than me,” Bakura whispered against Marik’s back.

 

“Not my problem.” Marik’s tone sounded annoyed, but Bakura felt Marik relaxing into his hold. 

 

“It wasn’t so bad before … when I shared a body with Ryou, but now it’s ridiculous.”  

 

Marik sighed as the last of his tension melted away. “I like it though.” 

 

“We need candles, help me get them?” 

 

“Whatever. You and Ryou are ridiculous.” Marik turned and followed Bakura to fetch the candles from a utility closet. 

 

When he reached the closet, Bakura braced himself in the doorway and pressed his feet against each side so he could climb up to the top.

 

“For heaven’s sake, Bakura. I’m not helpless, just let me do it.”

 

“Who said you were helpless? I’m the one having to do parkour just to reach the top shelf.” Bakura jumped down and stepped back. “Be my fucking guest.”    

 

Marik gave him a suspicious glare, and then reached up on his toes in order to grab the first two candles. Marik winced, gritted his teeth, and held his breath until he lowered his arm back down and passed the two candles to Bakura. 

 

“Wait.” Bakura set the candles on the floor, looking at Marik. “Is  _ that _ why Ryou didn’t want you moving the furniture? Because you’re hurting?”

 

“I’m not hurting,” Marik grumbled. “I’ve lived this way over half my life. I don’t need coddling.”  

 

“Kay, I’m going to go back into the living room real quick kick the Pharaohs ass.” Bakura turned, but Marik grabbed his arm. 

 

“What the fuck, Bakura? Why are you picking a fight with him this time?” 

 

“Because,” Bakura growled, spinning and staring up at Marik’s face. “It’s  _ his _ fucking memories carved into your back.” 

 

“Last I checked, you both were dead and trapped in Items when that tradition started.” 

 

“So?”

 

“So, this has nothing to do with either of you, stay out of it.”

 

“If it affects you, it’s my business, too.”

 

“It’s not like you just learned that I had scars.” 

 

“But I didn’t know how much pain you were in.” Bakura ground his teeth, ready to shove Marik’s hand off of his arm so he could march into the living room and cold cock Atem right in the jaw. 

 

“How could you not know?” Marik narrowed his eyes, his brow a mess of angry wrinkles. 

 

“How  _ could _ I? You never showed any pain- ever!” Bakura flung his arms up in the air in a helpless gesture, freeing himself of Marik’s hold in the process. “You were a malevolent, golden god back in Battle City.”

 

“That was an act, but I’m flattered that you fell for it.” Marik laughed, but it sounded rueful. He pushed a strip of hair behind his ear. 

 

Bakura frowned. “What about in bed?” 

 

“I haven’t had a problem yet.” Marik looked away, his complexion the slightest bit darker around his cheeks from a blush. “I’m too distracted to really think about it.”

 

“The back rub,” Bakura said, more to himself than to Marik, “and last night he wiped down your back. I’m a fucking idiot for not noticing.” 

 

“But you’re my fucking idiot if that’s any consolation.”  

 

“Wait here, don’t do anything until I come back.” 

 

“I told you, Atem isn’t-”

 

“Trust me, Marik. I’ll be right back.”

 

Bakura jogged to the kitchen, grabbing a chair and bringing it back to the closet. 

 

“See?” he asked Marik. “We’re both stubborn idiots. We should have done this from the beginning.” 

 

“At least I’m your stubborn idiot.” Marik grinned. 

 

They stepped up on the chair together, each grabbing half of the candles.  Bakura still had to reach up, but Marik was tall enough to grab his share without reaching over his head, and Bakura noticed he didn’t wince or hold his breath when he reached out instead of up. 

Back on the ground, Bakura passed his half into Marik’s arms. “Take these to the living room and I’ll put up the chair.”

 

“Hey Bakura?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Marik leaned forward and kissed him, tugging on Bakura’s bottom lip as he pulled away. Now Bakura was flushed as he picked up the chair and took it back to the kitchen.    
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

They sat in a wide circle with crossed legs, Bakura, Marik, Ryou, and Anzu. Yugi and Atem snuggled together on the sofa and watched. Bakura sucked in a heavy breath and blew it out, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to relax. 

 

“Bakura, are you okay?” Ryou asked. 

 

“I need a minute,” he said in a quiet voice, “this is weird for me.” 

 

“Because it’s been so long?” Yugi asked from the couch. 

 

Bakura shut his eyes, waiting a moment. He didn’t think doing this would bother him, but it  _ was bothering him. _ His throat closed up; it was hard to breathe. He refused to cry again, like some weak fool. Instead, his jaw clenched and he opened his eyes again, talking into the dead silence and killing it with each word. 

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever … my father taught me this technique when I was five … he told me I’d teach it to my son one day.” Bakura fisted both his hands, nails digging into his palms. “This technique was created in Kul Elna generations before I was born, passed down from parent to child.” He exhaled, throat still tight. “It’s, it’s for family. It’s for the village.” 

 

“I can’t learn this if it’s going to hurt you.” Anzu stood up and walked towards the couch, sitting next to Atem. 

 

“I said I’d teach you,” Bakura snapped, furious with himself. He was letting himself show emotions again, being weak again. His hands shook and he bit the inside of his cheek but still he couldn’t get the inevitable out of his mind. 

 

_ This technique was for me to share with my family. Family that I never got to have.  _

 

“It’s not like I was ever going to have a son anyway.” Bakura tried to laugh at himself. 

 

Which brought on another strange branch of thought. In a better world, one where his village hadn’t burned and hunger never drove them to theft, one where Kul Elna still built the finest tombs and loved the pharaohs that ruled over them, in that world, would Bakura have taken a wife? Out of duty? To have children and pass on everything his mother and father had ever taught him? In a way it was horrible, that responsibility, that duty. In another way Bakura’s eyes watered thinking about the son he’d never have, and he was lost in thoughts and memories of Kul Elna before it was destroyed. How he and his cousins would play in the streets and practice stealing by sneaking into their mothers’ storage baskets in search of dates or figs. 

 

“Hey.” The voice sounded far away.

 

“Leave him alone. Don't you see this is hard for him?” 

 

Bakura was pretty sure the second voice was Marik's.

 

“I'm okay,” he tried to say, but it was murmured at best. He was 3,000 years too far away to talk loud enough for them to really hear him.

 

“You don’t have to do this.” A light touch to Bakura’s shoulder followed the words.

 

“I said I’m okay!” Bakura pushed the voice, and the touch, away from himself.

 

He blinked back to the present, jerking 3,000 years forward to the current moment. He was worried he might have pushed Ryou, but it was Atem sprawled on his back in front of him. Bakura opened his mouth to apologize- it must have been some hangup from Ryou’s brain because Bakura was never one to apologize. Had it been anyone else, he might have said it, but it was Atem, and he realized it was Atem before the words came out. He swallowed instead. 

 

“Don’t touch me,” Bakura said. “Not you.” 

 

“Sorry,” Atem apologized instead, pushing himself up to sitting- and it was wrong, for him to apologize. 

 

Bakura held his stomach, nauseous.  Atem had never said sorry in Egypt. Bakura looked up, staring at the once-great pharaoh. He didn’t look great at that moment. He was pale and staring back at Bakura with an obscene amount of concern in his expression. He looked more human than pharaoh at that moment.

 

“What good does it do now?” Bakura asked.

 

“Look…” Atem frowned. “Do you want us to leave? Maybe you should be alone right now.”

 

“No,” Bakura hissed. “I said I'd do this.” He grabbed his own head, yanking at his hair. “I just … can't stop  _ thinking _ about shit.”

 

“The fire?” Yugi asked.

 

“No.” That time the word was a low moan. “The village. When it was a real village. My cousins … my parents.” 

 

Atem gave him a sad laugh. “I only had Seto as a cousin. He was a pain in the ass back then, too.”

 

“Yeah, he really was,” Bakura agreed, remembering his battles with the priests.” 

“What were your cousins like?” Yugi asked.  

 

“Assholes. We were all assholes.” Bakura heard himself answering. “And I miss them.” 

 

“I always wanted cousins, and siblings. I thought it'd be great, all the games we could play,” Yugi said.

 

“Everyone, stick out your hands.” Anzu crouched between Atem and Bakura, a marker in her hand. 

 

“Oh no. Keep your friendship cult rituals away from me.” Bakura crossed his arms over his chest in order to hide his hands beneath his armpits. 

 

“There’s no way I’m letting you get marker on my skin.” Marik scowled at Anzu. 

 

“Come on. Don’t be wimps, you guys.” Yugi set the example by kneeling beside Bakura and sticking out his hand palm down.

 

“This is what you did to defeat Pegasus, right?” Ryou asked as he mimicked Yugi. 

 

“Yeah, the drawing represented the bond between us.” She looked straight at Bakura at that moment, her eyes grave but fierce, also empathetic. “We can’t replace your village or your cousins or your parents but … we’re here for you, too. We really are. Just like we’re all in this game together, and if we’re going to beat Zorc and win- it has to be together.” 

 

Atem stuck out his hand as well. Bakura stared at it, then Atem. He looked at each one of them in turn, ending with Marik who stared back as if waiting to see what Bakura would do before making his own decision. 

 

If he pushed out his hand, he was accepting them. 

 

Bakura wasn’t sure if he wanted that, wanted them- wanted Atem. 

 

Too much time had passed. The moment had warped into something awkward. He knew their arms felt heavy, but they still held them out, waiting patiently. He suspected they’d wait until nightfall, never giving up the hope that Bakura would reach out to them. 

 

Not too long ago he would have sneered at them. 

 

Bakura uncrossed his arms. He brought his hand up, but didn’t quite yet reach out. 

 

“It’s okay,” Marik spoke, voice soft, as he reached out his own hand.

 

Bakura glanced at him, then back to Atem, then the others, and then reached out his hand. A flash of a smile lit up Anzu’s face as she started to draw.

 

“I won’t finish it until Jonouchi and Honda come back. Everyone has to be included.” 

 

“I’ll never forgive you idiots for making me do this,” Bakura grumbled at the carpet, but his words only sounded like a parody of previous, angrier vows. 

 

He glanced at his hand. A few lines, nothing remarkable, nothing that looked like anything other than an accidental brush of marker against skin, but together it was a spell that unified them, moreso because of the mysterious game entrapping them. Bakura sighed. 

 

“It’s not hard, to summon your ka. Close your eyes.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marik fucking hated the meditations needed to summon his spirit. He didn’t  _ want _ to sit with his eyes shut. He didn’t  _ want _ to look into his mind. He no longer had his alter ego lurking in the shadows of his thoughts, but there were plenty of areas he wasn’t ready to go to yet. Such as it was, Ryou and Anzu were laughing and sparring with their ka in the living room while Yugi and Atem cheered them on and Marik continued to sit on the floor and fume. 

 

Ryou’s ka turned out to be a kirin named Rishi with black scales and a white mane. Like Diabound, Rishi had the ability to hide in shadows but could also cast a shield around Ryou to protect him against attacks. Anzu’s ka, Kára, was a tall, slender sprite-like woman with four swan wings. She seemed to focus on healing and status spells, but carried a sword and Marik suspected that Anzu was holding back as she fought. Then again, he  _ knew _ Ryou was. 

 

“Hey.” Bakura sat in front of him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, focus and concentrate and try to hear my ka’s name. I was listening, Bakura, you don’t have to explain it again-”

 

“Shut-up and stare at me.” Bakura smirked. 

 

Marik growled as he glared at Bakura, but he couldn’t stay angry. Bakura’s face had a soft, empathetic smile on it, and the sight of it made Marik’s heart melt around the edges. 

 

“So what? You’re cute. No one’s going to reward you for it.” 

 

“They're like my clan now, in a way. I'm trying not to think of it like that. I keep telling myself that it's just a skill I'm teaching, but it was  _ our  _ skill. It was Kul Elna's. The ka help us build the tombs- and rob them afterward.” 

 

“Convenient.” Marik snorted, but then he grew somber. “You didn't have to.”

 

“I know.”

 

“No one would have blamed you.”

 

“I know, but … fuck, part of me is glad. I'm so pissed at myself for feeling that way.” He shot a glance at the others, not wanting them to overhear him. 

 

Ryou and Anzu continued to practice controlling their ka while Yugi and Atem cheered them on. Bakura touched the marks on his hand.

 

“Shit, it's nice having people to pass things down to. I didn't think that was something I was ever going to have- I never even let myself  _ want _ it because I  _ knew _ it wouldn't ever happen.” 

 

“Helps if you don't destroy the world, you know.” 

 

“You don't say.” Bakura took Marik's hands and brushed his thumbs across Marik's wrists.

 

“What about Atem?” 

 

“Look at him,” Bakura said, and Marik glanced towards the couch. “Not impressive as you imagined, is he?” 

 

Marik smirked. He did look rather ordinary for a god-king.

 

“I…can’t forgive what happened. I can't forget it- won't forget it, but … that asshole over there wasn't the hand that held the torch. I'm trying to accept that. I still want to punch him in the face. I still want to smash a brick upside his head. I  _ don't _ want to be buddies, but…”

 

“Yeah, I get.” Marik nodded. “Been through it myself, to a lesser extent. Suddenly my enemy wasn't my enemy, and I realized blaming the Pharaoh wasn’t fixing anything. And at first I blamed myself instead. I'm the one that skinned my father alive, but I can't really pretend he was a  _ good _ father. So then who do I blame? The first tomb-keepers that created the initiation? The Pharaoh again? Priest Aknadin for starting the entire need that ended up fucking us both over? The social-political factors that motivated him?”  

 

“What did you decide on the end?” Bakura asked.

 

“That it wasn't worth blaming anyone. Me or them. I decided to focus on how I'm doing now.” 

 

“And how are you doing now?” 

 

“Fine.” Marik realized that Bakura was still rubbing his wrist and that this whole conversation had been an elaborate trap.

 

“Fine?”

 

“Yes.” Marik stared at the wall.

 

“Keep looking at me.”

 

“No, you're going to make me think.” 

 

“About what?” 

 

“I don't know.” Marik pulled his hands away. 

 

“You don't have to think about anything, Marik. Only listen to your thoughts.” Bakura took Marik’s hands back, gently.

 

Marik shook his head no. 

 

“You're afraid of hearing  _ his _ voice.” 

 

“Maybe, a little,” Marik confessed. “What if he's not really gone? I get angry and throw things. I want to run people off the road in traffic. I haven't changed half as much as everyone thinks.”

 

“So what if you do hear his voice? You're not half the brat that you were either, you could keep him leashed these days.”

 

“I'm afraid of shutting my eyes,” Marik whispered.

 

“Then look at me.” 

 

Marik did. He sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down the part of his mind he actively avoided. 

 

_ Kek _

 

The name came, unbidden and unwanted, and with it a dark voice laughed behind Marik.

 

“It's good to be back, even like this.” 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Marik saw Diabound appear and then attack. His alter ego- Kek- still wore a purple cloak, but it was ragged, ripped, flowing, and somehow still part of the Shadows. The dark, tattered cloth raised up to block Diabound’s attack and Kek laughed. 

 

“Bakura?” Ryou shouted, asking what to do with the single word as everyone rushed besides them to watch the fight. 

 

“Wait!” Bakura ordered, his silvery eyes savage and angry as he stared at Marik’s darker half. Diabound lashed out with fists, and tail, and blasts of energy, and Kek blocked everything with his dark cape. 

 

“A little help, Mr. Main Personality!” Kek shouted, addressing Marik.

 

“Why would  _ I _ help  _ you _ ?” Marik screamed. 

 

“You fucking called me back, asshole!” Kek growled, blocking another volley of hits with the mysterious darkness around him. “Now fucking use me to fight or un-summon me!”

 

“I-I don’t-” Marik stuttered, a little too shocked and out of touch with his own thoughts. He tried to focus, but felt the vague, wavy feeling of disassociation separating him from the moment. 

 

“Anzu, stop Diabound! Ryou! Attack Marik directly!” Atem shouted. 

 

“What? No!” Bakura shouted, trying to turn Diabound on Atem himself, but Kára was already there to block the attack.

 

What surprised Marik, was when Ryou grunted in agreement and sent Rishi charging straight for him. He froze, incapable of processing the betrayal and waiting for Rishi’s horn to plunge into his chest, but a pair of hands grabbed Marik’s shoulders first. Marik blinked, the shadowy cape fluttering in the air as Kek stood and coughed blood onto the floor.

 

“You took the hit?” Marik whispered, eyes wide in disbelief. 

 

“No shit. Can we attack now?” 

 

“Anzu! Heal him!” Atem shouted.

 

“Got it!” Anzu called.

 

A shimmering, pale green light covered Kek. He looked down at his chest, as confused as Marik felt. Everything snapped into place for Marik then- they were still sparring. 

 

“Kek!” Marik shouted.

 

“Finally!” Marik’s ka threw back his head, cackling  _ kekeke _ , before charging at Rishi. 

 

The shadowy cape burst into flames. When the smoke cleared, Kek had the wings and crest of golden-feathered dragon, similar to Ra, only brighter. He pushed his hands out, shooting flames at Rishi, who blocked with an energy shield. Kára drew her sword, but before she could attack Kek, Diabound shot a blast at her. Rishi used another shield to protect her and then it was a 3 on 1 battle royale, and it took all three of them to try and keep it together against Bakura’s more experienced ka. 

 

Marik tried not to think about how all of this was going on in Ryou’s living room. They shouldn’t have fit, Diabound was huge, but either by some glitch of magic, reality, or just from the physics of the game they had played on Ryou’s birthday, they managed the battle without collapsing the ceiling down on their own heads. 

 

“Okay. That’s good for today.” Diabound vanished and Bakura plopped down on the carpet, sweating and panting. 

 

Kek’s feathers dissolved into shadows, the cape covering his shoulders and back once more. He glanced in Marik’s direction. 

 

“Thanks.” Marik managed to smirk, looking more confident than he actually felt. “For protecting me.”

 

“Idiot.” Kek started to disappear as Marik pulled the energy back into himself. “I was always meant to protect you.” 

 

“Marik! That was amazing!” Ryou screamed and ran to Marik, slinging his arms around Marik and smothering his face with kiss after kiss. 

 

“You’re all amazing!” Yugi clapped, face flushed with excitement. “I can’t believe I couldn’t participate! That looked like so much fun!” 

 

“It was.” Anzu laughed as Yugi swung her into his own hug. “I can’t wait until we can practice again.” 

 

“Where the hell are my kisses?” Bakura pouted at Ryou while still laying on the floor. 

 

“I didn’t forget about you.” Ryou dropped down to the carpet, plucking kisses straight from Bakura’s mouth instead of scattering them across his face. 

 

“Sorry, Marik.” Atem shoved his hands into his pockets as if he wasn’t sure what body language to have at that moment. “I was confident he’d take the hit for you, and I thought it might be easier for you to understand with a real time demonstration.”

 

“I’d never hurt you, Marik.” Ryou looked up at him. 

 

“I know. I was shocked at first, but I realized what was going on as soon as Kára healed Kek.” Marik grinned back down at how cute his two Bakuras looked, tangled together on the floor. 

 

“Could have given me some fucking warning. I was going to take your fucking head for trying to attack Marik.” Bakura snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Any intimidation factor he may have had, however, was voided by the fact that Ryou was curled up half on top of him and nuzzling his elbow. 

 

“I trust Anzu to protect me.” Atem laughed. 

 

Several thuds pounded on the door with Jonouchi’s excited shouting muffled from the other end. Yugi let them inside and both Jonouchi and Honda had huge grins on their faces. 

 

“Man, you should have seen us, Yug. We were total badasses out there. Just let Zorc attack- we’ll show him what for!”

 

“That’s great! Everyone leveled up here as well.” Yugi scratched the back of his head. “Except me, I guess.” 

 

“Hey you two.” Anzu grabbed her sharpie and gave them both a victorious grin. “Stick out your hands. I need to finish our seal.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Bakura could hear Atem arguing with Kaiba over the phone despite the fact that the bedroom door was shut.

 

“Why is he arguing on our phone?” Bakura rolled on his side and looked at Marik when he slipped in with a plate of eggs and toast.

 

“We're trying to plan our next move. I think we should just raid the warehouse, but Yugi insists we let Seto know what we're up to first.”

 

“Should I get up?” Bakura asked, even as he pushed himself to a sitting position.

 

“We already know Atem’s phone call will be useless, so there's really no hurry to get out of bed until after someone gets frustrated enough to hang up.” Marik passed the plate over, sitting beside Bakura and toying with his hair.

 

“Efficient.” Bakura snorted, paying more attention to his plate than his own response. “You know, he’d probably be more prone to listen to us after we fuck up a few of his warehouses. I have a feeling that messing with Kaiba’s assets is a quick way to get his attention.”

 

“We really have no other leads.” Marik smirked. “And even Ryou's sick of level grinding at this point.”

 

“Which means it's well past time to move on with the quest.”

 

Jounouchi's muffled yelling echoed into the room and they knew Atem was off the phone.

 

“Guess I better go join in the inevitable debate.” Marik kissed Bakura's temple and disappeared.

 

Bakura touched his temple, grinning. Each day he grew more accustomed to Ryou's and Marik’s small shows off affection. He was beginning to crave them more eagerly than before.

 

He got up, showered, dressed, and wandered into the living room.

 

“Haven't you assholes figured out a plan by now?” He interrupted them as they all talked over each other.

 

“Feel free to make a suggestion.” Atem crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“This would be a whole lot easier if I’d just done my job as DM and kept proper notes.” Ryou crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at himself and leaning back against the couch. “Then we could have followed the script.”

 

“No use in beating yourself up about it. We didn’t know we’d need a script,” Yugi said.

 

“Huh, I wonder…” Anzu reached out and started thumbing at her phone.

 

“What are you doing, Anzu?” Honda asked.

 

“I like to take selfies when I’m drunk.”

 

“This is no time to see how cute you are.” Jonouchi shook his head, blond bangs spilling around his eyes.

 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Anzu grinned at him. “Here. Look at this.”

 

Jonouchi took the phone and glanced at it. “No offense, Anzu, but that’s a pretty crooked photo of Yug and you.”

 

“Exactly, look at the background.”

 

Jonouchi leaned closer and squinted his eyes. “Oh hey, the game board is in the corner.”

 

“Yes. Maybe if we study them, we’ll get an idea?”

 

“It’s better than sitting here and arguing for another hour.” Marik sat leaning against Ryou on the sofa, looking bored with the entire game.

 

Bakura smiled, only Marik Ishtar would find a dark, magical game too mundane to give his attention to. He wandered over to the couch and sat in between Marik and Ryou. There wasn’t enough room, so he ended up partially on both of their laps.

 

“Bakura, do you mind?” Marik shoved him as he sank his weight against Marik’s body.

 

“No, I don’t mind. You’re both quite comfortable.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Hey, look at this.” Yugi leaned over Jonouchi’s shoulder, pointing at Anzu’s phone screen. “This picture has us back at that old Temple.”

 

“How can you tell it’s not the first time?” Ryou asked, squirming in an attempt to give Bakura more room.

 

He finally managed to squish between them and he gave Marik a vicious and victorious grin.

 

“There’s no snake, and these little figures look like they everyone’s ka.”

 

“Look, could these dominos be the god slabs?” Atem asked, glancing over Yugi’s shoulder to look at Anzu’s pictures.

 

“Yeah, that seems like a drunk substitution that I would make.” Ryou nodded his head.

 

“Great, you have your next quest.” Bakura leaned back on the sofa, pushing Marik and Ryou further out to the sides of him. “Now get out of my apartment so I can have some peace before I have to go a break into Kaiba Corp.”

 

Yugi smiled. “Maybe we should stay and keep you company. We could have another group hug.”

 

“Don’t you dare get facetious. That’s my skill set.”  

 

“Yeah, it’s your only skill set.” Marik poked at his ribs.

 

Bakura squirmed, pressing against Marik and Ryou’s bodies at the same time with the movement. He held his breath not to giggle, but the tickling feeling of Marik’s fingers against his ribs was maddening.

 

“Bakura, are you ticklish?” Marik dug his fingers deeper into Bakura’s side.

 

“No! Fuck you! Don’t you dare touch me anymore!”

 

“But, Bakura,” Marik purred, “you’re the one that came over here.”

 

“Yes, you did.” Ryou joined in, attacking Bakura’s other side.

 

Bakura threw his head back and started laughing. He kicked out, smacking his foot against the coffee table and cursing in Middle Egyptian.

 

“Okay, as soon as Bakura’s done getting tickled, we’ll go back to the temple and investigate.”

 

“Fuck you, Yugi!” Bakura screamed as he somersaulted over the coffee table to escape Marik and Ryou.

 

“Watch your hand.” Ryou stood up, eyes fixed on Bakura with concern.

 

He rubbed his still bandaged wrist. “It’s fine. Besides, you don’t have to worry-” Bakura shot Ryou with his finger, “It’s not your body anymore, so I can be as reckless as I want to be.”

 

“You say that as if you were actually _careful_ before.” Honda snorted.

 

“I was, at least comparatively.”

 

* * *

 

“Geesh, I still hate these creepy shadow things.” Jonouchi waved his flashlight around like a maniac in the anticipation of an attacking shadow.

 

“I remember reading articles about this forest being haunted.” Ryou craned his head up, eyes studying the canopy. “Do you think that’s why the game chose this place specifically? It found somewhere naturally similar in the same way that the Kaiba Corp Headquarters became our game’s castle?”  

 

“Who cares? It’s still creepy,” Jonouchi whined, his face pale.

 

“Really, Jonouchi, it’s not that frightening. The lights scare them away.” Ryou sighed.

 

“Easy for you to say.”

 

“What’s that up ahead?” Atem narrowed his gaze.

 

“Something I can hit with my bat, I hope,” Jonouchi said, flashlight still wild.

 

“Oh no. A trap. Whatever shall we do?” Marik said in a deadpanned voice and turned off his flashlight.

 

A pile of logs and branches blocked their path. The ends of the logs were creamy and tawny colored and smelled of fresh pine with clean ax cuts. Ryou imagined himself dumping pencils on the game bored and laughing while sneaking drunk glances of Marik on his computer screen.

 

Jonouchi and Honda climbed over the blockade while Atem helped Yugi. Marik gave the mossy wood a nasty stare and then walked around it.

 

“I refuse to get dirty unless it’s a matter of life or death,” he said.

 

“I’m going to have to agree with Marik on this one.” Anzu smoothed down her skirt and then slipped between two trees.

 

Ryou was about to follow, but then had an idea. He took some of the noise poppers from Marik’s “illusion spells” and sprinkled them around the trail on either side of the barricade. Then he jogged to catch up to the others. Only three minutes later they heard faint pops and much louder cries of surprise.

 

“What’s that?” Jonouchi asked.

 

“A failed ambush.” Ryou smiled. “And since they already know we’re here, there’s no reason to be quiet like last time.”

 

Jonouchi and Honda both grinned and ran in the direction they had come from. Ryou walked, not wanting to waste energy since Anzu’s pictures suggested a ka battle by the side quest’s end. There was no need for them to help. Jonouchi and Honda had the grunts- generic looking men in generic looking robes that matched Rahal’s- running away with limps and black eyes  

 

The next group of guards they caught off-guard. Ryou wasn’t sure how they’d managed it with Jonouchi whining about the attacking shadows the entire time, but they saw six men arms with guns huddled around a stump that they were using (rather inefficiently in Ryou’s opinion) as a dice table. As they gambled, Atem winked and pulled out his lighter.

 

They hid behind tree trunks and watched as he lit the end of a string of fireworks and tossed it into the gaggle of guards.

 

The first fireworks in the string went off mid-air and Ryou covered his mouth to suppress the giggles trying to escape. The guards panicked, shot at the air, and almost killed themselves before running off in random directions.

 

After that it was an onslaught of random encounters. Shadows still attacked, but guards also shot at them behind tree cover. They had to slip off the trail themselves so that they weren’t open targets. They ran through the trees. Honda provided backup fire when he could, but the trees were too thick for him to make any good shots. Fortunately, that meant the enemy had the same struggle.

 

“We’re almost there, guys. We can do this,” Yugi encouraged them, sweat running down the sides of his face in little trails from all the running they’d just done.

 

“I’ll create a distraction.” Atem shifted away from the rest of the group.

 

“Don’t set the forest on fire,” Ryou hissed in a loud whisper.

 

“It’ll be a controlled burn. Don’t worry.”

 

Ryou bit the inside of his cheek to keep from swearing after the Pharaoh. At least Bakura wasn’t with them, so Ryou supposed it was okay, but he still didn't like it.

 

Soon there were angry screams and the smell of smoke. They made a dash in the direction of the temple, but then a louder, more shrill scream pierced through the air.

 

Yugi froze, his features strained and worried.

 

“Let’s go!” Jonouchi grabbed his arm and pulled him.

 

“But what if that’s-”

 

“It’s not! He’s fine. Just run.”

 

Canopy shadow checkered their sweating faces as they sprinted forward. A shadow creature leapt from one of the darker spots on the trail and lunged at them, but Marik shoved his flashlight into the creature's face and it vanished with a soft shrill sound.

 

Another pained scream rang out, but a moment later Atem appeared behind them. He pumped his arms and legs and bridged the gap between them.

 

“Who’s screaming?” Anzu asked.

 

“The shadow fiends attacked them, too!” Atem called back. “We better hurry. Blood made them stronger.”

 

“Blood?” Yugi’s eyes grew round and shocked. “Whose blood?”

 

“Let’s go, Aibou. It’ll be okay!” Atem grabbed his other arm and helped pull him forward along with Jonouchi.

 

By the time they reached the temple steps, the forest echoed with screams.

 

* * *

 

“Why are there no guards at the front?” Marik asked.

 

“Maybe they went to investigate the screams?”

 

“My guards would have known better than to abandon their post, and I’m sure these ones have similar expectations.”

 

“Is it another ambush?” Honda asked.

 

“Perhaps.” Atem thumbed the smooth, metal surface of his lighter, as if eager to open it.  

 

“Let’s rush the entrance.” Jonouchi clenched his fist.

 

Ryou surprised Marik by nodded his head. “I hate to say it, but I think Jonouchi is right. There’s too many variables and going slow lets them predict our moves. I think if we rush in we might cause enough chaos to give us an advantage.”

 

“While you guys make a scene, Honda and I can climb to the roof and sneak onto the rafters where we found the snake. That way if you guys get in trouble we can act as backup.”

 

“I’m going with you,” Yugi insisted. “I worry too much when you go running off from the rest of the group.”

 

“I’m fine, Yugi,” She ruffled his hair. “But considering you can’t use your ka yet, I suppose you’d be safer with us, so come on.”

 

Yugi furrowed his brow at Anzu’s comment, but followed her and Honda as they climbed the nearest tree in order to reach the roof.

 

“Hey Anzu,” Honda laughed. “I see London, I see-”

 

“You’re about to get kicked in the face, Honda, we have more important things to worry about,” Anzu reached the edge of the roof first and adjusted her skirt while scowling down at Honda.

 

“I couldn’t help it!”

 

“How do you bear it?” Marik whispered in Ryou’s ear, referring to the hijinks. He opened up Ryou’s bag and removed a few flash bombs from the pack.

 

“You and Bakura really aren’t that different when you argue,” Ryou whispered back, smiling at the thought.

 

“Uh, guys, not to bitch, but notice how it’s gotten really quiet?” Jonouchi asked.

 

They all stopped to listen. Besides the soft rustle of wind through leaves and their own breath there was nothing. No birdsong, no squirrels scrabbling up the bark of trees, no blood-freezing wails of dying grunts.

 

“Let’s go. Whatever’s up ahead doesn't worry me nearly as much as what I know is behind us,” Atem said, staring into the brush of the forest with a concerned look on his face.

 

It unsettled Ryou, to see Atem- perhaps not afraid, but something close enough to it. He slipped inside the temple with the others behind him. They searched the shadowy walls, but only stone Buddhas were there to greet them.

 

“Look all the way back,” Atem whispered. “It’s too dark.”

 

Staring at the back wall made Ryou’s eyes water. It was lost in shadow, but the shadow was somehow _crawling_ against the wall, as if alive, as if summoned from the sewers of the Shadow Realm.

 

“Oh hell no.” Marik gritted his teeth. He stole Atem’s lighter from his hand and lit the flash bomb, tossing it into the swirling dark mass.

 

Ryou winced and covered his ears, knowing the noise was about to be awful. There was a deafening bang and sparks and smoke, and for a moment the shadows cleared, revealing more men standing in robes, but then the shadows closed back in and concealed them.

 

Jonouchi growled and gripped his bat in both hands.

 

“Hold on.” Atem reached out his arm to barricade Jonouchi before he did something stupid and hurt himself. “It’s a magical barrier, Jonouchi. I think we need magic to break it.”

 

Even as Atem spoke, Ryou summon Risihi. The kirin charged, but his attack didn’t damage the shadowy wall.

 

“Dammit,” Ryou swore. “Marik?”

 

“I’ll try,” he said.

 

Kek appeared with a wicked cackle. With his cloak he looked like he came from the shadowed wall instead of from Marik’s soul.

 

“What’s wrong? Miss me already, Marik?”

 

“Can’t live without you.” Marik’s tone was iced with irony, but his lips curled in a bit of a smile. “Now be a dear and get rid of that pesky barrier for me, would you?”

 

“That’s a waste of my talents!”

 

“Don’t worry,” Ryou answered, “there’s more fun waiting on the other side.”

 

Kek glanced at Ryou and smirked. His tongue lolled out of the corner of his mouth as he gave Ryou a quick, sleepy look. Then he burst into flames, converting to his dragon-like pheonix form, and rocketed towards the shadows. The shadows flinched away as Kek neared them, releasing the back half of the room.

 

The god slabs were indeed arranged against the back wall, rising tall and overbearing compared to the smaller shrines and statues. Three men stood in a circle surrounding a basin that looked like chunky red soup. By chance, Kek’s attack crashed into the basin and the sanguine slop landed wet and heavy against the wooden floor. Some seeped between the floorboards, but Ryou saw something that looked like a stomach quivering in the torchlight. For all his love of horror, Ryou found himself looking away from the mess, praying that it belonged to a goat and dreading that it didn’t.

 

“Holy shit, dude. Look at these freaks!” Jonouchi screamed.

 

Ryou diverted his eyes towards the three men instead of the floor. The first was blind, gnarled pink scar tissue covered his eye sockets, and the third had his mouth stitched over with black thread. The second appeared undamaged, but Ryou suspected that, beneath his hood, he wouldn’t have ears. Even drunk, Ryou would have kept the theme going.

 

They didn’t speak, which was a blessing considering how awful Rahal’s dialogue had been, but, more concerning than poorly written dialogue, they each held a card.

 

With a silent urge from Ryou, Rishi attacked. At the same time, Kek recovered from knocking over the basin, and Atem took back his lighter to set off another round of fireworks for further distraction.

 

And then the gods appeared.

 

Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra. Ryou blinked. He had to look up to see them, but he _knew_ there should be a ceiling somewhere between the floor the the clouds swirling above the gods’ heads. It didn’t make sense and caused a strange migraine-like pain in the back of Ryou’s skull.

 

“You’ve _gotta_ be kiddin’ me!” Jonouchi stepped in front of Atem, as if to shield him from any direct attacks.

 

“That’s _my_ god card!” Kek screamed when he saw Ra shimmering in golden light.

 

Ryou himself flinched at the sight of Slifer. Painful memories came screaming back to him, and his knew that this time, Bakura wasn’t there to save him.

 

Kek lunged for the card in one of the sorcerer's hands, but Slifer intercepted him. The alter-ego-turned-ka didn’t care. He grappled with the Sky Dragon and wrestled him, trying to pin him to the ground. Meanwhile, Ryou realized he had to act, and Rishi rushed all three robbed men.

 

Ra’s fire bathed over the Kirin, and Ryou screamed. He slammed his knees to the ground, hugging himself and panting. The pain scattered across his entire nervous system and Ryou vomited onto the floor.

 

Things grew hazy after that. Ryou heard shots from the rafters and knew it was Honda. Jonouchi also charged forward, trying to take on Obelisk with a baseball bat and creative vocabulary.

 

He felt a soft, warm glow, and realized that Kára was casting a cure spell. Rishi recovered enough so that Ryou could put up a shield a moment before Ra attacked Anzu and Yugi directly.

 

He vomited again from the exertion, but at least his friends were safe. Another wave of magic helped the nausea settle and Ryou’s vision clear.

 

Atem swung a torch the priests, but was smacked against a wall by Slifer’s tail. Kek shifted between shadow and light, attacking whichever god neared Marik, but by the blood spilling from the ka’s mouth, Ryou knew he wasn’t doing much better than Rishi.

 

“Stop!” Yugi screamed, running right in Slifer’s path before it could attack Atem again. “Stop! Don’t you remember us?”

 

Slifer paused.

 

“Dammit, Yugi,” Ryou muttered, trying to cover him in as strong a shield as he could conjure.

 

Ryou held his breath and stared while on his hands and knees. He tried to push himself up, demanded he do so, but it was taking everything he had just to keep the shield up. He dropped to the floorboards, groaned, and fought back up to his hands and knees to watch the scene.

 

Yugi, who always had a way with drawing things out in people, seemed to have the same ability with even the gods. Ra and Obelisk still attacked the others, but Slifer stared at Yugi as Yugi continued to reason with him.

 

“Remember how you helped us in Battle City?” He pointed the the robed sorcerers. “You were stolen, not won! You’re too good to obey cowards! Please stop fighting us!”

 

Ryou watched, mouth agape, as the other gods slowed their attacks. Everyone panted and leaned against each other, exhausted from the battle and trying to recover before the next assault. Atem braced himself against the wall and pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled towards Yugi, resting his hand on Yugi’s shoulder.

 

The blind sorcerer started chanting. Ryou only remembered the sound of the words as if through a dream since he’d only heard them while in his soul room. Kek and Marik visibly paled.

 

Marik’s ka turned to him. “I know we’re about spent, but if he finishes that-”

 

“Do it.” Marik clenched his fists together.

 

“Everyone!” Ryou screamed. Everything hurt. He felt like the effort of screaming would kill him, but Marik looked like he was willing to sacrifice himself to stop the gods at that moment and Ryou would be damned if Marik was going to die alone. “Get the cards! Forget the gods and go for the cards!”

 

It was madness. Jonouchi flung himself at the mute sorcerer, punching him in his scabbed, stitched-up mouth. Honda shot at their feet to confuse them. Kára twirled between the sorcerers. She sword-danced to distract and separate them. Kek tackled the blind leader, head-butting him until blood exploded from both their foreheads- but it stopped the incantation that would have merged the sorcerer with Ra. Anzu, Yugi, and Atem rushed in all at once, each grabbing one of the god cards and shoving them into Yugi’s hands.

 

“I got them!” Yugi cheered.

 

The sorcerers wailed and clawed to get the cards back, but Kek had other plans. Back in his shadow form, he extended his cape, covering the three robed men and disappearing.

 

“Marik, what did you do?” Yugi shouted, violet eyes horror-wide.

 

“Yugi …” Marik held himself, bleeding in the same places Kek had been bleeding. “They’re bad guys.”

 

“You were a bad guy, too! And now you’re our friend!”

 

“Yugi,” Atem whispered, gently. “They wouldn’t have stopped until they got the cards back. They would have _hurt_ us.”

 

Yugi stared down at the cards. “Even if this is just a game, it’s still real. Those are real people we’re killing.”

 

“Technically I sent them to the Shadow Realm,” Marik said, trying to stand up. Ryou crawled to him and they helped each other to their feet.

 

“I don’t know if that’s any better.” Yugi sighed. “But, I know whatever they were going to do with these…” he looked down at the three cards in his hands. “Would have hurt even more people, so... you did the right thing. I just wish it could be different.”  

 

“How are we supposed to move the slabs?” Jonouchi asked.

 

It was a good question. Ryou frowned as he thought of it. “Can we come back for them? Maybe Diabound is strong enough to carry them?”

 

“I can call Ishizu,” Marik offered. “They belong in Egypt, but it will take time for her to make arrangements.”

 

“I'm not sure it's safe to leave them here.” Atem started at the giant stones. “Surely they'll send more guards to reclaim-”

 

He was interrupted by a gruesome noise.

 

“Habibi,” Marik stared at Ryou. “You _didn't_.”

 

“Um…” Ryou said. “I think I got into some of my horror sets. I recognize the sacrifice basin. And those sorcerers were from an old campaign.”

 

“What, exactly, does that mean, Ryou?” Anzu asked.

 

“Well, it means that there's probably a boss battle outside.” Ryou groaned, hating himself. “And it's probably a horrible, inhuman monster.”


	15. Chapter 15

Marik felt out of touch with his body. He knew he should be hurting, but couldn’t feel much, and was a little surprised that Kek didn’t somehow take control as he had during Battle City- perhaps they were both too exhausted for the switch. But even in his dissociative state, Marik knew he was spent. They’d just finished fighting gods. It was going to take more than a bottle of water and a granola bar to up their health enough for another large boss battle. 

 

“I think I know what’s out there.” Atem winced as the horrid, multi-voiced screeching shook the walls.

 

“What are we about to deal with?” Anzu asked, pale and filthy from the last battle. She didn’t show dismay on her face, but Marik knew she was as useless as the rest of them as far as summoning her ka. 

 

“Those shadow fiends attacked the guards and they started growing each time they fed. Then they started to merge.” 

 

“Ryou, I don’t know how you got us out of this mess, but I’m out of ammo,” Honda said. 

 

“Don’t worry guys! We’ll just use our flashlights!” Jonouchi held up a flashlight in the air. It reminded Marik of all the shots he’d seen of the Statue of Liberty in American films. 

 

“I don’t think that will work.” Atem shook his head. “They didn’t fear the fire towards the end. That’s when I ran.”  

 

“Ryou,” Marik whispered. “I can’t.”

 

“I know.” Ryou nodded. “I know, I … look, we’ll think of something. There has to be some kind of trap we can set. I must have given it a weakness. Or maybe we can run.” 

 

The walls shook again, and Marik didn’t think running was an option, although it sounded like a nice idea. Another shake sent a rafter crashing down to the floor. They jumped, staring at the broken, splintered wood. It fell far away from their group, but they might not be so lucky if another fell, or the entire ceiling. Coughing at the dust flung into the air, they returned to their conversation. 

 

“He’s going to bring this temple down if we don’t go face him.” Anzu balled her hands into fists. “Ryou, can you call out Rishi at all?”

 

“I’m about to,” Ryou said. 

 

“If you don’t have enough ba-” Marik tried to warn, but Ryou turned on him with a smile. 

 

“Don’t worry, Marik. I’ll protect you.” 

 

“Don’t you dare-”

 

“Look,” Anzu interrupted, “Ryou and I can use our ka, and the rest of you concentrate your flashlights towards its face, and- where’s Yugi?”

 

They all looked around, but Yugi was gone.

 

“He was here not twenty seconds ago,” Honda said. 

 

Another screech, but a louder one. The door outside stood opened, a small rectangle of light cutting through the dust, but instead of instilling hope in them, the sight only made them dread what was outside. 

 

Jonouchi growled, running towards the door. “Dammit, Yug! Don’t be a hero and get yourself killed!” 

 

The rest chased after Jonouchi. Marik and Ryou still braced against each other. Marik blinked at the sunlight when they pushed through the doorway. He blinked until his eyes refocused, trying to take in as many details as he could to assess their current struggle. 

 

In front of them, the forest lay wrecked. Trees, snapped at their trunks, tilted in every direction like so many matchsticks dropped onto a gameboard. For a moment, Marik thought the Shadow Wall was back, but then he realized that the dark stood on countless shadowed feet while countless shadowed hands reached out as if to touch them. Quick flashes of white or red would peek out of the shadowed mass, and Marik realized it had countless mouths, teeth, and tongues as well. Marik leaned against the nearest support beam, feeling dizzy at the sight of it. 

 

To the side, Jonouchi screamed and waved his flashlight, trying to distract the monster. Yugi did the same in the opposite direction. Honda joined them and Atem created a makeshift torch that he waved around as he called out challenges. Marik knew he should do something. At the very least he should join the other two idiots and distract the creature with a flashlight and give Ryou and Anzu a chance to attack. 

 

But he couldn’t move. He … couldn’t … focus. 

 

The creature was a glob of Shadows that could reach out and bite, and Marik didn’t want to deal with it, and he was exhausted and bleeding, and didn’t want to deal with it, and Ryou was squeezing his arm and saying something, but Marik couldn’t hear him and didn’t want to deal with that either. He stood and tried to focus on the scene around him, telling himself to stop, but unable to fully pull himself back into the moment. 

 

Then an enormous hand shot out from the shadows, swiping Jonouchi, Honda, and Atem into the broken tree-line. Yugi and Anzu ran towards them to see if they were alright and Marik watched with detached fascination. His vision tinted with color. At first he thought it was some strange new effect of dissociation, but then he realized Ryou had used the very last of his available ba to cast a shield around Marik.  

 

Ryou dropped to the ground. Unconscious, although the shield still held.  _ That _ woke Marik up, at least his motor functions. He knelt down and scooped Ryou up in his arms, making sure both of them stood behind the shield. If his back protested at Ryou’s weight, Marik didn’t notice. The only thing he cared about was trying to keep Ryou away from the dark. 

 

Another hand shot out, flat, black palm aiming right at the shield. Marik closed his eyes and squeezed Ryou. He didn’t have time to dodge. 

 

A bright light made Marik open his eyes. Sound seemed to rush back to him and he heard everyone screaming, and then cheering. Yugi stood in front of them, jaw set in a determined line and his eyes narrowed. Beside him stood Horakhty.  

 

Marik’s mouth dropped. He’d heard legends … but it wasn’t the same. The god floated just above the ground, tall and cylindrical with a golden crown rising above their head and wings stretching out.  

 

Horakhty glowed, and the god’s light made Marik forget about the shadows- forget, even, that he was ever afraid of the dark. At least for that beautiful moment as Marik stood washed in light. 

 

With a nod from Yugi, a barrage of gleaming bolts shot from the divine entity, piercing the darkness and cracking it until it crumbled and dispersed into the air. The shattered pieces of shadow turned thin, frail scraps that floated up into the sky like segments of burnt paper. 

 

Everyone rushed to Yugi and hoisted him into the air. Yugi smiled, and then also fainted, the god of light disappearing the moment Yugi closed his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bakura paced the living room. He checked the time; it was just short of 4 am. Bakura ground his teeth together, holding his breath, and feeling his blood pressure rise. Those assholes were beyond late. 

 

“They better be dead, because if they stayed out this late because of a fetch quest- I will fucking kill them.” 

 

Bakura grumbled to himself, having no one else to talk to. He had no one else to talk to because everyone had skipped off on some quest for some great, drunken game they all decided to play while Bakura was still dead. But what the fuck was he supposed to do if  _ they _ were dead? He didn’t think bringing people back to life was in his skill set. He was much more proficient at sending people to the Shadow Realm, or flat-out murdering them when the occasion called for it. 

 

Bakura’s teeth pressed harder against each other. He paced faster, hands wringing now. He wanted to send Diabound out to search for them, but knew he couldn’t. It wasn’t ancient times anymore and the last thing he needed was his ka on the news and people screaming about Godzilla. 

 

Still, he couldn’t take the wait. Dawn would hit in about an hour, and Bakura decided that if they weren’t home by then he’d go find, and kill, them himself. 

 

The second the door opened, though, Bakura felt stabbing heat in his eyes and knew they were tears even though they didn’t spill down his cheeks. 

 

“Where the fuck have you been!” He screamed. 

 

“We’re okay,” Yugi said, as if he knew what Bakura wanted to hear despite his words not answering the question. 

 

“Okay? You call this okay?” He ran to them, grabbing Marik’s face and staring at the bandage around his forehead. He could tell Marik’s face had been wiped clean, but traces of sweat and dirt still clung to the corners of his forehead near his hairline where the bandage didn’t hide it. “This is  _ not _ okay! You all look half dead!” 

 

“Just a little low on HP.” Ryou tried to make a joke of it, but Bakura wasn’t laughing. Ryou looked worse than Marik, and Bakura remembered that Ryou had a tendency to use his own HP for spells if he needed extra power. 

 

“What happened? You’re bleeding. Why are you bleeding? Why do you look like a house came down on you!” 

 

“I mean, one kinda did.” Jonouchi scratched the back of his head. “That one beam fell down at least.”

 

“Why did a beam fall down!” Bakura released Marik’s face to tug at his own hair. “Yugi! You’re suppose to be the King of Games! You never looked like this after a battle with me!” 

 

“Maybe you weren’t trying hard enough.” Atem smirked.

 

Bakura grabbed the lapels of his shirt and slammed Atem against the wall. “Why didn’t you protect them better! I thought you were at least competent enough for that!”

 

“Bakura!” Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu and tugged at Bakura’s shoulders, trying to pull him away, but he wasn’t budging. 

 

“Look,” Atem said, staying still in Bakura’s hold with his hands at his side. “We had back to back fights. Everyone tried their best-”

 

“Bakura, it’s my fault,” Ryou gently took Bakura’s hands and encouraged Bakura to let go. “I made the fights too hard.” 

 

“I should have been there.” Bakura ground his teeth again. “Why the hell did I think you fools could handle yourself after a few days of practice?”

 

“Bakura, we did fine,” Marik argued. 

 

“Like fuck you did!”

 

“Yugi summoned Horakhty!” Jonouchi shouted. “Which kicked your ass last time, so he did better than  _ you _ could have.” 

 

Bakura flinched. He could feel his eye twitch as he tried to stay composed, but “composed” was only going to last for about five whole seconds before he utterly lost it. 

 

“Diabound would have been useful in our first fight,” Atem said in a neutral tone. “I remember how well Bakura handled himself against the gods when I wielded them.” 

 

Bakura glared at Atem again. He knew the words were meant as a compliment, but he was too pissed to give any sort of witty retort.  

 

“Look, we’re fine,” Anzu chimed in, as if to prevent whatever Bakura had to say. “We’re beat up, yes, but we’re all safe and accounted for. We’ll eat and sleep and we’ll be fine.” 

 

“That’s not good enough. You can’t just skim by if you expect to fight Zorc by the end of this.” Bakura clenched his fists, holding his breath.

 

He was thinking about what Atem had said. The simple truth was that everyone  _ wouldn’t _ be in such bad shape if Bakura had been there to fight with them. He  _ should _ have been with them. He could have scouted the Kaiba Corp HQ building any time, but he  _ should _ have made sure he’d gone with them. They were his responsibility, now that he’d taught them how to summon their ka. 

 

“This is never happening again,” Bakura said. 

 

“We have to finish the game,” Honda argued, not understanding what Bakura meant. 

 

“Not alone you don’t. I’m part of this stupid fucking game too, and from now on no one goes on a quest without me.” 

 

Atem gave him an amused snort. “You won’t hear any complaints from us. I’d much rather fight with you than against you.” 

 

“Between recovering the god cards and Bakura joining the party, we’re going to beat the crap out of Zorc.” Yugi laughed. 

 

Bakura frowned. He wasn’t so sure. They were assuming victory solely based on previous victories, but Bakura knew  _ he  _ couldn’t beat Zorc- he would have never partnered with the dark lord had he been weaker than Bakura. Bakura looked at them again. All of them filthy, all of them bandaged, all of them swaying on their feet with exhaustion. 

 

“Why are you assholes standing here?” Bakura growled. “You can’t recover your ba if you don’t rest.” Bakura flung his arms up over his head, marching towards the kitchen. “Fuck, how did I end up playing this game with such idiots!”

 

* * *

 

 

Ryou played host long enough to make sure everyone was comfortable on the couch or the nearby chairs. He passed out blankets and took the pillows off of his own bed, trying to get everyone as comfortable as possible. They’d eaten all the snacks in Ryou’s pack as they waited for the people Ishizu had sent to guard the slabs, but Ryou was still famished and was sure the others felt the same. He figured he'd better go into the kitchen and see what was available. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower real quick,” Marik said in a calm, quiet voice that told Ryou his back hurt. 

 

As much as Ryou wanted to coddle Marik, he knew it wouldn’t help and would only make Marik feel worse about the battle, so Ryou allowed Marik to sneak away to the bathroom alone. With food still on his mind, Ryou went to the kitchen. 

 

He found Bakura setting up a tea tray and rubbing tears off of his cheeks. 

 

“Oh Bakura, please don’t. We’re okay.” 

 

“Get out,” Bakura hissed when he saw Ryou walking towards him. 

 

“You can’t control me anymore,” Ryou said. “Give me a hug, you stupid jerk.” 

 

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Marik.” Bakura ignored Ryou’s request for a hug and opened the fridge before pulling out anything ready to eat that he could find. He stopped to wipe his face again.

 

“Bakura.” Ryou threw his arms around him. 

 

“Stop fooling around and go rest with the others.” 

 

“I’m so happy,” Ryou whispered into Bakura’s hair. He inhaled. Bakura always smelt sunny somehow and the scent of him was better than any sofa or pillow to rest on.  

 

“You’re so ridiculous. There’s nothing  _ happy _ about you morons almost getting yourselves killed. Who fucking cares about the gods? You’re worth- more-” Bakura’s words hitched. His body froze up and he stopped talking before he broke down again. 

 

Ryou pressed reassuring kisses onto Bakura’s forehead and the side of his face. “I thought you’d be forced into it, to join us. I never thought you’d choose it on your own- because you cared. That’s why I’m happy.”

 

“It’s not me- you fucking did this. You and your stupid game. It’s not my fault.”

 

Ryou chuckled. “Not in my wildest dreams, Bakura. Not in my happiest of drunken birthday fantasies would I have ever imagined you doing anything like this. Making tea and snacks so we can recharge our ba? Wanting to join us to protect us? Maybe Marik and I, sure, but everyone? I couldn’t dream that up, not even drunk.”

 

“Who said I was worried about everyone!” Bakura shouted. “Clearly I’m just looking out for my ass candies.”

 

“Liar.” Ryou pressed their foreheads together, combing Bakura’s hair. “It’s all over your face. You were worried about everyone.”

 

“It pisses me off.” Bakura exhaled hard through his nose. He trembled in Ryou’s arms. “I’m so fucking pissed off. I didn’t  _ want _ this. I didn’t  _ want _ a new clan. I didn’t want-” He lifted up his hands, digging them through Ryou’s hair and holding on as he pressed harder against Ryou. “-to care.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Ryou nodded. “I won’t say anything to the others.”

 

“You guys can’t just  _ wreck _ yourselves for a game.”

 

“You’re one to talk.” 

 

“Who was going to miss me when  _ I _ did it?”

 

“Me, Marik, now everyone would.” 

 

Bakura growled in frustration. “So then  _ you _ have to start taking better care of yourself as well- no more sacrificing your life energy for extra spells.” 

 

“I had to protect Marik,” Ryou said, as softly as he could manage. 

 

“Godsdammit, I should have been there.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Ryou sniffed, feeling his own emotions spiral away from him. “It was a stupid game. I didn’t think I was hurting anyone. This is my fault and-”

 

“Stop it,” Bakura grabbed Ryou’s face and pressed a hard kiss against his lips. “You made sure everyone came back, didn’t you? And next time I’ll be there to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” 

 

Ryou smiled. “I’ll trust myself to your care, then.”

 

Bakura winked; the tears finally gone. “Oh believe me, once everyone else recovers enough to go the fuck home, you and Marik will be receiving quite a bit of my care.” 

 

“Then we better hurry up and give them this tea. ” Ryou took the tray of drinks so Bakura could grab the food. 

 

They entered the living room at the same time as Marik. He wore sweatpants and a white tanktop and was unadorned with either jewelry nor kohl. Despite his weariness, Ryou’s heart fluttered at the sight of Marik. 

 

“I spoke with Ishizu,” Marik explained to the group. “The slabs are secured and on their way back to Egypt. This time they’ll be protected by the Egyptian government. I don’t think even our mystery boss will be able to steal them now.” He gave Bakura an apologetic look. “Sorry we didn’t come home sooner. I couldn’t leave the slabs unprotected even with the cards back in Yugi’s hand.”

 

“Fucking tomb-keeper nonsense,” Bakura cursed, glaring at Atem. “Can’t you absolve him or something?”

 

Atem shrugged, looking lost for words. “If I can, then I do. I never  _ wanted _ my memories guarded … like that. All that was decided after I died fighting Zorc and Akhnaten.”

 

“It’s fine,” Marik said, but his voice was dry and flat. He shook his head, saying with a little more sincerity. “It’s fine. Ishizu’s the Minister of Antiquities. It’s not really my duty anymore. I’m just helping my sister.” He tried to laugh. “And saving the world from darkness, right?”

 

“Bakura made tea.” Ryou started passing out cups to defuse the situation. 

 

“Thanks, Bakura,” Yugi was quick to say even as Bakura glared at Ryou for his comment. 

 

“Someone has to keep you idiots alive until the final boss because you know if I’m it by the time Zorc revives I’m picking up where I left off and trashing this fucking planet.” 

 

Anzu laughed at the statement. Marik wasn’t laughing but his grin suggested that he wanted to. Bakura wrinkled his brow.

 

“Bitch, I’m not joking.”

 

“You’re so full of it. Sit down and drink tea with us and stop acting so tough.” 

 

Bakura sighed as if Anzu was too insufferable to argue with and plopped down on the floor next to Marik. Marik leaned against his shoulder and closed his eyes. 

 

“You need to eat something.” 

 

“Yeah, just let me rest a second.”

 

Bakura pulled Marik into his lap, wrapping him with the blanket Ryou left out for him. Marik curled up against Bakura's chest and asleep without so much as half an argument about being swaddled. Bakura rested his cheek on the top of Marik’s head and rocked him. After eating, Ryou leaned against Bakura and followed suit. He shut his eyes and allowed himself to rest. 

 

At least, he thought of it as a rest. He intended to get up and check on the others after a few minutes. However, after what felt like a few seconds, he felt himself being carried. 

 

“Wait … I have to … see if they others need help,” Ryou muttered, his eyes still shut. He  _ meant _ what he said, although he wasn’t sure he was capable of following through on his intentions. 

 

“I called a cab for them,” Bakura said. “They said they’ll be back tonight after everyone sleeps.” 

 

Ryou felt himself settled against the mattress and Marik’s warmth beside him. Then Bakura lay on the other side of him, squeezing Ryou with a strong embrace. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ryou moaned, feeling fingers through his hair.

 

“You finally waking up?” Marik’s voice asked.

 

“I don’t know if I want to,” Ryou muttered with his eyes shut. “Comfy.”

 

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

 

“That late?” Ryou groaned. He fought to open his eyes. “I really want to stay in bed. These blankets feel so good.”

 

Bakura hopped onto the bed with a tray. He plopped cross-legged beside Marik and lifted a peach slice from the tray, pressing it against Ryou’s lips. Ryou opened his mouth and bit into the fruit.

 

“Breakfast in bed?” Ryou asked, chewing and smiling.

 

“Kind of. It’ll help you recover. More like lunch than breakfast.”

 

The smell of food encouraged Ryou to actually sit up. It was only rice porridge, boiled eggs, and chopped peaches on the side, but Ryou ate with the same voracity that he’d had after escaping the Shadow Realm years ago.

 

“I feel so much better.” Ryou sighed after cleaning his plate of every last speck of food.  “Between the sleep and food, it really does feel like all my HP and MP are back.”

 

“Good,” Marik said. “Because who knows what’ll happen tonight.”

 

“Getting into Kaiba Corp’s headquarters should be easy, at least.” Bakura sniffed. “Did you guys even try a way that wasn’t the front door?”

 

“We figured there was no point to try,” Ryou gave his honest answer before stretching back onto the mattress. “I know it’s ridiculous, but even after sleeping all night and day, I could go for another nap before the others return.”  

 

“Hmmm, a nap doesn’t sound awful.” A sly grin accented Marik’s gorgeous face. He straddled Ryou and pinned Ryou’s wrists above his head. “But I think I need a little help getting sleepy.”

 

“Okay, but I might need some help making you sleepy.” Ryou winked at Bakura.

 

“Quit trying to get me to do all your work for you.” Bakrua crossed his arms over his chest. “I already had to cook today.”

 

“Oh, are you overworked?” Marik asked with a smirk. “Then you'd better lay there and relax. We wouldn’t want to overexert you.”

 

“No, wait, I changed my mind. I don't trust you guys to do the job right without my help.” Bakura crawled closer and pulled his shirt over his head.

 

“The radio.” Ryou squirmed from beneath Marik in order to blast A High And Mighty Color from the bedside radio.

 

As he turned back, he was attacked. Fingers in his hair, lips against his lips, teeth at his neck, Ryou's mouth hung open as he moaned into Marik's kisses and reached out to grab Bakura's hair and Marik's bicep.

 

Marik pulled Ryou into his lap. A moment later Bakura had two fingers working into Ryou's asshole.

 

“Ahhh! Oh! More! Please! Harder!” Ryou screamed, hoping the radio was enough to mute the shouting while knowing it probably wasn't.

 

Marik nipped at Ryou's jaw and twisted both nipples as Bakura shifted behind Ryou to get a better angle. Ryou felt the jolting, tingling hits to his prostate and started wailing for all he was worth.

 

“Habibi,” Marik scolded, shoving their mouths together to mute the noise.

 

Bakura twisted his fingers into Ryou's hair and yanked his head away from Marik.

 

“Let him scream, fuck the neighbors.”

 

“Well, since you insist.” He grabbed Ryou's hips and pulled him away from Bakura in order to plunge Ryou's weight down onto Marik's waiting cock.

 

“Fuck!” Ryou swore. “Marik!”

 

His hair covered his eyes, but he couldn't bother brushing it aside. He held onto Marik's shoulders as they rocked their bodies together. Bakura knelt behind Ryou, his chest pressed against Ryou's back. Bakura braced Ryou with one hand and stroked him with the other. Ryou whimpered and swore again. He couldn't think about anything except how good Marik's cock felt in his asshole and how good Bakura's hand felt around his cock.

 

“Oh- oh god! Oh god!”

 

“Damn Ryou, stop sounding so sexy when you're getting fucked,” Bakura growled into Ryou's hair. “I'm going to have to stop to finish myself off if you keep it up.”

 

“Don't stop!” Ryou twisted around so he could kiss Bakura- who didn't stop, but rather, kept stroking Ryou's until his screams were orgasmic shrieks and the familiar pounding from the apartment next door shook their bedroom wall.

 

In a fit of arousal and rage, Marik chucked the radio at the wall, breaking it and denting the plaster.

 

“Go to hell!” Marik screamed.

 

“Let's really piss them off.” Bakura shuffled back, spreading his legs and inviting Marik inside.

 

Ryou caught his breath, still shivering from his orgasm, and found the lube. He drenched Bakura's entrance and only scissored him for half a minute before moving over so Marik could take his place.

 

“Ready, _hayati?_ ”

 

“Hurry, I want-” Bakura paused, eyes glittering in the light. He looked nervous about his own words, turning away slightly before finishing. “I want you inside me.”

 

“I want to be inside you.” Marik grabbed him and held him as he pushed inside.

 

“Oh gods!” Bakura followed the moans with a low scream.

 

Ryou grabbed the base of Bakura's cock. He lay on his belly so that he could lap at Bakura's dick, licking up the pearls of precum welling at the tip.

 

Marik changed positions. He straddled Bakura's left leg and rested Bakura's right calf over Marik’s shoulder. The new position allowed him to drill his cock against Bakura's prostate while giving Ryou more room to suck. They moved and moved and moved, Ryou sucking and Marik thrusting and Bakura screaming as he fisted the sheets. Bakura’s thighs clenched, the muscles taunt and glistening. He trembled.

 

“I-I-ahh-ah! Y-yeah! Ah! Yes! Please! Gods! I-I'm coming!” Bakura pulled at Ryou's hair as he screamed.

 

“Bakura! Yes! I'm coming too!” Marik's moaned blended with Bakura's voice and Ryou held his breath as he swallowed.

 

They didn't really sleep so much as piled together and traced bits and pieces of each other with their fingers. Slow and lazy, they drew on each other’s bodies, and this time Bakura didn’t shudder or hesitate, leaning into their touches instead of shying away.

 

“Don’t stop,” he murmured as Marik’s fingers traced his jaw.

 

“We won’t.” Marik gave him a soft, sleepy, _happy_ gaze.

 

“I've always loved games more than anything, except maybe the macabre, but nothing would make me happier than quitting this game and just spending the weekend in bed. Cheesy sex role plays and junk food sounds a little more appealing than real life adventures.” Ryou smiled as he traced the outline of Marik's hand which lay spread on top of Bakura's chest.

 

* * *

 

Ryou was in the shower when the door started pounding, so Marik decided to answer it before Bakura could.

 

“Hey, this was on the door.” Honda handed Marik a sheet of paper.

 

Marik frowned. It was a 30 day eviction notice. He wasn't surprised, but he did miss having the Rod during such moments.

 

“Is it because of our training?” Anzu asked. “We got sort of loud during some of the battles.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Marik smiled. “We need a bigger apartment anyway. As soon as the game is over there’ll be plenty of time to sort this out.”

 

“Well, if you need help moving boxes, give us a call.” Yugi smiled.

 

“Why are we moving boxes?” Bakura asked, and Marik handed him the paper. Bakura rolled his eyes, handed Marik the paper back, and went into the kitchen.

 

Minutes later they were around the kitchen table again, drinking coffee and mentally preparing themselves for another quest.

 

“We have no idea what’s going to happen at Kaiba Corp, do we?” Anzu asked.

 

“Not even a little bit.” Yugi sighed. “I think this is where we went FUBAR with our drinking game.”

 

“Ryou’s game notes became song lyrics at this point,” Bakura said from his usual counter perch.

 

“It was really fun at the time.” Ryou gave the group a sheepish look.

 

“It’s true. We were all having fun,” Jonouchi said.

 

“It’d still be fun if I wasn’t worried about the ending.” Yugi sighed. “What if we got bored and gave up without writing one? Will we get to choose an ending then? Will everything just stop and go away?”

 

“I don’t think this is the type of game. I think it’s more like Jumanji- it keeps going until you win.”

 

“Well, fortunately, we have the King of Games on our team.” Honda gestured to Yugi.

 

“And the Pharaoh of Games, too.” Yugi grinned.

 

Bakura grumbled something under his breath, and Marik smiled as he tried to imagine what sort of profanity it had been.

 

“I guess we should stop stalling.” Anzu tilted her head back and emptied her cup. “I'm only in Japan for two more weeks, so the sooner we get this done the better.”

 

“Unless we blow it and the world gets destroyed,” Honda said. “In that case I'm pretty sure your flight will be cancelled.”

 

“No way, we're too good at this game to lose.” Jonouchi whirled his bat from one hand to the other.

 

“Hit Marik with that bat and I’m knocking your teeth out with it,” Bakura growled.

 

“I know what I’m doing!” Jonouchi declared, even as he fumbled and had to grip the bat to his chest to keep it from flying out of his hands.

 

“So how are we getting into Kaiba Corp?” Yugi asked as he stood up, trying to distract Bakura, who looked ready to gut Jonouchi.

 

Bakura pulled in his knees and then somersaulted off of the counter and onto the kitchen floor. He walked out of the kitchen and grabbed a red hoodie to wrap around himself.

 

“Come on. I’ll show you.”  

 

* * *

 

Seto sat at his desk with no less than four dozen tabs open on his computer. His fingers clicked against the keyboard as he typed a quick report for tomorrow's executive briefing.

 

Seto didn't lift his head when the fire alarm went off, but he did reach into his desk, grab three Excedrin, and dry-swallowed while thinking that whoever caused the fire was getting _fired_.

 

He waited until his report was done before standing up. No sooner did he reach towards his intercom for an update than a shadow appeared in his side-vision.

 

Seto narrowed his eyes. Then he caught the telltale flash of steel from a gun muzzle aiming. He moved to duck behind his desk, but someone crashed against Seto and pushed him to the floor before he could do it himself.

 

The shot shattered a vase, worth more than the assassin, and Seto shoved his would-be rescuer off of him.

 

“Don't touch me.” Seto sneered. There was something oddly familiar about the stranger with silver-white hair and a scar on his face, but Seto couldn’t place him with all the chaos that happened next.

 

Several men appeared - yes, appeared. They didn't bust through the doors or windows. They materialized from the air. But seconds after they did, Yugi and gang of merry nerds appeared- only they did it in the traditional way of busting through the front door.

 

“What's the meaning of this?” Seto demanded, unimpressed by the antique khopesh swords the strangers held, nor by the gun still taking shots whenever he looked up from the desk.

 

To Seto’s further annoyment, he was ignored as both groups turned his office into a battle ground. He didn’t see Duel Disks, but they were clearly using some sort of holographic technology because everyone was summoning duel monsters. They weren’t as impressive as the beta model Kaiba’s team was currently developing, but Seto had to admit that he was impressed when Yugi summoned Slifer to clear out the office entirely before the battle had a chance to really even get started.

 

Yugi bent over, holding his knees and breathing heavily.

 

“Aibou!”

 

Seto hadn’t noticed that _he_ was there until that moment. He watched Atem coddle Yugi, fussing over him like a mother with a toddler although Yugi obviously didn’t need the care. He summoned a god, afterall, that meant he was strong enough to take care of himself.

 

“I’m fine, Atem. Just a little tired. It’s okay, really.”

 

“You.” Seto clenched his fists, walking to the front of his desk now that the sniper was gone. “How dare you. How dare you just _show up_ _now_. Grab a duel disk, Atem, because we have unfinished business.”

 

“Seto, someone tried to _murder_ you. It’s not time to duel,” Atem protested.

 

“You’re welcome, by the way,” the silver-haired stranger said. He lay on the ground on his side with one hand propping up his head and his other hand drumming his fingers against the rug. “I mean, I _did_ save your life, but don’t thank me for it or anything.”

 

“I had the situation under control, all you did was manage to wrinkle my suit.” Seto frowned, turning back to Atem. “I would have eventually found a way to hell itself if that’s what it took to challenge you again, but it seems you’ve saved me the trouble. Do you think I care about petty attempts on my life? We have unfinished business, you and I.”

 

“Seto, we can’t duel. I’m already in the middle of another game.” Atem sighed. “One that-”

 

“If you say that the fate of the world hangs in the balance, I will call security and have you escorted out of the building.”

 

“Fine. I won’t say it. That doesn’t make it any less true.”

 

“I can’t believe you idiots are still running around and pretending to save the world- and I can’t believe you’re playing a different game. This _is_ no other game. Duel Monsters is _everything.”_

 

“Seto, you need to calm down.”

 

“Shut up, Ishtar.”

 

“Come over here and make me.” Marik grinned with a certain pleased look on his face that he usually reserved for Bakura.

 

“Seriously, if Marik is telling you to calm down, that should be your sign that you’re overreacting.” The stranger on the floor laughed.

 

Seto narrowed his eyes. “Who are you anyway?”

 

He gave an opened mouth gasp of mock offense. “You don’t remember me? I’m hurt!”

 

He rolled onto his back, grinning up at Seto. As much as he examined him, Seto couldn't remember where he'd seen the face before.

 

“You're staring.” His grin widened.

 

Seto snorted and turned away.

 

“It's Bakura,” Yugi explained.

 

“I thought that was Bakura?” Seto gestured.

 

“Yeah, but that's Ryou Bakura and the other one is the Thief King Bakura.”

 

“Aww, Yugi used my title.” _Bakura_ flipped to his feet and went to stand by Marik and, apparently, Ryou Bakura.

 

Seto felt his left eye twitching. How did they handle a life of constant nonsense? Didn't these freeloaders every work?

 

“I'm busy. Get the fuck out of my office. All of you. Atem, come back with a duel disk and we'll finish the score once and for all.”

 

“Yeah, if you win the score will be 1 to 20.” Jonouchi laughed with his hands on his belly.

 

“I want that mutt to be the first one out the door.”

 

“Seto, aren't you concerned that people tried to kill you?” Anzu asked.

 

“It happens.”

 

“Do they usually appear as if by magic?” Ryou asked.

 

Admittedly no.

 

“I could explain the magical nature of the game we're playing, but I know you prefer concrete facts, so consider this- someone was using your warehouses to store priceless, stolen stone slabs depicting the god cards. If you'd like proof then you can contact Ms. Ishizu Ishtar to confirm this. She's a former acquaintance of yours, correct? She can confirm that I’m telling the truth.”

 

Seto paused, then replied. “You have five minutes.”

 

“Someone is trying to resurrect the Dark Lord Zorc, and they're using _your_ resources to do it,” Atem said.

 

“I have no idea what the Dark Lord Zorc is supposed to be, but if some cult is using my wherehouse, I'll have Mokuba investigate.”

 

“Don't bring Mokuba into this. It's dangerous.” Anzu frowned.

 

“He's capable and the only person in this corporation I trust not to stab me in the back,” Seto said. “I’ll need to know any details you can remember.”

 

They explained the entire story, including how they intercepted the smugglers at the docks. Anzu and Atem told Seto which set of KC warehouses and what the workers looked like. It turned out that not only did Seto own the ship they used and the warehouses, but also the land on which they found the shrine.

 

“It was purchased before I was in charge. Gozaburo had planned to build a missile factory there, but then I took over. The value of the land was low, so I never got around to selling it. Not many people know about it, however, so narrowing down the trader shouldn’t take long.”

 

Seto wrote down the relevant information from the rest of the drabble and sent it to Mokuba, texting his brother that he had a job for him to do. It only took thirty seconds for Mokuba to reply that he was sorting out the employee records and would update Seto the moment he was finished.

 

“Hey Seto?” Yugi asked. “I’m sure this question will annoy you, but did we call you on Ryou’s birthday?”

 

“Four times.” Seto scowled. “I was trying to sleep.”

 

“Did you play the game with us?” Anzu asked.

 

“The third time you called I made up some quick quest to send you on to get you off the phone for good, but it didn’t work and you called again crying because Yugi fumbled his dice throw. Physically weeping, it was pathetic.”

 

“Uh-oh. That doesn’t sound good.” Jonouchi frowned.

 

“I’m not surprised.” The other Bakura snorted.

 

“So what happened next?” Ryou asked.

 

“You fought a boss. I was more asleep than awake. At that point I realized keeping you morons on the phone kept you from calling back, so I set it aside and dozed while you played.”

 

“But did we _win_?” Marik asked, and everyone grew quiet as they waited for Seto to answer them.

 

“I wasn’t really paying attention.”

 

“Seto! C’mon, man!” Jonouchi shouted.

 

“It’s your problem, not mine.” Seto crossed his arms over his chest. “All I remember was some sort of boss battle, and everyone screaming at Bakura not to merge with Zorc.”

 

“What?” Yugi’s mouth dropped.

 

“I knew it.” Atem fisted his hands together. “You are going to betray us! Like you always do! I can’t believe we fell for your act _again_.”

 

“Fuck you, Atem!” Bakura jumped to his feet, grinding his teeth before adding, “I don’t betray my own!”

 

“That proves you don’t care!”

 

Bakura lunged at Atem, shoving at his chest. “I wish I didn’t! I still fucking hate you!”

 

“Stop throwing around accusations.” Marik grabbed Bakura and pulled him away from the former pharaoh. “Bakura won’t betray us. He stood by me in Battle City even when my other half had a God Card on his side. Bakura will stand with us against Zorc.”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t trust him!”

 

“Seto.” Ryou gave him a pleading look. “Please, do you remember anything specific. I know you think our game is nonsense, but please, just to humor me, please answer.”

 

Usually sad pleading didn’t work on Seto Kaiba. Perhaps is was the long white hair and soft, caring expression, but something about Ryou reminded him of old, near-forgotten visions, and Seto found himself straining to remember what they had said over the phone as Seto tried to recover from days of little sleep.

 

“There was a battle. I don’t know who Bakura fought for. Then everyone got quiet …” Seto shook his head. “We had inventory that week on all our old disks to clear stock out before we roll out the new ones. I fell asleep.”

 

“Do you think we died?” Honda asked the group.

 

Everyone wore a grave expression.

 

“Maybe not.” Yugi said. “Maybe the call dropped and that’s why it got quiet. Like Seto said, he was tired from working. He might have just fallen asleep.” Yugi’s face set in a stubborn line. “I refuse to believe we lost, and I refuse to believe that Bakura sides with Zorc, not on purpose he wouldn’t!”

 

“Aibou…”

 

“I know, but it’s not like last time. In the alley when he gave me the Eye he wasn’t the same as he is now.” Yugi turned to Bakura. “I believe in you.”

 

“Go fuck yourself, Yugi. I don’t need a support group.”

 

“You go fuck yourself.” Yugi repeated in frustration, blushing at his language afterward. “I’m not going to let you distance yourself from us because of something that _may_ have happened in the game that _we_ scripted while drunk. We’re friends now- deal with it!”

 

“Try that little speech on me and see what happens.” Seto frowned.

 

“You’re our friend, too, Seto. Get over it.” Yugi stuck out his tongue.

 

Most of the others laughed, everyone except Bakura’s little throuple that stood together. Ryou held both Bakura and Marik’s hands as if he was afraid of losing them in the chaos of the conversation. Seto found the behavior excessive, but perhaps a little intriguing as well.

 

Fortunately Mokuba texted him and saved him from any more friendship drama. He glanced up from his phone and looked at the others.

 

“I know who’s behind this.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

“An intern. Susumu Amai.” Seto snorted in disgust. “We let him go for mediocre performance six months ago.”

“Sounds like somebody wanted vengeance,” Jonouchi sang out the words.

“This doesn’t make sense. He shouldn’t have had access to…” Seto ignored Jonouchi, frowning at his computer system. “I need to look into this further.”

“There has to be something we can do to help,” Yugi said.

“I have his address. Why don’t you go pay him a visit?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea!” Jonouchi punched his opposite hand, looking eager to do something more active than stand around in Seto’s office.

Ryou stared to laugh.

“What’s funny?” Anzu asked.

“He wants us out of his office. This is the quest he gave us to get us off of the phone.”

“And we must have been dumb enough to do it.” Honda shook his head.

“At least drunk enough.” Marik shrugged.

“Who exactly are we looking for?” Bakura leaned over Seto’s desk, half laying on it, in an attempt to see the file on Seto’s computer screen.

“Do you mind?” Seto scowled.

“Not at all.” Bakura climbed further on the desk to get a better look.

“Off. Of. My. Desk.”

“I’m not breaking into some guy’s house without knowing what he looks like.”

“When have _you_ ever had reservations about breaking into places?” Atem snorted.

“Oh, I was well aware of who I was stealing from before.” Bakura glanced over his shoulder to give Atem a silky look.

“Off of my damn desk, you street rat.” Seto swiveled the monitor around so everyone could see Susumu’s photo.

“Well now my feelings are hurt, and I can’t possibly move.” Bakura feigned a pouting expression.

Marik walked behind Bakura and grabbed a fist full of his silvery-white hair, pulling off the desk. Bakura only purred and grinned like a cheshire cat.

Ryou rubbed his temples. “Let’s go pay Mr. Amai a visit. If nothing else, we might find a clue on what to do next.”

“Should all of us go?” Bakura continued to grin although Marik had released his hair by that point. “Maybe everyone else should go and the three of us should go back home.”

“And do what, exactly?” Marik smirked.

“Play Mortal Kombat, naturally.”

Seto was about to tell them to leave again. He had more important things to do than listen to their nonsense. For one, the name Amai sounded familiar, and a mere intern shouldn’t have been able to access either Seto’s warehouses or his reserved property. He suspected that the act _was_ an act of vengeance as Jonouchi had suggested, but not for released from the company as an intern- it wasn’t, after all, the first time Seto let go of an Amai since he took over the company.

Before he could threaten to have them thrown out, Ryou started to physically push Jonouchi and Honda towards the door.

“C’mon guys, we can’t complete the quest until we start it, and Seto can’t help us if we’re distracting him. Let’s go.”

“Thank you,” Seto sighed. He hadn’t meant to sound polite, but it was a refreshing change to have someone else help herd Yugi’s group out the door.

“You heard Ryou, let’s go, street rat.” Marik grabbed Bakura and pulled him away.

“Thanks, Seto!” Yugi waved as he left with Anzu and Atem.

Seto dug his nails into his palms. “Once this is settled, Atem. You. Me. Duel.”

“Sure, sure.” Atem laughed as he sauntered out the door.

* * *

 

“Is this the right address?” Yugi asked, checking the text with the address that Seto had sent him.

“I sure hope so.” Honda tried to peek through the blinds. “We switched trains three times to get this far out of Domino.”

“Let’s bust in and get to work.” Jonouchi grabbed his bat.

“Put that away, you look like a thug.” Anzu rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the door and knocked.

They waited a moment, but there was no answer. Considering the dirt caked on the windows, the overgrown grass, and stack of delivered yet unread newspapers near the mailbox, Susumu hadn’t been home in weeks.

“I got this.” Bakura pulled a small, cloth case from his pocket. He unrolled it to reveal a lock pick set.

“You can’t just go breaking into houses,” Atem complained.

It only took a second for Bakura figure out the lock and open the door to let them inside. He gave Atem a sweet smile, fluttering his silvery eyes lashes. “Clearly I can. What you meant to say is that I shouldn’t. You know, a god-king really should be more precise with his language.”

“You know what I _meant_.” Atem lead the way inside despite his earlier protest.

Jonouchi whistled when they stepped inside.

“Holy shit.” Honda frowned.

“This is like a serial killer movie.” Ryou couldn’t suppress the excitement in his voice. “Although, um, I’m rather worried about Seto now.”

The walls were papered with newspaper articles and photos of Seto Kaiba. Every centimetre of space covered, and older articles overlapped in order to fit newer ones.

“Look, it’s us, too.” Yugi nodded to the back wall. “Pegasus’ Island, Battle City. I guess we do spend a lot of time with Seto.”

“Yeah, way too much.” Jonouchi snorted. “So what’s all this about? Does the guy have a giant boner for Kaiba or what?”

“I’d use the word obsession over boner myself.” Marik ignored the walls. Instead he pulled all the blinds in order to light up the small, dark room.

Everyone else winced as the sunlight poured into the living room. Their eyes had already adjusted to the dimness, and the light made all the old photos look more eerie. Ryou walked to the closest room.

“Oh this is far more disturbing.” Ryou vanished into the room.

“Get your ass back here!” Bakura followed him like a concerned mother cat.

Instead of Seto Kaiba, the room was a maze of strange hieratic, from the ceiling to the wood flooring. Ryou flaked off some of the rust colored lettering near the door.

“Blood, but it must be horribly old to not smell. This had to have happened long before our game. Can you read any of it Bakura?” Ryou looked back when Bakura didn’t answer. “Bakura?”

The light from the doorway made Bakura’s sweat-soaked skin shine. He looked ashened, his normal terra cotta complexion dull and his eyes unfocused.

“Bakura, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” Ryou held his shoulders, having to brace him a little as Bakura swayed on his feet.

“I… Ryou, I don’t want to be here.”

“Okay, we’re gone.” Ryou wrapped his arm around Bakura and led him out of the room.

“Ryou, what’s wrong?” Marik marched up to him while the others explored the other rooms of the house.

“I think Bakura’s sick.”

“Let’s give him some fresh air.” Marik went to Bakura’s other side and they escorted him out of the house.

The three of them sat on the front stoop, Ryou and Marik combing Bakura’s hair. Ryou gave him a sip of water. Bakura drank automatically, but then hugged himself and stared at the cracks in the sidewalk.

“Bakura?” Marik touched the side of his face.

“I’ve seen writing like that somewhere,” Bakura muttered.

“Writing?” Marik looked at Ryou.

“That room was full of it. Some sort of hieratic. Do you think you could read it, Marik?”

“I can try.”

“Don’t go.” Bakura gripped Marik’s arm. “Stay out of that room.”

“I’m just going to check. I won’t step into the room. I promise.” Marik kissed Bakura’s forehead, pried his fingers away, and left.

Bakura looked like he wanted to stop him, but couldn’t move enough to manage it. Ryou rubbed circles into the small of Bakura’s back. Marik returned three minutes later.

“Some of the characters are familiar but… wrong, somehow. I can’t really explain it.” Marik paced in front of them.

“I could read it if I had the Ring,” Bakura whispered. He’d gone back to hugging himself.

“Why do you say that?” Marik asked.

“Couldn’t you feel it?”

“Shadow Magic?” Ryou asked.

“More than that.” Bakura curled into himself. “Letters like that were in the shrine where the Millennium Tablet rested. I never understood them until after the Ring… after Zorc.”

“Bakura you’re shaking.” Ryou stood up. “Marik, we need to get him out of here right now. I’m going to tell Yugi that we’re leaving.”

“Yeah, let’s go. This place is starting to give me the creeps.”

Ryou turned and went back into the house. Yugi jogged up to him the moment Ryou entered.

“Ryou! There you are. I couldn’t find you. I think we’ve figured it out. Susumu’s dad worked for Kaiba Corp when Gozaburo ran it. He was supposed to manage the factory that was going to be built after they cleared the forest, but Seto fired him and he was so devastated that he hung himself from the rafters of that shrine! That’s why Susumu is obsessed with Seto.”

“By chance, did you find anything that connects Susumu to Egypt?”

“Yeah, actually? There were all kinds of souvenirs and stuff in his bedroom.”

“Take pictures of them. Actually, use your phones to photo everything and send it all to Seto. He needs to know the severity of the situation.” Ryou pointed to the extra room. “And take photos of all the writing in that room. It’s hieratic, but Marik couldn’t read it. However, Bakura got sick just standing in there and looking at it.”

“Bakura got sick? Is he okay now?”

“No, I don’t think so. We’re going to take him home to rest. I’m sorry, Yugi, I don’t want to abandon the quest, but I really think Bakura should be as far away from this place as possible. He suggested that the writing is somehow connected to Zorc, and considering what Seto told us…”

“I understand. Get him to bed. We’ll take pictures and I’ll text you when we’re on our way out.”

They gave each other a brief hug in farewell, and then Ryou rushed back outside. He found Bakura curled up against Marik’s chest, and Marik muttering comforting words.

“Is he still shaking?”

“Trembling.” Marik poked Bakura’s shoulder. “Good thing you’re as tough as a cockroach, right?”

“I’m going to throw up.” Bakura jumped up and ran to the center of the ankle-high grass. He doubled over and emptied out everything in his stomach.

“We’re going. Now.” Ryou walked to Bakura and waited from him to finish before offering him another bottle of water in which to rinse his mouth with.

Ryou and Marik both helped him down the street and to the bus stop that would take them to the train station. Bakura dozed on their shoulders as they travelled. Ryou pressed his hand on Bakura’s forehead.

“He has a fever.”

“I know.” Marik nodded. “And you said nothing happened in the room?”

“No. We only stood in there for a few minutes. I told Yugi to take pictures, but I hope nothing bad happens while they do.”

“I think I’d feel better if someone else got sick.” Marik shrugged. “Is that cruel of me?”

“No.” Ryou shook his head. “Because if someone else got sick, there’s less chance of this being related to our last battle. Marik-” Ryou leaned closer and dropped his voice to a whisper, afraid of his own thoughts. “What if Bakura can’t help it? What if Zorc’s control on him was so bad, that Bakura doesn’t have a _choice_ at the end, and Zorc just takes him from us?”

They both looked at Bakura’s fevered, sleeping face. His brow creased in a nightmare they couldn't see and he continued to shiver as if cold despite his burning face and limbs.

Marik’s jaw tightened. “Then we better kill Zorc because we swore we’d never let anything hurt Bakura again.”

* * *

 

They put Bakura to sleep as soon as they got back to their apartment. Ryou made miso soup while Marik bathed Bakura’s scorching brow with a cool cloth. Yugi messaged Ryou while they were still on the train back to Domino, and by the time the others had returned to Ryou’s apartment, Ryou had a large lunch prepared for everyone. Although, honestly, Ryou made the food more for something to do as he worried instead of any specific need to feed himself and the others.

He went into the bedroom with the miso soup, sitting onto the bed and spooning small amounts of broth between Bakura’s lips. He thought about how Bakura had just fed him in bed before they left for Kaiba Corp, and the way the scene had shifted was bitter for Ryou.

The others knocked on the door and Ryou handed the bowl to Marik before getting up to answer.

“How’s Bakura?” Anzu asked the moment they stepped inside.

“He’s sleeping and fevered. We can’t get him to stop shaking no matter how many blankets we piled on him.”

“If he has a fever, you shouldn’t wrap him up like that.”

“I don’t think it matters.” Ryou shook his head. “It’s Shadow Magic, not a virus. Did you send the pictures to Seto?”

“Yes.” Yugi nodded. “Although he wasn’t surprised. By the time we sent him the pictures he’d already figured out everything we had on his own, but he said he’d run the hieratic through his computer system to see if it could be analysed.”

Ryou nodded.

“Is that food I smell?” Jonouchi asked. “I mean, I’m worried about Bakura, too, but no use worrying on an empty stomach, right?”

“Dammit, Jonouchi.” Anzu groaned and smack her head in her hand.

“It’s okay.” Ryou sighed. “It maybe insulting coming from anyone else, but this is Jonouchi we’re talking about.”

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’m not going to smack you for being rude, but only because you’re consistently obnoxious.” Anzu rested her hands on her hips, showing that she still wasn’t happy about Jonouchi’s lack of tact.

“I do have lunch ready. It’s in the kitchen.”

They crowded into the kitchen as was their habit. Atem brewed coffee and Yugi made tea. Ryou fixed a plate for Marik and took it into the bedroom and carried the empty soup bowl back into the kitchen and forced himself to eat with the others.

“You can go look after him if you want,” Honda offered.

“I appreciate that.” Ryou gave them a sincere smile. “But Marik’s with him. I just wish there was something I could do, but I don’t even know what’s wrong.”

“What about a healing spell?” Anzu asked.

“I tried, but Rishi’s magic didn’t help.”

The kitchen door opened and Marik popped his head inside. “He’s awake.”

“Thank goodness.” Ryou ran out of the kitchen and followed Marik back to the bedroom.

“What happened?” Bakura sat up and looked at them as they entered the room. “I don’t remember anything after picking the lock and going into that crappy old house.”

“You got sick,” Marik said. “So we brought you home.”

“Sick?”

Ryou shook his head, biting his lip. He decided being honest was better than trying to protect Bakura.

“There was a room filled with strange writing. You had a bad reaction to it.”

“Ryou, now might not be a good time-”

“No, it’s the best time. He should know what happened.” Ryou shook his head and then went to the bed and sat next to Bakura. “You said you saw similar writing where the shrine that housed the Millennium Tablet, but you could never read it until after you got the Ring. We sent pictures to Seto so he could try to annalyse it.”

“Oh.” Bakura hung his head down. “Maybe I do merge with Zorc at the end after all… damn.”

“No!” Ryou shouted. “I would never have let that happen. Never!”

“And even if it does.” Yugi walked into the room with the entire group behind him. “We’ve already vowed that we’ll save you!” Yugi jumped on the bed. Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu climbed onto the mattress after him.

“Yeah, we all promised,” Honda said.

“That’s right!” Jonouchi shouted. “No one messes with our crew.”

“Not even Zorc Necrophades.” Anzu smiled, glancing to the side. “Marik, quit acting like you’re too dignified to be a part of this dogpile.”

“You know Ryou’s bed can take a crowd.” Bakura winked.

Marik rolled his eyes at Bakura’s comment, but sat next to Bakura near the headboard.

“You too, Atem!” Yugi waved him closer.

“I better not.” Atem leaned against the door frame.

“I’m not going to turn into Zorc here and now and attack you if that’s what you’re afraid of.” Bakura said it like a casual, sarcastic comment, but there was added bitterness in his voice.

“I admit that I was wrong to accuse you of betraying us without even considering other possibilities.”

“It’s not like I care what you think.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Wow, didn’t even take you three thousand years to say it that time.”

“Bakura,” Atem hissed, looking up, too proud and angry to keep his head down any longer. “I’m trying my best. You can’t blame me for jumping to conclusions after three thousand years of _fighting_ _you_.”

“What? Can’t snap your fingers and use the power of friendship to instantly forgive someone when they’ve _wronged you_.” Bakura snorted; his shoulders slumped.

“You’re right. It’s not easy, but I’m _trying_.”

“I hate you,” Bakura whispered.

“That’s fine. I’m used to it.” Atem’s fingers gripped into fists.

“It’s not like I’m not also trying,” Bakura snapped.

“You know.” Atem gave Bakura a sad smile as he walked towards the bed and lay down amongst the others. “If you’re half as willful with Zorc as you are with everything else, I can’t imagine him controlling you ever again.”

“Unless I fumbled his Will Save.” Ryou leaned against Bakura’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

“Maybe since Yugi fumbled the roll for Zorc, you ended up rolling a supercritical.” Marik tried to smile, but it was a thin expression.

“Guys, from now on we’re not going to worry about the game or speculate what happened.” Yugi smacked the blankets below him. “We’re just going to go into this, have faith in ourselves, and do our best.”

“And faith in each other,” Anzu added. “Each one of us.”

“The crew.” Jonouchi put out his fist and Honda bumped it to show their camaraderie.

“I can’t even remember half this afternoon.” Bakura dropped his head, hugging himself again. “If that’s what some writing on a wall did… I really don’t know how I’ll act if Zorc reappears.” He snorted, and wormwood wouldn’t taste half as bitter as the sound that escaped Bakura’s throat.

“That’s why we have to have faith in each other, too.” Atem’s eyes rolled up as he looked at Bakura while still laying down beside Yugi. “I swear I won’t doubt you again, so don’t doubt us either.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking 2 more chapters after this? So we're almost done! Then I can get Only Human finished.

Seto sat alone in a booth at Burger World waiting for the others. He wore an old, secondhand denim jacket, and a Duel Monsters baseball cap hid his shaggy brown hair. It had pained Seto not to at least find a Blue Eyes White Dragon one, but that would have defeated the purpose of the clothes, so he kept everything as generic and simple as possible.

He saw the others crowd into the lobby, and Seto braced himself for the inevitable impact of “the gang” crowding around him and making him feel half-drowned in proximity. They did just that, squishing against him on both sides to make sure everyone could fit into a single booth. Only Ryou had enough sense to to pull up two chairs to the other side of the table so he and Marik could sit without being squashed. Seto scowled at the close body contact. The worst of it was that everyone else looked happy to be squished together- he had never understood what was wrong with them. How could they be so happy in a hovel packed together like factory-farmed swine?

“I’ll never complain about going to Burger World,” Yugi began once they settled, “but why are we here? This doesn’t seem like a place you’d ever want to be in, Seto.”

“Yeah.” Jonouchi nodded his head. “And what’s with the threads? You in disguise or something?”

“Precisely,” Seto answered Jonouchi. “The corruption in the company is, unfortunately, much deeper than anticipated. I needed somewhere low-key for this meeting.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I think you look nice in denim.” Ryou smiled at him; however, Marik sighed and shook his head.

“Don’t listen to him. I love Ryou, but he has no fashion sense.”

“I’m just surprised he found blue jeans long enough.” Jonouchi laughed.

Seto scowled at all of them. He flicked his credit card out of his wallet like it was a trading card from his deck. The other Bakura sat closest to him, so he tilted the card in his direction.

“You’re common riffraff, order me whatever food’s appropriate for this place.”

“It’s Burger World. I’m bringing you back a burger.” Bakura pulled the credit card away from Seto’s hand with his teeth, winking and grinning as he did it.

Bakura then stood up on top of the seat and flipped over the back so he could escape the crowd without pushing past them. Seto had to admit, he was envious- he’d love to do the same and go get something proper to eat instead of food from a grease trap. Bakura waved the credit card in the air.

“Look guys, Seto just offered to buy dinner for everyone, someone help me carry everything to the table.”

Jonouchi and Honda both raced after Bakura at the mention of food. Seto struggled not to roll his eyes. Their combined bill would probably only be half of what some of his usual meals cost, so Seto didn’t care. If he didn’t die of food poisoning after the experience, he’d count himself lucky.

“So…” Anzu leaned forward. “You should go ahead and tell us the important details now while _those three_ are occupied.”

Marik chortled at the statement, and Yugi and Ryou offered apologetic smiles on behalf of their other companions. Seto scoffed and pulled out his cell phone. He’d prefer paper files or his laptop, but he was supposed to be a regular guy eating with friends and not the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, so he didn’t have much choice.

“I don’t know how you yahoos keep getting ahold of dangerous, magical Egyptian artifacts and curses, or whatever other kinds of nonsense, but apparently Susumu Amai discovered a secret chamber in some village, and whatever he saw… well, it was enough to drive him mad. He founded a cult.”

“A Zorc worshipping cult?” Atem raised an eyebrow as he asked the question.

“The reports used the name Necrophades.”

“Yeah, they're the same.” Ryou sighed. “It wasn’t just some village he went to. I’m sure your reports say Kul Elna on them.” Ryou turned towards Bakura, Honda, and Jonouchi carrying back trays of food. “So Susumu brings back Zorc to try and kill Kaiba and we fail to stop him.”

“But we won’t fail to defeat him,” Yugi whispered in a calm voice as he reached across the table and patted Ryou’s clenched fist.

“Okay,” Bakura interrupted their conversations. “Milkshakes all around, except for Marik who gets their most pretentious brand of bottled water.” Bakura set a bottle in front of Marik and then another one in front of Seto. “And Seto also gets a pretentious bottle of water.”

“Bakura, you’re suppose to pour my pretentious water for me into a crystal goblet.” Marik looked quite serious although Seto knew he was being facetious.

“So, like, you want a straw or something…? Cuz I’m all out of goblets and there’s no tombs around for me to rob, or I’d totally steal one for you.” He shot Marik with his finger and grinned.

“I don’t see how you expect me to survive under such savage conditions.” Marik flicked a strand of hair away from his gold earrings.

“This isn’t even sparkling. How am I supposed to drink this without lime?” Seto added, unable to resist adding to Marik’s act.

“Oh no, see, I totally knew you jerks would say that, so I got these.” Bakura reached into his pocket and sprinkled several tiny white packets in the center of the table.

Seto looked down and saw that they were packets of lemon juice from concentrate. He and Marik wrinkled their faces in disgust at the same time. Marik brushed the packets away from his side of the table.

Meanwhile, Jonouchi and Honda passed out baskets overflowing with french fries and burgers. The way they laughed, talked, and ate all at once, one wouldn’t assume they were dealing with crazed cult leaders trying to kill them, but Seto supposed it was for the best. Kaiba Corp had surveillance all over the city, and the more they looked like people “hanging out,” the less likely it was that a traitor would notice them.

“Here.” Bakura shoved a to-go container made out of black and clear plastic into Marik’s hands.

“What’s this?” Marik asked, blinking at the packaging.

“While they were working on our order, I snuck next door and bought you some onigiri. They’re stuffed with fried tofu and vegetables and that sort of garbage.”

Bakura stared at the floor to avoid Marik’s face, but he was missing out. A soft, affectionate gaze stole across Marik’s countenance and gave his normal, attractive features a radiant glow.

“I’ll have to thank you later.” Marik smiled.

“You’d better.” Bakura gave a dry sniff and then vaulted over the booth seat in order to slip back into place between Seto and Yugi.

Seto stared at him. Bakura noticed and grinned. He lidded his eyes and leaned forward.

“Couldn’t help notice you staring, did you want to hold hands, Seto?”

“Depends. Is my credit card still in your hand?”

“Oh that? Didn’t I already give that back?” Bakura gave Seto a coy look.

Since they sat next to each other, Seto slipped his fingers into Bakura’s pocket. He felt cool, hard plastic and pulled the card out with two nimble fingers.

“Hey.” Bakura pouted. “If you want in my pants, you have to at least buy me dinner first.”

“I just did,” Seto said.

“I- dammit, that was the worst possible comeback.”

“Good job, Bakura.” Marik laughed as he broke apart a pair of wooden chopsticks for his onigiri.

“Should we tell him?” Anzu asked.

“Tell me what?” Bakura glanced at her.

“You said that the writing in Susumu’s house reminded you of hieroglyphs you saw in the shrine where the Millennium Tablet rested,” Ryou said. “That’s because it’s probably the exact same writing.”

“Apparently Susumu started a cult worshipping Zorc,” Atem explained.

“Really? A cult? So what? If you’re good do you get to go to the Shadow Realm after you die?” Bakura snorted, trying to joke his way out of the frown on his face. “I promise, that’s highly overrated as far as afterlives go.”

Seto felt his phone vibrate. He glanced at the incoming message. “We’ve managed to decipher the text Susumu wrote on the walls. According to my report, there were originally three different prophecies in which Zorc could return.”

* * *

 

Bakura picked at his food. He knew their upcoming battles would be grueling, and he knew he needed to eat in order to build up his heka, but it was hard to shove a burger into your face when you had to three different prophecies in which Zorc Necrophades would try to enter the world.

“The first attempt is during a great battle lead by a Shadow Priest.”

“That would have been Aknadin,” Bakura muttered, chin cradled in his hand as he swirled a french fry into a paper cup of ketchup in order to avoid eating it. Seto nodded, but Bakura wasn’t sure if it were in agreement because he remembered some of the past, or if he were simply placating Bakura so he could go on with his speech.

“If that one failed, Zorc’s next chance for resurrection would be by…” Seto’s brows furrowed. “This is all tripe.”

“Please tell us anyway, Seto,” Ryou asked.

Seto exhaled in frustration. “Fine. The second opportunity for Zorc to manifest in the world would be through The 100th Sacrifice, whatever the hell that’s supposed to be.”

Bakura tried to swallow, but his throat felt tight. He dropped the fry and it toppled the ketchup over and splattered against the napkin below like blood spraying the ground.

“That would have been me,” Bakura whispered.

“You really expect me to believe that all the bullshit from Pegasus’ Island, and Battle City, and everything else that happened before the Pharaoh disappeared was all part of this ridiculous prophecy?” Seto set his phone down on the table, caging his fingers together. “That’s ludicrous.”

“You just called Atem the Pharaoh,” Honda pointed out, “I think you believe this more than you let on.”

Seto growled and started eating his food. Bakura ignored them for the most part, lost in thought, using an extra straw to draw designs into the ketchup.

“It makes sense… now. I always thought it was strange that they killed all the other children, found all the other hiding places, but not mine. At the time, I thought it was my destiny, but I was never anything more than Plan B. I was _allowed_ to survive in case Zorc needed a pawn to use to go after the Pharaoh. My justice…” Bakura grit his teeth. “It was a joke from the start. That fucker knew the moment I got an Item I’d become a puppet.” Bakura crushed the straw in his hand. “And the worst part is it _worked_. All my plans for retribution turned towards opening the Door and letting Zorc out the moment I put on the Ring.”

“Bakura, _do not_ blame yourself for this.” Ryou shook his head.

“ _You_ always fought the Ring.” Bakura bared his teeth in a snarl at the statement.

“But I didn’t always win.” Ryou spread out his fingers against the fabric of his shirt, as if touching an imaginary Ring still hidden beneath his clothes.

“Bakura, you were a child when it happened.” Marik twisted his fingers in a habit that was far more anxious than usual. “We don’t always deal with tragedy well. You didn’t even have siblings to help remind you of who you really were.”

“That’s no excuse… for what I became.”

“What’s the third prophecy?” Yugi asked, steering the conversation in the necessary direction although he kept giving Bakura sympathetic glances.

“A great disciple of darkness is suppose to sacrifice his own flesh in a display of complete devotion.”

“We need to find Susumu.” Yugi stood up as he spoke. “Before he has a chance to sacrifice himself to Zorc.”

“But where? He could be anywhere. He may or may not even be in Domino.” Anzu bit her bottom lip.

“If he’s in Domino, I would have found him already.” Seto shook his head.

“Would you have looked in the forest near the cemetery?” Ryou asked.

“No.” Seto hardened his jawline. “No one ever goes there, so I never had cameras or microphones installed.”

“I thought that might be the case.” Ryou nodded. “He’ll either be at what’s left of the shrine, or somewhere in the forest nearby.”

“How can you be so sure?” Atem asked.

“I only had so many tile sets for setting. I would have recycled the same areas. Granted, he could be at the pier because I hadn’t re-used that one, but knowing that it was me, drunk and on my birthday, I’d bet all our futures on the fact that I’d have us go back to the forest for the final battle. It’s the creepiest setting. It’s the one I would have wanted.”

“Do we have a plan?” Marik stood up, eyes fixed on Ryou.

“Let’s go back to the apartment one last time and get all our inventory ready.” Ryou rose as well. “However this ends, I’m sure we’ll be fighting more than one boss and we need to be prepared.”

* * *

 

Atem was once a Pharaoh, his people considered him a god, but he was only human, and humans used the toilet. Atem stood with his cock in hand thinking of how ridiculous it’d be to reach the final battle only to need to take a leak behind a tree. He tried to laugh at the thought, but nothing felt funny.

Atem always knew that the gods were with him, that he’d always draw the card he needed, but this was a different sort of game. He had faith that Yugi and the others would have played their best, but the uncertainty of the final outcome had Atem’s stomach feeling heavy. He shook his prick, trying to rid the last few drops of piss from the tip, and then pulled up his pants and washed his hands.

After drying them, Atem opened the door to leave, one hand still on the knob and the other on the light switch, when Bakura appeared. The thief smirked and shoved his way inside, shutting and locking the door with both of them standing face to face.

“Uh, hi?” Atem stared at him, trying to guess what Bakura was up to. “Is this the part in the movie where we set aside our differences and have a hot makeout scene?”

“You probably shouldn’t let Yugi pick out the movies. They’re giving you unrealistic expectations.” Bakura snorted, genuinely amused by the statement. “Actually, this is the part in the movie where you get to be the hero.”

He leaned closer, close enough so that Atem almost thought he _was_ going to try and kiss him. Then he felt something hard slip into his hand. Atem looked down and saw a pocketknife.

“Bakura? I don’t understand?”

“You get to be the hero-” Bakura repeated, “-by killing me.”

Numbness stuck Atem’s every nerve. The knife dropped from his hand and clattered against the tiled floor because he couldn’t feel his fingers enough to keep a grip on it. Atem felt his mouth hanging open as he shook his head.

“No, no Bakura. I don’t want to hurt you.Th-thats- I _meant_ it when I said I wasn’t going to doubt you anymore!”

“Shhhh.” Bakura pushed Atem against the wall and covered Atem’s mouth with his palm. “I don’t want the others to hear you.”

“Of course you don’t.” Atem shook free of Bakura’s palm so he could speak. “Because you know they’d try to stop you. Bakura.” Atem grabbed Bakura’s face, making sure their eyes stayed locked together because what he needed to say was important and he knew Bakura wasn’t in a mood to listen. “They’d be devastated if something happened to you. Not just Marik and Ryou- all of us. We’d be devastated.”

“Atem.”

The tone in Bakura’s voice was pleading, and Atem hated hearing Bakura sound so desperate.

“Atem, I _don’t_ want to hurt anyone, okay? You know, we both know how this is going to end. Zorc will possess me. You’ll have to fight me anyway. You’ll win, but what if I hurt someone before then?” Bakura clutched at Atem’s shirt and smashed his eyes shut. “I don’t want to ever give Ryou another scar. I don’t want Marik to ever be hurt by someone he loves again. I don’t want to hurt _anyone_. You can stop this now. Protect your damn friends.” Bakura semi-collapsed against him. “Don’t make me force you.”

“Bakura.” Atem wrapped his arms around the thief. He sure wasn’t going to pick the knife back up. Instead he pulled Bakura against his chest and rested his head against the side of Bakura’s head. Their hair clashed and tangled. It figured that even a hug between them would be a battle. “You’re not going to hurt us, and I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Dammit, this is not the Heart of the Cards!” Bakura screamed. “You can’t just will everything to be okay and get your way because you’re the Pharaoh!”

“What about the Heart of the Dice,” Atem said. “You like dice, right?”

“Fuck you.” Bakura managed to keep his voice low that time as he pounded a fist against Atem’s chest but there was no force behind it. In fact, Bakura was laughing a little. “I fucking hate you. Take this seriously. Just stab me already.”

Atem ran his fingers through Bakura ashy-platinum hair, and Bakura either didn’t notice or didn’t mind the action because he didn’t pull away. “Maybe Zorc will control you again, but Zorc was controlling you in Battle City and that didn’t stop you from protecting Ryou from Slifer, and that didn’t stop you from helping Marik fight his other half, right? I think, even under Zorc’s influence, you’ll protect us if it comes down to it.”

Bakura slumped down. He stared at the knife for a long time, and when he reached out for it, Atem almost stopped him, but he forced his hands at his side and trusted Bakura not to hurt himself. And Bakura didn’t, he folded the knife and pocketed it, glancing up at Atem.

“This is the one time I hope I don’t get to say ‘I told ya so’ later.”

A clunk from the other side of the door interrupted their conversation. Atem and Bakura turned at the sound. From the other side they could hear _shhhhh_ ’s and _be quiets_. Atem smirked, unlocking the door as quietly as possible and then pulling it open without warning. The entire group gave them synchronized guilty grins.

“Hi,” Yugi said.

“Hi,” Atem repeated.

“We were just passing by,” Yugi added.

“Passing by… the hallway?”

“Yeah.” Jonouchi nodded.

“All at once?”

“Hey, we’re friends.” Anzu grinned. “We do everything together, don’t we?”

“Sure.” Yugi copied her grin. “We thought we’d better go pee before the final boss, you know, wouldn’t want to have to go right before a fight.”


	19. Chapter 19

A knock sounded at the door. Ryou opened it and stepped back to let Seto Kaiba inside.

“Kaiba? I assumed you'd meet us at the cemetery.” 

“I'd rather deal with this issue on my own; however, I know when _they're_ involved-” Seto's eyes darted towards Yugi and the group, “-then there's not much I can do. Nevertheless, I cringed when I thought about what you dweebs would consider as _supplies_ , so I bought what I considered to be appropriate instead.”

“Aaaw, you brought us presents?” Bakura grinned. 

One would never guess he'd been in tears moments before. Ryou watched him and tried to keep the ever-present, ever-creeping anxiety he had for Bakura from overwhelming him. If there was any helping Bakura, Ryou knew he'd need to keep his mind focused on strategy and not on his personal emotions.

“I'm considering this an investment in my own future security.”

“Yeah, the end of the world is definitely bad for business.” Joey still held his baseball bat. 

Seto glanced at Bakura. “I'll pay you one million yen to throw him out the window.”

“Hey!”

“Tempting, but if we're about to go into a boss battle, we’ll need all the meat shields that we can get.”

“Good point.” Seto gave a dry snort. He glanced at his phone and nodded once to himself, and a moment later several KC security agents walked into Ryou's apartment with silver cases. “I researched your activity during this so-called ‘game’ and ordered equipment that would suit each of you, plus body armor of my own design.” 

Ryou admired the quality of his bulletproof vest. The material was thinner, lighter, and more flexible than he had imagined. Unfortunately, he doubted it’d help much against magic.

Seto showed Marik a slightly different vest, pointing at the back. “I had this one fitted with a mesh back to allow the skin to breathe. It might stop a knife, but I wouldn't trust it against a bullet, do you understand?” 

Marik nodded. “Thanks, Kaiba.”

“I just didn't want to hear you whine.” Seto grinned.

“Mmm-hmmm, and I suppose you didn't trust your employees with a simple supply drop off either and that's why you did it yourself instead of letting them handle it?” 

“Well, he certainly wasn't concerned.” Ryou laughed.

Seto snorted. “If I don't keep you idiots alive, Atem will be too grief-stricken to play Duel Monsters, and I'd have to wait even longer for my rematch.” 

“It's true.” Atem nodded.

“Holy shit.” Honda pulled a semi-automatic rifle from the gun case.

“Do you even know _how_ to use a gun like that?” Anzu asked.

“Yeah, my dad loves hunting and taught me when I was a kid.” 

“This bat is nice, but what does this do- holy shit!” Jonouchi screamed as spikes shot out of the top. “Kaiba, a little warning would have been nice!”

“There's a manual in the case. Read it,” Seto said. 

“Even if you are only outfitting us for the sake of personal interest…” Anzu winked at Seto. “We still appreciate it.”

Seto made it a specific point to ignore Anzu, acknowledging neither her thanks nor the insinuation that he may have had sinister ulterior motives as sick and devious as caring.

“Did you happen to bring transportation for us as well?” Atem asked.

Seto, arms crossed over his chest, exhaled a great sigh of long suffering. “As a matter of fact, the limo is big enough for everyone.”

“Everyone who thinks taking a limo to the final boss is way better than an airship, raise their hand.” Yugi thrusted his hand into the air, as did most the others.

“What? No?” Ryou objected.

“No seriously, with all of Kaiba's money, why the fuck aren't we going in an airship?” Bakura pouted.

“Because it's three miles from the apartment, Bakura.” Marik shook his head. “Even Seto Kaiba isn't that excessive.” 

“Yes he is! He's exactly that excessive.” 

“You can walk.” Atem smirked.

“Is there at least champagne?” Bakura walked towards the doors. 

“Bakura, we're going into a boss battle!” Anzu shouted as she and the others followed him downstairs and to the limo. “With _Zorc_ , if we fail to stop Susumu.”

“Yeah. I know, and if I'm going to get fucked by Zorc, I'd at least like a glass of champagne first.” 

He crawled into the limo, sitting beside a mini fridge and helping himself to a bottle with a gold foil cap. Marik said beside him, then Ryou, and then Seto. Across from them sat Atem, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi.

Bakura popped the cork and lapped at the foam spilling onto the bottle’s neck. Ryou found himself licking his lips, but not because of the champagne. Bakura upended the bottle into his mouth and took a long drink before Marik stole the champagne from his hands.

“Hey!” 

“You're sharing,” Marik said, taking his own drink.

“Are you going to give it back?” Bakura asked.

“No.” Marik wiped his mouth and passed the bottle onto Ryou.

“What a lovely idea, Marik. We'll all take a drink.” Ryou grinned as he took it in both hands. The glass was cool against his palms, and the bubbles shocked his tongue. “Oh damn, that's good.” Ryou gasped after his drink. “Here, Seto.” 

Seto gave Ryou a look, and Ryou blushed when he realized he used Seto's first name without an honorific. 

“I have more than one bottle,” Seto said, as if he hadn't noticed.

“That's not the point,” Yugi explained. “We have to share it.”

“That makes no sense.” Seto scowled.

“It's a magical potion, Seto. Bottoms up.” Atem grinned. “Unless you're afraid to play along?”

“Whatever.” Seto too a drink and passed the bottle to Atem.

When everyone had a sip and the bottle was empty, Bakura grabbed another, and then another, swearing that three was the charm. It wasn't enough to make then drunk, but by the time they reached the woods, everyone was joking and laughing.

“Isn't this how we got into this mess?” Honda asked.

“Well, drunk us probably wanted character us to have fun, too,” Anzu said.

They climbed out of the limo. Ryou managed to trip and fall, but fortunately Seto was there to catch him. Ryou felt his cheeks go pink as Seto stood him back up to his feet.

“I swear I'm not drunk off three sips of champagne,” Ryou said.

“Simply incompetent?” Seto raised a brow as he mocked Ryou.

Ryou flushed harder, but this time from anger. And he may not have been drunk, but he could feel just enough alcohol in his system that it dulled his usual politeness and made Ryou want to get back at Kaiba's rude statement.

So instead of apologizing for being an inconvenience, Ryou stood on his tiptoes so he could whisper into Seto's ear. “Or maybe I did it on purpose just so you'd catch me.” 

He felt the slight shiver run up Seto's body as Ryou's breath tickled Kaiba's ear. The subtle tremble encouraged Ryou to ghost a light kiss across Seto's cheek before stepping back.

“Thanks for coming to my rescue.” 

“Well look at that, even a billionaire can blush.” Bakura winked and shot Seto with his finger.

“We have walkie talkies, so let's split up into teams.” Seto straightened his jacket and pretended as if he wasn't still blushing from Ryou's statement.

“I’d better babysit these two.” Anzu hitched her thumb towards Jonouchi and Honda. 

“Hey, you should be _begging_ to be on our team.” Jonouchi stuck out his tongue.

“In any case, the way you two jump into battles, it makes the most sense to pair you both with the strongest healer.” Ryou scratched the back of his head. 

“So I guess Bakura could be on mine and Atem’s team.” Yugi grinned a little too widely to be serious.

“You suck at being ironic.” Bakura scowled as he yanked Marik and Ryou by their wrists and started dragging them towards the woods. 

Ryou glanced over at Marik as Bakura pulled them forward. He had a certain idea, and he wanted to see if Marik was thinking the same thing. Marik noticed Ryou looking at him and winked. Ryou grinned- good- he and Marik were on the same page.

“Wait! We should strategize on what to do!” Honda called after them.

“We split into three teams, combing the forest for Susumu and keeping in touch with our walkies, and rendezvous at the shrine ruins if no one sees anything to decide what to do next!” Ryou shouted back. 

No one objected to Ryou’s plan. It was the obvious course of action, but Ryou was glad that they didn’t insist that they go back to talk it over. He and Marik had their own plans to fulfill before their final boss battle- a sort of protection spell for Bakura, as it were. 

They waited until they were well within the forest to act. Bakura let go of their hands and started searching for any signs of of Susumu.

“The shadows are gone, and so are the guards. The forest is a little boring without random encounters. What were you thinking, Ryou-”

Before Bakura could finish, Marik grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed them both down onto the forest floor. The way Marik went for Bakura’s throat reminded Ryou of a horror movie, and Ryou’s heart quickened with excitement as he watched.

Bakura called out in surprise, his eyes going hazy the moment Marik started sucking against his flesh. Ryou knelt down and grabbed Bakura’s hair in order to straighten his head so he could attack the other side of his neck. 

“ _Ahh, uh,_ n-not complaining, but… what the fuck you two? It’s boss battle time.” 

“We know,” Ryou said and then latched his mouth back onto Bakura’s skin. 

He and Marik sucked until red blotches decorated the entirety of Bakura’s throat. His dark brown skin resisted their efforts, but they stayed at it until Bakura’s complexion succumbed to their wills and bloomed blushing marks below their mouths. Bakura closed his eyes and groaned as he arched his back. Debris from the forest floor caught in his ashy-white hair and onto the back of his shirt, but neither Ryou nor Marik cared. In fact, the dirtier they got Bakura, the better. That, too, was part of the spell. 

“Seriously, though, wh-what- are- _mmmm_ \- what are you-”

“Marking you,” Marik growled as he bunched Bakura’s shirt up and kissed up Bakura’s brown tummy. 

“Sending a very clear and specific message to Zorc.” Ryou’s voice was more even than Marik’s, but the way Ryou grabbed Bakura’s belt buckle was savage and possessive. 

They tore Bakura’s pants down around his knees and marked his thighs to match his throat. Bakura hitched up each time their sucking turned into a lustful bite. Bakura fisted the half decayed leaves and pine needles littering the ground. He grunted and scooped his hips down and then up in order to draw their attention to his cock. 

“I- don’t think- Zorc cares about hickies…” Bakura spoke between desperate breaths as he squirmed beneath them. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Ryou clenched his teeth, furious at the thought of Zorc ever sinking his claws into Bakura’s spirit again. “The statement still needs to be made.”

“What statement, exactly? Oh gods, Ryou, don’t stop that!” Bakura screamed when Ryou drew one of Bakura’s balls into his mouth and sucked lightly. 

“That. You. Belong. To. Us.” Marik sneered, biting hard into Bakura. 

Bakura cried out at the bite, but Marik offered no apology except for the way he covered the teeth-marked-shaped bruise with gentle kisses afterward. Meanwhile, Ryou switched to Bakura’s other testicle, laving his tongue around the curve of Bakura’s sack and making him squeal in pleasure. 

“We took you from the Shadows once. We’ll do it again if we have to.” 

Yugi’s voice crackled over their walkie talkie, asking everyone to check in. Ryou pulled back to quiet Bakura, and Marik gave some generic response that Ryou didn’t listen to. The moment the chatter stilled, Marik tossed the walkie to the side and they both went for Bakura’s cock at the same time. Their tongues reached out and dabbed away the precum welling at Bakura’s tip.

The taste paired with the smoothness of Bakura’s tip and the roughness of Marik’s tongue had Ryou’s cock tight against his pants. He grabbed the back of Marik’s head and pulled him in for a kiss, keeping Bakura’s cockhead between them and making the kiss awkward and sloppy, but hot as fuck. They kissed down and then back up Bakura’s shaft, licking around his hood once they finished. 

Marik was the first to impale his mouth down Bakura’s length. Ryou moved back up Bakura’s stomach, and then to his neck again. He finished by holding Bakura’s cheek and staring into his eyes. Bakura looked back at him, moaning, and silently begging Ryou to kiss him. Ryou parted his lips to grant Bakura’s wish, but then a question flew unbidden from his mouth. 

“Were you really going to let Atem kill you? Just like that? No goodbyes? Without even giving us a chance to save you first?” Ryou didn’t want to ask the question. It was the worst fucking time to ask such a stupid question, but tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn’t help himself. The thought of Bakura giving up hurt more than the tines of the Ring when they had pierced Ryou’s chest. 

“No… maybe…” Bakura whispered, torn between regret and arousal.

Marik pulled back and wiped the shine from his lips. His eyes looked glassy, and Ryou knew that the same thorn had been working the back of Marik’s mind, although he never would have broached the topic out loud. 

“I don’t want to hurt either of you. Ryou, I’ve hurt you so much already.” 

“You can’t make any of that right by _dying_.” A tear rolled down Ryou’s cheek. He slapped it away, angry with it. 

“Why Atem?” Marik whispered. “That’s what I don’t understand. You fought him for so long, why didn’t you just do it yourself?”

“Marik!” Ryou gasped. He understood the question, he did, but he hated the thought too much to hear it said out loud. 

“I’m sorry.” Marik shook his head. “Using the Pharaoh just doesn’t seem like something Bakura would do.” 

Bakura stared at the canopy above them. Shafts of sunlight winked between the trees and the glow made the tears lining Bakura’s eyes gleam. 

“In the back of my head… I hoped he wouldn’t do it. Or maybe if he did, it’d prove that it was the right decision… I don’t know.” The tears leaked down the corners of Bakura’s eyes and pooled into his ears. He lay still a moment, before wiping the sides of his face. “The thought of doing it myself never even entered my mind. I’m too stubborn to actually hurt myself. I just… I _don’t_ want to hurt anyone else either.” 

Ryou bent down and kissed the corners of Bakura’s eyes. “Shhhh, don’t cry. I’m sorry I brought it up.” Ryou kissed down Bakura’s cheek and to the corner of his mouth. “This was supposed to be us showing you how much we need you to stay with us.” Ryou laced his fingers with Bakura’s. “We need you to stay with us, Bakura. We need it. We need _you._ ”

Marik pressed his forehead against Bakura’s stomach and clutched the material of Bakura’s bunched up shirt. He didn’t speak, but he nodded to agree with Ryou’s words. Bakura brought his and Ryou’s locked hands up to Ryou’s face and pulled him down to kiss him. Their kisses were sweet, but heartbroken. Each kissed screamed _I don’t want this to be goodbye._

Yugi asked for another check-in, and Marik’s voice was smooth as glass as he responded, but when the walkie dropped back to the ground, a desperate choking sound escaped him. He kissed Bakura’s body with frantic passion. When he reached Bakura’s cock, he dropped his mouth down over the shaft and sucked harder and quicker than before, as if he’d die without Bakura’s cock in his mouth. 

Bakura closed his eyes, the tears dried from his cheeks and a blush replaced them. The red roses blooming on his neck were already darkening to violets. Ryou straddled Bakura’s chest, leaning deeper into their kisses and relishing each moan he and Marik drew from Bakura's kiss-muffled mouth. 

Bakura untangled his right hand away from Ryou’s left and fumbled with Ryou’s pants button. Keeping their other hands intertwined and their lips pressed. Ryou used his free hand to help Bakura pull his pants down enough for them both to massage Ryou’s cock. Ryou gasped, breaking their kiss. He rocked his hips up into Bakura’s fist, _needing, needing, needing_ to be touched by Bakura, to feel close to both him and Marik as they stole a moment together mid-game despite it being neither the proper time nor place. 

And since when did Bakura ever care about being proper? Or having good timing? And each hitch of Ryou’s hips, and each wet smack of Marik’s mouth, and each erotic groan escaping Bakura’s lips was the manifestation of all their hopes and prayers that, when the final battle came, that _this- this- this- this moment_ would be stronger than any challenge they faced or any demon they fought. 

Ryou felt his pleasure growing, burning him from the inside out and making every single muscle in his body clench. He whimpered as his orgasm consumed him. He pressed against his perineum to prevent himself from coming and making a mess, but a few fat pearls still rolled down his cock from the force of his orgasm. Ryou’s gasped, using tissue to clean up the spill before kissing Bakura again. Then he turned around to face Marik. 

“Marik,” he whispered his other love’s name. 

Marik straightened and held Ryou’s face to kiss him. Marik squeezed Bakura’s spit-slick shaft and gave deliberate, tight tugs to Bakura’s cock to keep him moaning as Ryou and Marik twirled their tongues into each other’s mouths. 

“Want to switch?” Marik asked.

Ryou nodded, lips still parted and trying to tease Marik’s bottom lip. They pulled away from each other and Ryou buttoned up his pants before kneeling before Bakura’s cock and bowing down to engulf Bakura’s tight pillar of flesh into his mouth. 

Bakura’s cock twitched in Ryou’s mouth. Between Marik’s earlier sucking, Ryou’s current sucking, and Marik and Bakura’s shared moans as they kissed and worked at Marik’s cock- Bakura couldn’t last any longer. He started raising and lowering his own hips. Slow, at first, but the jerks grew shorter and quicker, and Bakura’s thighs squeezed against Ryou’s body as he sputtered come into Ryou’s mouth. Ryou swallowed, and once he’d drank Bakura dry, he pressed himself close to Marik and kissed the wings poking out of Marik’s tank top. 

He reached around Marik’s waist, and nudged Marik’s hand away from his cock so he and Bakura could be the ones to make Marik come. Marik leaned back against Ryou’s chest, closing his eyes and groaning. Ryou held Marik’s hip with one hand, and worked his cock with the other, and kissed each feather carved into Marik’s spice-colored skin, and loved both him and Bakura with every ounce of his _ba_ as he stroked and swayed in rhythm with Marik, who was lifting his hips into their touch. 

When Marik clasped Ryou’s sleeved forearm, nails digging into Ryou’s shirt, Ryou allowed Bakura to finish stroking while he slipped his own hand down to Marik’s perineum to perform the same trick he’d done to himself. Marik climaxed, but only a dab of white splashed onto Bakura’s hand, which Bakura eagerly licked up once Marik went limp in Ryou’s arms. 

_Hey guys, check in. Over_. Yugi’s voice muffled into the dirt beside them. 

_It’s way too quiet out here. We’re almost at the shrine, though._ Anzu’s voice replied. _Meet you guys there in a few minutes. Over._

“Dammit.” Ryou grabbed the walkie. “We just went on a wild goose chase going after what turned out to be a deer. We’ll need to backtrack a bit, but should be there soon. Over.” 

_Oh, okay. We’ll wait for you here. Over._ Yugi responded. 

Marik glanced over his shoulder, still leaning against Ryou. “Are there even deer in these woods?” 

“Who cares?” Ryou smirked. 

“Habibi, Bakura and I have been far too bad of an influence on you.” Marik snorted and grinned.

Ryou smiled as he stood and helped Marik up to his feet. They both pulled Bakura up and brushed him off. Ryou stepped back to examine Bakura- he was a rumpled mess. Dirt still clung to his clothes, every time he shifted, Ryou had to pull another leaf out of his hair, and they’d done an amazing job on his throat. 

“You look perfect.” Ryou kissed the tip of Bakura’s nose. 

“That bad, huh?” Bakura gave them a crooked grin. 

“Hey, as long as _my_ hair still looks good.” Marik winked as he combed his fingers through his hair. 

“If we somehow come out of all this, I’ll be sure to wreck it as soon as I get you home,” Bakura promised.

A sad look weighed down Marik’s smile. “Bakura, when we get back home, I’ll let you do whatever you want, okay? We’ll eat steak for a week. I’ll fucking hand-feed it to you so you can suck the juice straight off my fingers.” 

“Well, forget getting possessed. There's no way I'm missing a chance to ruin your perfect vegetarian fingers with my filthy mouth.”

“You mean ruin his fingers with steak, right Bakura?” Ryou jokingly asked as they rushed through the woods.

“No, I think he said it right. His filthy mouth is definitely more offensive to me.” Marik smiled more broadly than before, the sadness banished from his features. 

They raced through the forest until they saw the wrecked shrine. Buddhas laid on their sides, and each splintered tree and scratched mark of earth reminded Ryou of the awful battles they’d fought. It occurred to Ryou that, had Susumu been at the shrine, they would have left the others without critical backup. Then again, Ryou suspected if he checked his text history, he’d find that he and Marik had started chatting on the side while everyone else drank and shouted out scenarios at Ryou. It would explain why Ryou had forgotten to set up random encounters for them to fight. 

“Really?” Yugi smacked his forehead when he saw the bruises blatantly exposed on Bakura’s throat. 

“Oh my god, you guys.” Anzu sighed.

Atem crossed his arms over his chest and Honda rolled his eyes. Seto raised an eyebrow, and Ryou thought he looked both annoyed and curious. 

“What? I don’t get why everyone’s-”

Honda elbowed Jonouchi before he managed to say... something Jonouchi-ish. Jonouchi furrowed his brow and stared at Honda, but then his eyes flashed with understanding and he glanced back at Bakura’s wrinkled clothes, mussed hair, and marked throat. 

“Oh! The hickies! That’s what everyone’s so worked up about.” 

Well, so much for Honda’s valiant attempt at preventing more Jonouchisms in the universe. Ryou was about to offer an obligatory apology, but Jonouchi cut in again. 

“I mean, I really don’t see what the big deal is. Can you honestly blame them under the circumstances?” 

“No.” Anzu sighed. 

“Uh, wow, thanks, Jonouchi.” Ryou smiled at him. He hadn’t expected them to get it, but it seemed that most of them did. 

“Hell, go at it mid-battle if that keeps Bakura from going loopy when Zorc appears.” Honda shrugged.

“Zorc won’t even appear. That’s why we’re going to find Susumu and stop this game right now.” Yugi balled his hands into fists.

“That's right.” Atem nodded. “And he's not here, so we need to figure out where to search next before it gets dark.” 

“Well, that sure the fuck looks like a quest marker on a world map if ever I saw one.” Bakura nodded behind the group and above them.

Ryou and Marik looked up and the others turned around. A bright, blue violet pillar rose into the late day sky from atop a bluff two kilometers away. 

“Holy shit. What _is_ that?” Honda asked.

“Don't know. Don't care. However, if that's where Susumu is, then that's where we need to be.” Seto started marching through the forest.


	20. Chapter 20

They each drank a bottle of water as they marched the two kilometers through the forest and towards the bluff. The closer they traveled to the light, the more Bakura's stomach hurt. He'd felt good after Ryou and Marik's “protection spell,” but the thought of Zorc caused the sweat dripping down Bakura's brow to run cold.

Their path began to incline as it carried them up the back of the bluff and closer to the blue-violet pillar. Then the treeline fell away and the sky was blazing gold, orange, and scarlet as the sun neared the evening horizon. The blue-violet scared the beauty of it all. The natural light of the sky called attention to the _wrongness_ of the magic-created beam.

Susumu stood in the center of the artificial cylinder of light that lingered right at the edge of the bluff. He didn't call out to them, or rave, or even laugh into the sky. He stood, eyes closed, face tilted towards heaven as if in prayer.

“We won’t let you do this, Susumu!” Atem called out.

Susumu ignored them as the pillar began to darken- a little less blue and a little more purple.

“This isn’t the time for theatrics, Atem.” Seto drew a pistol from a holster beneath his jacket. “There’s a quick and efficient way to end things here and now. If the ritual depends on self-sacrifice, we’ll simply won’t allow his death to be a sacrifice.”

A wild hope leapt up in Bakura's chest at Seto’s words. And if anyone could shoot a person in cold blood in the name of practicality, it’d be Seto Kaiba. Bakura held his breath, counting heartbeats and waiting for pistol shots.

“Seto, no.” Yugi rested his hand on Seto’s wrist, weighing down his aim.

“Yugi, please,” Ryou begged. He made no attempt to hide the blatant _need_ on his face for Seto to pull the trigger.

“I’m sorry, Ryou, but there’s a better way. We can’t just _kill_ people.” He looked up at Seto. “It’s not the right way.”

“You’re suggesting that standing aside and waiting for him to kill himself in order to put a worse obstacle in our path is somehow _the right way_.”

“Seto’s right, Yugi.” Marik clenched his fist. “Just let him end this now, and then we can all go home and burn that fucking game board.”

“I’m sorry Marik, but this isn’t _right_. You know this isn’t _right_. We can’t treat people like game pieces, you guys!”

That drew a laugh from Susumu. The pillar of light surrounding him darkened once again, tendrils of black mixing in with light now wholly purple. The color twisted Bakura’s stomach into a sick knot. He remembered… the purple, the black, the darkness that once pierced through his soul like spears.

“You’re wrong,” Susumu said in a calm voice. “That’s exactly what I am. A piece on the board. A checker crossing the threshold to be kinged.”

“That’s not how it works.” Bakura heard himself saying although he knew it was useless. That’d been him once, the black checker on the wrong side of the board. Bakura wished with every fucking ounce of his being that Seto would pull the godsdamned trigger of his gun already and fix everything before it began.

“Let go of me, Yugi. I want a clean shot,” Seto said.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” Yugi shook his head. “Ryou already killed Rahal because it was _convenient_. We’re not doing it again. Susumu is a person!”

“It doesn’t matter what you do.” Sususmu edged his way towards the end of the cliff. He raised his hands up wide, baring himself to Seto’s line of fire. “This… is a moment of destiny.”

“I don’t believe in destiny.” Seto shoved Yugi back.

He aimed his gun and fired. Susumu looked delighted, at first, until the bullet tore through his quad instead of his chest. The pillar of light winked out of existence as Susumu dropped to his opposite knee, clutching at the wounded leg in pain.

“That was… anticlimactic,” Honda said.

“Yeah, I thought Kaiba was going to splatter him,” Jonouchi agreed.

“No… you were supposed to pierce my heart. The Dark One spoke to me and gave me a vision of the future! I was prepared to die! The ritual-”

“I don’t care about your ritual,” Seto interrupted. “And I won't be manipulated. This way the police can arrest you and keep you on suicide watch while you sit in a jail for the rest of your long life.” Seto pulled out his cell phone.

“Thank you, Seto,” Yugi said. “You saved us without killing him.”

“I just want to get back to work and be done with this inconvenience.” Seto ignored Yugi and frowned at his phone. “Of course. No signal.”

“There’s more… than one way…” Susumu struggled to his feet, moving towards the edge of the bluff. “To fulfill a prophecy.”

“Don’t!” Yugi screamed, lunging to grab Susumu and keep him from jumping.

Unfortunately, Yugi wasn’t the only one with the idea. Atem, Anzu, and Jonouchi all moved at once- and slammed into each other. Yugi managed to avoid their collision, but tripped and stumbled into Susumu. Instead of keeping Susumu away from the edge, Yugi slammed him over. Bakura’s mouth dropped. It happened too fast for him to react, but Yugi somehow managed to reach out and grab Susumu’s arm before he could fall to the rocks below the cliff.

“Give me your other hand!” Yugi screamed as he leaned over the cliff. “Please! Let me help you!”

Ryou, Marik, Honda, and Bakura all rushed to help him even as the others were jumping back up to their feet. However, before they could grab Susumu, he dug his feet into the side of the cliff and used the leverage to pull away. Yugi dug his knees deeper into the dirt, trying to anchor their bodies to the ground, but he wasn’t strong enough and Susumu managed to hurl both Yugi and himself off the cliff and towards the ground. Yugi screamed as they plummeted downward.

“Aibou!” Atem reached out, his face an expression of wide-eyed panic.

Bakura summoned Diabound, but another spirit appeared and caught Yugi before Diabound. The white and gold-clad figure raised up into the air, and settled Yugi safely into Atem’s arms.

“Atem, that was amazing!” Anzu cheered.

“Yeah, I didn’t even know you could do that,” Honda said.

“Me neither.” Atem sighed, squeezing Yugi in his arms.

“This is Mahad, right? I remember this dude from the time we got your name back.” Jonouchi stared at Mahad, who looked back, but stood at attention, awaiting further orders.

“Atem…” Yugi whispered, still shocked from both his fall and his rescue.

“Are you alright?” Atem held Yugi’s cheek.

“Thanks to you I am.” Yugi grinned.

Bakura frowned at Mahad. He wasn’t thrilled to see the magician, not even after three thousand years, but he was glad that Yugi was safe. Seto also looked annoyed seeing the old mage’s spirit as well, but turned his attention to the cliff’s edge. Bakura walked to the ledge with Seto and Marik and they all stared down.

Susumu lay in a heap. A jut of broken wood from a fallen tree grew up from Susumu’s chest like a scene from a surrealist painting. Bakura swore he could see the subtle shift, the moment the light died in Susumu’s eyes and the black electricity started to eat at his body.

Bakura backed away from the edge. He shook and his stomach felt like it’d collapsed in on itself because of gravity. He felt someone holding him from behind and realized he was in Ryou’s arms, but that didn’t keep him from shaking.

He saw the black shape rise up from the cliff. Everyone was screaming his name, but Bakura’s vision darkened…

* * *

 

Marik and Seto both stepped back as Susumu’s body burst like overripe fruit and a Shadow burgeoned and took form right before their eyes. Marik had never seen Zorc, only heard tales, and the darkness of the creature froze the blood in Marik’s veins.

“Yugi!” someone screamed from behind them, but Marik wasn’t sure who.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” _That_ , Marik recognized, was Jonouchi.

“I got this!” Yugi shouted as he jumped to his feet.

Horakhty appeared and charged towards Zorc- light crashing against darkness. As they collided, an explosion of energy sent them all hurtling into the ground. Marik bit his cheek when he crashed down. An iron taste tainted his mouth, but Marik ignored it, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. What he saw made his voice catch in his throat in a failed cry of shock.

Instead of Horakhty, the three gods lay scattered amongst broken trees. Horakhty’s attack had failed, and Yugi lay fainted in Atem’s arms.

Zorc laughed as he climbed over the cliff and towards him. Marik kept backing away, his feet moving on their own. It wasn’t until Marik noticed Zorc’s first target that he stopped.

Bakura swayed in place, his white hair dancing around his shoulders as he rocked side to side. His eyes were lidded, and his jaw was slack, and he looked enraptured by Zorc’s presence.

“Bakura, no!” Marik screamed.

“Bakura, don’t you dare!” Anzu shouted behind him.

Ryou stood in the way and put up a shield. Zorc only grinned at the barrier and beckoned. Bakura staggered forward like a broken doll with tangled strings. His movements were jerky and drowsy, but he passed through the barrier as if he couldn’t see it and continued to make his way towards Zorc.

“Bakura, no!” Ryou grabbed Bakura’s shoulders and stared at him.

Bakura paused, blinking at Ryou as if trying to remember him. Marik ran to them. He reached out and traced the bruises along Bakura’s throat. Bakura shivered, eyes closing as he arched his throat into Marik’s touch.

“You promised not to leave,” Marik said.

“I…” he murmured.

“ _ **You’re not strong enough to resist my call**_.”

The voice wasn’t quite a voice. It was more a whisper that sank straight into the brain. Marik couldn’t imagine what it was like, to hear that for three thousand years while trapped in the Ring.

“Zorc!” Atem screamed.

Mahad floated up. The air ignited, runes burned themselves into the sky as the priest charged his attack. He pointed his sceptre at the demon and a blast of light pierced through the dark flesh. At the same time, Kàra drove her blade into the other side of Zorc.

Marik didn’t wait to assess the damage or give Zorc a chance to recover from the two attacks. He pulled Kek into existence and saw Rishi appear beside him. The two ka didn’t speak, neither did Marik or Ryou, but they all moved as one. Kek leapt onto Rishi’s back and they charged together.

Honda found a place in a tree where he could take shots at the enormous, dark demon. And Jonouchi charged with his spiked bat. He didn’t care that he was a melee fighter against a demon the size of a building, he swung and connected a hit to the dragon head extending from Zorc’s body. The force behind the blow turned the dragon's head. Zorc retaliated, but Jonouchi had enough sense to roll out of the way.

But Zorc couldn’t counter all of their attacks at once. Atem dragged Yugi away from the battle while Marik and Ryou stood beside Bakura and behind one of Ryou’s shields. They all continued to attack, never giving Zorc a chance to focus his own attacks and keeping him on defense.

Marik didn’t think Seto could help with a pistol, but the CEO holstered the gun and pushed up his sleeve to reveal something around his wrist that looked like a watch. He pressed several buttons, and a few minutes later a glistening, metallic Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared in the sky. When the dragon opened her mouth, a blue-white laser shot out and struck against Zorc’s wing.

“Kaiba, why the hell do you have a robot dragon!” Jonouchi screamed between attacks.

“I wanted one,” Seto replied, more focused on his controls than on Jonouchi.

“Come on guys! We’re kicking his ass!” Anzu shouted as Kàra stabbed into Zorc again.

Marik grit his teeth, afraid to trust the statement, but it was true. There were too many of them, and each one of them had grown to the strength of a god. They weren’t even using their shields or heal spells because Zorc still struggled to defend and counter instead of attack. Kek and Rishi burned with white-platinum fire, tearing into Zorc with hooves, horn, and a spear that he wasn’t sure how Kek had gotten ahold of.

Zorc roared and the ground shook. A cloud of birds burst into the sky, fleeing. Although the sun still sat orange and burning on the horizon, the sky seemed to darken. Marik watched as the ground seemed to swallow the light of the sunset far too fast for the proper passage of time.

“Shit!” Ryou swore.

“What’s going on?” Honda called from his perch. “Why’s the sun setting?”

“Is it the hour glasses?” Atem asked.

“I think so, I must have recycled that skill from Bakura’s game. Zorc’s speeding up time to make it night!”

The dark seemed to regenerate the demon. He stood taller, eyes glowing brightly. Marik grit his teeth and concentrated harder on his attacks. He didn’t notice Bakura was no longer beside him, until he saw Bakura crossing the path of their attacks.

“Dammit, Bakura!” Marik swore, more angry at himself for letting the thief slip past them than he was actually mad at Bakura.

“I’ll get him.” Ryou grit his teeth.

Kek jumped off of the kirin, so the kirin could ride towards Bakura. Diabound intercepted, but they were used to sparring together, so Ryou attacked, trying to find a chance to slip past and get to Bakura.

Mahad and the BEWD shot towards Zorc both at once, concentrating their attack at Zorc’s forehead to do the most damage. Zorc jerked from the attack, knocking Jonouchi back. Kàra stopped fighting a moment to heal Jonouchi’s wounds while Kek leapt into the air and struck his spear into Zorc’s chest.

The ground quaked below them. Marik crashed to his knees.

“What now?” Jonouchi pushed himself back up to his feet, waiting to see what would happen before attacking again.

The battle paused as a fissure split the ground between Marik and Ryou, and Anzu and Jonouchi. A figure floated up from the black tear in the Earth. A man in purple-black robes with a mane of blood red hair and a white mask. The left eye of the mask was an empty pit without an eye.

“Ryou? Really? You let Zorc summon Aknadin in his Shadow Priest form?” Atem screamed. He clutched Yugi closer to his chest.

“Not now Atem!” Ryou shouted as Rishi continued to fight Diabound even when everyone else halted.

“How'd you even have the figurine in your collection?”

“I kept everything. I worked really hard on that campaign.” He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Remember, Bakura? We worked hard on that campaign! Together!”

Bakura didn't respond, and it infuriated Marik. Ryou dove towards Bakura, but Diabound's tail smacked Ryou into the ground. He rolled, but his shield protected him from any serious damage.

With Rishi and Diabound locked in their own battle, and the Shadow Magnus aspect of Aknadin fighting with Zorc, the battle was no longer in their favor. Anzu had to focus on healing and support more than attacking, while Jonouchi, Honda, and Marik dealt with Aknadin.

Mahad and the Blue Eyes focused their attacks on Zorc once again; however, both their beams disappeared with a violent shimmer of energy.

“What?” Seto shouted the word like a curse.

“Your attacks won’t do any good.” The Shadow Priest laughed behind his mask. A faint glow burned in the pit where his eye should be, or rather The Eye.

“It’s a shield! We’ll have to stop Aknadin before we can attack Zorc!” Atem grit his teeth.

“Fine. If this fool wants to get involved, so be it!” Seto turned his hard blue gaze at the Shadow Priest, pressing several buttons on his wrist control to make the Blue Eyes retarget her attacks.

Aknadin was a smaller target. They had to time their attacks more carefully to keep from hurting each other, and Zorc still lashed out at them, so they had to make sure they dodged him as well. It slowed down their battle to an agonizing crawl instead of a free-for-all. Something needed to give before they exhausted their ba and Zorc destroyed them.

Marik clenched his fists and started to march straight for Bakura.

_Let me go. I can fight better without you._

The thought came from deep inside him. Kek. Marik knew what he meant, since the beginning, Marik had kept a bit of a leash on his own ka- needing that thin line of control to keep himself from panicking at the sight of his alter ego.

Marik dropped the line, letting Kek fully control himself. His usual laugh echoed into the night, far more frightening that Aknadin’s or even Zorc laughter. Kek used his shadow cloak to dodge all of Aknadin’s dark attacks, but he used light and fire to counter, bringing the Shadow Magnus to his knees, if only for a moment before the Priest recovered and shot them all with dark tendrils of energy.

Meanwhile, Marik kept his eyes trained on Bakura. He didn’t slow down when Diabound hovered in his path. Ryou put a shield around Marik, but Diabound reached through it, shattering the magic like glass as the huge white hand gripped Marik’s throat. It wasn’t enough to kill him, but Marik fought for each breath.

Marik looked into Diabound’s face, knowing it was Bakura’s soul. The beast trembled, and Marik noticed that behind him, Bakura also trembled.

Ryou saw his opportunity and seized it. He mounted Rishid and charged for Bakura, but Zorc clapped both hands around the ka, trapping them.

“Bakura!” Ryou reached out his hand as if he could pluck Bakura from the dark and rescue him if he could just reach a little further.

“Ryou?” Bakura whispered. He sounded confused.

Marik tried to shout, but Diabound held his throat too tightly. He reached up and dug his nails into the bright, white skin. He fought against the hold, but wasn’t strong enough to break it. Marik punched Diabound’s arm, staring the creature in the eyes and _willing_ Bakura to snap out of it.

Zorc raised Ryou and Rishi up, drawing them towards his open maw. Kek shot towards Zorc as a fireball, but the demon kept one hand wrapped around Ryou and Rishi while the other reached out and crushed around Kek. Marik’s weight dropped as he felt the force from Zorc’s grip wrapped around his soul.

“Bakura!” Ryou shrieked, still reaching out for him.

“Ba...ku…” Marik mouthed the words, he didn’t have enough breath or strength to finish the word.

“Ryou?” Bakura whispered again, as if trying to remember the name. “Marik? Ryou!” Bakura screamed instead of whispering Ryou’s name like the last time. He grabbed his head and screamed into the air, wordless but fierce.

Marik sucked in a breath as Diabound released his throat and shot towards Zorc instead. Diabound’s snake tail bit into Zorc’s wrist. Zorc screamed and dropped Ryou, Rishi, and Kek. Marik and Ryou called back their ka, but Ryou continued to fall like a clump of snow from a heavy blizzard.

Bakura ran, catching Ryou in his arms before Ryou could hit the ground. Ryou’s hair splashed around his head like an wave breaking against a craig, and then settled back around him- his brown eyes locked onto Bakura’s face.

“I knew you would,” Ryou whispered. “ _I_ _knew_ _you would._ ”

“I don’t remember….”

“Shhh.” Ryou pressed his fingers against Bakura’s lips. “It doesn’t matter. We’re all fine, more or less, but we need to stop Aknadin before we can attack Zorc.”

Bakura nodded and set Ryou down to his feet so they could turn towards Marik.

“Marik!” They both jogged to where Marik lay against the ground still catching his breath.

“I’m fine!” Marik waved to showed them that he meant it, and he did. “Help them with Aknadin!”

“I’ll heal you!” Ryou ran a little ahead of Bakura.

No one saw Zorc swoop down, head aimed right for Bakura.

“ _ **You’re mine!**_ ”

He speared Bakura through the chest with one of his top horns. Bakura’s eyes turned round as the ivory from Zorc’s horn tore through Bakura’s flesh and bone and exploded out the other side. Everything about Bakura dulled except for the blood that pooled around Bakura’s body. It somehow still gleamed a bright, living red, although everything else about Bakura looked faded.

“Bakura!” Honda and Jonouchi shouted at once.

“Bakura!” Atem shouted a second later. He stood up, Yugi still in his arms. “Anzu! Help him!”

“I can’t!” Her face twisted in a wash of ugly tears. “He’s already gone!”

“No.” Atem stumbled forward, tripping from Yugi’s body weight. “No!”

“He’s gone! Attack Aknadin and protect Yugi!” She screamed, although red blotches marred her face from her tears.

_Marik._

The voice was within him again, and Marik didn’t realize he’d summoned Kek until he felt two copper arms and a shadowy cloak embrace him.

“Kek…” Marik whispered. He was numb. Completely numb. Ryou knelt with Bakura in his arms, a shield kept Zorc away so that he could grieve without fighting, but Marik couldn’t feel that grief yet, only raw, dark anger. “Kek… kill them.” A tear ran down Marik’s cheek, though he still felt nothing inside except anger. “Kill Aknadin. Kill Zorc.”

Kek kissed the back of Marik’s head, and disappeared into the night shadows. He manifested in front of Zorc, within the barrier that should have protected the demon. Kek raised his hands and the shadows gathered between his fingers, shaping themselves like a silhouette of the unsheathed Rod with its blade exposed. Kek plunged the shadow weapon into the demon’s throat.

The attack hurt. It was clear on Zorc’s face, and Marik felt his lips pull tight in a grin when he saw the pain. But Zorc retaliated, biting with his steel-trap teeth and catching Kek’s left arm and shoulder. Marik and Kek both grunted through the pain, ignoring it as Kek stabbed Zorc a second time. While Marik attacked Zorc, everyone else stayed focused on Aknadin - except Ryou.

“Marik, stop!” Ryou screamed, abandoning Bakura’s body in order to dash to Marik and fling his arms around Marik. “Stop! You’re hurting yourself as much as him!”

“Who cares?” Marik asked, feeling himself crush inside as Kek and Zorc continued to tear into each other.

“Don’t leave me alone!” Ryou shrieked.

And Ryou’s voice, and the cold and tacky blood clinging to Ryou’s white hair from crying over Bakura’s body, brought every emotion crashing into Marik's chest all at once. He called back Kek, unable to maintain him as his emotions spiraled in every direction. Marik collapsed into Ryou’s embrace as he wept.

* * *

 

Atem had never felt so helpless- not even the first time he had fought Zorc.

Without Kek, Zorc tried to scatter the others to keep their attacks from hitting Aknadin. Jonouchi screamed and hit Zorc, knowing he couldn’t damage him. The bat shattered in Jonouchi’s hands and he had to retreat from the battle entirely. Honda shot into the pit of Aknadin’s eyes, a perfect shot, but the Shadow Priest only laughed, and shot Honda out of his tree with a bolt of black electricity.

Yugi stirred in Atem’s arms. He held his head as he started to wake up. Atem held a breath, thanking the gods that Yugi was coming too. Atem used Mahad to keep both Zorc and Aknadin distracted and far away from Yugi, but after shooting the Blue Eyes out of the sky, the Shadow Priest walked straight for Yugi.

Seto jumped in the way, unloading the rest of his pistol’s clip at the Shadow Priest, but doing little to no damage. Aknadin grabbed Seto by the throat and lifted him into the air.

“And to think I once called you ‘Son’. Pathetic.” He tossed Seto to the side. Kaiba crashed into the ground and rolled to where Ryou and Marik stood weeping in each other’s arms.

“What’s going on?” Yugi muttered, squirming until Atem set him on his own two feet.

“It’s alright,” Anzu whispered. She and Atem were the only two left standing.

They exchanged a glance and they knew, they knew, they only had to buy enough time for Yugi to be able to summon Horakhty again. At least then he could destroy Aknadin. Then it’d be up to Yugi, Ryou, and Marik to defeat Zorc on their own. Atem and Anzu held hands, creating a human shield between Yugi and Aknadin.

The Priest laughed, energy pooling into his hands. Then a light appeared in the corner of Atem’s vision. Then another. And another. It was like stars glinting in a black, moonless night sky. Atem’s jaw dropped when he realized they were spirits. Egyptian spirits in shentis and robes and even rags. They were thin and dark brown but they all glowed with brilliant, white light. Then a final spirit appeared, like an ashen-blond angel, but instead of wings flowing from his back, a red robe flitted in the breeze.

“Bakura…” Atem’s voice choked in this throat and he felt tears sting his eye.

Bakura glanced over his shoulder and grinned, like he knew a secret. Then he turned forward again, and marched up to Aknadin. He gripped the mask and ripped it off of the Shadow Priest’s face. Aknadin howled in pain. His dark robes and long mane shrank and withered until it was only the old man that had once been one of Atem’s most trusted advisors, but had damned them all the moment he decided to sacrifice a village for their kingdom. The mask fell from Bakura’s hand as he pointed down at the half-blind priest.

“It wasn’t the Pharaoh,” Bakura said. “It was _him_. Take him to Anubis to be judged.”

There was a rush of light as the spirits charged forward. They gripped at his robe, his hair, his limbs, every piece they could, and then they all vanished as if none of it ever existed.

“Bakura!” Ryou and Marik rushed to him, but when they realized their hands went through the spirit, both fell to their knees, looking up at him because it was all they could do.

“Well?” Bakura asked. “What are you fools waiting for? Don’t let Zorc destroy the world.”

He closed his eyes and the glow around him became unbearable. Atem felt his energy return stronger than before they started the battle. The tears in his eyes spilled onto his cheeks as he felt Bakura’s _heka_ healing them, giving them one last gift to help them defeat Zorc, still a part of the battle with the rest of them despite Zorc destroying his body. Zorc hissed and growled, but as long as Bakura’s light washed over them, Zorc couldn’t touch them.

“Bakura?” Yugi’s voice shook as he said the name.

Atem spun around and saw tears running down Yugi’s face.

“Don’t worry about me. Protect everyone still here.” Bakura gestured to everyone else. He knelt in front of Marik and Ryou. “Cry later if you want, but win this fucking game for me, okay?”

“Fuck!” Marik choked on his own tears.

A cry roared through the night, and another Blue Eyes appeared.

“Well?” Seto walked towards them, healed with the others. “You heard him. Let’s win this game.”

“Wasn’t she destroyed?” Jonouchi asked. His weapon was still lost, but his bruises and scrapes were gone from Bakura’s healing spell.

“Pffff, I have three, of course. Took a while for the other two to arrive.”

Atem squinted into the dark and realized there _were_ two dragons slipping through the night sky.

“I have to go.” Bakura reached out and ghosted his fingers over Ryou’s, and then Marik’s lips. “Marik, take care of Ryou, and Ryou- I still expect experience points for this.”

Bakura blinked out of existence. For a moment they were blind as their eyes went from his light to Zorc’s darkness. But then Horakhty appeared, allowing them to see once again.

“We can do this, everyone!” Yugi shouted. “All at once, with everything we’ve got! Let’s show Zorc once and for all that he’ll _never_ win!”

With that Horakhty lunged forward again. Mahad and both of Seto’s Blue Eyes attacked from above. Kàra, Rishi, and Kek attacked from the ground, Kek riding Rishi again as if the two souls were fused together. Honda shot at Zorc’s eyes, and Jonouchi threw rocks- not knowing what else to do.

This time Horakhty did not shatter back into the three gods. This time he burned with light, and by the time all their attacks hit, there was nothing left of Zorc Necrophades except a wisp of black smoke that drifted in the breeze and faded to nothing.

“We won, Bakura.” Yugi sank down into a crouch, tearing pouring down his cheeks and dripping into the ground. “We won.”

Anzu crashed beside him, also in tears. Jonouchi and Honda and Atem all joined them. Marik hesitated, he always hesitated, but the comfort of their group was too alluring for him to resist. He dropped into their opened arms, and allowed everyone to embrace him as he broke down, keening for the loss of Bakura.

* * *

 

Seto was satisfied. They’d beaten the game. Nonetheless, the loss of Bakura didn’t sit quite right in the pit of his chest. He wasn’t going to weep like the others, but he wasn’t happy despite their victory. He glanced to his left, watching Ryou pace back and forth. His hair fluttered in the breeze, and he looked possessed, but his eyes were dry.

“Why aren’t you morning with the others?”

“I’m thinking,” Ryou snapped.

“About what?” Seto asked, wondering if this was normal grief-behavior or not. Seto wouldn’t know.

“There has to be something else. Something I’m missing. This can’t be the end. I wouldn’t end the game like this!”

“We were drunk, sweetie. We didn’t realize Bakura was more than a character.” Anzu explained. Her face was wrecked with grief and pity.

“No.” Ryou shook his head. “You don’t understand. Remember how I said I helped Bakura build the last RPG? That we worked on it together? We did. Together. I helped him.”

“We forgive you,” Yugi sniffed. “You obviously knew Bakura better than us, and had your reasons for helping him.”

“That’s just it, Yugi! I was trying to _help_ him! I got to know him! When we were working together. I was letting him have his way, but I was really researching him. And I knew once the game started- I was sure I could do something to help, but keep you all safe at the same time. I wanted to save everyone.” Ryou finally dropped to his knees, fisting the grass below him. “But that fat fuck didn’t let me join you! I felt helpless, like there was nothing I could do! And then next thing I knew, I came to and it was over!”

Ryou pressed his forehead against the ground, recomposing himself before standing back to his feet. “After the final RPG, I swore, I swore, that I’d never let another campaign end without a happy ending. You guys may have thought this was all a game, but even drunk- I wouldn’t have let Bakura die again! Even if I had to fudge a dice roll, or use some bullshit _Deus Ex Machina_ , or…” Ryou’s eyes widened as he gasped. “Recycle an old spell.” He dashed forward, summoning the kirin and riding it towards the edge of the cliff.

“What are you doing!” Yugi jumped to his feet.

“Looting the corpse!” Ryou shouted.

He disappeared over the edge. A shriek of joy echoed up from the bottom of the bluff, and then Ryou reappeared with an hourglass raised up high in his hand.

“What is it?” Marik asked, running towards Ryou.

“An hour glass.” Ryou jumped off of his ka, unsummoning the creature, and ran towards Bakura’s body. “Zorc had three time spells. He used one, I don’t know about the second one, but this one was on Susumu’s body.” He slammed the hourglass within the pit of Bakura’s chest and pushed Marik back. “Give it some room.”

A shimmer covered Bakura’s body. He jerked up to a sitting position, clutching at his undamaged chest.

* * *

 

“Fuck that hurt!” Bakura screamed on reflex. He could still remember Zorc’s horn ramming through him both the first time, and backwards when the hourglass reversed time, but he wasn’t complaining. He’d been through worse and Ryou had obviously found a way to cheat him back to life- _yet again_.

And Ryou and Marik were kissing him before he could take more than a single breath. First Marik, then Ryou, and then Marik again. He felt the others crowd around; hugging him individually, squeezing him in a group embrace, and weeping in relieved joy as they watched his chest rise and fall with breath.

“Good to have you back.” Seto grinned at him, close enough, but out of reach of the hugs.

“Did you miss me?” Bakura blew a kiss at him.

“Undefeated victory is the best kind. Ryou erasing Zorc’s only kill means we not only defeated him, but we did so completely, and _that_ pleases me- complete victory.”

“Sure, sure.” Bakura laughed, losing himself again in the hurricane of embraces surrounding him and just… enjoying it. Enjoying the comfort of having people that cared surrounding him.

“What happened to Aknadin?” Atem asked.

“Ask Anubis,” Bakura said. “They were taking him to Ma’at’s Scales.”

“Did you see Aaru?” Marik asked.

“Yes.” Bakura couldn’t help but smile as he looked at Marik’s face. “But don’t worry, Heaven’s only half as beautiful as you.”

“You fucker, don’t you dare act smooth when I’m still a wreck and can’t banter back.” Marik laughed himself to tears, curling against Bakura’s chest.

Bakura smiled again, but it faded to a frown as a thought occurred to him. “What happened? I blacked out. I didn’t hurt-”

“No, you were fine,” Ryou said. “Diabound and Rishi danced a little, nothing we haven't done countless times before while sparring, I promise.”

“And when it came down to it,” Atem added. “You saved Ryou. I told you that you would.”

“Damn Atem, I died today, can you give me a break with the I-told-you-so’s?”

“I’m sorry.” Atem’s mouth dropped in a frown.

“I’m just fucking with you.” Bakura tossed his head back and laughed. “Don’t look so serious. Hey, Ryou?” His eyes flicked to Ryou.

“Don’t worry, you definitely kept all your experience points.” Ryou laughed, but he had to wipe tears off of this cheeks at the same time.

“Good. I’ll need those for our next game.”

“Next game, are you crazy!” Anzu screamed.

“No offense, dude, but I never want to play an RPG with you guys again.” Jonouchi shook his head.

“Let’s go back to Ryou’s right now, take the game outside, and burn it.” Honda snorted.

“You can’t burn my game!” Ryou’s mouth dropped in horror at the suggestion.

“It’s too dangerous.” Yugi sighed. “I’m sorry Ryou. I’ll buy you something else for your birthday, but we can’t trust that game.”

“But Yugi-”

“Ryou, I’m sorry, but we can’t.” Yugi shook his head.

“Let me analyse it,” Seto suggested. “If the game really does have some sort of power, then-”

“Seto, that game’s more dangerous in your hands than anyone else's.” Atem winked. “But don’t worry, now that this is over, we can have that Duel Monsters rematch you’ve been waiting for.”

“Okay, you guys have a point.” Bakura raised his hands in a friendly, disarming gesture. “That game is dangerous, but if I know anything about magical items, it’s that you can’t just burn them. These things need to be dealt with specifically.” He winked. “Let me dispose of the game. I’ll make sure it doesn’t cause any problems ever again.”

“Bakura!” Ryou shouted. “That’s my game! Don’t you touch it.”

“Don’t worry, Habibi.” Marik grinned, already understanding Bakura’s plan, and combing his fingers through Ryou’s hair. “What’s more fun? A magical game? Or Bakura.”

“All right.” Ryou sighed. “You guys can do what’s best.”

“We get to ride the limo home, right?” Bakura grinned up at Seto. “Because after all this… I think I need another bottle of champagne.”

* * *

 

Kek didn’t expect to ever be summoned again after Zorc was defeated. He was still connected to Marik, and now that Marik accepted him, he no longer had to dwell in the shadows; instead, he floated in Marik’s consciousness, watching the world through Marik’s eyes and getting to experience a broader range of emotions than when they were younger.

It was a good deal better than being repressed, that was for sure, although Kek did get a little bored always observing and never _participating_ in life. But there he was, in the living room of their new apartment, staring at Marik, who fidgeted as if nervous.

“I don’t see a reason to fight.” Kek looked around. As far as he could tell, it was just Marik, both Bakuras, and Seto Kaiba standing in the living room next to a table with an RPG set up and waiting to be played. “Did you summon me for a different reason?”

“So…” Marik began. “Apparently, Bakura and Seto have the same birthday.”

“Okay… so?”

“We want to play a game.” Seto smirked.

“The game we played on my birthday.” Ryou flashed Kek a charming smile that made Kek’s cheeks heat up.

“Didn’t you promise to get rid of that thing?” Kek asked, remembering the trouble it got them into last time.

“We lied.” Marik shrugged.

“That sounds about right.” Kek snorted.

“We made some special rules.” Ryou toyed with the ends of his hair. “To make the game a little… safer. There’s hardly any battles in the campaign I wrote.”

“If there’s no battles, then why do you need me?”

“We don’t _need_ you.” Marik cleared his throat. “Bakura and Ryou just thought it’d be fun if you played, and Seto and I didn’t… _mind_ the idea.”

Kek narrowed his eyes. “Are you… blushing? You don’t blush. What’s the catch to this _birthday game_ you guys want to play?”

“Well… we’re…” Marik’s face darkened by another shade. He held out his hand. “We’re going to use these dice for a lot of the rolls.”

Kek reached out his hand and allowed Marik to drop the two, red, six-sided dice into his palm. He looked at them, noticing words instead of numbers. Verbs covered one said, _kiss, lick, nibble, touch,_ while the other other die listed body parts, _lips, hands, chest, thighs, toes_. Kek looked up, his mouth stretching in a wide grin.

“You’re going to let me play a game like _this_ with you?”

“I can feel you in the back of my head since our last game.” Marik shrugged. “It’s like you’re with me all the time anyway, even at night.”

Kek licked his lips. Yes, he was _very_ present in Marik’s mind at night. Some of his favorite moments of his new existence where when Marik’s mind flooded with positive emotion as one Bakura or the other kissed and caressed him into a frenzy. Kek didn’t own a physical heart, but he felt excitement in his chest equivalent to a racing heartbeat.

“Want to play?” Bakura grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Everything that happens in the game, will happen in real life afterwards, right?” Kek asked.

“Yes, in some way, until the game ends.” Ryou nodded, adding, “But don’t worry. I was very specific about giving the game a happy ending.”

“Lots of them.” Bakura snickered.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Ryou flushed. “But it is true on both accounts.”

“Can I get my own body?” Kek asked. He new it was a long shot, but he liked the idea- of being a full, complete person and not just an extension.

“We’ve actually discussed this with each other,” Marik said.

“And?”

“And we’ll see how the game goes.” Marik smirked, turning towards the table and sitting down. “Play or don’t. I don’t care, it’s your decision entirely.”

Kek glanced at the others. Seto raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. Bakura gave Kek two thumbs up, trying to encourage Kek. Kek laughed, he could practically see the double-Marik fantasies dancing behind Bakura’s eyes. Although, Marik _did_ say it was the fool’s birthday as well as Seto’s, so Kek supposed it wouldn't hurt to indulge him a little for his birthday. Then he looked at Ryou, who stood and smiled, and waited patiently for Kek’s answer with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

Kek looked down at the dice, thinking of all the various combinations, and thinking about all the player combinations on top of that. He grew excited again, felt himself flushing despite not having real blood to go to his cheeks.

“Hell yes I want to play.” Kek licked his lips, and gave the others a hungry stare. “What are the character classes?”


	21. *Bonus Chapter 1*

Ryou groaned like an extra in a zombie movie. He held both sides of his head as if he could hold his skull in place and keep it from pounding. The image of the ceiling came to him in blurry stages as his eyes focused. Ryou realized he’d passed out on the living room floor of their apartment near the game table. 

“Why do I feel hungover? We didn’t drink anything last night.” Ryou asked the ceiling as he pushed himself to a sitting position. 

He turned to his left and noticed Seto playing little spoon for Bakura. Ryou pressed his hand over his mouth to repress the little chuckle. He couldn’t help it; their height difference was too adorable. Seto looked beautiful curled up on the floor with his chestnut hair spilling above the crown of his head. Ryou reached out and brushed a stray lock away from Seto’s forehead. Seto blinked his eyes open. They were such a sharp, slicing blue that Ryou found himself holding his breath as he watched Seto wake from sleep. 

“Why am I on the floor?” Seto muttered, disoriented. 

“I think it’s the game. We assumed we were hungover last time, but it appears that passing out after the end is what happens anytime people play.” Ryou pursed his lips. “My memory’s fuzzy again. Can you remember much of last night?” 

“About half…” Seto’s eyes widened. He untangled himself from Bakura and stood. “I have to go.”

Bakura grumbled at the loss of his cuddle partner. He rolled over and grabbed Marik instead, who cooed and buried his head against Bakura’s chest on reflex. 

“Stay for breakfast.” Ryou stood up with him. He grabbed Seto’s hands and held them. “You always rush off. Your company can run without you for another hour.” 

“It can, but not as efficiently.” Seto leaned in and kissed the corner of Ryou’s mouth. He pulled away and grabbed his jacket and tie before walking towards the door. 

“You know the game’s going to play out now, right?” Ryou called to his back. “You can’t work around it. You’re going to have to take some time off if you like it or not.”

Seto glanced over his shoulder smirking. “My HR department almost had a heart attack when I put in for a vacation that wasn’t tournament related, but if I’m going to take a week off, it’s even more important that I tie up all business loose ends today before the game takes effect.”

Ryou beamed. “A whole week?”

Seto nodded. “Your campaign took three days, but I figured we should have an extra day to recover afterwards, and Mokuba’s been bothering me forever to go somewhere with him, so I decided to get it all out of the way.” 

“Good. I’m glad you’re taking a break!” 

“Pffff, enjoy it. I don’t plan on taking another vacation for at least ten years after this.” Seto exited before Ryou could argue with him. 

Ryou sighed, musing over the fact that it was easier to redeem a thief than a workaholic. Ryou decided it would be fun to make pancakes just as he had the day after his birthday, so he went into the kitchen and heated up a skillet while mixing up batter. A few minutes later he felt copper arms encircle him and a tender kiss to the nap of his neck. Ryou sighed and leaned back into Marik’s embrace.

“ _Sabā il kẖayr, habbi_.” Marik spoke against Ryou’s skin before planting another kiss onto his neck. 

“Good morning, Marik. Hungry?” 

“A little.” Marik continued to trail kisses up Ryou’s throat. “I mostly just wanted to say hi.” 

Bakura walked into the kitchen next, his mouth stretched wide in a yawn. “So is passing out part of the game?”

He fumbled for the coffee pot, cursing when he spilt some of the grounds onto the counter. He finally managed to get the machine on and glared at it while a too-slow trickle filled the glass pot below the dispenser. 

“I think so, actually,” Ryou said. “The same thing happened last time. I’m making pancakes.” 

“Bacon?” Bakura asked.

“No.” Marik wrinkled his nose. “It’ll stink up the entire kitchen.” 

“Stink it up with fucking deliciousness.” Bakura pulled three cups out of the cupboard. He added one teaspoon of sugar to the first cup, four to the second cup, and left the third one empty. 

“Get it out of the fridge, and I’ll cook some for you.” Ryou pre-heated a second skillet. “One more spoonful, please.”

“Seriously, Ryou, there’s a pile in the cup already.”

“Hey, I’m not judging your one pound of pork a day eating habits. Let me drink my coffee how I want.” 

Bakura rolled his eyes and made an excessive show of adding another heaping spoon of sugar to the middle cup. When the coffee finished brewing he filled the first two cups, but only poured a drop into the second one. 

“There you go.” He held the cup out for Ryou to take.

“You’re going to cook your own bacon, then.”

“Okay, okay.” Bakura laughed, filling the cup to the proper amount and adding almond milk to both Marik’s and Ryou’s cups before stirring them with the sugar spoon. “Want to eat on the patio?”

“Yes,” Marik said without hesitation. 

Bakura moved to the next cupboard, pulling out plates and then silverware. He kissed the crown of Ryou’s head and Marik’s mouth before carrying the dishes out of the kitchen. Ryou finished the pancakes and bacon and carried everything outside on two large plates while Marik walked behind him with their coffee cups and a bottle of syrup. They lived on the top floor of a three story complex, so they only had a small, concrete patio, but they were able to fit a table and chairs so they could eat most their meals outside together. 

Their side of the building was to the east, so the morning sunlight lit up the patio and made the syrup on their pancakes gleam like melted gold. Bakura hissed as he pulled a too hot strip of bacon from his plate. He switched it to his other hand and sucked bacon grease from his fingers before chomping down on the strip. 

“Do not kiss me until after you’ve showered and brushed your teeth.” Marik winced before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“You’re so mean,” Bakura mocked as he held up another bacon strip and placed a kiss in the center. “The bacon loves me for who I am, Marik.” 

“Stop it. I can’t eat and laugh at the same time.” Ryou took a swig of coffee to wash his food down so he didn’t choke. 

Bakura gave Ryou a wink and shoved the entire strip of bacon into his mouth, talking as he chewed. “So, the game doesn’t start until Seto gets back. What should we do for the rest of the day?”

“Sleep,” Marik said between bites. “I still feel a little hung over.” 

“I’m going to pack. There shouldn’t be many battles, but I still want to be prepared. I don’t exactly trust the magic that runs the game.” 

“Can you imagine the spazz attack Yugi would have if he knew what we were doing?” Bakura grinned, starting on his pancakes. 

“That’s why we’re not telling him.” Ryou shrugged. “Thanks for helping me keep the game, by the way.”

“Like I was going to miss the opportunity to play an evil RPG. You know that’s my aesthetic.” 

“I’m just glad you’re playing on my team now.” Ryou laughed as he gathered up the dishes. 

Marik called first dibs on a shower, leaving Ryou and Bakura to load up the dishwasher and put everything away. Always too polite, Ryou insisted that Bakura take the second shower. However, that meant he had to wait a while before the hot water replenished and it was past noon by the time Ryou dressed and blow dried his long hair. 

Marik and Bakura were in the living room arguing about lunch, so Ryou made on online delivery order for pad thai. He looked up at them from his spot on the sofa.

“Okay, I have it covered.”

“What?” Bakura blinked.

“Lunch. It’s on it’s way.” 

“Really? That was sneaky. What’d you get?” Marik grinned at Ryou. 

“Pad thai.”

Marik and Bakura looked at each other. 

“Huh, that works.” Bakura shrugged. 

“Dammit, Ryou, I was enjoying that argument.” Marik chuckled. 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll find something else to fight about in five minutes or so.” 

They ate lunch and spent the next few hours sharing a blanket and marathoning movies. Ryou dozed more than watched. After dinner, he packed. They knew they’d be going on some sort of trip to a beach, but Ryou wasn’t sure where they’d end up, so he tried to pack for several situations. Seto texted, explaining that he’d be late. Ryou sighed, but expected it. In fact, he expected more than one text from Seto. Kaiba never knew when to leave the office. 

Once packed, Ryou went into the living room where Marik and Bakura played duel monsters. Ryou curled up in Bakura’s lap and watched. Seto’s second text came two hours later, and Ryou fell asleep before Seto used his key to sneak inside the apartment. He wore THE LOOK. They’d only been dating him for about six weeks, ever since their last game, but Ryou was already all too familiar with THE LOOK. It was the “you’re not going to like what I have to say because I’m going to cancel plans for work and no amount of pleading, arguing, or bribery will change my mind” look. 

“Did you somehow find a way to cheat in a magical game and cancel everything so you could work overtime?” Marik asked, combing his fingers through his hair. He looked amazing, but by the tousled look of his finger-combed hair Ryou could tell that he’d fallen asleep waiting as well. 

“It might be related,” Seto said.

“Sounds like you’re hedging.” Marik smirked. 

“I need to go to a meeting in Tokyo tomorrow morning. It will only be an hour, but it can’t be avoided.” 

“Well, I guess having a sugar daddy isn’t literally all fun and games after all.” Bakura shot at Seto. 

“You’re welcomed to fly with me. I have a pent house in Tokyo, so we’d have privacy, and after the meeting we can go to the beach as we intended.” 

“It can't be avoided, so I suppose we’ll go with you.” Marik made a conceding gesture with his hand to show that he accepted they're inevitable detour.

“A quick penthouse fling doesn't sound that bad to me.” Ryou winked.

“I’ll only go if there's a giant Blue Eyes White Dragon waterbed involved.” Bakura crossed his fingers behind his head and leaned back.

“You're uninvited,” Seto said, but he was blushing.

***

“Fucking Min, there's actually a Blue Eyes White Dragon waterbed in here!” Bakura ran and belly flopped onto the giant bed. He bounced up and down as the waterbed resettled. “This is comfortable as fuck!” 

It was close to 2:30am and they all had shadows lingering below their eyes. Ryou stashed his suitcase in the closet. Seto had phoned ahead to have his room readied for himself and guests, so changed into one of the four robes already hanging in the bathroom. Marik did the same, sighing when the soft fibers replaced the regular clothes against his back. 

“Seto, have I ever told you how much I admire your efficiency?” 

“A compliment from Marik Ishtar himself.” Seto snorted, but it was his subtle amused tone and not his subtle sarcastic tone. “An honor, I assure you.” 

“Have you had dinner?” Ryou broke up their banter, knowing damn well Seto _hadn’t_ had dinner yet, but needed to eat something. 

“There should be some trays already set out on the table.”

“Food.” Bakura flipped to his feet and ran out of the room. 

Ryou shook his head and exchanged an amused look with Marik. They followed him into the kitchen where trays of grapes, cheese, and cold cuts waited. Bakura heaped a plate full of the roast beef and ham with mustard and two small cubes of cheese while Marik stuck to the grapes and cheese. Ryou fixed Seto a plate and set it in his spot at the table before making his own snack. Seto appeared a minute later in his own robe. 

“The meetings at ten. We should be back on the plane and in the air by noon,” Seto said as he nibbled on his food. 

“I have a few resorts selected where we could stay,” Marik answered. “Any preferences.” 

“Hot tub,” Bakura said while chewing. 

“A west facing window would be nice,” Ryou said. “I’d like to watch the sunset.” 

“No wifi so I can’t work.” A crooked smile curled the corner of Seto’s mouth. 

“You made a joke. That was funny.” Marik popped a grape into his mouth. “Bakura’s been a bad influence on you.”

“To be fair, I’m a bad influence on everyone.” 

“Indeed.” Marik snorted. 

They finished their late-night snack and stored the leftovers in the fridge for breakfast. Bakura was the last to change into a robe, wearing it opened at the front in his typical bold, shameless style. Marik took advantage of the opportunity to run his hands across Bakura’s chest and tease his nipples. While they traded little, snarky quips at each other, Ryou ran his fingers against the white-painted wood of the bed frame. The carved wood reminded Ryou of pictures of old Viking ships. The headboard displayed three, blue eyed, dragon heads, and a tail curved at the foot of the bed while wings formed the sides. 

“This is beautiful,” Ryou said.

Seto only shrugged, as if he didn’t care, but Ryou knew that was an act. Seto always cared more than he showed, about everything, but especially about the Blue Eyes. The rest of them joked that she was their metamour. Ryou patted the spot on the bed beside him. 

“Lay down, Seto. I know you have trouble sleeping. Let me rub your shoulders.” 

In a rare and gorgeous moment- Seto turned away, bashful, but his eyes flicked in Ryou’s direction. Ryou lidded his stare and allowed a stray lock of hair to fall into his eyes, knowing Seto wouldn’t be able to resist him. Seto’s cheeks dusted with a hint of pink before he loosened the knot on his robe and slipped it down until his shoulder were bare before he lay on his stomach. Ryou straddled Seto’s backside and kneaded the tightness from his shoulders and neck. 

“It’s fine,” Seto said after only a single minute.

“Shhh.” Ryou bent down and kissed the nap of Seto’s neck. “I actually enjoy giving backrubs, so relax and let me have some fun.” 

Seto smiled and hid half of his face against his pillow. Seeing Seto act shy was one of Ryou’s greatest joys in life, and encouraged Ryou to fight a little harder against the knots tying up Seto’s muscles.

“Well?” Marik stared at Bakura.

“Well what?” Bakura gave Marik a knowing, mischievous grin. 

“Where’s my backrub?” 

“I don’t know. Did you pack it? Maybe it’s still in your suitcase.” 

“Bakura,” Marik whined in a husky voice. He gave Bakura’s hard nipples a few teasing licks. “I want you to touch me.” 

“Anything you want, darling.” Bakura touched the tip of Marik’s nose. “Boop.”

“Bakura,” Marik hissed, demanding. 

“Did you bring oil?” Bakura asked with a laugh.

“It’s with the lube.”

Bakura fetched a bottle and poured oil into his hands as Marik set his robe to the side. The scent of lavender drifted through the room and Ryou took a deep inhale and exhale, relaxing from the scent. Bakura passed the bottle over to him and he lowered Seto’s robe down to his waist so Ryou could lavish his entire back with scented oil. Seto sighed as Ryou worked the oil into his skin, and beside them Marik made a similar noise. Ryou and Bakura glance at each other, excited grins on both their faces. Ryou’s fingers left gleaming trails in the oil anointing Seto’s back. He noticed the old, faded lines of scars. Ryou never asked, but he’d heard enough from Yugi to have an idea where they came from. Ryou thought about his own father for a second, and then forced the bitterness aside in order to focus on the moment which was too good to sour with bad memories. 

“Hey Ryou?” Bakura grinned after twenty minutes. 

“You’re scheming.” 

“Scheming? Ryou, I am shocked and hurt that you’d even suggest such a thing.”

“You are the _worst_ at acting innocent, so hurry and tell me what you have in mind.” Ryou laughed. 

“I was only wondering if you’d be interested in a little game.”

“I do love games,” Ryou admitted. “What did you have in mind?” 

“A race of sorts.”

“Of sorts?”

Bakura moved in order to tug at Marik’s robe and suggest that Marik should flip on his back. Marik sighed, a mix of satisfaction and annoyance at having to move. Yet once Marik was settled, Bakura started kissing down Marik’s garam-marsala colored stomach, and Mark hitched up with a pleased gasp. 

“It’s simple, really. First one to make their partner come wins.” 

“What do I get if I win?” Ryou asked as if he were only considering Bakura’s game. 

“I dunno.” Bakura shrugged, still working down Marik’s stomach. “What do you want?”

“If I win… you have to watch at least one sunset with all of us and hold our hands the entire time.” 

“I suppose that’s an accepted wager- but if _I_ win, instead of watching the sunset, I get to lie back in bed and do absolutely nothing while the rest of you all take me at once.” 

“ _Pffffft_.” Ryou couldn’t contain the explosion of laughter that burst from his throat. “You’re so ridiculous, and you have a bet.”

“I should warn you.” Marik licked his lips. “While I like both of these scenarios and can’t really lose no matter what, I’m going to hold back because I want Ryou to win.” 

“Then should we have our own game to see who has more endurance?” Seto flipped over as well, and ryou wasted no time as he kissed Seto’s thighs. 

“Vegan restaurant-” Marik’s breath hitched in pleasure as Bakura pulled Marik’s balls into his mouth. “Dammit, Bakura, not while I’m negotiating terms.”

Bakura’s response was a raised middle finger. Marik narrowed his eyes, feigning annoyance, but the look only managed to betray how aroused he was. Ryou grinned between kisses. Their back rubs had already given both Bakuras an advantage in their improve cross-teamed game. 

“And if I win, I get an hour each day to work from my laptop without hearing complaints.”

“I don’t agree to that.” Ryou raised his head up and tied it back into a bun before dipping back down and licking around Seto’s sack. There was no way Ryou was going to lose to Bakura. 

Seto’s breath caught in his throat before speeding up. “Fine… then… um… _oh gods_ , _Ryou_ \- Dammit not while I’m negotiating terms.”

Both Bakuras had to stop to laugh, but then dove back into it before either Marik or Seto could recover. 

“Just pick the Bakura treatment.” Marik looked triumphant, like he’d already won the wager. 

Seto grunted to agree, and Ryou was excited for their romantic date at a vegan restaurant that would end with them holding hands and watching the sunset into the ocean. It sounded delightful. But perhaps Ryou was celebrating too quickly. Marik groaned at the ceiling and twisted his fingers into Bakura’s hair the second Bakura took Marik into his mouth. 

Ryou took a slower approach, knowing Seto savored build up in bed. He grabbed Seto’s base and licked the entire length of his shaft. Each time Ryou licked up, Seto fisted the fluff of his robe and whimpered in delight. Meanwhile, Bakura bobbed his head up and down. He already had Marik snarling in ecstasy, and tugging fiercely at Bakura’s mop of white hair. Ryou refused to worry about them, instead he focused on Seto, circling the circumference of Seto’s cap and fluttering his tongue against the hot flesh of the head. Sweat beaded along Seto’s long, lean body and when Ryou finally took Seto’s whole cock into his mouth, Seto screamed- his back curved into a beautiful arc. 

“You- sound- ready to- come-” Marik panted as he thrust his cock in and out of Bakura’s mouth. 

“Psh, we’ve… _mmmm_ \- just started.” 

“You’re blushing.” Marik grit his teeth to hold back a moan. 

“Your hair’s mussed,” Seto shot back as he rolled his hips up and slipped his cock-head against the back of Ryou’s throat. 

“Shouldn’t… drag this _ah-ahhh-o-out!”_ Marik’s voice rose to a whine as a wave of pleasure consumed him. “You have- t-to work.” 

“C-coffee,” Seto muttered. “It’s only an hour.” 

“This was _stupid_ after a backrub.” Marik grit his teeth. “Godsdammit!” 

Again, all Seto could do was grunt in reply. The real race had begun. Both Marik and Seto teetered on the edge, their faces flushed, their breath quick, shallow puffs, their eyes glazed with euphoria. Bakura and Ryou went as low as they each could. Seto was a touch longer, but Marik was wickedly thick, and Ryou knew that Bakura’s jaw was probably tired, so Ryou relaxed his own throat, took Seto a little deeper, and relished each and every moan as he waited for one of their lovers to lose themselves first. 

Marik curled forward, voice high like a bell as he called out and raked his nails against Bakura’s back. It was Marik’s and Ryou’s accidental undoing. The scratching excited Bakura, spurring him to go faster. Marik's eyes slammed shut and he sputtered for breath. Saliva gleamed against Marik’s wet shaft as Bakura continued to suck. Marik clawed at Bakura again, bucking as his mouth twisted in an O as he came. 

They’d lost, but Ryou wasn’t going to quit yet. Seto throbbed in his mouth, near coming himself, and Marik’s orgasmic scream pushed Seto even closer to that all-encompassing edge where desire ends and the plummet to satisfaction takes hold like gravity. Ryou moved up and down, going deep each time he lowered his head.

“Ryou!” Seto moaned a moment later, sputtering thickly into Ryou’s mouth. 

Ryou sighed through his nose and swallowed. He kissed up Seto’s pelvis and stomach afterward, his own face as flushed as Seto’s from the adventure. 

“I won! Eat it, Ryou!” 

“This was a rigged game. You know I can’t last as long after a back rub. It’d be like you trying to last after a bacon feast and video game marathon.”

“Those are not my kinks.” Bakura laughed as Marik’s argument.

“Maybe you won the bet.” Ryou pounced on top of Bakura. He grabbed Bakura’s stiff cock and stroked it. “But you’re about to lose your mind.” 

He bit Bakura’s throat and Bakura jerked in Ryou’s arms while throwing his head back to silently ask for another bite. His hands groped at Ryou's back and ass. As Ryou sucked against Bakura's throat, he couldn't help remembering back when Bakura was overwhelmed by their touch. Now Bakura was whispering _more,_ and hitching up, and squeezing Ryou with both hands, and Ryou loved the comfort, the familiarity, and the bond they'd managed to build since Bakura returned- the bond he'd formed with all of them. 

Bakura fumbled for Ryou's cock, but kept pausing to hitch up against Ryou's body. Seto moved closer and kissed up Ryou's spine as Ryou continued to jack off Bakura. Marik grabbed the lube and poured some into Ryou's hand, obviously pleased with the way Bakura screamed and moaned at Ryou's touches.

Ryou pressed their cocks together, frotting against Bakura until Bakura's grabbing hands became nails digging into Ryou's sides.

“Yes! Yes! Ryou!” Bakura rolled upward.

“Will you come from me?” Ryou asked in a candy-sweet voice.

Bakura nodded his head and flung a leg around Ryou's waist. His nails pierced Ryou's skin as he splashed hot come over his own belly. Ryou ran his fingers through Bakura's hair afterward and kissed his panting mouth.

Seto pulled Ryou against his own chest and wrapped his long fingers around Ryou's cock. Marik straddled over Bakura's leg so he could face Ryou and help Set pull up and down against Ryou's shaft.

Ryou leaned back against Seto's chest, relaxing as his lovers surrounded him. Bakura ran his hands up and down Marik's hip and Ryou's ribs at the same time as he caught his breath from his orgasm. Ryou reached back and used Seto's thigh as a support beam as he moved into Seto's and Marik's hands.

“Oh please,” Ryou gasped. “Please don't stop. I'm… so close.” 

Marik leaned forward and teased Ryou's nipples with his teeth. Ryou shuddered, his thighs squeezing as he drew close. He moaned, and then his moans grew louder. 

“Marik! Seto! Oh-” Ryou felt his orgasm spread from his base throughout his entire body.

After he came, Marik, Seto, and Bakura were still caressing him, and kissing his shoulders and thighs. Ryou folded himself on top of Bakura and kissed him before grabbing his hands and dragging him to the bathroom to clean up. When they finished washing their bellies and returned to bed, Marik was already spooning Seto beneath the comforter- acting as big spoon in order to keep his back to the open air. 

Ryou crawled into bed beside Seto and Bakura followed. They all laid on their sides and held each other. The position wouldn't last long, someone always moved, but Ryou still loved the feeling of being held and holding someone while it lasted. He giggled and whispered into Bakura's silvery-white hair.”

“You're the littlest spoon, Bakura.”

“I still won the bet,” Bakura replied without hesitation.


	22. *Bonus Chapter 2*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor disclaimer for some ghost blood and ghost gore

The next morning they ate the rest of their late night snack for breakfast while Seto showered and prepared for his meeting. Marik helped straighten Seto's tie and choose which aftershave Seto should wear, things Seto could do on his own, but always seemed to welcome Marik's assistance.

“Remember to be less personable than usual so you can get back early and we can actually start our vacation.” Bakura didn't look up from the couch as he spoke, glaring at his handheld gaming screen as if it were the Pharaoh.

Seto didn't acknowledge Bakura's words, but he did kiss Marik goodbye and then lean over so he could drop a kiss on the crown of Bakura's head without interrupting his game. Ryou waited near the door, holding Seto's jacket out for him.

“We’ll miss you,” Ryou said. Seto traced Ryou’s lips with his fingertips, but Ryou was too impatient and rose on his toes in order to kiss Seto. “Get out of here, Seto. You can’t be late.”

Seto grinned and then slipped out the door. Ryou strolled over to the couch and curled up next to Bakura, who rearranged his arms in order to hold Ryou and his game at the same time. Marik sat on the other side of Ryou, reading on his phone. After about an hour, he set the phone down, shifting his gaze towards Ryou.

“So… I remember less about this game than the first one.”

“You too?” Ryou asked. “I thought playing sober would help, but the only thing I can remember is that we’re playing near a beach. What about you, Bakura?”

“I distinctly remember that we weren’t going to bring Zorc back, and that’s all I care about, really.”

“Where are your game notes?” Marik asked.

“Couldn’t find them,” Bakura muttered.

“What do you mean you couldn’t find them? You’re the High Priest of Nerdiness. You always know where your notes are. You’d literally misplace your own soul before your game notes. Literally.”

“To be fair to your argument.” Bakura saved his game and turned it off so he could put more attention into arguing. “I probably have more horcruxes floating around than Voldemort from when I used the Ring, so you’re not wrong. That doesn’t change the fact that I have no clue where my game notes are. I thought Ryou packed them when I first couldn’t find them, but I went through everything this morning and they’re not in any of our luggage.”

“So that’s why you ransacked my things.” Ryou sighed. “I thought you were doing it because- well, it’s the sort of thing you’d do, but I’m sorry, I didn’t pack your notes.”

“Well, the game played us- pun intended.” Bakura settled back into the cushions.

“I’m not sure if I like playing a game that can wipe memories, steal notes, and potentially rearrange reality to suit its own whims,” Marik said.

“The game kinda sounds like you during Battle City.” Bakura laughed.

“Haha, we’ll see if this is still funny when we’re fighting gods-know-what later on.”

“I know we didn’t give ourselves very many battles.” Ryou furrowed his brow, struggling for any memories. “We wouldn’t be dumb enough to risk any of our lives, especially after what happened to Bakura last time.”

“Yeah, unless Seto got bored and demanded we up the difficulty level because he can’t handle playing a game unless he thinks his life is at stake at the best of times.”

“Well fuck.” Marik winced at Bakura’s statement. “I wanted a vacation, but it looks like we’re going to be fighting for our lives- again.”

“How exciting.” Ryou grinned. “I can’t wait to see what happens.”

“You fucking nerds and your death RPGs.” Marik chuckled to himself.

The door opened and Seto stepped inside. “I’m done. We can leave as soon as I change.”

“Oi, Seto, do you remember anything?”

“Be specific, Bakura.”

“From the game.”

“Of course I do. We go to an island and…” Seto frowned.

“Don’t worry. None of us can remember, either.” Ryou stood up. “Let’s hurry up and go. I want to see what sort of an adventure we left for ourselves.”

It took 30 minutes for them to leave the penthouse and be chauffeured back to the jet. Lunch waited for them on the plane. Steak for everyone except Marik, who had shrimp cerviche. Bakura mocked Marik since it wasn’t a vegetarian dish, but Marik only stuck out his tongue before taking a generous bite. After they ate, everyone wandered into a conversation about the new duel monster cards that were suppose to come out in January, and they argued over which cards from the current tournaments would get added to the ban list.

“Half this year's cards are broke as fuck,” Bakura complained.

“Just because you’re a sophomoric fool that can’t beat me in a match, _doesn’t_ mean the cards are broken.” Marik smirked.

“Says the guy that used to fight with god cards. Of course they wouldn’t seem broken compared to Ra.”

Ryou laughed with them, but opted for gazing out the window instead of joining in the conversation. The water below prickled with reflected sunlight, but the clouds surrounding them thickened the farther they flew. Ryou saw a flock of seagulls below as they headed out further into the ocean.

“And that’s how I managed that One Turn Kill,” Seto was saying as Ryou lost his thoughts in the (literal) clouds.

“I would have loved to watch that,” Marik said.

“I’ll try to schedule a rematch, but I doubt he’d fall for that trick a second time.”

“ _Ah_!” Ryou gasped as they hit a pocket of turbulence.

“Don’t worry.” Seto squeezed Ryou’s hand. “It’s safe.”

“Yes, I’m sure it is.” Ryou blushed. “Sorry, I’m not afraid. It just startled me.”

Another patch of turbulence rocked them from side to side. Ryou’s eyes circled around their cabin. He knew flying was safe, but it was easy to imagine the entire plane crumbling around them when it shook so hard.

“Clouds outside are getting dark.” Marik frowned as he stared out his own window across from Ryou and Seto.

“I’ll go outside and kick the clouds’ asses for you,” Bakura said in a dead serious tone.

“How chivalrous of you.” He managed to pull a laugh from Marik, making everyone forget about the turbulence.

The flight smoothed, but the clouds continued to churn and darken outside. Then rain pelted against the window and lightning transformed the drops into plummeting diamonds. Ryou slid the window cover down. He didn’t want to see how bad the weather got. It’d only make him more nervous.

“Want some wine?” Seto asked.

“I do,” Marik said. “Moscato.”

“Hey.” Bakura leaned over and rubbed Marik’s shoulders. “Don’t stress. This is normal for flying, right Seto?”

Ryou, Marik, and Bakura all yelped when the plane _bucked_. Ryou felt himself raise up and fall back into his seat a bit. It happened two more times after that, and then the turbulence returned worse than before.

“Seatbelts,” Seto said.

Ryou’s hands trembled as he connected his belt. They bucked again, but this time Ryou’s seat belt held him in place. Another buck, and then they whipped forward. Ryou smacked his head against the seat in front of him. He whimpered, and rubbed his forhead, but only for a moment, and then Seto was pressing down on him and curling them both into a ball. Ryou’s stomach coiled like a river-dragon and twisted into a knot as they angled down. He grew lightheaded at the pressure change. The lights flickered out and the air masks dropped but they didn’t dare reach for them.

The noise was the worse, roars, crashes, storm, and something high pitched and constant in Ryou’s ears. He tried to glance over to Marik and Bakura and noticed a dark silhouette flash in the lightning fighting through the windows, Marik had summoned Kek in his horror. At the realization, Ryou summoned Rishi and used his shield to surround them a moment before everything wretched and spun and then… silence.

***

Ryou coughed and struggled to open his eyes. Cool hands stroked his face, and a faraway voice was speaking to him. When Ryou’s eyes refocused, he saw the bluest eyes. For a moment, Ryou thought it was an angel who’d come to take him to Heaven, but it was Seto, and Ryou decided he’d prefer to stay on earth for a little while longer.

“That was clever, using a shield before we crashed.”

“Marik gave me the idea.” Ryou tried to sit, but Seto held him in place. “Marik-”

“He’s okay. We’re all okay. Rest another moment and then we’ll see if you’re fit to walk or not.”

Ryou held his stomach. “Hurts.”

“It’s from the seat belt digging in.” Seto raised his shirt and showed off a line of bruising skin.

“Maybe playing an evil game that makes everything real a _second_ time really was pressing our luck.”

“If you want a lecture, you’ll have to talk to Yugi. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to play.”

“No cellphone service,” Bakura said.

“Of course not,” Seto replied. “Isn’t that how this game works?”

“How’s Ryou looking? We should probably find a place to rest. Marik’s still knocked out.”

“Marik?” Ryou managed to struggle to his feet, using Seto and the back of the chair in front of him to stabilize himself.

“Marik’s fine.” Seto held Ryou so he wouldn’t fall.

“He’s not physically hurt.”

Ryou recognized Kek’s voice. He looked over and saw Kek holding Marik’s unconscious body. Bakura stood beside them, bleeding from a small cut on his forehead, but he looked all right otherwise. Ryou gasped when he noticed the tail of the plane was gone. Storm and rain filled in the gap where the tail end of the plane _should_ be.

“What’s wrong with him, then?” Ryou demanded, concern making him sound cross.

“It was when the lights died. That and the stress were too much. He’s… away, like he used to be. I could just take over, but-” Kek looked out at the storm. His shadow cloak billowed around him... “I’d rather not unless I have to.”

“How is his mind maintaining you if he’s knocked out?” Ryou asked.

“I’m sorta summoning myself at this point. I can’t do it forever, though. Bakura’s right, we need to find a place to rest.”

“I agree, and I’m well enough to walk, so let’s go.” Ryou took a step forward and almost dropped into the aisle, but Seto held him upright.

“You’re a terrible liar, Ryou Bakura. I suppose it is best for all of us if we go, but hold onto me until you recover.”

Ryou nodded his head. He couldn’t disagree if he wanted to. His legs wobbled beneath him and Seto was the only reason he could take even tentative steps.

“Uh, not that I care about human life that isn’t the people right here, but shouldn’t we see if the pilot survived?” Bakura asked.

“No need,” Seto said. “The plane operated on AI.”

“But we heard him over the speaker.” Ryou looked up in order to see Seto’s face.

“A recording. People feel more at ease when they think a human is piloting despite all the data indicating that the AI is safer and more efficient.”

“Well good, I didn’t really want to share my cave with a stranger anyway. Let’s go.” Bakura wore a grin that Ryou suspected was fake, but he found himself drawing strength from the expression all the same.

Bakura was stuck with the luggage until Ryou could stand on his own and Seto could help tow some of their things. They trudged through the rain and into a forest of palms and ashitaba. The palm fronds shielded some of the water, but fat drops still plunked on top of their heads and ran cold down their necks and faces. Ryou shivered and wondered how they’d make a fire with everything soaked.

“Look. Up ahead.” Bakura pointed.

At the top of a tall hill stood a castle that looked like something from an old Samurai movie. Ryou gasped when he saw it, beautiful and haunting in the storm.

“Gotta be more dry than standing here, yeah?” Bakura asked. “Let’s go check it out.”

By the time they reached the gate, Kek was stumbling. He growled each time he mis-stepped, but he refused to drop Marik no matter how tired he must have been.

“Looks locked.” Seto frowned at the gate separating them from the interior.

“Pssh, I got this.” Bakura grinned. Diabound appeared like a lightning bolt and then vanished through the walls.

A moment later the gate rose and they walked through the masugata and to the main gate which also lay opened for them. The courtyard was lined with barracks, and a stable and armory were in the corner. Hibiscus and wild blackberries had overtaken the edges of everything. It’d be beautiful in the sunlight, but the rain made everything seem tired and damp- or perhaps Ryou was projecting.

They found the central tower and went inside. The black-lacquered walls gleamed from Diabound’s light. They found a room with a hearth, stripped out of their wet clothes, and slipped into dry ones from their luggage.

“I… can’t.” Kek made sure Marik was comfortable and dry before crashing beside him.

“Rest, Kek. Thank you for helping us.” Ryou combed through the ka’s hair. He turned to Ryou and smiled before disappearing.

“Don’t suppose anyone has provisions.” Seto frowned.

“Um, beef jerky and pocky for dinner?” Ryou shrugged. He had packed snacks, but nothing for the sort of situation they were in. He thought they were going to a ritzy hotel at a beach resort.

“Sounds perfect.” Bakura rummaged through Ryou’s suitcase and stole what he wanted.

Ryou found a few clean-ish buckets and stuck them on the window sills for freshwater, and they ate his snacks without complaint, saving an equal portion for Marik.

“Tomorrow we can salvage the plane. If we’re lucky, the rain will stop.”

“I saw blackberries in the courtyard,” Ryou said.

“I can fish,” Bakura added.

“We should be fine.” Seto snorted, perturbed. “It’ll be a matter of waiting for a search and rescue party to find us. I know Mokuba won’t rest until we’re found.”

“Poor Mokuba. We should have told him we’d be okay.”

“It can’t be helped now.” Seto gestured. “Best we go to sleep.”

Bakura held Marik from behind, and Ryou lay facing Marik with Seto behind him. He combed his fingers through Marik’s hair, wishing Marik would open his eyes. Ryou noticed Bakura wouldn’t shut his eyes either, as worried as Ryou. It wasn’t until late into the night that Marik’s eyes finally fluttered opened.

“I don’t remember shit,” Marik muttered.

“The plane crashed,” Bakura explained.

“Fuck. No wonder I feel wrecked.”

“Would you like some water?” Ryou asked.

Marik nodded, and Ryou slipped from Seto’s hold to fetch the bucket and ladle so that Marik could drink. Marik drank two cups worth and then tore into both the beef jerky and pocky.

“Look at what Mr. Vegetarian is eating.” Bakura laughed.

“Fuck you, I’m hungry.” Marik scowled. “Meat doesn't count when you’re stranded in the middle of nowhere.”

“How are you feeling?” Ryou asked.

“Okay. Sore. What about you guys?”

“Same,” Ryou answered.

“Not the vacation we had planned, huh?”

“Not exactly,” Seto spoke from his spot on the floor.

“Well, at least this castle is pretty cool. I mean, better a castle than a cave, right?”

“True.” A smile coaxed itself onto Marik’s face. “And getting stranded on a deserted island with sexy men is a fantasy for most people, right?”

“It’s my greatest fantasy.” Bakura fanned himself. “Especially since I won the bet and you guys owe me.”

“You can’t seriously expect to cash in on that _now_ , do you?”

“Not like _now_ now, but tomorrow.” Bakura gave them a finger gun. “You bet my sweet, abused ass I’m cashing in.”

“Only you-”

A crash and a shriek interrupted Marik’s speech. He flung his arms around Ryou. Ryou blushed, holding Marik close and combing his soft hair.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure it’s just the storm.”

“Sorry.” Marik laughed at himself. “It’s really dark in here.”

“I’ll protect you.” Ryou meant it sincerely, but it came out like a cheesy pick up line, but Marik grinned and sank a little deeper into Ryou’s arms. Ryou’s blush darkened.

“I’ll build up the fire.” Bakura took wood from a stand in the corner and built up the flames in the center hearth. Strands of hair dripped down his forehead, red in the firelight- like blood streaks. Ryou blinked the image away. It felt like a bad omen.

To prove the point, another shriek echoed through the castle.

“We should have checked the entire building before resting.”

“I did,” Bakura insisted. “I sent Diabound. Nothing’s here except a few finches nesting in the eaves and rats in the walls.”

Another wail made the walls physically shake. They stared at the storm through the window a moment, _wanting_ to blame it somehow.

“Big rat.” Seto gave Bakura a pointed look.

“I’ll check again.” Bakura narrowed his gaze at Seto. A moment later the fire was burning tall and bright, but Bakura only shook his head. “There's nothing here. It has to be a rusted gate in the storm.”

“We should still set up a watch.”

“I could go first,” Ryou offered, but Seto shook his head.

“You've all used your ka today. I'll take the first watch while the rest of you recover.”

“I… summoned Kek?” Marik asked. His brow wrinkled.

“When the plane crashed.” Bakura nodded. “He carried you here.”

“Oh.” Marik started off into an empty corner of the room.

Ryou brushed his hand up the side of Marik's face, pulling him back to the present moment. Marik offered Ryou a smile and brief kiss as a thank you.

“Come on. Let's at least try to sleep,” Ryou whispered.

They curled up together and Bakura joined them while Seto walked the perimeter of the room. The fire kept the room warm despite the cold rain pelting the castle. In the morning, Ryou woke up next to Seto instead of Marik. He blinked awake, sat up, and yawned.

“Why didn't you wake me up for a watch?”

“You looked too cute asleep.” Marik stood beside the window. Sunlight flooded into the room. “Look, the storm has passed.”

“Oh good. This would have been a miserable game had it rained the entire time.” Ryou slipped out of Seto’s hold so he could stretch and rummage through his suitcase for toiletries and fresh clothes. “Where’s Bakura?”

“Scouting the grounds and around them. We’re still not sure what that shrieking was last night. When he returns, we’re going to wake Seto and salvage what we can from the plane.”

“There are blackberry bushes outside. I’m going to gather some.” Ryou finished brushing his teeth, using as little of the saved water as possible.

He stooped to kiss Seto’s cheek and then walked over to the window kiss Marik goodbye. Ryou held his breath when Marik’s lips pressed against his own. The kiss was sweet, and longing, and Ryou was suddenly bitter that they weren’t in a hotel with the “do not disturb” tag on the door. Ryou pulled away, sighing and pretending that his face wasn’t bright pink, but Marik’s hungry stare informed Ryou that it was.

The other reason Ryou wished he was in a proper hotel was breakfast, but blackberries would have to do. Still, Ryou licked his lips as he daydreamed about a huge bowl of steaming rice topped with tamago. He found a burlap sack in the kitchen and carried it outside. Ryou smiled and sucked in a heavy breath despite his rumbling stomach. The morning air was the kind of clean and wonderful that only came after a harsh storm. The blackberries glistened like garnets as the morning sun struck the droplets of last night’s rain still clinging to the berries. Ryou popped several into his mouth before any saw the inside of his bag. Thorns pricked at Ryou’s pale fingers, but Ryou maneuvered through the spiny branches with only a few scratches. When his bag grew heavy, Ryou set it down and used his sleeve to wipe sweat off of his forehead. A soft clucking caught Ryou’s attention.

“A chicken!” Ryou cheered, thinking about eggs.

He crept around the bushes, stalking the stray chicken and hoping to find her nest. He wandered, far back in his mind, if this chicken was a descendant of some long ago domestic ancestor from when soldiers lived on the island, or if they’d simply put chickens on their game board and, therefore, created them when they played the game. He rounded the corner to the back of the building, hiding behind a hibiscus bush, but instead of the chicken, saw row upon row of soldiers… dying.

Ryou smacked a hand over his mouth to hush the gasp. He stared, wide-eyed, as what must have been near 150 soldiers all groaning and writhing in puddles of their own blood. Their stomachs were cut. Some tried to hold in their guts while others clawed through the mud. A tall man- probably the Captain- walked among the rows of the dying, acting as a kaishakunin for all of them.

Then the scene was gone. Puddles flashed sunlight on their surfaces. The chicken pecked at stones. A cluster of bird of paradise flowers swayed in the breeze. Ryou rushed to his sack of blackberries, hoisted them over his shoulder, and ran back inside.

“Hey, where’s the fire?” Bakura grabbed Ryou’s shoulders as he ran.

“Ghosts!” Ryou spoke in a quick, excited voice between pants of breath. “It’s ghosts.”

Bakura twisted his face, and Ryou felt bad for shouting _ghosts_ right after Bakrua mentioned _fire_. It was accidental on both their parts, but still probably painful. Ryou held both of Bakura’s hands in a reassuring gesture as he explained.

“The shrieks last night. That’s why you didn’t find anything when you searched. I just saw an entire company of soldiers commit seppuku. The castle is haunted.”

“At least they’re soldiers,” Bakura muttered.

“Bakura, I’m sorry-”

“Eh, whatever. It’s not like-” Several shrieks interrupted Bakura. Like the night before, the walls shook with the noise. Bakura started running. “Marik.”

Ryou chased after him, summoning Rishi to both light the dark hallway, and use for defense if the need arose. They burst into the room. Seto lay crumpled in the corner near the woodpile, and Marik and Kek stood in front of him. They turned towards Bakura and Ryou, their eyes burning and ready to attack until recognition softened them.

“You alright?” Bakura raced to Marik, cupping his face and checking him over for injuries.

“I’m fine, but Seto-”

“Ryou get the first aid kit in my bag,” Bakura said. Ryou had already been kneeling beside their luggage searching for it.

A cut ran from Seto’s left shoulder down to the center of his chest; however, it was shallow. They cleaned the cut. Both Ryou and Bakura used _heka_ in order to close the wound. They weren’t as good as Anzu with healing, but together they managed to sew the skin together without leaving a scar behind.

“What happened?” Bakura asked.

“It’ll sound crazy,” Marik said.

“Was it a ghost?” Ryou raised his eyebrows up past his white bangs.

“I… think so, actually.” Marik nodded. “A samurai in red armor appeared, screaming. Seto jumped in the way of the attack.”

“Idiot.” Kek growled. “I could have protected you both.”

“Wasn’t going to take the chance.” Seto opened one eye, sitting up with a mild grimace. “I think I know where we are.”

“Really?” Marik helped Seto to his feet. “Where?”

“Hachijō-kojima. It’s deserted now, but was used as a penal colony. Before that, legends say Minamoto no Tametomo attempted to establish his own kingdom after losing in the Hōgen rebellion. This must be his castle.”

“Well apparently _that_ didn’t work well.” Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. “Since Ryou just watched all his soldiers off themselves.”

“No, the Taira clan realized he was re-gathering his strength and sieged the castle. Legends say everyone committed seppuku rather than starve to death.”

“They must be guarding the castle still.” Ryou wished he remembered half the history that Seto knew, but he was never the most attentive student- and a certain Ring Spirit didn’t exactly help Ryou establish proper study habits.

“If they’re ghosts, that means I can hurt them all I want without getting a lecture, right?” Kek grinned, his tongue peeking out between his teeth and lips. “If they’re dead, there’s no harm in it.”

“Don’t torture them for the sake of it.” Ryou scowled.

“I wasn’t going to _torture_ them.” Kek sulked. “ _Much_. I just want to have a little fun when I fight them.”

“Be efficient,” Marik said. “We’re not even sure if we can kill them yet. The last one disappeared on his own.”

“Rishi’s attacks should be strong against ghosts.”

“Diabound… not so much.” Bakura winced. “Goddammit, did you guys stick me as healer this game?”

Marik and Kek both laughed. Ryou shrugged, spreading out his hands. “I mean, it makes sense, doesn’t it? Without Anzu in our party, and fighting ghosts that can’t really be mugged, what else would you do?”

“Solve traps? Find secret passages? Anything fucking else?” Bakura clenched his teeth. “I can’t believe I got stuck playing white mage- on my own fucking birthday campaign!”

“I don’t see why you’re so pissed. You’d look adorable in a nurse’s costume.” Kek winked at Bakura.

“Marik, unsummon his ass. He’s a waste of energy.”

“A ghost tried to chop off my head with a katana, Bakura. Like hell I’m unsummoning my ka. Just because Diabound is useless-”

“Fuck you! I could still protect you!”

“Look.” Ryou unsummoned Rishi to set a good example. “We should conserve our energy for now. I have blackberries we can eat. After we see what’s on the plane, we’ll be able to better assess how to play the game.”

“Fuck the game.” Marik snorted, but he did pull Kek back into his mind. “Seto knows where we are. Is there a way to get off this island?”

Seto shook his head. “Hachijōjima is less than 8km away, but the current between the two islands is too strong for anyone to swim across. That’s why this made an ideal place to exile convicted criminals. This place is essentially a prison without a boat or plane.”

“I could ride Diabound across that distance,” Bakura offered.

“You’ll just get knocked back by another storm,” Ryou said. “The game has to be played. We knew that we we set it up.”

“To be fair, we thought we were going on vacation.” Bakura shrugged. “But whatever. Challenge accepted then. Let’s go salvage the plane.”

“Eat first.” Ryou grabbed his bag of blackberries and divided them out. “I found a chicken, but the ghosts distracted me and I never found any eggs, sorry.”

“No worries, habibi. I prefer the blackberries anyway.” Marik brushed his back knuckles against Ryou’s cheek.

***

Without luggage or rain, the trek down to the shore was much easier than the one to the castle. Ryou flinched when he saw the plane, however. The damage reminded him of how they would all be dead if Rishi’s shield hadn’t buffered some of the impact. Bakura used his pocket knife to cut a few fronds from a nearby palm tree and sat in the sand, shredding the palm fronds into strips.

“What are you doing, Bakura?” Marik pursed his lips. “Help us check the plane.”

“I’m making a net.”

“Why?”

“To fish. No matter what you find on the plane, fresh fish will be a good addition to our diet.”

“Do you even know how to fish?” Marik asked.

“Well I didn’t starve to death in ancient Egypt, so I suppose I managed somehow.”

“I figured you stole everything.” Ryou laughed.

“Good assumption, and I wasn’t above buying food with stolen treasure, but there wasn’t always a market nearby.”

“The kitchen was in the back of the plane.” Seto ignored their banter as he pulled a key ring from his jacket pocket. “But the front has a closet with some emergency supplies.”

The most important thing they found were three cases of bottled water. Worst case scenario, Ryou was sure there was a stream somewhere on the island- if the prisoners and, before them, soldiers managed to survive- but with bottled water they wouldn’t have to worry about boiling water or making trips to the stream. There were also boxes of shortbread and champagne crackers, tins of cashews, preserved salami, and dried apricots. A still-functioning cold storage unit held jars of caviar and several bottles of champagne.

“Seto, these are not emergency rations,” Marik lectured.

“Says you.” Ryou grinned as he pilfered all the boxes of shortbread.

“If the plane had carried business associates, it would have been important to keep them calm and content while I figured out how to repair the situation. Caviar and champagne was the most logical choice.”

“Not that I’m complaining.” Marik packed ice and the caviar into a crate they’d found. “I love caviar.”

“Bakura’s right, you’re an awful vegetarian.” Ryou giggled. Marik only humored him with a shrug.

They found Bakura cleaning fish in the waves. In the light, his catches’ silver scales flashed the same color as his hair. Ryou enjoyed the sight of Bakura, brown and wiry, crouched between the white sand and the whiter sea foam. He’d look even better crouched over Ryou’s white body, but Ryou shoved the thought aside when he noticed the stones arranged on the beach.

“Bakura? Do those rocks spell out BEWD?”

“Yup.” He set a gutted fish to the side and grabbed one of the last two, slicing open its belly, and spilling the guts. Ryou shivered, remembering how the soldiers looked as they died.

“Isn’t it supposed to be S.O.S.?” Marik stared at the rocks.

“Anyone could use that.” Bakura shrugged. “I figured this would let them know for sure that it was Kaiba stranded on the island.”

“You’re such a dork.” Marik laughed.

“He’s not wrong, though.” Ryou winked at Seto who snorted and gathered his share of the supplies.

***

The gate was locked once again.

“Cheeky fucking ghosts.” Bakura scowled when he saw the gate closed. Diabound opened the door as easily as the first time. He grinned at Marik. “See? I’m still useful.”

“Yes, way to break us back into the haunted castle where the ghosts will try to kill us,” Marik answered.

“Would you rather camp beneath the stars?” Bakura huffed.

“Yes. Sounds romantic.”

“Marik, I love you, but remember when we went camping? We had a tent then, and you screamed at every bug bite, and almost had a heart attack when a bird pooped on your jacket.”

“That was an expensive jacket!”

“I’ll use a shield. The ghosts shouldn’t be able to penetrate it.” Ryou chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. “Last time we fought shadows with flashlights. There has to be something we can do this time to fight off the ghosts.”

Inside, Bakura set up a rig to smoke and dry the fish so they’d last longer than the afternoon. The caviar was perishable, however, so they each had a jar with crackers. Bakura wrinkled his face when he shoved the first cracker into his mouth.

“Why do rich people eat this?”

“It’s classy. You wouldn’t understand.” Marik scoffed at him.

“Fuck, whatever. You have mine, and I’ll take the real meat.” Bakura shoved his jar at Marik and grabbed one of the salami, slicing it open and spearing pieces with his knife.

“I need to remember how to summon my ka,” Seto said. “What better way to fight spirits than with our own?”

“No problem.” Bakura spoke with his mouth full. “It should be easy to teach you.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Note: Island is based on Hachijō-kojima, an actual uninhabited island. I think there's tourist stuff, but this is going off of the myth that**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **"During the Heian period, Minamoto no Tametomo was banished to Izu Ōshima after a failed rebellion, but per a semi-legendary story, escaped to Hachijōjima, where he attempted to establish an independent kingdom, and he built his castle on the more easily defended Hachijōkojima." (from wikipedia)**
> 
>  
> 
> **liberties I'm taking from actual history for the sake of the story’s timeline: assuming that the castle myth was real and the Taira clan found Tametomo and lay siege to his castle- thus forcing him to commit seppuku rather than surrender. He and his soldiers grew bitter and remained as ghosts in the castle, making sure that the Taira clan could never inhabit the island. (Although, Tametomo did in fact die of seppuku, just not because of a siege)*****


	23. *Bonus Chapter 3*

Ryou and Bakura sat in the courtyard while Kek and Duos sparred. Bakrua leaned over and whispered against Ryou’s ear.

“I think they’re all having a little too much fun.”

Ryou smiled. “They are rather into the battle.” 

“Seto was like this in Egypt three thousand years ago.”

“Did you know him well?”

“Nope. Just wanted to kill him with the others.”

“I like you better now that you try to kiss us instead of kill us,” Ryou teased. 

“Yeah?” Bakura gave Ryou a flirty grin. 

Ryou nodded his head, lowering his lids and parting his lips. Bakura brushed a strand of hair behind Ryou’s ear and then cupped both sides of Ryou’s face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Ryou’s heart fluttered. His earlier daydream from the shore returned, and Ryou’s fingers found their way beneath Bakura’s shirt. He circled his fingertips around Bakura’s smooth, warm skin, and they both moaned through their pressed lips. 

“Are we not captivating you with our battle skills?” Seto teased after his and Marik’s match. 

“You’re great,” Ryou gasped as Bakura painted kisses down Ryou’s neck. “But… I remembered we owe both you and Bakura some special treatment.” 

“What about the ghosts?” Seto grinned, interested, but too practical for Ryou’s own good. 

“We haven’t seen them since this morning.” Ryou squirmed as Bakura’s fingers found his nipples. Bakura pinched them, and Ryou threaded his fingers through Bakura’s hair as he spoke. “They’ve been no worse than weak poltergeists all day long. I’m sure they’ll shriek and scream at us, but we can keep Kek out in case we get attacked, and I can still use shields if needed.” 

“Keep Kek out, huh?” Marik laughed.

“You did in the game.” Kek licked his lips. 

“We did.” Marik shrugged, feigning indifference. “But none of remember what happened, so maybe I should unsummon you to conserve my strength.”

“I remember this part.” Kek’s violet eyes glowed as he stared at Bakura. “We used the fun dice.” 

“Wait.” Bakura pulled back, and Ryou whined when Bakura’s lips and fingers stopped teasing his body. “We used sex dice, remember? This is a mini game. I doubt we have to worry about battles.” 

“The moment Marik was attacked was close to when I saw my vision,” Ryou said, thinking. “It’s probably the same time they actually died, and when their spiritual energy is the strongest.”

“Sounds like _Dues ex Machina_ nonsense.” Seto frowned. 

“Yes. Precisely.” Ryou nodded. “ _Dues ex Machina_ nonsense that we put into the game on purpose so we could tell each other a dirty story. It was your birthdays, and that’s why you won the earlier bet- we were going to pamper both of you on purpose as a birthday gift!”

“Ha!” Marik smacked his side. “That would explain why I didn’t win our wager from the other night.”

“Or, uh, I don’t know, maybe because I’m good at sucking your dick.” Bakura rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you are, but I still should have won the bet.”

“You’re welcomed to a rematch.” Seto narrowed his eyes at Marik in a mix of competitive spite and physical desire. 

“Next time you’re over at our apartment, I’d love to.” Marik licked his bottom lip. “But for now, you two did win, and we do owe you, so let’s go back inside.” 

“Who goes first?” Bakura asked in a casual tone, as if he wasn’t eager as hell. 

“You two should have to compete for who goes first.” Marik pushed Bakura’s bangs into his eyes. 

“I have my deck,” Seto said. 

“I, uh, don’t…” Bakura looked sheepish as he combed his bangs back into place. 

“Bakura,” Seto scolded.

“Look, we only had so much room to pack, and I chose first aid kit and sex toys over over a duel disk- fucking sue me.” 

“You know I have enough lawyers that I could.” Seto smirked. 

“You brought sex toys?” Marik raised an eyebrow, a scheme simmering behind his lavender gaze. 

“Hell yeah I did.”

“Let’s see what you have.” 

In the room, Bakura brought out a smaller suitcase. Hanks of multi-colored, cotton rope covered the top. Marik laughed, moving the bundles to the side. 

“Damn, Bakura, it looks like you’re trying to build a nest.” 

“You could have skipped all that and fit in a duel disk.” Seto pointed to the small bundle of rope. 

“Come on, you know you want to see Ryou tied up in blue rope. That’s your fucking aesthetic, Seto. You should be thanking me for being so considerate.” 

“It would look pretty, but you two are the one’s getting tied up tonight.” Ryou grabbed a hank of cobalt rope and placed it against the underside of his forearm to show the contrast of colors. He set the blue rope down and picked up the bundles of scarlet rope, setting them aside for Bakura. “What color would you like, Seto?”

“... the blue.” Seto flushed and turned away from them. 

“That’s what I thought.” Bakura smirked. 

“Ah, here’s what we need.” Marik pulled out a case of cock rings and two vibrators, one black and the other white. He set the cock rings beside the rope, and then looked up at Seto and Bakura. “Here are the rules. Whimpers, sighs, and exhales will be forgiven, but the first one to moan or call out - gets the cock ring strapped onto them and left alone to suffer while the winner gets his reward.” 

“On second thought- Seto can just go first.” Bakura’s face was dusky, and his eyes bright. “I know how this game will end.” 

“But Bakura, that’s exactly why I want to play,” Marik whispered in a husky voice that made Bakura visibly shiver. 

“You _better_ make this worth the agony of the wait,” Bakura growled. 

“Have I ever not?” Marik picked a piece of debris off of his shirt as if it was worth his attention more than the conversation.

“Pick a rescue word,” Ryou offered. “If you call it out, I’ll come save you.” 

“ _Habibi_.”Bakura raked his fingers through his hair, tapping his foot in anticipation and muttering. 

Ryou smiled when he heard Bakura murmur Marik’s pet name for him. He nodded his head in Bakura’s direction. 

“Alright, if you call me habibi I’ll take off the cock ring and focus… only… on… you.” He slowed down his words at the end of the sentence. Saying each one deliberately. 

“I’m already in trouble.” Bakura fanned himself. 

Ryou gathered up all the red hanks of rope and dropped them next to Bakura’s feet. He pulled Bakura’s shirt up over his head and kissed across Bakura’s chest as he fought with Bakura’s belt and pants. Marik and Seto mirrored them. Ryou was so used to it being the four of them, that it took him a moment to realize that Kek was still standing behind him. Ryou turned to look at Marik’s ka. 

“Kek? Are you okay?”

“Um…” Kek swallowed. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were wide, and he was flushed in a way that was rare to see in Marik. “I… I mean, I’m not used to being separate when… I don’t know what to do without looking at the dice.” 

“Your ka sounds like a blushing virgin, Marik.” Seto scoffed. 

“So will you in about ten minutes.” Marik snorted. He glanced over his shoulder at his former alter ego. “Let us get the game board set, and then we’ll help get you started while these two suffer.” 

Kek nodded his head, looking relieved at the excuse to stand and watch for a moment. 

“Are you going to cheat and touch yourself if I tie you from the front?” Ryou asked as he kissed up Bakura’s jaw. 

“Fuck yes I’ll cheat. My hands will be rubbing my cock the entire time.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Ryou grabbed Bakura by the hair and slammed him against the wall. 

Bakura chuckled as Ryou wrestled Bakura’s arms back in order to join his wrists together in a double bind. Ryou also wove a harness around Bakura’s torso. It didn't bind Bakura in any way. The harness simply added to the aesthetic of being tied up. Marik fashioned a similar one around Seto’s chest. None of them cared for anything stricter. The game was all in finding that line between freedom and capture- where it was thrilling to pretend, but where the pretending never became too believable. 

“Comfy?” 

“I could break out of this if I wanted to.” Bakura wiggled his fingers flexed his wrists to demonstrate that the ropes weren’t too tight. 

And perhaps it was true, that he could get out of his knots. Ryou had little doubt that the King of Thieves was capable of undoing a basic double bind, but Bakura never _did_ escape. He always let them toy with him as much as they wanted, and then asked for more the next day. Ryou lay Bakura into the old blankets they’d found the night before. Seto was beside him, his legs jutting out far past Bakura’s although they lay shoulder to shoulder. They glanced at each other and exchanged competitive grins. 

Ryou and Marik rolled condoms down each vibrator and covered them with latex-safe lube. Ryou hummed a little as he teased Bakura’s entrance with the vibrating toy. Bakura closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. Bakura’s cock twitched each time Ryou poked Bakura’s asshole. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Ryou clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

“Are you two ready?” Marik asked.

Bakura and Seto grunted while nodding their heads. Ryou slipped the black vibrator up Bakura's ass while Marik did the same to Seto with the white vibrator. Both Bakura and Seto opened their mouths to moan, remembered the rules of the game, and pressed their lips together instead. 

“Just because I know I'll lose doesn't mean I'll going to make this easy for you, Seto.” 

“Good. Try to make this challenging.” Seto opened one eye to toss a teasing glance at Bakura, but Marik teased the vibrator into Seto's ass a few times, and the CEO had to squeeze both eyes shut and press his lips together to avoid shouting out.

“Let's leave these two to simmer for a bit, shall we?” Marik kissed one of Seto's bent knees and then patted his outer thigh.

“Yes, Kek's been waiting so politely this entire time. We should thank him for his patience.” Ryou crawled in hands and knees until he was in front of Kek. Ryou lay on his back, beckoning Kek down with a crooked finger. 

Kek leaned down, staring at Ryou’s magenta eyes. He reached out, brushing his fingers against Ryou’s bottom lip, and- after a moment of hesitation- kissed him. Kek’s moan reverberated in the room. Bakura chuckled, as if the sentiment was a little too understandable. 

“Take off my clothes,” Ryou whispered between presses of their lips. 

Kek ripped the shirt away from Ryou’s torso. The instruction seemed to be all he needed to get started. Once the shirt was a crumpled piece of cloth on the floor, Kek bit his way from Ryou’s throat down to his nipples. Kek sucked as hard as he could, pinching the other one with his left hand. Ryou arched and called out as he gripped Kek’s biceps. 

“I see you’ve been paying attention to what he likes.” Marik smirked as he watched them.

“This is bullcrap. You’re supposed to be torturing us, not Ryou.” Bakura pouted, sweat already gathering in the curves of his temples as he squirmed from the vibrator inside of him. 

“Be nice,” Ryou scolded as he, too, squirmed. “Kek isn't used to being separated from Marik. Give him a few- _ahh_ \- moments to- _ahhh_ \- a-ah-adjust.” 

“He looks acclimated to me.” Seto snorted as Kek clawed Ryou's pants and boxers away. 

“Consider this part of the challenge.” Marik winked as he pulled Kek's cloak away from his shoulders. It vanished into the air like smoke the second Marik let go of it. “Sit there and enjoy the show.” 

Marik reached down to strip Kek of his shirt. Like the cape, the fabric dissolved after it left Kek’s skin. The ka turned away from Ryou and attacked Marik instead. He didn't bite, as he had with Ryou. Rather, Kek pulled Marik into his lap and brought their lips close, teasing instead of kissing as he cradled the back of Marik's head with one hand while stroking the golden collar the other. Marik gasped, and Ryou shifted to get a better view of them. His heart raced as he watched.

“Oh gods.” Bakura moaned and curled on his side, eyes locked on Marik and Kek. 

“Bakura.” Marik glanced over his shoulder to give Bakura a pointed look. “You couldn't wait long enough for us to get out of our clothes?”

“Fuck no.” Bakura shrugged as best he could in his side with his hands tied behind him. “I’ll moan when I fucking want to.” 

“You remorseless bastard, where the fuck is that cock ring?” 

Marik found the box of cock ring and found one that fastened around both the balls and shaft. He secured both loops around Bakura. Bakura bucked into Marik’s hands, giving him a seductive growl, wanton stare, and a lopsided grin.

“Don't think this is going to stop me from enjoying myself.” Bakura barked laughter. “I'll join in with the rest of you, even locked up like this.” 

“Yeah?” Marik grinned and brushed some of the silvery strands away from Bakura's face. “Then why don't start while we finish undressing?” 

Marik helped Bakura rise to his knees. Bakura shuffled until he was between Seto's long legs.

“Hey Kaiba.” Bakura winked.

“Thought you were going to make it challenging?” Seto raised an eyebrow.

“I am. See, you were never going to lose against me, so I'm giving you my own challenge. You still can't moan, not until the others join us. Think you'll make it?” 

“Hmph. Give it your best try. What can you do when you're tied up?” 

“This.” Bakura licked up Seto's shaft.

Seto bit his bottom lip to keep silent. His blue eyes lost their sharp, analytical focus as Bakura lapped at Seto's cock-head. 

“Now where were we?” Marik combed has fingers through his hair, playing coy.

“I think we were undressing you.” Ryou traced around the gold decorating Marik's upper arm. 

Marik extended his arms outward, making it easy for Kek and Ryou to slip his shirt away. They each kissed along Marik's shoulders and down his arms until they reached his fingertips. Ryou sucked Marik's pointer finger and Kek mimicked him on Marik's other hand.

As they tasted Marik's fingers, Bakura continued to lap at Seto's cock. He bent forward, using his lips to lift Seto's cock up high enough for him to lower his mouth down Seto's dick and to the base. Bakura bobbed his head up and down, going as deep and fast as he could without hands to brace himself.

“You really look like you want to moan,” Ryou sang to Seto in a sweet-toned voice as he undid Marik's belt. “Maybe even scream Bakura's name as he slurps you up with that warm, wet mouth of his.” 

Seto closed his eyes, blowing out a slow, controlled breath. His face was twisted from relishing the moment but aching to call out despite his best efforts at staying composed. Ryou’s teasing, and Seto’s guilty sigh, encouraged Bakura to sink even lower, raising only half way up before sinking down again as low as possible. He managed to pull a choked breath from Seto as Seto bucked up into the back of Bakura’s throat. The other three finally joined them near the fire.

“Careful, Seto.” Marik stepped out of his pants before crouching behind Bakura and tracing his fingers along the curve of Bakura’s ass. “Anything louder than that and you fail Bakura’s challenge. If you fail- I think it’s only fair that you get a cock ring as well.”

“You’re undressed.” Seto grit his teeth. “And if you don’t hurry-” Seto sucked in a breath as he tossed his head back. Even in firelight, his cheeks were notably crimson, as he toes kept curling against the blanket below them. 

“Don’t let him get off that easy, Bakura.” Ryou threaded his fingers into Bakura’s hair and pulled him away from Seto’s cock. “I refuse to let him come until we get a proper scream from him.” 

“Heh, at least I’m not going to suffer alone.” Bakura licked his lips. 

“Hmmm…. Let’s see.” Marik started working the vibrator in and out of Seto’s ass. 

Seto pressed his lips together so that every muffled noise stayed muted in the back of his throat. Kek cackled, lifting up Seto’s right leg by the ankle and flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin behind Seto’s knee. Meanwhile, Ryou graced Seto’s left wrist with soft brushes of his lips. Bakura was still tied up, but it didn’t stop him from kneeling low and pressing kisses up and down Seto’s sternum while Ryou moved up Seto’s arm towards in inside of his elbow, and Kek nibbled down his calf. 

“Dammit,” Seto gasped, his thigh visibly trembling. 

“How are you holding up, Seto?” Ryou hummed and her grabbed Bakura's hair again, pulling him back and taking his spot kissing Seto's chest. 

“Great,” Seto spat out the word. “I could do this all day long-aaahh!” 

Marik had angled the toy up at the same moment Kek used his long, deranged tongue to lap at Seto's cock. The shock of both sensations at once finally made Seto's control slip. 

“Hmm, such a pretty noise.” Kek grinned before circling his tongue around Seto's cock-head again. 

“Fuck!” Seto screamed, having no reason to hold in any longer. 

“Kek, how's your back?” Ryou asked.

“Fine?” 

“Will it bother you if you lay down?” 

“Oh, no.” Kek shook his head, understanding. “They never bothered me.”

“Pfff, lucky.” Marik snorted, although he looked interested more than bitter. 

“Okay then. Kek, you lay down. Marik, let's get Seto in place.”

Kek lay on his back. Marik pulled the vibrator out, making Seto groan again. Ryou drenched both Marik's and Kek's cocks in lube before they helped impale Seto into Kek's erection. He faced away from Kek and towards Marik. Kek dug his nails into Seto's sides as he gave his own delirious scream of pleasure. 

“Seto?” Marik cupped his hands on Seto’s cheeks. Seto hand a faint frown tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Balance is a little off.”

“Want to change positions?” Ryou asked. 

“Untie me.” 

Marik and Ryou worked on the knots together. Marik glanced and Bakura. “What about you?” 

“Are you kidding me. I can cartwheel with my hands tied behind my back.” Bakura have a breathless laugh. “Although maybe not with a vibrator shoved up my ass.” 

“It's not a cartwheel if you're not using your hands,” Marik argued. 

“Who cares? You know what I meant,” Bakura retorted.

“Here we go, love. You're free.” Ryou kissed along Seto's wrists. 

“Better.” Seto rested his hands behind him and on either side of Kek for balance, grinding down to the base of Kek’s shaft.

Ryou grabbed Bakura's hair yet again, pulling him down near Seto's dick. “Hey Bakura, instead of arguing with Marik, why don't you put your mouth to good use?”

“You're so grabby and demanding, today _yadonushi._ ” Bakura smirked at the old nickname. “It’s really hot. If you keep it up, I might come before any of you even touch me.” He knelt to Seto's side, swallowing as much as Seto's cock as he could fit into his mouth.

“Marik, hurry,” Seto groaned. “I'm too close.” 

“So you’re ready?” Marik asked, double checking. Seto nodded his head, and Marik pressed inside with Kek.

“Fuck!” Seto shouted. 

Marik and Kek competed with each thrust into Seto’s flesh while Bakura continued to suck. Saliva dripped from Bakura's mouth down Seto’s engorged shaft. Seto shouted freely now with each exhale, and Marik and Kek moaned in return. The sweat glimmered from their bodies, small rubies and chips of amber in the firelight. Ryou crouched over Seto with his legs on each side of him and Kek below them. He brushed the damp bangs away from Seto’s forehead as he held his cock and guided the tip of his head to Seto’s lips. Seto opened his mouth wider, sticking out his tongue and dabbing it along Ryou’s cock-head. 

Ryou shivered as Seto’s tongue brushed against his sensitive skin. He pushed his tip into Seto’s mouth, and Seto sealed his lips around the top of Ryou’s shaft, sucking on the head. Now it was Ryou’s turn to offer a low, sultry moan to show how much he enjoyed Seto’s effort. He continued to work his cock in and out of Seto’s mouth. Ryou’s white hair dripped to the side like melted, red and orange candle wax. It cast shadows over Seto’s face, but Seto’s eyes were still bright- unfocused with desire- but bright all the same. 

“Gods!” Kek shouted as he came, loud enough to scare a finch away from the window seal. “Gods!” 

“Should we reposition?” Ryou pulled out of Seto's mouth, so Seto could answer.

“Don't stop.” Seto's face was a knot of pleasure. “Marik! Harder!” 

Kek pulled out to give Marik more room. He held Seto's hips to brace him. 

“My pleasure.” Marik held Seto's legs and rammed into his body.

Bakura had to stop sucking because of the way Seto jostled. The thief moaned and leaned against Seto and Kek's sides. His cock twitched, leaking precum down his shaft.

“Somebody touch me!” Seto ordered in a fit of passion. 

Kek was the first to grab him, stroking as fast as Marik was pounding. Ryou's thighs ached from crouching, so he knelt beside them instead, kissing Seto first and then Kek below him. Ryou and Kek's lips continued to tangled together even as Seto wailed in ecstasy and came onto his stomach.

“Please,” Bakura begged, still curled on his side. “Please. Fuck, I need to come right now.”

“I suppose it is your turn.” Ryou crawled to Bakura, kissing him and pumping the vibrator in and out of his ass. 

“Mmm, mmmmmm, more,” Bakura growled. “Touch me. Kiss me. Scratch me. Fuck me till I come all over myself.” 

“Yes,” Ryou answered as Bakura spoke. “Yes… yes… yes. Marik, get over here.” 

“Don't worry, Bakura. I haven't forgotten you.” Marik groaned as he pulled out from Seto, wiped himself down, and added more lube before turning around to the two Bakuras. 

He stole Bakura's face away from Ryou long enough to kiss them both before stroking Bakura's cock. The ring wrapped around Bakura's balls and shaft had him bulging, and Bakura whined as Marik touched him. Ryou continued to work the vibrator, and Bakura struggled against his binds overcome with fervor. 

“We should join them.” Seto flipped so that they lay belly-to-belly and face-to-face. 

“I still feel shaky.” Their noses bumped as the spoke, and Kek grinned because the sensation of subtle, accidental touch was still new and wondrous to him. 

“Need some water?” Seto asked. 

“I’m… a ka.” Kek looked away. 

Seto reached out and combed through Kek’s collage of spikes. “I remember this was when-” 

“You two get over here!” Bakura yelled as he squirmed between Marik and Ryou. 

“We’ll get there when we’re ready.” Seto ignored Bakura for another moment, staring into Kek’s face instead. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Kek flushed.

“Why not?” A rare smiled graced Seto’s lips.

“It makes my stomach feel funny.” 

“Oh fuck yes!” Bakura shouted as Ryou continued to work the vibrator in and out of Bakura’s ass until Bakura looked like he was about to orgasm, and then Ryou removed the vibe while Marik let go.

“Not yet,” Ryou whispered.

“Fuck,” Bakura growled. Marik held Bakura’s face and kissed him. 

“Wiggle your fingers,” Ryou instructed. 

Bakura did as he was asked, flipping Ryou off afterward to show that he had control over his movements. Ryou still decided to push him into a sitting position and undo the crimson rope holding his wrists together to be on the safe side. The second Bakura was free, he coiled his arms around Marik’s neck, bringing their bodies as close together as he could. 

“How are your hands feeling?” Ryou rubbed Bakura’s shoulders, working out any tension the bondage may have caused. 

“Amazing,” Bakura muttered between brushes of his and Marik’s lips. 

Kek sat up, holding Seto so he didn’t lose his balance while Kek moved. Even kneeling over Kek’s lap, Seto’s legs never seemed to end as the flowed from his body. Kek chuckled, probably from the surprise tinting Seto’s blue eyes. It was clear that Seto Kaiba was not used to (but enjoyed) being _moved_. They crawled to the others, kissing each of them in turn. 

“Guess we should join in,” Kek said. 

“Yeah.” Seto nodded, looking away as if he wanted to say more. 

“Ready to make Bakura beg?” Marik asked them.

“Mmmm, never.” Bakura moaned against Kek’s mouth as if he hadn’t already begged please a moment prior. His grin broke their kiss, revealing that he was eager to beg, but playing up his resistance to motivate them to torment him further. 

“I have an idea.” Marik searched their toy section for another cock ring. He selected one of the larger ones that was stretchable and sat on the blanket and beckoned Ryou closed. “Sit facing me.”

“Like this?” Ryou knelt between Marik’s legs. 

“On your ass so our cocks are touching.” 

“Oh, like that porn we saw last week.” Ryou’s eyes lit up from the memory. He scissored his legs around Marik so that their cocks pressed together. Marik used the stretchy cockring to lasso both their cocks together and drenched both in additional lube. 

“Holy shit,” Bakura muttered as he watched them get set up. Seto and Kek helped Bakura as he rose and pressed down against Ryou and Marik’s tips. “Holy shit.” Bakura gasped as he started to stretched himself over both their cocks. “ _Oh holy shit_!” Bakura sank all the way down. “ _Gods damn you thick fucks.”_

“ _Ah-ah-ah!_ ” Ryou screamed, loud as ever, but he realized that the nearest (living) people were an ocean away, so he screamed louder. “ _Oh Bakura, fuck!_ ” 

“Ryou,” Bakura and Marik moaned at the same time. 

Seto kissed the side of Bakura’s neck as he sat and adjusted. Kek twisted Bakura’s nipples until red welts burned around his areolas. Bakura moaned through it all, eyes shut, lashes fluttering as if in an erotic dream. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Seto asked, toying with Bakura’s burning, ring-plumped cock. 

“Fuck the hell yes,” Bakura sighed. 

He shifted up a few centimeters and eased back down with a whimper. The second time he rose a little higher and dropped down a little easier. Kek scratched down his back and grabbed his hips, helping Bakura circle up and down. Seto continued to tease Bakura’s cock. Ryou lay back on his forearms, wailing out in ecstasy each time Bakura slammed downward. 

“Holy shit… holy shit…” Bakura chanted as Kek helped him move. 

Ryou bucked up, but the band clenching him with Marik and Bakura’s weight kept his movement small. Ryou fisted the blanket below them and let out a low moan. He had a wondrous view of Kek holding onto and guiding Bakura, while Marik enjoyed the sight of Seto stroking and kissing Bakura. 

“Bakura, you tight son-of-a-bitch.” Marik hissed between clenched teeth. “Stroke him faster, Seto.” 

“Having trouble holding back?” Seto smirked, slowing down his hand instead of speeding up. “Weren’t you going to make him beg before you came?” 

A serious look colored Marik’s face, one that screamed _challenge accepted_. His lavender eyes flicked towards Kek who kekeke’d as his arms slid around Bakura’s waist, holding him and leaving him impaled on Ryou and Marik’s cocks. Bakura tried to pull himself up, but Kek kept him in place. Ryou tried to buck again, missing the friction against his own nerves, but with Kek straddled over his stomach and Bakura pressed down on his bound cock it was impossible to thrust. 

“Please, Kek, let him move,” Ryou pleaded. 

“Wrong Bakura.” Kek chuckled. 

“Bakura!” Ryou whined. 

“No,” Bakura panted as he sat in place. 

The firelight flashed against the sweat coating his body, as if he were wrapped in gold leaf foil. It reminded Ryou of the truffles Seto had gifted them when they first began dating- beautiful, delicate, golden treasures filled with chocolate and meant to be consumed. That’s how Bakura looked, dessert _meant_ to be consumed, and Ryou had no patience for edging. He raked his nails down Kek’s ass, knowing damn well it’d excite Marik’s counterpart. Kek purred at the feeling of nails against his skin. He reflexively hitched against Bakura, holding him tighter in his arms. 

“I think Ryou’s a little impatient,” Kek murmured into Bakura’s ear. 

Bakura glanced over his shoulder. “Are you?”

“I’m always impatient inside you,” Ryou whispered. 

Bakura reached behind him, crossing his arms behind Kek’s neck and arching into Seto’s hand. He moaned, writhing against Kek’s hold in a vain attempt to move. 

“Please,” Bakura arched again.

The simple word made Ryou gasp because he knew Bakura was saying it for his sake. 

“Bakura! Yes!” Ryou called out to him. 

“Please,” Bakura repeated, licking his lips. “Please, Kek. Please Marik. Please Seto.” 

“Bakura! Yes!” 

“ _I’m begging you_.” Bakura’s voice was breathless and seductive, but his grin was facetious as ever. He laughed as he spoke, clearly mocking the rules to their game. He could have used the rescue word and had Ryou finish him in a rush, while Marik was stuck watching, but he was playing nice.

“You give in to Ryou too easily.” Marik sighed. 

“Do I? Perhaps Ryou rolled high in persuasion when we played the game.” Bakura’s grin showed teeth, but not remorse. 

“Seto, take off his cock ring.” Marik smiled as he looked up at Bakura. 

Seto eased the cock ring off of Bakura’s swollen cock. Bakura whimpered as the restricting silicon was peeled away. He held Seto’s shoulders and leaned forward. Seto added a splash of lube to his hand before stroking Bakura again, and Kek returned to guiding his hips. Even Marik screamed when Bakura moved again. 

Ryou bit his bottom lip. His nails continued to dig into Kek’s ass. Bakura’s and Marik’s screams made his guts loop with desire. He drew close, so close, _so close_ , but no matter how beautiful the Kek and Bakura’s backs looked gleaming with sweat, no matter how attractive Seto’s face looked as he tugged on Bakura’s cock, no matter how errotic Marik sounded as he called Bakura’s name- the cock ring was too tight hugging Ryou and Marik’s girths, and Ryou couldn’t come with it trapped around them. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Bakura shrieked, come spurting as he came. 

Bakura collapse, unable to hold himself upright. Kek pulled him to the side, cradling Bakura into his lap and kissing his lips in a way that made Marik seem to blush. Ryou would have loved to stare at the soft glow on Marik’s face and enjoy it, but he was rabid with want. He could barely control his hands enough to pull the ring from his cock before pouncing on top of Marik. With only a quick squirt of lube, Ryou sheathed himself on Marik’s cock. He winced as he slid down a few centimeters and regretted that he hadn’t prepared himself, but Ryou was too stubborn to fix the mistake. Instead, he shifted up and down, trying to go lower each time he went down. 

“Fuck! Ryou! Fuck!” Marik shouted as Ryou continued to sink down. 

“Ah! There!” Ryou called out once he managed to slide all the way down. He sat just a moment to catch his breath before he circled his hips. 

Seto slipped behind Ryou, his warmth permeating Ryou’s back. He had a clear, lubed fleshlight from Bakura’s toy pile and he slipped it over Ryou’s cock. 

“Yes! Seto, yes!” Ryou bucked into the toy, his speed picking up. 

“Shit Ryou!” Marik clenched his teeth, and Ryou felt heat rush into him as Marik came. 

He didn’t mind the chance to stop moving, allowing Seto to slide the toy up and down his shaft instead. The toy created a soft, sucking sensation against Ryou’s cock, and Ryou wasn’t sure if he was grabbing Seto’s thigh or Marik’s arm. All he could remember at that moment was the way he tossed his head back and trembled as an orgasm finally raced through his entire body. 

“Oh god,” Ryou croaked with a hoarse voice, going as limp as Bakura had after finishing. 

He felt himself lowered down into the blanket, and he grabbed the first body within reach, which happened to be Kek. He was pressed against Kek’s back while Bakura clung to Kek’s chest. Marik lay beside Bakura, spooning against him while Seto did the same behind Ryou. 

“Can I stay, a moment longer?” Kek asked, his voice unsure and much smaller than usual. 

“Of course.” Marik sighed, nuzzling against the crown of Bakura’s hair and reaching past him so he could rest a hand on the curve of Kek’s body as well. 

“What if you fall asleep? Can I keep myself summoned?”

“You can do that?” Marik asked. 

“He carried you from the plane wreck to here,” Bakura answered. 

“I thought it was better than taking over,” Kek admitted. 

“Oh.” Marik raised his head up to look at Kek. He smiled, the kohl around his eyes a complete mess, but he was still gorgeous. “Yeah, stay until you’re ready to fall asleep.” 

“Hmmm, thanks.” Kek made a thoughtful noise. “This was… I-” 

“I’ll start summoning you more,” Marik interrupted. “Next time we’ll give you the Bakura treatment.” 

“I second that notion.” Seto’s breath tickled the back of Ryou’s neck. 

“Third.” Ryou held Kek a little more tightly. 

Bakura only hummed, more asleep than awake, and more than content sandwiched between Marik and his ka. 


	24. *Bonus Chapter 4*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to clownplant on Tumblr because when I randomly asked what color Kek's blindfold should be, they were the first to answer (maroon and gold). Thanks for the idea!
> 
> Jinkai (war shell) are conch shells with wooden reeds (usually wooden or bamboo b/c metal would freeze to ppl's lips). They were used to assemble soldier formations or single things like attacks, retreats, et cetera.
> 
> Me: I should beta this *notices that it's almost 7,500 words for this chapter along* wtf? Never mind. Ain't nobody got time for that.

He didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep, and barely realized he was waking. Cold seeped into his body and covered him in gooseflesh. He tried burying himself deeper into the warmth of the lovers surrounding him, but the blanket was beneath them and the fire had all but died. Ryou kissed the scars hovering next to his lips. 

“Would you please build the fire back up? I’m freezing,” he muttered in a sleepy voice. He thought he asked Marik- of course it’d be Marik. Ryou knew the scars by heart now. 

A grunt answered him, and half the warmth surround Ryou disappeared as a silhouette stumbled in the dark towards the woodpile. 

“Fuck, cold,” Bakura grumbled. He scooted next to Ryou, claiming him in his arms and pressing their chests together. 

“Bakura, don’t move. It’s cold,” Marik moved closer. 

“Marik? How are you…” Ryou sat up, remembering that Marik _had_ been next to Bakura and not Ryou the night before. He sat up and turned towards the shadow walking back to the fire with an armload of firewood “Kek? How are you still summoned? It’s almost dawn.”

“Not summoned. Fell asleep, so I-” The wood echoed as it struck the wooden floor one chunk after another. Kek looked down at the outline of his hands. “I’m not summoned. I’m just here.” 

“Of course he’s here. I brought him back. Let me sleep.” Seto used the edge of the blanket to curl around himself. 

“You brought me back? How?” Kek asked. 

“My birthday perk.” Seto was only a tuft of brown hair poking from the top of his blanket. 

“Why would you waste that on me?” Kek dropped to his knees. He fumbled with the wood, trying to stack in on top of the fire, but even in the near-dark, Ryou saw that his hands shook. “I’m surprised you didn’t fly off this island by yourself on the back of the Blue Eyes, laughing as you left the rest of us behind.” 

“Don’t be unreasonable. I’d send a plane to fetch everyone.” Seto raised his head up from the blanket and grinned. His expression grew somber and he stared at the fire. “I thought about it, creating my own Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, testing just how far one could bend reality using Ryou’s game. Yet, when we played, I remember the rest of you asking to bring him back and… Look, it’s only been six weeks, but… maybe I got closer to all of you than I intended.” 

“I know that was hard for you to say.” Ryou pressed Seto against the floor and captured his lips. Ryou cupped his face and brushed his thumbs up Seto’s cheekbones. “You’re very special to us as well, Seto.” 

He didn’t use a suffix when he said Seto’s name. He dropped it in the bedroom a few weeks ago, but this was the first time he’d said Seto’s name so intimately without moaning it. 

“Don’t worry, I was using you as a sugar daddy the entire time.” Bakura winked, his broad nose wrinkling as he grinned. “No affection, whatsoever.” 

“You’re so full of shit.” Marik rolled his eyes. 

“Do you still want a dragon?” Kek asked. 

“What?” Seto laughed at the incredulous question. 

“Well, I figured Marik and I have a birthday in December, so-”

“Fuck no. We’re not playing this stupid game for our birthday,” Marik scowled. “Look at us. We should be in a king sized hotel bed with a jacuzzi bath tub right now, but instead we’re on the floor huddling for warmth like peasants and Bakura’s going to have to boil water so we can clean up before fighting a gods-forsaken ghost army. Fuck it all, for our birthday we’re going on a real vacation.” 

“It’s only a company, not an army,” Seto corrected. 

“What do you mean Bakura’s going to have to boil water?” Bakura pushed up on his hands and shouted. 

“Won’t you, though? For me?” Marik rolled onto his back, teasing a fingertip up Bakura’s arm. 

“Gods-fucking-damn. I’m not your servant, Marik.” Bakura shoved up the rest of the way and found the pot Ryou had filched from the kitchen. “It’s like four in the morning. I did not survive three thousand years to boil my own water, this is bullshit.” 

“I know. That’s why we’re going on vacation for my birthday.” Marik blew Bakura a kiss. “Plumbing and electricity for us, _hayati_.” 

“We could play without Marik,” Ryou shrugged. “If you really did want a dragon.” 

“I love how you fools would just let me have a dragon despite the repercussions.” Seto smiled, tracing Ryou’s bottom lip. “I have a robot dragon. Three of them; they’re amazing.” 

“And cheaper to feed, I’m sure.” Marik snorted. 

Ryou’s stomach growled at the mention of feeding. He divided up a ration of nuts and dried fruit and shortbread for their breakfast and washed it all down with a bottle of water. Once their day-old rainwater boiled, they divided that as well so they could wash themselves, and then the toys. By the time they were done, Ryou was worn out again. Although dawnlight broke into their window, they laid down again and curled up to get a few more hours of sleep before they’d have to battle. 

“Wait, if Kek’s alive, what the hell am I going to summon when we have to fight ghosts?” Marik pushed himself into a sitting position. 

“Try it and find out,” Bakura said. 

Marik’s brow furrowed, but a moment later a burning phoenix floated beside him. 

“He’s beautiful.” Ryou clapped. “What about you, Kek?”

“I… probably can’t.” Kek tugged at his hair. 

“If you’re alive, you’ll have a ka.” Bakura placed a hand on Kek’s shoulder. “Try it.” 

“What if I’m not alive? What if-”

“Try it,” Bakura repeated. “You know how because you summoned yourself when Marik was unconscious.” 

Kek sucked in a breath, held it, and exhaled. He squeezed his eyes shut. Then opened one as a shadow materialized in front of him. It looked like the shadow cloak that Kek wore as a ka, filled with darkness. From beneath the hood, two golden eyes glowed. They were gold with golden liner shaping them to look similar to the eye of wadjet that used to glow from Kek’s forehead. 

“At least I have one.” Kek hugged himself, but he stared out the window. “Although I would get stuck the dark half of our soul, wouldn’t I?” 

“Look.” Marik beckoned with his hand and the shadow drew close. “Although you’re separate now, we must still be connected a little.” 

Kek blinked and glanced at the phoenix. The firebird kwehed and circled around Kek. 

“See?” Marik grinned at him, looking boyish. “Our ka are Yin and Yang. We can control both-” 

Kek grabbed Marik in a hug, lifting him up and spinning him in the air. Marik laughed, musically, beautifully, his hair trailing behind him as he turned. Kek set him down only to grab his face and kiss him. 

“Stop.” Marik giggled. “If you get this sentimental, Bakura will never let us live it down.” 

“Kiss him again, it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” Bakura fanned himself. 

Kek laughed, and kissed Marik again, and lifted him up so they could settle down together next to Ryou. Seto was on Ryou’s other side, and Bakura lay down behind him, spooning despite their ridiculous height difference- or perhaps _because_ of it. Kek reached over Marik so he could lace his fingers with Ryou. 

“I wish I could reach all of you,” he whispered over Marik’s shoulder. 

“You’re sweet. Marik? Have you been repressing your romantic side all this time?” Ryou smiled at both of them. 

“Better than anger, isn’t it?” Marik shrugged. 

“I’d rather kiss him that duel him.” Bakura peeked up over Seto’s shoulder, wagging his eyebrows at the statement. 

“I refuse to settle for one or the other,” Seto said. “When we return I want to see if I could have beaten you with our Battle City decks.” 

***

The shrieking woke them. They should have woken sooner, prepared better, but they’d goofed off and talked until well after sunrise, and then fell asleep at the last second. 

“You know, this is all your fault.” Bakura grumbled at Seto as he threw on his clothes. “There’s no way I would have put an actual battle in this game- I would have only used the sex dice for _everything_.”

“Including the battles?” 

“Fucking an army of sex demons into submission sounds far better than pissed of ghost-soldiers.” 

“There’s always next year.” Ryou yawned. “We’d better hurry. They’re only visible for a short window of time.” 

They followed Ryou, since he was the one that saw the soldiers the day before. They all had their ka trailing behind them as they ran. When they rounded the corner, however, they froze, shocked at what they saw. Seto was first to respond, charging with Duos before anyone had a chance to make a plan or form a strategy.The ghost vanished the moment Duos’ sword pierced through it. Seto sneered. 

“Is this it? Were you even trying when you set up the battles in this game?”

“Not really,” Ryou said. “The point was for an easy game!” 

“But this is pathetic!” Seto gnashed his teeth together. “Duos, kill them all!” 

The ka attacked again, and again after that, the soldiers vanished with one hit. The ghosts hardly seemed aware of Seto or Duos’ presence, and Duos handled them like stalks of wheat beneath a scythe. 

“Well good.” Bakura snorted. “We can just sit back and watch Seto have all the fun.” 

A moment after Bakura spoke, the sound of a _jinkai_ echoed in the air. The soldiers stood up in union, their guts dropping to the ground below without unsettling the dust or creating a sound upon impact. Hollowed out corpses, they stood in formation and marched towards Ryou and the others. 

“Dammit, Bakura, nothing good ever happens when you open your big mouth.” Marik winced in disgust at the wounds yawning from the ghost’s open stomachs. 

“I’ll remember that the next time you want me to suck your dick.” Bakura huffed. 

“Guys, focus. This is obviously the part of the game where we changed the skill level of the encounters to make Seto happy.” 

“The things we apparently do for love.” Bakura rolled his eyes, but even as he did it, Diabound floated down to the soldiers, becoming a shield blocking them from Ryou, Marik, and Kek. 

The horn blew again and a clusters of soldiers attacked with naginatas while the rest moved around Diabound to attack. Duos still fought with his sword, but now the soldiers blocked and parried with katanas and spears. A grim, but satisfied smile tightened Seto’s face. He clearly relished the new challenge. Wind fluttered Seto’s hair and the tail of his jacket as he watched his ka fight and conquer each opponent he faced. 

Diabound looked less pleased, blasting and lashing out with his tail and growling at the soldiers attacking him. Ryou stood to Bakura’s left while Marik and Kek to his right. Rishi charged into his half of the crowd. They slashed at the kirin’s ankles with naginatas, but Ryou used shields to protect his ka while Rishi used his horn as a lance. Piercing the heart of a soldier made them vanish, so Ryou continued to spear the ghosts, exorcising them from the courtyard one at a time. 

Meanwhile Marik and Kek worked as a unit. Yin’s attacks didn’t phase the bitter spirits, so the darker half protected Yang as the brighter ka used fire to disintegrate the spirits. Kek ran into the crowd, cocked his fist back, and punched one of the ghosts in the face. His first passed through the ghost, but what shocked Ryou was the way that Kek pulled back, flinching in pain. 

“Kek! What’s wrong?”

“Burns.” He answered. He displayed his knuckles, red as if scalded. 

“Seto, don’t touch them!” Bakura shouted over the battle noise. 

Seto grunted in response, putting more distance between himself and the ghosts, but there were roughly 150 spirits, and even with their ka decimating the front lines, another wave of soldiers rushed them, attacking directly. Ryou jumped back, his shield the only thing saving him from a ethereal katana strike. 

“Fall back!” Bakura growled, yanking and Ryou’s arms and dragging him backwards. 

Kek did the same for Marik, and Seto backed up on his own. They pressed together in a circle so Ryou could use his shields to protect them all. 

“Ryou!” Seto shouted.

Ryou nodded, knowing what Seto had in mind without words. Duos mounted Rishi and together they cleared a trail through the remaining soldiers. Diabound focused on the warriors around them, and Yin and Yang attacked their flank. Between the three groups, they wore the company’s numbers down. 

They fought for over an hour, sweat soaking them as the morning sun rose higher in the sky. Ghosts, however, didn’t tire like humans, so the last fifty took as long to fight as the first hundred. Their attacks were slower, but Duos finally skewered the last ghost, who fell to the ground as another blast from the _jinkai_ moaned. 

Their leader finally appeared, the ghost of Minamoto no Tametomo in full crimson war regalia. The war shell blew a final time and all the soldiers appeared again- still dead, still without their intestines, still in their original location and formation- as if the last hour had never happened. 

“Fuck!” Marik swore as the soldiers marched forward a second time. 

“ _Kekeke!_ Bring it! I can fight these bastards all day long!” Kek reached out his arms, as if he wanted to embrace the spirits- most likely to crush them. 

Tametomo drew a long bow, his left arm ten centimeters longer than his right, just as the legends always claimed. He nocked an arrow, loosing it at Ryou.

Ryou’s face wrinkled in concentration as he used some of his ba to strengthen the shield in front of him. Nevertheless, the sound of shattering glass cracked in the air a moment before the arrow plunged into Ryou’s chest. Ryou watched in slow, morbid fascination as the energy from his shield rained to the ground like fragments of colored glass. His chest burned and the blood spilling from his lips was alarmingly hot against his skin. 

“Ryou!” Kek and Bakura shouted at once, cradling Ryou’s body so that he didn’t fall to the dirt. 

“Lucky… missed-” Ryou coughed and blood splashed down the front of his shirt and onto Bakura’s arms. “-heart…” Although that wouldn’t do Ryou any good if he drowned in his own blood. 

Seto screamed, and Duos dove down, sword aimed at Tametomo’s throat. The sun’s light reached the top of the stables that moment. Light spilled over the bird of paradise flowers and hibiscus. The moment glinted off of the ghost’s helmets- they disappeared. Tametomo roared in outrage, nocking another arrow. This time Yin swooped in the way, and the arrow vanished into the cloak of billowing shadows. Duos’ sword slipped through the armor, making the ghost bleed, but then he, too, vanished. Their “Dark Hour,” so to speak, had passed, probably from the others swiping the board clear after Ryou’s character fell down. 

Bakura was screaming, he hadn’t stopped since the arrow first pierced Ryou’s chest, but all Ryou could hear was white noise. The pain in his chest pinched, getting sharp. Ryou screamed at the jerking sensation, everything was dim and he couldn’t hold his eyes opened. He could almost remember the rolls in his mind. Supercritical attack by Tametomo. Supercritical fortitude save by Ryou. Not an instant kill, but he was bleeding out. Then everything felt… warm, pleasant, like being held. He _was_ being held. Bakura was holding him, but this was different somehow, _closer_ somehow. Ryou wanted to pull a sleepy breath into his lungs. He expected it to burn from the arrow wound, but his lungs sucked and held in the breath before sighing the air out again without pain. 

“Bakura, I love you,” Ryou murmured, head singing with the glowing feeling humming throughout his body. 

“Idiot. You fucking idiot,” Bakura swore. 

“What did you do?” Ryou blinked, looking around. “I’m… really happy.” 

“I don’t know.” Bakura snorted, pushing Ryou away and into Marik’s arms. “Just some healing spell or something.” 

“Was that only _heka_?” Ryou asked, dazed, but pleasantly so. “Getting healed never felt like that before.” 

“I might have used some of my ka as well as ba,” Bakura grumbled. 

“Bakura, is he high?” Marik asked, waving a hand in front of Ryou’s face. Ryou laughed at how silly it looked. 

“I don’t know. I was panicked when I did it.” 

“Was that your birthday wish?” Seto asked. 

“No, I don’t think so,” Bakura said, bashful. He shrugged. 

“What about Kek’s hand?” Ryou murmured, burying his face against Marik's chest. 

“Eh, I’m fine.” Kek pulled Ryou away from Marik and scooped Ryou into his arms. “Let’s get you to bed. There’s still blood everywhere.” 

“Yes. There is.” Seto gazed downward. “Including Tametomo’s from Duos’ attack.”

“The other soldiers didn’t bleed,” Marik said. 

“Precisely. Maybe if we kill him, the others will vanish.” Seto headed back towards the castle and the others walked beside him. 

“We’ll have to try again tomorrow.” Bakura opened the door for them. 

There was no electricity in the castle, but the hearth and window light were more than enough. The dust swirled in the room, winking in the shafts of light coming in through the windows. The castle didn’t look haunted. If anything, it looked like it’d be a den to fairies, or at least Kamaji’s soot sprites. They settled Ryou down on the blanket, and he curled onto his side. 

“Don’t leave,” Ryou whispered to Kek, wanting to hold someone while he finished recovering. 

“Okay.” Kek lay down, facing Ryou. He smoothed his hand over Ryou’s hair, pushing Ryou’s bangs out of his face. 

“Thanks.” Ryou smiled. 

“Here. Drink this.” Marik crouched next to them, pushing a water bottle and Ryou’s face.

“Thank you.” Ryou sat up enough to drink. “I’m sorry for worrying everyone, but I’m fine now.”

Marik made a displeased noise in the back of his throat. 

“I’m being sincere.” Ryou finished the water and set the bottle down. 

Seto and Bakura sat down beside them, passing out food. Ryou sighed at his plane-salvaged rations. He really wanted a home cooked meal, but he’d settle for a cheeseburger from Burger World. Marik fetched the first aid kit and took Kek’s hand. 

“I’m fine. Stop fussing.” Kek’s forehead wrinkled as he pulled his hand away. 

“Shut up. It’s getting wrapped.” Marik grabbed Kek’s hand a second time and smeared iodine on the red skin. 

“I have an idea.” Bakura toyed with a cracker instead of eating it. 

“What is it?” Marik didn’t look up as he rolled gauze around Kek’s knuckles. 

“So, I have a birthday wish, and Seto already brought Kek back, so we don’t have to worry about him. That means I can use mine for whatever, right?”

“I’m still going to worry about him.” Marik half-smirked as he finished his bandaging. 

“Anyway, look, the ghosts-”

“I’m sorry, Bakura.” Ryou bowed his head down. “It’s probably my fault. I should have known they’d bother you.” 

“I mean, they don’t _bother me_.” Bakura picked at a loose thread, pulling it from his sleeve. 

“Of course they do,” Ryou insisted. 

Bakura’s gaze shot up, narrowing at Ryou. “Fine. They do.”

“It’s alright, Bakura,” Marik muttered. “We all have things that bother us.”

“I think I can show them the way to the afterlife,” Bakura said with a rushed exhale of breath. 

“How could you possibly?” Seto frowned. 

“I remember the way. When I went with my village,” Bakura said. “If I used my birthday perk, I should be able to lead the entire company over and then come back.” 

“But I want to kill them some more.” Kek pouted. 

“Don’t worry, there’s still Tametomo.” Marik rolled his eyes. 

“Exactly,” Bakura said. “If we dispose of the regular soldiers, then that leaves Tametomo for us to battle.” 

“And our ka can make him bleed.” The corner of Seto’s mouth lifted slightly. “And anything that bleeds- dies.” 

Kek’s eyes flashed as Seto spoke, approval gleaming in his expression. Ryou sighed, shaking his head. He looked down and twisted his face at the sight of blood caking his arms and clothes. 

“We’re out of rainwater, aren’t we?” Ryou asked. “Think there’s a stream? I could really go for a bath right now.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bakura pressed his hands on Ryou’s face. 

Ryou smiled again. “Your hands are warm. It’s nice, but yes, I feel fine.” 

“Have the effects of the spell worn off?” Seto asked. “We shouldn’t leave our base if you’re still emotionally compromised.” 

“Only you would consider a bout of happiness as being ‘emotionally compromised.’” Ryou giggled behind his hand. He put on a fake, serious face. “I assure you, I’m no longer in a good mood. I think it’s safe to find a river and take a bath now.” 

The upward shift in Seto’s gaze was almost too subtle to be an eyeroll, but Ryou recognized the gesture for what it was intended to be. He smiled at Seto, but the cold, dried blood caking his arms drew his attention away. With a grimace, Ryou peeled his shirt away from his body.

“Please, can we go? I can’t explain how gross this feels.” 

“You look amazing.” Kek grinned and Marik groaned in disgust. 

“You have to promise that if you start feeling, ill, or dizzy, or-”

“Bakura, you did a great job healing me!” Ryou kissed Bakura’s cheek. “But I promise that if I feel bad I’ll tell you right away.” 

“Okay, there’s a stream not too far from here. Let’s go.”

“Sounds good,” Marik said. “I could use a proper bath as well. Although, I should be soaking in a bubble bath right now with cucumbers over my eyes.” 

The stream was hardly a five minute walk from the castle, but Ryou was sweating by the time they reached it. However, when he dipped his hands into the clear water, Ryou gasped at the chill. 

“It’s better to just get it over with.” Bakura dropped his clothes to the ground and sprinted into the water. 

He flopped belly first. Water fountained into the air and splashed down on Ryou’s head. He laughed and wiggled out of his pants, but when he tried to rush into the water as Bakura had, Ryou shivered and ran out again.

“It’s too cold!” Ryou scolded Bakura as if it were his fault. 

“Damn. Ryou’s right.” Marik stood ankle deep, hugging himself and shivering as he tried to adjust. 

“Do you need help?” Bakura asked with a devil’s grin on his face. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Bakura,” Marik warned. 

Ryou knelt at the bank, scooping water up with his hands and scrubbing the dried blood away. His chest had another scar, a little off-center to where the eye of the Ring used to sit. It almost matched the crescent of scars between his chest and stomach. Ryou traced each of them and then the new one. It wasn’t the first scar Ryou had won during an RPG (probably not the last one either), but it was the first scar Ryou got that he’d remember fondly because every time he looked down at it, he’d remember the warmth of joy of Bakura’s soul sewing him back together and healing him. Marik shouted at Bakura again and Ryou looked up. He watched as Kek snuck behind Marik as Bakura continued to distract him. 

“What if I do dare? What are you going to do?”

“If you get my hair wet, you will _regret_ it.” 

“I _promise you_ , I will not regret it one bit.” Bakura charged forward as Kek grabbed Marik from behind. They carried Marik into the water.

“You dirty fucks, let go!” Marik screamed. 

“He wants to be let go, Bakura.” Kek grinned.

“Well, we’d better let go.” Bakura winked. 

“Wait! No!” Marik shouted, but it was too late. 

They dropped him into the water. He broke the surface again, pushing his gold hair out of his face and shrieking. He tackled Kek in retaliation, and Ryou shielded his face from the spray. He stood up, prepared to make a second attempt at the water and join the three-way wrestling match, but then Ryou realized Seto not only stood and watched, but still wore all his clothes. 

“Seto?”

“I don’t want to go in if it’s cold.” Seto shrugged. 

Ryou walked towards him, exaggerating the swing of his hips as he stepped. He reached up, stepping on his toes to reach Seto’s thick hair. Ryou dragged his fingers down Seto’s throat and to the knot of his tie, loosening it. 

“Is there no way I can persuade you otherwise? They look like they’re having fun out there.”

Seto slipped out of his jacket, but allowed Ryou to tease his buttons free and undo his belt. The others wrestled and kicked up droplets of water in the creek. When they noticed Ryou undressing Seto, they rushed to them. 

“Everyone grab a limb on this tall bastard.” 

“Bakura, don’t you dare,” Seto warned. 

“If it didn’t work when Marik said it, it’s most certainly not going to work when you say it.” 

Seto grabbed Ryou, using him as a shield against the others. 

“Psh, Ryou can’t save you.” 

Bakura tried to reach around Ryou in order to grab Seto, but Seto was quick and turned so that Bakura couldn’t reach. Ryou crouched down, breaking free of Seto’s light hold and pivoting in order to grab Seto’s left arm while Bakura seized his right. Marik and Kek held his ankles and they carried him spread eagle to the water. 

“No, no, no.” Seto giggled- _giggled_ \- as they whisked him away. It was intoxicating, almost as much so as Bakura’s healing spell. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Kek cheered. 

Instead of dropping him, they all plunged down together. The cold locked up Ryou’s chest. He broke the surface and fought for a shallow breath, but then shouted in delight when Kek hoisted him up and sat him on his shoulders. Seto did the same for Bakura, and Marik fetched two long sticks for them to use as swords. They started a mock jousting session, Marik acting as referee. Their sparring was fierce, but Bakura was the Thief King, and his balance was too good for Ryou to topple him. His thighs wet, Ryou lost balance and crash-landed into the stream. Marik declared Bakura knight of the river and he made Bakrua a victory wreath out of bird of paradise flowers to wear in his hair. After an hour of rough housing, they found a cluster of boulders to sit on top of as they dried. 

“See princess? This isn’t all bad.” Bakura teased Marik. 

“You have flowers in your hair, but _I’m_ _the princess_?” Marik snorted. “Besides, you love air conditioning.”

“Fuck yeah I do.” Bakura laughed. “It was worth magic vanishing from society to have refrigerators and Duel Disks.” 

“That you _didn’t bring_.” Seto snorted, still bitter than they couldn’t sneak duels in between RPG battles. 

“I’m sure we can think of a different game for our afternoon entertainment.” Marik stretched out in order to soak up as much sun as possible. 

“Yeah, better to have afternoon entertainment instead of late night so we’re not rushing around tomorrow morning like we had to today.” Ryou combed his tangled, drying hair with his fingers. He felt like he looked like Bakura when they shared one body. He probably _did_ look exactly like that. The bat wings that Ryou had always associated with the spirit seemed to get more and more pronounced the older Ryou grew. 

“Well? What are we waiting for? Some _entertainment_ sounds fun right about now.” Bakura stood up and found his clothes. 

“Five more minutes. I’m sunbathing.” Marik used his arm to cover his eyes, lips smirking as he delayed Bakura’s plans. 

“Well, I suppose the rest of us could go and leave you behind.” Bakura snorted. 

“I would never leave Marik behind.” Ryou sounded aghast at Bakura’s suggestion. 

“Dammit.” Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that any attempt to rush Marik would result in extra delays. 

“Chances are the gate’s locked again.” Seto stood, shaking each article of clothing before slipping back into it. 

“Probably. I’ll go and deal with it.” Bakura shrugged. 

“I’ll go with you.” Ryou rushed into his clothes and then took Bakura’s hand so they could walk back to the castle together. 

They unlocked the gates and built up the fire to make sure it was bright in their room before Marik arrived. They also rearranged their blankets to give them a good “play area” and set the toy selection out for the display in case someone wanted to use one. 

“Going to undress me?” Ryou asked, toying with the strands of his hair and biting his lower lip.

“Hell yeah I am.” Bakura’s face lit up with the suggestion. 

They undressed slowly, kissing each other’s skin as they went. Bakura was the perfect height for Ryou to kiss his forehead, and Ryou couldn’t help but take advantage of that fact, kissing Bakura three times where his third eye chakra rested. Bakura laughed and teased Ryou’s shoulders with his fingertips. 

“You really okay?” Bakura whispered. 

“See? It’s fully healed.” Ryou circled the new scar on his chest.

Bakura touched it with him. “There’s a matching one on your back.” 

“I’ll look like you if we keep playing RPG’s together.” Ryou moved his hand from his own chest to Bakura’s, tracing the criss crossed slashes that decorated Bakura’s brown skin. 

“Who gave you permission to start without us?” Marik raised an eyebrow as he walked into the room. 

“You should have gotten here sooner.” Ryou gave Marik a lidded stare. 

“Seto dresses in layers.” Marik dismissed Ryou’s statement with a wave of his hand. “He took too long.”

“He was ready before you.” Kek snorted. 

Marik grinned once he’d been outed as the reason they were late getting back. He noticed the toy display set out for them and knelt behind the collection, gesturing to the various toys and prompts. 

“Alright, Kek. Pick your poison.” 

“Why me?” Kek flushed as he eyed the toys. 

“Why not?” Marik smirked. 

“You’re alive. We have to celebrate that,” Ryou explained. 

“You don’t have to pick anything.” Bakura eyed Kek up and down. “I’m sure we can think of plenty of things to do to you without toys.” 

“Um…” Kek knelt across from Marik, eyeing the toys and poking at a few. “I’m better at choosing weapons. I already know how to kill people… still learning how to love them.”

“Then it’s the perfect time to broaden your horizons.” Seto began undressing himself and then wandered over to Bakura and Ryou to join in in their light touches and kisses. 

Kek stared at his options for a long time. One would think he would chosing his major in college and not a toy or two for the night. Kek plucked a dark satin square of cloth that lay next to the rope collection. Bright gold-embroidered river dragons flew across the maroon satin background. They shimmered in the firelight as Kek folded the cloth into a long strip. He then slide it across to Marik. 

“A blindfold?” Marik looked up as if he wasn’t sure that was what Kek wanted or not. 

“It’s not a hidden kink you’ve been repressing, if that’s what you’re afraid of.” 

“No, it wouldn’t be. I can’t even sleep without the lights off.” Marik stared back down at the blindfold. “So I guess I’m curious why this is what you picked. I thought you were going to choose the nipple clamps and the paddle.”

“Oh? Did I surprise you?” Kek grinned, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his teeth. His face shifted from flirty to serious. “I used to watch and feel everything through you, so I wanted cover my eyes this time so I could feel everything through my own skin.”

Ryou bubbled inside. Light sensation play- his favorite. His imagination was already scanning Bakura’s treasure pile for ideas. He’d packed a feather tickler, and Bakura still wore his flower crown so Ryou could steal a petal. Then Ryou thought of all the rope and had an idea. 

“Can I start?” Ryou knelt beside Kek and grabbed a hank of maroon rope that matched the blindfold. He took Kek’s left hand and kissed the pulse point under his wrist and then teased the rope against his skin. He ran the rope down the length of Kek’s arm as he spoke to demonstrate what he had in mind. “If you’d like, I could do a single bind on your left wrist- not to restrict you. It’d only be an anchor. Then I can tease the stray end against your skin sort of like this.”

Gooseflesh prickled along Kek’s arm. He shivered visibly and then looked up at Ryou, nodding. 

“No safe words,” Ryou said. “You say stop, or no, or make any sort of noise that sounds like you’re not having fun, we stop, okay?”

“You can’t do anything to hurt me.” Kek laughed. “You’re a bunny.”

“Listen.” Ryou dropped the rope, cupping Kek’s face as gently as he could and demanding Kek’s attention. “It’s okay, to admit you don’t like something- or even if you get bored. You can ask for something different, doesn’t matter what reason you have.” 

“Fine.” Kek looked away. 

Ryou leaned in and kissed Kek’s cheek. Ryou knew he was blushing by the way his skin burned beneath Ryou’s lips. He tied a single column bind around Kek’s left wrist, making sure there were two fingers worth of space between the rope and Kek’s skin. 

“How does this feel?” Ryou asked.

“Not like much, honestly.” Kek stared at the rope. “It’s pretty to look at, I guess.” 

Ryou nodded, content with the answer. He gave Marik a signaling look, and Marik took the blindfold and wrapped it around Kek’s eyes, tying it in the back. The way Marik folded the material had a single, gold-cloth dragon slithering across Kek’s eyes.

“Those colors suit you.” Seto said. He and Bakura stood and watched as Ryou and Marik got Kek ready. 

“How does the blindfold feel?” Marik asked. 

“Like a piece of cloth wrapped around my face.” 

“I wouldn’t sass Marik if I were you.” Bakura chuckled. “Not unless you’re into orgasm denial.” 

“Like you?” Seto raised an eyebrow towards Bakura. 

“Don’t jump to conclusions. I could be doing it solely for the sake of arguing with Marik.” 

Ryou ignored them and started humming a tune from a horror film. With Kek’s wrist anchoring the rope, Ryou was free to move the free end around his body with greater ease. He began by brushing the rope delicately across Kek’s garam marsala colored shoulder. He wrapped it behind Kek’s neck to go over to the other shoulder and down his arm. Ryou spent extra time running the rope back and forth across Kek’s nipple until the bud swelled and stuck out from the attention. 

After teasing Kek’s chest, Ryou knelt in front of Kek, pulling the rope up and down Kek’s inner thigh. Kek exhaled a soft breath, his cock growing longer as Ryou brushed the rope against his skin. Delicately, Ryou teased Kek’s balls and shaft with the rope, making him fully erect. Ryou stood up, wrapped the rope behind Kek, and used that to pull them together- all the while humming in a soft, melodic voice. He worked the rope back and forth with a little more friction against Kek’s ass and he squirmed against Ryou’s chest. 

Ryou released the tension in the rope, going back to teasing Kek’s throat- just the feel of it against the delicate flesh, no tension. Seto stepped beside Ryou, admiring the way Kek leaned into each sensation. He grabbed a feather-tipped tickler and brushed it against Kek’s ribs. The change in texture surprised Kek, and he gasped and flinched before settling back into the new touch. Ryou went back to Kek’s nipples as Seto worked on his thighs. Marik and Bakura circled them, like wolves wanting to sink their teeth into prey. 

During one of his passes, Marik went over to his luggage and grabbed something. Ryou only watched out of the corner of his eye, too entranced with the way Kek’s chest rose and fell with heavier breaths as he and Seto tormented him. Marik lunged, something glinted in his hand. Bakura grabbed Marik and wrestled him away. Ryou placed himself between Kek and the struggle, putting up a shield on instinct, not sure of what was happening. Seto backed away altogether, observing, but not interfering. 

“Bakura, what are you doing? Let go!”

“What am _I_ doing? What the fuck are _you_ doing? I thought you two had forgiven each other!”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Marik continued to struggle, but Bakura had him in a bear hug. 

“You can’t just stab him!” Bakura shouted. 

“You idiot!” Marik laughed. “I wasn’t going to stab him. I was just going to tease him.” 

“Then why were you running at him with scissors in your hand?” Seto asked. 

“To tease him! I wasn’t going to draw blood though. Damn, is that how you see me?” 

“Of course not.” Ryou exhaled and dropped his shield.

“Sorry,” Bakura murmured. “Reflexes.” 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay, Bakura.” Marik sighed. 

“I don’t know what’s going on.” Kek spoke up. “But it sounds hot as fuck. I want to see what Marik had in mind.” 

“Lay him down.” Marik gestured. 

Ryou grabbed Kek’s hair and shoved him on his knees. Kek landed with a grunt, a sinister grin spread across his face as he glided his tongue across his lips. Seto pressed him back into the blanket, leaning him against Ryou’s backpack to keep him semi-propped up. Marik situated himself in between Kek’s spread legs and looped two fingers into the scissors handle. He drew across the shape of each muscles poking out from Kek’s chest and stomach, dragging the point of the scissors across his skin enough to leave little white trails that faded a moment later, but never enough to score the skin. 

“More,” Kek growled. 

“Ask nicely.” Marik smirked.

“Please,” Kek whimpered, and the smile on Marik’s face widened. He pressed the slightest bit harder along Kek’s adonis belt and near his groin. Kek moaned. Ryou and Seto glanced at each other, as if asking if they were ready, and then joined back in. 

“See?” Marik turned toward Bakura who was watching with a sheepish look. “I knew he’d like this.” 

“How’d you know?” Kek asked between rough breaths. 

“Because it would scare the fuck out of me,” Marik answered. 

Kek laughed, but he melted to another aroused gasp. Bakura sighed, body relaxing. He plucked one of the flowers from his crown and teased along Kek’s jawline. He responded to that as much as the rope, the scissors, the feathers, as if- rough or smooth- he wanted to feel it all. 

“You came to my rescue.” Kek’s voice was mocking as he addressed Bakura, but also gentle.

“You’re not so bad when you don’t have a god card.” Bakura bit Kek’s bottom lip.

Kek snapped his teeth to bite Bakura back, but missed. Seto blew against the nape of Kek’s neck as Ryou flicked his tongue against one of his hard nipples. Bakura teased Kek’s mouth with the flower as Marik continued to faux-dissect him with the scissor blades. Ryou finally lowered himself between Kek’s legs and rolled his tongue up Kek’s shaft and around his cockhead. 

“Fuck!” Kek bucked. “Oh fuck! Yes!” 

Ryou opened his mouth and took Kek all the way inside. Marik slipped behind Kek and bit into his neck hard, forcing the dark, curry-colored flesh to yield red-violet trophies that Kek could admire later when they darkened. Bakura dropped the flower and got the lube. Ryou scooted the the side enough to give Bakura enough room to prep Kek. 

“Don’t- make me come- too soon before everyone else.” Kek’s words came in spurts between hitches of breath. 

But Ryou was done with edging and done with contests on who could last longer. The way Kek had squirmed and sighed with each brush of rope or tickle of feather had Ryou too worked up and he wanted to come himself, so he grabbed the lube and anointed his cock until it shined in the firelight. He only waited long enough for Bakura to finish prepping and then re-centered himself between Kek’s legs so he could press his head against Kek’s asshole. 

“Yes, please, do it,” Kek begged. 

Ryou pressed forward until Kek’s asshole swallowed his cock. Ryou hissed at the warm, tight pleasure surrounded him and moved slowly so they could both get used to the movement. Ryou felt Bakura prepping him even as he took Kek. 

“Who do you want?” Bakura asked. 

Ryou knew Bakura didn’t like being at the end of a love-chain, so it was a choice between Marik or Seto. Marik was still kissing and biting along Kek’s shoulders and biceps, so Ryou shouted out Seto’s name in the same exuberant way Seto often called out the name of a card. And then Seto was behind him, and inside him, and kissing Ryou’s shoulder blades, and Ryou called out his name a second time. They moved together, Ryou and Seto were always good with matching each other’s rhythm, so their rocking was smooth. Kek’s mouth stayed in a wide O as he shouted. The sight of him, blindfolded and sweating with pleasure, and the tight feel of him, and the pressure of Seto moving inside Ryou, cause the euphoria to build. Ryou wailed.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YesYesYesYesYES-” Ryou’s voice cracked as the pleasure crested inside him and he came so hard that his saw bright spiderwebs of light dancing behind his closed eyelids. 

Seto pulled him away from Kek and into his lap. Ryou was already used to Seto’s length, so he circled his hips, resting his head on Seto’s shoulder a moment as he recovered from his orgasm. Meanwhile, Kek moaned wordless, begging noises, and Bakura slipped into him to replace Ryou. Kek sighed and reached out, trying to guess who was inside him by touch alone. He grinned when his fingers reached Bakura’s hair, giving him away. Marik lay Kek’s head down against the blanket and grabbed the lube so he could prep Bakura. Regaining his breath, Ryou sat taller in Seto’s lap and moved with intention. He brushed his fingers across Seto’s blushing face, dotting a few kisses over Seto’s cheeks before speeding up his circling hips. 

“Fuck, Marik!” Bakura shouted when Marik pushed in all at once. 

Ryou reached over and smacked Marik’s ass, pulling yelp from the former tombkeeper that made Bakura giggle. Marik blew a quick kiss over his shoulder and returned his attention to Bakura. Kek growled and his nails tore into the blanket. 

“Shit, shit, shit! I’m coming!” Kek arched his back and dropped into the blanket. “Oh fuck… I’m tingling everywhere.”

He pulled off the blindfold and ran his hand up Bakura’s cheek. Bakura remained sheathed inside Kek’s body, but allowed Marik to take over the pace, slamming in and out and making Bakura hiss and purr and growl.

“Ryou!” Seto wrapped his arms around Ryou. He lay Ryou down beside the others so he could thrust faster. 

“Seto, yes Seto, yes!” Ryou shouted, gasping each time Seto thrusted. 

He felt fingers twine with his own, and turned to notice Bakura gripping with his left hand while he lowered himself down to Kek’s chest and moaned. 

“Ryou! Ryou! Rrryi-” Seto stilled and panted, a drop of sweat falling from the tip of his nose onto Ryou’s chest. 

Another three minutes and Bakura was calling out as well, and once he finished Ryou snuck behind Marik with lubed fingers and teased Marik’s asshole until he finished inside Bakura with a roar. 

Everyone sated, they washed up with the water they had brought back from the river and then they curled up for a nap. Marik always took an end so his back didn’t get irritated, and Ryou found himself snug between Marik and Bakura. Seto lay to Bakura’s other side and Kek finished the cluster. 

“Ishtar bookends.” Bakura snickered. 

“You’re not funny.” Marik reached over Ryou in order to tickle Bakura’s side, which made Bakura burst into a fit of laughter and kick at everyone. 


	25. *Bonus Chapter 5*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last of the Bonus Chapters. Hope you guys like it!

“Let’s tell ghost stories.” Ryou’s eyes glowed as they roasted fish in the fire for their supper that evening. 

“Seriously?” Bakura laughed. “We’re _in_ a ghost story, Ryou.” 

“I know, but who cares? We’re basically camping, and it’s fun to tell ghost stories near the fire when you go camping.”

“Yeah, here’s one. Once upon a time fate stuck this kid with a haunted, cursed Ring, and he should have been utterly traumatized by everything he went through, but instead he used a cursed game to bring the ghost back to life because he was crazy and wanted a boyfriend.”

“I mean, that’s not a bad story, but it’s a little mundane, don’t you think?” Ryou asked. “At the very least don’t skip the sex scenes when you tell a story like that.” 

“Once there was a prince,” Marik began before Bakura could say anything else. “And he loved to hunt, so he gathered his attendants and horses and went out into the wilderness where he saw a great beast. The prince chased the animal, and it led him far away from his attendants, only to disappear- leaving the prince lost and alone. 

“As he searched for his hunting party, the prince heard weeping. He discovered a beautiful woman dressed in silk and jewels standing alone. When he asked her why she cried, she explained that she had fallen asleep while riding, tumbled off her horse, and was left behind by her escort by mistake. Being valiant, the prince wrapped his cape over her shoulders and placed her on his own horse, vowing to help her find her traveling party. 

“They rode for an hour in the direction she bidded him to go, passing a graveyard as they travelled. The girl became faint, and said she needed to rest because the sun’s heat had made her sick that day. There was an abandoned house near the cemetery, and she begged the prince to stop there so she could rest until dark. 

“The prince waited outside-”

“Why?” Bakura finally interrupted.

“What do you mean why?” 

“If it’s hot, why on earth would he wait outside? He should have watered the horse and slept in the house with the girl.” 

“He was being chivalrous.” Marik scowled. 

“That sounds ridiculous.” 

“Bakura.” Ryou swore out the name through clenched teeth. “You let Marik finish his story or I _promise you_ , you will not get a blow job from any of us for a solid month.” 

“Alright, alright. I’ll just assume the prince is an idiot.” 

“Anyway.” Marik narrowed his eyes at Bakura. “The sun sank below the horizon, but the girl didn’t return, so the prince searched the house for her.”

“But he heard the voice of a _ghūl_ speaking to her children,” Kek continued with the next section of story. “She told them she had found a meal for them, and they begged her to go get it so they could tear into his flesh and eat until their bellies became round.”

“The prince fled when he heard their plan,” Marik took over again. “But before he could saddle his horse, the woman returned.”

“What’s wrong?” Kek lunged toward Marik, leaning close, his gaze drilling into Marik’s stare. “You look frightened.”

Marik smirked as he said the next line. “An enemy wants me dead, and there’s no reasoning with them.” 

“Can you not bribe their forgiveness?” Kek crawled around Marik on hands and knees, eyes still intent and tongue tracing the shape of his own lips. 

“No, nothing will satisfy them but my life.” 

“Then there’s only one hope you have left.” Kek crawled into Marik’s lap. “Pray to Allah. If you’re righteous then He will protect you from your enemy.” 

“So the prince looked up into the sky.” Marik tilted his head up to the rafters. “And called out to God, begging Him to protect the prince from any creature that would harm him. And no sooner did that prayer leave his lips, that the _ghūl-_ ”

“Laughed!” Kek through his head back to cackle. He pressed Marik down on his back, looming over him. “Because you, little prince, are not righteous, so I’ll feast on your flesh.” Kek nibbled along Marik’s collarbone and neck. 

“That is _not_ how the story goes!” Marik shouted, laughing and squirming at Kek’s love bites. “The _ghūl_ vanishes after he says the prayer.” 

“I like Kek’s version.” Bakura attacked the other side of Marik’s throat. 

“Either of you mark me, and _you’ll_ be the ones needing God’s protection from _me_.” 

Bakura gave one last kiss to Marik’s jaw and then sat up. “I have one.”

“Add the sex scenes this time.” Ryou pulled their fish out of the fire and started passing them around for everyone to eat.

“This is a real story. It happened when I was eight. Needless to say that I hadn’t quite made it to Thief King status yet. I was more like a little Thief Prince, and mostly stole bread and medicine and things I needed to survive from nearby villages. I thought I was clever, but after I left the towns, I never bothered to check and see if I was being followed. Turns out that a slaver saw me stealing a few times and decided to follow and capture me. I was taking care of my horse when he snuck behind and pressed a knife against my throat.” 

“Were you frightened?” Marik asked. 

“I was mad,” Bakura answered. “I should have known better, and knew I was paying for being stupid.”

“Did you kill him?” Seto asked. 

“Me? No. He was too big.” Bakura stared into the fire, Ryou wondered if he was remembering the night of his story, or _that night_ as he stared into the flames. “They came up from the sand like smoke and surrounded us. The slaver stepped away from me. He kept backing up towards his horse. His dark face was damn near white between the moonlight and how pale he’d gone. He kept shaking his head, pleading _no_ , but the spirits didn’t care.” Bakura’s silvery eyes flicked up, glancing at everyone over the fire. “To hurt one of us is to hurt all of us, that’d always been our way. He’d put a knife to their child’s throat, so they tore him to pieces and left the chunks to rot in the sun- chasing away the jackals so Anubis couldn’t take his spirit to his Weighing and making sure he died a second death.” 

“Nice.” Kek grinned as he popped a piece of fish into his mouth. 

“Thank you for sharing that story, Bakura.” Ryou bowed his head. 

“He was hoping to get a blow job,” Marik winked, and everyone laughed. 

“Do you remember a lot of the same things?” Ryou asked Kek and Marik. 

Kek nodded his head. “I remember more than Marik.”

“Only one thing more,” Marik argued. 

“No.” Kek shook his head. He’d finished eating so he lay down near the fire and cupped his hands beneath his head. “A lot of things.” 

“Like what?”

“Like how to use Ra in a card game.” Bakura snorted, laying down beside Kek, but blowing a kiss at Marik. 

“We need to have another tournament.” Seto spoke as he cradled Ryou to his chest. “I think I’ll start planning one when we get back to Domino.” 

“Yes, because the last one was so fun.” Bakura barked a single, humorless, laugh. 

“I thought it was fun.” Kek grinned. 

“I will literally pay a person their weight in gold if they manage to beat Atem.” 

“Well, at least Yugi doesn’t weigh much.” Ryou shook his head. “Because you know he’s the only one that’s ever managed to beat Atem.”

Seto growled in frustration, but Ryou chuckled and kissed Seto’s face until he managed to erase the scowl. They pulled the blankets around themselves and fell asleep. In the morning, they were more organized than the day before. They managed to clean up, eat the last of their provisions for breakfast, and even pack their bags and pile them together in the courtyard. 

“This is the end, isn’t it?” Kek asked, staring at everyone’s suitcases. 

“Yeah, I can feel it. This is the final boss. It wasn’t supposed to be a very long game because Seto’s schedule is too busy.” Ryou held Kek’s hand. “But don’t worry. Even after the game, you’ll get to stay.” 

The wails of the dead interrupted them. Everyone summoned their ka and went to the spot where the soldiers had died. 

“Ready Bakura?” Marik asked. 

“Yeah.” Bakura nodded, his expression grave instead of his usual sardonic grin. 

He walked towards the soldiers, shimmering as he grew close. The soldiers stood, spilling out their guts as they had the day before, and grabbed their weapons to fight. Bakura glowed until he was almost blinding. The horn blew, instructing the warriors to attack, but their weapons fell from their hands.

Bakura spoke to them, but Ryou couldn’t hear the words. He didn’t think it was possible to hear Bakura, not if one was alive, but the ghosts circled him. Their exhausted, bloodshot eyes stared wide as Bakura’s lips moved, and they all nodded, crowding close to the thief. Ryou’s eyes watered; the light was too much to bear. He finally closed his eyes, shielding his face with his hands. He heard the wind, and frantic whispers that he couldn’t translate into words, and then everything was silent and still. 

“Where did Bakura go?” Marik screamed.

“What?” Ryou opened his eyes, smearing light-induced tears away from his face. The warriors were gone, but so was Bakura. Only rusted weapons, tarnished armor, and cracked, dry bones remained in the dirt where a military company had stood seconds before. 

“Bakura. Is gone. Where is he?” Marik shouted again. 

“I’m sure he’ll be back.” Seto placed a hand on Marik’s back in a rare display of physical comfort. “He said he had to show them-”

“How long does it take!” Marik turned, glaring at Seto. “I’ve already lost him twice, I’m not going to-” 

Kek grabbed both of Marik’s shoulders. “Marik, hold yourself together because we’re about to fight-”

The _jinkai_ gave a last wail and Tametomo rose from the scattered weapons and armor. His helmet shadowed his face, but his eyes burned in rage. Seto snorted, sending Duos to make the first attack. Ryou scanned the courtyard, hoping to see Bakura, but he wasn’t there, and they didn’t have a way to stall to wait for him.

“Marik. Trust Bakura. He always comes back, and if he comes back and we’re all hurt he’s going to nag, so let’s defeat Tametomo before he returns.” Ryou sent Rishi to fight beside Duos while casting shields to protect himself and the others. 

“I’m screaming at him when he comes back!” Marik growled, but Yin and Yang joined the battle. 

Tametomo wailed up to the sky. Several of the bones lifted up from the ground, shattering and re-fusing as longer, almost insect-like limbs. The appendages pierced through Tametomo’s armor, digging into his dead flesh and snatching up additional weapons from the ground. The rust and tarnish sloughed away in the ghost’s hands, gleaming with- not sun- but their own ethereal light. 

“Really, Ryou?” Seto asked.

“It was cool when I carved the figurine for the game!” Ryou gave a helpless gesture. 

“I think he’s great.” Kek snickered.

“You would.” Seto snorted, returning his focus to the fight. 

Tametomo used a naginata to swipe at Rishi’s ankles while swinging a sword at Duos. He blocked both Yin and Yangs attacks with a shield and spear while using his original arms to shoot an arrow at Kek. 

“Not this time you don’t!” Ryou shouted, converting his ba into extra _heka_ in order to double his shield around Kek. The wooden arrow shaft exploded into splinters as the arrowhead ricocheted into the dirt. 

“Thanks, _habibi_.” Kek blew Ryou a quick kiss. “Fuck this. I hate standing back and fighting with ka.” He dashed forward, dodging arrows as he grabbed a rusted spear and plunged it into Tametomo’s stomach. 

It did nothing.

“Fuck!” Kek snarled. He snatched a sword from the ground, but the rusted, dull blade shattered when it struck Tametomo’s katana. 

“You idiot! Get back over here and attack with magic!” 

Tametomo screeched and noise shook the earth. They fell to the ground, holding their ears. Ryou whimpered, his head throbbed from the sound. Rishi knelt beside Kek and he climbed on the kirin’s back so he could regroup with the others. Ryou did what he could to heal them from the scream attack, but his head still throbbed afterward. 

Ryou thought of the situation they were in. Strong versus physical attacks, weak versus magical, Tametomo had high attack and defense, but nothing for evasion. If they could hit him with something strong enough, they’d kill him. 

But their attacks weren’t strong enough. They kept him busy, cut him and made him bleed, but it was as effective as chipping away at a tree with four daggers. 

“I’m.... low on ba.” Ryou panted after blocking another arrow, sweat stinging his eyes. 

“I’m sick of this!” Seto clenched his teeth. “Duos! Get rid of that bow!” 

Duos flashed a moment, and then cleaved through Tametomo’s longer left arm. It dropped to the ground, arrow still in hand. When the limb hit the dirt, it evaporated in a cloud of crimson steam. 

“Again!” Seto demanded, and Tametomo’s bow arm dropped to the ground as well. 

The other’s cheered, and for a glorious minute, Ryou had hope for the battle. Then Tametomo focused all his attacks on Duos at once. The sword caught Duos’ chest, the spear plunged through his ribs, and the naginata cut into his shoulder. Rishi, Yin, and Yang counter attacked, but- although they left bleeding, opened wounds- the damage didn’t prevent Tametomo from twisting his sword. 

Duos disappeared. Seto coughed blood, dropping to his knees and slumping over. 

“I got you. I got you. I got you.” Ryou cradled Seto in his arms, but all Ryou could do was cry. 

He didn’t have enough ba to cure Seto- didn’t have enough skill points _to_ _even cast_ a high enough spell for the damage he sensed. Tametomo marched towards them. Ryou unsummoned Rishi, saving the last of his strength for shields. Marik and Kek used their ka to slow Tametomo’s progress, but they couldn’t stop him. Ryou remembered the burn to Kek’s hand when he punched one of the ghosts, and prayed his shields would stand up against a melee attack. 

“I don’t regret making the game more difficult.” Seto offered a bloody smile to Ryou, but then his eyes fluttered shut. “You’d better win.” 

“Seto, Seto, Seto- Seto!” Ryou clawed at Seto’s back, bringing him into a crushing embrace.

Light flooded the courtyard. Diabound wrapped his tail around Tametomo’s neck and slammed the ronin to the ground, leaving him open for Yang to blast him with fire. Ryou stared, mouth ajar in shock, and then he felt Seto being lifted out of his arms. He turned and saw Bakura resting his hand on Seto’s chest and filling Seto’s body with light. 

“This bitch made the battles difficult and then passes the fuck out. I am never letting him live this down.” Bakura shook his head. 

“How bad is it?” Ryou squeezed Seto’s hand.

“Not as bad as you were, so don’t worry. He’ll be okay.”

“Thank goodness.” Ryou dropped his head. The relief stole his breath away. 

“Where the fuck were you!” Marik screamed. He kept looking over his shoulder, but couldn’t for long before going back to the battle. 

“The Afterlife. You know, getting rid of 150 enemies at one time? You’re welcome? Yeah, we’ll probably level up. You’re welcome again.” 

“You fucking asshole, who told you to take that long?”

“I went to the Spirit World!” 

“I was worried about you!”

“I’m sorry!” Bakura snorted, looking down at Seto. “Didn’t know how the spell would work. Thought it’d be quicker.” 

“You’re here now.” Ryou looked up. “I’m not sure how much longer my shields can last.” 

Bakura turned towards the battle. Yin and Diabound were herding Tametomo as Yang attacked, but they were only holding their own against him, and at their current rate, they wouldn’t last long enough to win. 

“I can fight.” Seto struggled to a sitting position, frowning. “Why am I happy?’ 

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Ryou asked, remembering the love he felt flowing through him after Bakura’s healing spell. 

“It’s… unsettling. Help me to my feet.” They both helped Seto stand. He glared at Tametomo, gritting his teeth. “It’s time to end this battle and get the hell off of this island.” 

“Thank the gods, I’m sick of this vacation.” Marik ground his teeth together, dropping to his hands and knees. “Low on… ba.”

“I got you.” Kek scooped Marik up into his arms, holding him bridal style.

“Ignore me and fight, you fool.”

“Fuck you. I have to protect you.”

“You not my defense mechanism anymore!” 

“No. I’m not, but that doesn’t change how I feel.” Kek growled. “I have to protect _all_ of you.” 

“Shit.” Seto swore. Duos managed to slash through Tametomo’s chest plate, and sever the arm wielding the naginata, but even with Bakura’s healing, none of them had the ba to continue the fight. 

“We… did win the game, right?” Bakura asked, glancing at Ryou.

“I mean, of course we did. Right? I wouldn’t let us _die_.” 

Yin and Yang vanished. Kek dropped to his knees, still clutching onto Marik. At the same time Seto felt like dead weight slung against Ryou’s shoulder and he wasn’t sure how long he could stand himself. 

“If we had any tricks saved for the end, now’s the time to use them.” 

Ryou wracked his brain, desperate to remember anything. He thought of nothing, and Diabound was the only ka left keeping Tametomo from taking their heads with his katana. 

“Can Seto have his wish back?” Kek asked. “Send me away again, and use that to kill this asshole instead.”

“No.” Seto clenched his jaw. “We just need to be stronger.”

“Nice sentiment, but we can’t level up if we don’t survive the battle.”

“Ryou, is there a way to-”

“Look,” Ryou interrupted. “I wouldn’t let you do that. That’s not how I DM. I- ngh.” Ryou dropped to his knees as well. Bakura couldn’t hold Seto up alone so all three of crashed to the dirt and grass below. 

“Ryou, I’ll cover our retreat with Diabound. The rest of you-”

“Bakura,” Ryou whispered. “It’s obvious none of us have enough strength to run.”

“Five more minutes and he’ll disappear for another day,” Seto said “Just hold him back.”

As if jinxed, Tametomo broke through at that moment. He struck Kek and Marik. Ryou’s shield held, but Ryou felt like he was ripping apart inside. He fell to his side, dirt caking to his sweat-soaked hair and turning his white hair into grime. 

“Seto, if you did have an extra chance for a wish. What would you wish for?”

“For the Blue Eyes White Dragon to come and blast this fool to oblivion.” Seto grit his teeth. “Too bad the remote control to my robots hasn’t worked since we crash landed on the island.” 

“I wouldn’t sacrifice Kek, not even to save us, but I bet I gave you a Good Samaritan bonus for using your wish for something we all wanted. Bakura, if I pass out, use Diabound. Keep everyone alive.” 

“Ryou, I can’t cast that healing spell more than once a day. Don’t-”

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Ryou whispered as his vision dimmed. “Just protect everyone else.”

Tametomo struck again. A crack licked up the forcefield, and Ryou felt a stabbing pain in his head. He knew the next attack would shatter the shield. Kek did too. He curled around Marik to make sure the sword cut into him instead. Marik pushed in protest, but wasn’t strong enough to stop Kek. 

Something whistled through the air. Ryou saw a flash of light. It glowed bright enough that even his bleary vision saw the intense, stark color of the beam. It tore through the tormented spirit, and he shrieked. The weapons dropped from his hands, falling to the ground and landing in a cloud of rust and dirt. The remaining limbs fell next, dead bones once again. Another laser shot through Tametomo. The ghost himself vanished with a blood curdling scream echoing through the air. 

“I love the Blue Eyes so fucking much.” Seto passed out again. 

It wasn’t the Blue Eyes White Dragon exactly. It was Mokuba, in a BEWD jet. 

***

Ryou came to, he was lying in a bed. His arm hurt, and he glanced down and noticed an IV needle taped to his arm. 

“Thank the gods you’re awake!” Yugi’s voice called out in relief. 

“Head hurts,” Ryou muttered.

“That’s because you’re dehydrated and weak from playing a game that you _promised_ _you’d get rid of_.” 

“Yugi, my head hurts,” Ryou whimpered, hoping it’d get him out of the lecture he knew was coming. 

“I can’t believe you lied to me. I can’t believe you-”

A soft mechanical sound interrupted Yugi as the door opened and the others- bonus Mokuba included- walked into the room. 

“Told you he’d be fine,” Seto said. 

“Stop nagging him, Yugi. I already told you that keeping the game was my fault.” 

“Where are we?” Ryou asked. 

“Kaiba Corp boat,” Marik answered as he combed Ryou’s hair with his fingers. “How are you feeling, habibi?”

“Okay. Sorry if I made you worry again.” 

“Your shields are the reason we’re alive right now.” 

“Yeah, that was close. Remind me not to let Seto choose the boss next time.” 

“Next time?” Yugi screamed. “No. No next time, Ryou. You _can’t play the game anymore._ ” 

“He’s not a child, Yugi.” Seto crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t speak down to him.” 

Mokuba spoke up for the first time. “Seto, we were _worried_. Your plane crashed. We thought you might be dead.” 

“We tried to make it like a vacation,” Marik explained. “We thought it’d be good for Seto to relax for a few days, but the game has a way of making sure it’s played properly.” 

“Which is why you shouldn’t _play_ it.” Yugi wrinkled his brow. 

“Okay.” Bakura pouted. “We’re really sorry for worrying everyone, and we promise to never-”

“Bakura! You’re obviously lying!” Yugi shouted. 

“Damn. He saw right through your bullshit.” Kek laughed. “If it makes you feel better, Marik doesn’t want to play on our birthday.”

Yugi stared at Kek, as if he didn’t know what to make of him, probably trying to reconcile how much of him was the alter ego from Battle City and how much was the ka from their last game. All Ryou could think of, however, was Kek in those last few minutes of battle, offering to give up his life to save them, curling around Marik in hopes of saving him. 

“Don’t you realize if something happened to you we’d be sad?” Yugi sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “No game is worth your lives.” 

“We promise we won’t play for at least another year,” Ryou said, feeling bad. “And we’ll talk about it more before making any sort of decision.” 

“At least don’t play alone.” Yugi gave up, sitting in a chair next to Ryou’s bed. “We’ll all play. I’d rather make sure we’re all together so you don’t get hurt.”

“Yeah, because we didn’t get hurt at all the first time,” Bakura grumbled. 

“It was supposed to be a _fun_ game.” Marik said, specific with his tone of the word “fun” so that Yugi caught the meaning. 

“And Ryou still found a way for us to win.” Bakura sat on the opposite side of the bed, dragging his fingers down Ryou’s palm in an affectionate gesture. 

“Thank goodness DMs are allowed to cheat within reason.” Ryou grinned. “And I’m fine, Yugi. Please don’t worry.” 

“I’ll make sure he gets the best medical treatment,” Seto said the words to Yugi, but then he winked at Marik. “And a proper vacation.” 

“Good. I’ve earned it.” Marik smirked. 

“What about you?” Mokuba crossed his arms across his chest as well. He looked like a miniature version of Seto and Ryou had to repress a lighthearted laugh at the sight. “When are you ever going to take a break that doesn’t involve almost getting killed in a game?” 

The corners of Seto’s mouth twitched upward- more and more Ryou noticed Seto’s lips trying to smile despite the rest of his face trying to stop it. 

“Where would you suggest I go? If I ever was going to take time off.”

“I’ve never even thought about it. Not really. You’ll never take time off work to go anywhere, so I guess it doesn’t really matter.” 

Seto crouched down, resting his hands on his knees and getting eye level with Mokuba. 

“You have three days. You better start thinking about where we’re going and be ready to go by the time we get everyone else back to Domino safely.”

“Really?” Mokuba’s arms dropped from his chest. His eyes rounded and his jaw slacked.

“Yes. I took a week’s worth of vacation time before we played the game. These last three days were for us.”

Mokuba looked up at Ryou and the others clustered around his bed. “What did you do to him? Seto’s _never_ taken a vacation!” 

“I promise I didn’t use the powers of an evil game to force Seto to take a few days off.” Ryou smiled. “But if that’s what you were thinking, I can understand why. Your brother is a little stubborn.”

“A little?” Marik raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe a little bit more than a little.” Ryou giggled. 

“Not half as stubborn as the rest of you.” Seto snorted. “I suppose all your nagging about taking time off finally seeped into my head.” 

Mokuba opened his arms wide and clamped them around Seto. This time, Seto smiled, and reached out to ruffle his brother’s hair. 

“I’m going to go book our hotel!” Mokuba ran out of the room.

“Well, if nothing else, it’s good to see you spending time with your brother.” Yugi sighed. 

“Ryou, you need a bigger bed.” Kek jumped over the rail at the foot of Ryou’s bed so he could sit at the end. 

“Agreed.” Marik sat down as well, careful not to disrupt the IV.

“Don’t worry.” Ryou smiled at all three of them. “We’ll be home soon, and our bed is big enough for all of us.” 


End file.
